


Y llegaste a mi vida

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Benny y Sam protectores con Dean, Cas/Top, Castiel protector con Dean, Dean puede procrear por sus genes de Omega, Dean/bottom, Drama, F/M, Hellen es como un madre para Castiel, Hurt/confort, Lilith hará lo que sea por preservar su matrimonio, Lilith no está bien después de perder a su primer hijo, Lilith no puede tener hijos, Lilith y Castiel son esposos pero su matrimonio no va bien, Lilith y Castiel sufrieron mucho en su primer intento para tener un hijo, M/M, MPREG masculino, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a que su esposa no puede tener hijos, Castiel acepta su proposición de alquilar un vientre para cumplir su sueño pero su primera experiencia con ese método resulta muy mal y su relación se ve gravemente afectada. Dos años después, deciden intentarlo de nuevo, sabiendo que ese bebé será su última posibilidad de salvar su matrimonio, alquilan el vientre de un hombre con genes de Omega, con la creencia que será mucho más fuerte para llevar el embarazo y no repetirán los errores pasados pero con el correr de las semanas, el moreno se acercará más y más al rubio, quien volverá a encender la pasión en su interior que ya no consigue tener con su esposa. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Y llegaste a mi vida.  
> Parejas: CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar, CasxLilith.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 20 (Incluye un epilogo)  
> Género: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Confort.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Notas fic: Esta historia contiene MPREG masculino. Este fic también está siendo publico en AmorYaoi bajo el pseudónimo de Kuroyuki.

El moreno se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando le arrojaron varios pesados libros y observó en silencio como la mujer comenzaba a tirar al suelo todo lo que tuviera a manos. Él lo entendía, realmente entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que él también quería mandar todo a la mierda pero no es solución, mucho menos es lo saludable para su matrimonio. 

-¡Esa maldita puta se lo llevó! ¡Esa maldita me lo quitó!- gritó llorando, aunque no sabía si es por la tristeza, el dolor o la rabia de la noticia que acababan de recibir por teléfono hace unos minutos- Ella me lo quitó…  
-Cariño, por favor cálmate- pidió acercándose lentamente a ella y no se inmutó cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada.  
-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que nos estaba engañando! ¡Te lo dije, Castiel!- un sollozo lastimero escapó de sus labios antes de golpear el pecho del mayor, quien no se movió de su lugar- Esto es tu culpa… ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa, Castiel! ¡Por tu culpa perdimos a nuestro hijo! 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno se incorporó sobre la cama respirando agitado mientras una gota de sudor frio se deslizaba por el costado derecho de su rostro. Hace muchos meses que no tenía una pesadilla sobre lo ocurrido dos años atrás y realmente pensó que lo tenía superado, al menos eso le había dicho el psicólogo que lo atendió después de lo ocurrido. Cuando logró calmar su acelerada respiración, observó a su lado, descubriendo que no había señales de su esposa y decidió levantarse. 

Hace dos años, ocurrió el suceso más triste en la vida de Castiel, que gracias a muchas horas de terapia consiguió superar, o al menos eso creía, ya que no entendía por qué había vuelto a tener esas pesadillas. Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso y después de darse una ducha rápida, fue a la cocina, en donde encontró a su mujer tomando un café distraídamente mientras hojeaba un álbum de fotografías. 

-Hola, cariño- dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de reparar en lo que hacía- ¿Hay otro desfile de moda en la agencia?- preguntó sentándose a su lado para prepararse un café.  
-Sí, nada, serio, ya me voy- se levantó dejando su descafeinado intacto junto a las dos tostadas y se colocó la chaqueta azul marino que descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento.  
-Lilith- pidió deteniéndola por la muñeca con suavidad- Dime que te sucede… no me gusta esto… estar así… tan distanciados.  
-Castiel- la mujer lo miró durante varios segundos antes de pronunciar aquellas inesperadas palabras- Quiero tener un hijo. 

No, su esposo no podía estar hablando en serio pero por más que buscó algún indicio de que todo se tratara de una cruel broma, no lo encontró. Era imposible que después de todo lo que ocurrió, pudiera si quiera considerar la posibilidad de intentarlo de nuevo. No, no podía. Esa cálida mano fue hasta su cabello para darle un par de caricias antes de descender a su mejilla y la tomó con cariño, dándole un besito en el dorso. 

-Castiel, quiero hacerlo, nosotros… ni siquiera parecemos un matrimonio… si tuviéramos un hijo las cosas serían distintas- señaló con tal seriedad que lo abrumó, ya que la rubia fue quien más sufrió después de lo sucedido- ¿Quieres hacerme feliz, Cas?- preguntó con ese tono dulce que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba.  
-Claro que sí, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- respondió dándose por vencido y abrazó a la rubia contra su cuerpo- ¿Estás segura de esto, cariño?  
-Sí, Cas, deseo más que nada tener un hijo y lo sabes, ha sido nuestro sueño hasta que el doctor…- la frase quedó inconcluso y el moreno le dio un beso en la frente, ya que sabía muy bien lo doloroso que era el tema para ella.  
-Entonces hagámoslo, cariño, voy a buscar un buen lugar donde podamos adoptar a un— dos dedos cubrieron sus labios y mantuvo la vista sobre su esposa.  
-No quiero adoptar, Cas, quiero un bebé nuestro, que yo no pueda tener hijos, no significa que tú no puedas darnos uno- explicó con seriedad y el moreno negó casi por inercia para luego separarse, dándole la espalda.  
-No, Lilith, no vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo… no puedes hacerme esto- replicó cruzándose de brazos y se sobresaltó cuando le rodearon la cintura.  
-Por favor, Cas… quiero dejar eso en el pasado, quiero que intentemos salvar nuestro matrimonio y quiero tener un hijo tuyo, vamos a alquilar un vientre pero no de una mujer, sino de un hombre- esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al moreno y se volteó con cierta curiosidad- Ese fue nuestro primer error, Cas, esta vez no, vamos a escoger a un hombre fuerte, sano y que esté dispuesto a seguir el acuerdo, todo va a salir bien de esa manera.  
-Cariño… lo que me pides…- estrechó el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos antes de darle un amoroso beso en los labios- Déjame pensarlo ¿De acuerdo?  
-Está bien, Cas- respondió con resignación y fue por su bolso que estaba en una de las sillas- Nos vemos después, que tengas un buen día. 

El moreno volvió a sentarse cuando quedó solo en el comedor y bebió su café en silencio. Seguía sin creer la petición de su esposa pero de cierta forma la entendía, desde el momento que se casaron, su gran sueño fue formar una familia propia, con muchos hijos y un perro, por eso se mudaron a una casa tan grande pero cuando cumplieron un año de matrimonio y aún no conseguía embarazar a Lilith, se sometió a varios exámenes, con el temor de ser estéril pero todo se encontraba bien en él y quien no podía tener hijos resultó ser la rubia. Ese mismo día el mundo se vino abajo, su mujer cayó en una depresión moderada que consiguió superar gracias a muchas horas de terapia y fármacos como apoyo pero después de todo lo ocurrido hace dos años, no sabía si era una buena idea volver a intentarlo, al menos por el mismo método. 

-Buenos días, Cas, ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó esa familiar voz y se dio la vuelta con un amago de sonrisa.  
-Hellen… hola…- respondió sin ser capaz de disimular frente a ella, después de todo, se conocían una vida completa, ya que la mujer trabajó para su padre por años, cuidando de él cuándo era un niño.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Volvieron a discutir?- esa mano sobre su cabello lo hizo sonreír un poco, sentía mucho aprecio por la mayor y la consideraba una parte muy importante de su familia, por eso se alegró mucho cuando aceptó trabajar para ellos.  
-Lilith quiere tener un bebé- dijo en un tono neutro antes de juntar las manos respirando profundo- Quiero que alquilemos un vientre de nuevo… pero esta vez de un hombre… cree que así llevará mejor el embarazo y no pasará lo… ya sabes…- señaló vagamente lo último y se pasó una mano por el rostro- No sé si estoy listo para esto, Hellen… tú sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que sucedió y… nuestro matrimonio está pendiendo de un hilo… ella cree que tener un hijo arreglará todo…  
-¿Y tú que piensas? ¿Quieres ser padre, Cas?- el moreno ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Es uno de mis grandes sueños, Hellen… siempre he querido formar una familia propia, una cariñosa y amorosa esposa para compartir mi vida y dos maravillosos hijos a quienes dedicarle mi vida… es lo que más deseo, Hellen… pero tengo miedo… no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez… no lo podría soportar- admitir cerrando los ojos unos segundos, en un desesperado intento por alejar esos dolorosos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
-Si realmente eso es lo que más deseas, entonces deberías darte una segunda oportunidad de intentarlo, por más difícil que resulte, aunque claro, esa es solo mi opinión, debes hacer lo que consideres correcto y por sobretodo, que te haga muy feliz- lo aconsejó revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño pequeño mientras sonreía.  
-Gracias, Hellen, no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado y tus deliciosas comidas- esa afirmación hizo reír a la mayor.  
-Ahora termina tu desayuno, tienes vidas que salvar, doc. 

Castiel terminó su comida, tomó su bolso de la silla y llevó la loza que ocupó hasta la cocina, en donde se despidió de la mujer con un beso en la mejilla para marcharse al hospital. Llevaba diez años trabajando como doctor en urgencias y fue en ese lugar donde conoció a su esposa, después de que la atendió por un accidente que tuvo. Fueron pareja por cuatro años antes de que le pidiera matrimonio, de lo cual ya habían pasado cinco años. Condujo pensativo hasta su lugar de trabajo y después de buscar un lugar donde aparcar en el estacionamiento del personal, subió al primer piso, saludando a los colegas que encontró en el camino y esbozó una sonrisa cuando escuchó esa entusiasta voz. 

-¡Cassiieeee!- canturreó abrazándolo por el cuello con cariño- ¿Cómo está mi chico hoy?- preguntó sin soltarlo.  
-Lucy se pondrá celoso otra vez- advirtió su amigo con un chocolate en la mano- Hola, Cas, ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? ¿Pasó algo con Lilith?  
-Mmm… sí… quiero hablar con ustedes durante el almuerzo, necesito escuchar sus opiniones. 

Balthazar es su hermano mayor y el único pariente sanguíneo que tiene, desde pequeños siempre fueron muy unidos y ahora que trabajan en el mismo lugar, continuaban conservando esa unión fraterna que tanto valoraba. Por otra parte, Gabriel es el amigo de infancia de ambos, así que prácticamente lo consideraba un hermano más y lo adoraba como tal. Ambos siempre lo hacían sentir mejor cuando estaba triste y fueron un apoyo invaluable junto a Hellen para que pudiera afrontar lo sucedido hace dos años. 

-¿Es algo serio?- preguntó su hermano con preocupación antes de soltarlo- Cassie, dímelo.  
-No seas impaciente- dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente- Tengo trabajo que hacer y ustedes también, luego hablaremos. 

Fue hasta la habitación de descanso del personal para guardar sus cosas en uno de los casilleros desocupados y se colocó su delantal blanco. “Castiel, quiero tener un hijo” resonó esa voz fuerte y clara en su cabeza, ¿Realmente sería buena idea? No, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y nada más. 

Durante la hora de almuerzo, se reunió juntos a sus amigos para comer y les contó lo ocurrido en la mañana, la propuesta que le hizo su esposa de tener un hijo por el mismo método fallido que probaron en el pasado, con la única variante que ahora sería un hombre y no una mujer. Por el rostro del parcito, entendió que pensaban algo muy similar a Hellen y se comprobó con sus palabras. 

-Mi Cassie- su hermano abrazó lo abrazó con una pequeña sonrisa- Sé que has sufrido mucho con lo ocurrido pero también sé, que convertirte en padre es uno de tus grandes sueños, no me gustaría que lo abandonaras por una mala experiencia.  
-Yo opino lo mismo- agregó Gabriel revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad- No puedes privarte de algo que quieres solo por lo que sucedió, sé que tienes miedo, Cas pero cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para afrontar esto y cumplir tu sueño, además, a mí me encanta la idea de ser tío- admitió con una sonrisa que animó al moreno.  
-Yo también, ese bebé será una ternurita igual a mi Cassie- dijo cariñosamente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Me encanta la idea.  
-Chicos, muchas gracias, son los mejores. 

Esa misma tarde, fue junto a su hermano hasta los laboratorios del hospital, en donde el mayor se había hecho amigo de una de las trabajadoras que además hacia alarde de sus excelentes habilidades tecnológicas para hackear diferentes software, Charlie Bradbury. Cuando divisaron a la pelirroja, la llevaron a una habitación privada para explicarle la situación. 

-Y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, guapa- dijo Balthazar guiñándole un ojo- Mi chica nerd es la mejor para encontrar al candidato adecuado que necesitamos, hay muy pocos hombres con genes de Omega en la ciudad, así que no tendrás problemas en encontrar a alguien que se ajuste al perfil que necesitamos- explicó el rubio con cierta emoción en la voz, lo cual sabía que se debía a su ilusión con tener un sobrino o sobrina.  
-Mmm, interesante ¿Y qué obtendré a cambio, chico sexy?- preguntó con coquetería y el mayor la tomó por la nuca.  
-Una noche con un gran semental como yo- propuso guiñándole un ojo mientras la pelirroja se rio.  
-Sigue soñando, jamás tendrás a una preciosura como yo, no bateo para tu mismo lado- canturreó haciendo reír al moreno- Y a ti te gusta que te den duro, tal como lo hace Lucy.  
-Eres mala conmigo- replicó haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño- Defiéndeme, Cassie.  
-Ya basta de esto- pidió el aludido con diversión- Luego pueden continuar coqueteando, ¿Puedes ayudarme, Charlie? Por favor.  
-Por supuesto, Cas, por un chico tan sexy, lo que sea- afirmó haciendo bufar al rubio, quien comenzó a quejarse que nadie lo quería y el moreno le dio un golpecito en la frente.  
-Te acusaré a Lucy que te estás volviendo heterosexual y te castigarán- dijo disfrutando del pánico en el rostro de su hermano, antes de que lo abrazaran por el cuello.  
-No me gusta cuando Cassie es malito conmigo y para que sepas, eso no es una amenaza, es la mejor forma de provocar a mi dulce bestia- festejó emocionado con la idea de colocarlo en práctica.  
-Dios, eres un masoquista- soltó la pelirroja con diversión para luego observarlo- Para mañana tendré lo que necesitas, Cas. 

Se despidieron de Charlie para dejarla trabajar y fueron por sus cosas a la sala de descanso- Balthazar llevaba casi tres años de relación con Lucifer, a quien conoció en un club nocturno del centro y se dedicaba a los negocios. Sabía muy bien que ambos se aman mucho, además de que el mayor le agradaba bastante y en el pasado solían ir a comer a citas grupales muy a menudo pero después de lo ocurrido con su primer hijo… todo cambió. 

-Cassie, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio cuando bajaron al estacionamiento- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro de eso, así que toma esto como una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.  
-Eso haré, Balthy, espero que un hijo arregle nuestro matrimonio, quiero mucho a Lilith…- susurró lo último suspirando antes de subir al auto- Voy a ser positivo, todo saldrá bien.  
-Ese es mi chico- respondió el mayor revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Lilith se pondrá muy feliz cuando se lo digas, ¿Lo harás hoy?  
-Mmm, no, la invitaré mañana a cenar, ya tendré los posibles candidatos y escogeremos juntos al más indicado. 

Iba a tomar esta oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo, tanto en su matrimonio como en su vida. Confiaría plenamente que ahora todo saldría bien y podría completar su felicidad con un bebé, además, eso podría ser de mucha ayuda para reencantarse con su esposa, porque hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la misma pasión que en los primeros años. 

++++++++++

Dean releyó la canta por quinta vez en solo unos minutos y negó despacio antes de hacer una bola con ella para arrojarla al suelo. Ya era la segunda notificación del banco por las cuotas impagas que tenía atrasadas de la hipoteca de la casa y si no las cancelaba en un plazo de un mes, les quitarían todo y quedarían en la calle. 

-Mierda… ¡Mierda!- gritó golpeando la pared con fuerza antes de oír unos pasos rápidos por el pasillo.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó su hermano con preocupación en la mirada.  
-Sammy…- se mordió el labio inferior despacio, había olvidado por completo que el menor se encontraba ahí.  
-Dímelo, Dean, por favor- pidió reparando en la bola de papel para luego recogerla, revisando su contenido con pesar- Ya es el segundo aviso… No hay más opción, Dean, voy a congelar mi carrera y conseguiré un trabajo de tiempo completo.  
-¡¿Estás loco?!- respondió tomándolo por los brazos con molestia- Ser abogado es tu gran sueño, Sammy, no quiero que lo abandones porque tenemos unos problemitas de dinero…  
-Dean… el banco nos quitará la casa si no pagamos, esto es muy grave y además… quedaste sin empleo después del incendio en el taller… el banco no nos dará otra prorroga… ya no y lo sé porque he estudiado todo sobre el caso, o conseguimos el dinero pronto o nos vamos a la calle- explicó su hermano afligido antes de abrazarlo como pocas veces solían hacerlo.  
-Voy a solucionar esto, Sammy… sé que encontraré otro trabajo pronto pero por favor, no abandones tu sueño… no quiero que dejes lo que amas, enano- pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír al castaño y asintió- Ahora ve a terminar tus deberes, nerd, cuando esté lista la cena te aviso. 

El menor se marchó por el pasillo y Dean comenzó a preparar la comida. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él iba en su último año de instituto, así que decidió dejar sus estudios para comenzar a trabajar, de lo cual ya habían pasado nueve años y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo porque su adorado hermanito menor se encontraba muy próximo a cumplir su gran sueño de licenciarse como abogado. Después de esa tragedia, los ahorros que recibieron de sus padres no duraron mucho, así que solían vivir con lo mínimo pero mientras estuvieran juntos lo demás no importaba. Los verdaderos problemas económicos comenzaron hace dos años, cuando Sam se enfermó gravemente y estuvo internado en una clínica privada por un mes, esto no retrasó sus estudios pero si complicó su situación económica y pidió una hipoteca sobre la casa, la misma que ahora no podían costear. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó sosteniendo la cadenita que usaba en el cuello, la que tenía una pequeña pluma de oro y perteneció a su madre- Ya no sé qué hacer… necesito encontrar un buen trabajo pero alguien que ni siquiera terminó el instituto como yo… jamás podrá aspirar a algo así… y no quiero que Sammy abandone su sueño…- suspiró bajito para volver a guardar su objeto más preciado- No, no conseguiré algo lamentándome, mañana será un buen, lo sé y todo esto se arreglará, de alguna manera lo haré. 

Los siguientes días fueron muy complicados para el rubio, ya que no conseguía encontrar un empleo y pedir un préstamo no es una opción en su complicada situación. Esa misma tarde, aprovechó que su hermano llegaría por la noche para reunirse con su mejor amigo y uno de sus grandes apoyos en los momentos más difíciles. 

-¿Seguro que no hay algo que puedas hacer?- preguntó el mayor manteniéndolo abrazado.  
-No, Benny… ya lo intenté todo y por más que busco no encuentro trabajo, en los que me han entrevistado, me descartan después de saber que no terminé el instituto- dijo lo último con molestia.  
-Entonces yo podría— el rubio se apresuró en cubrir su boca con seriedad.  
-NI lo digas, no vas a endeudarte para ayudarme, no quiero que tú también tengas problemas, Benny, ya haces más que suficiente apoyándonos y estando a mi lado- quitó la mano cabizbajo antes de sonreír un poco cuando acariciaron su cabello.  
-Siempre vas a contar conmigo y yo feliz los recibiré en mi departamento el tiempo que sea necesario, no es muy grande pero nos acomodaremos bien-el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
-Gracias por todo, Benny, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, te adoro. 

Ambos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre el sillón cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre y fue abrir la puerta, viendo a dos personas extrañas al otro lado de la reja. Se acercó con cautela al notar que los dos vestían muy formales y elegantemente, temiendo por unos segundos que se tratara de representantes del banco. Se armó de valor para abrir e intentó no lucir nervioso. 

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos algo incómodo cuando la mujer lo miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír.  
-Estamos buscando a Dean Winchester ¿eres tú?- habló el moreno con un tono grave que provocó un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago.  
-Sí… soy yo… ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- carraspeó un poco al sentirse estudiado por esos intensos orbes azules.  
-Yo soy Lilith y él es mi esposo Castiel, tenemos una propuesta de trabajo para ti ¿Podemos pasar?- el rubio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender lo que sucedía, era evidente que algo raro había en esa proposición, los trabajos no caían del cielo, ni mucho menos tocaban el timbre de tu casa- Seré directa contigo, sabemos sobre tu condición de Omega y que puedes procrear, por eso, queremos alquilar tu vientre para tener un hijo. 

El rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa antes de negar despacio. Nadie fuera de su familia y Benny sabían sobre eso, no es que se avergonzara pero tampoco es algo que le contaba a cualquier persona. Definitivamente era imposible que pudiera aceptar ese tipo de proposición. Iba a cerrar la reja pero el moreno se lo impidió. 

-Por favor, Dean, al menos escucha nuestra propuesta- pidió con esa voz grave que lo hizo estremecerse un poco- Por favor. 

*************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba a su esposa, quien estaba revisando las diferentes carpetas donde estaba toda la información de los posibles hombres para alquilar sus vientres. Hace mucho tiempo que Lilith no lucía así de radiante y eso lo convenció de que tener un bebé, sería la mejor forma de salvar su matrimonio, porque creía que eso aún es posible. Después de varios minutos la rubia le enseñó tres carpetas. 

-Ellos me parecen los indicados, Cas- dijo enseñándole las fotografías- Saludables, sin antecedentes médicos relevantes, ni alergias o cosas extrañas y la mejor parte es que están en apuros económicos, así que no se negarán a nuestra oferta- esbozó una radiante sonrisa antes de abrazar al moreno con fuerza- Me haces muy feliz con esto, Cas, así que tú serás quien escoja al más apto para tener a nuestro bebé. 

Quería negarse a la petición de su esposa, ya que en el pasado fue él quien tomó la decisión final y todo acabó muy mal pero la felicidad en el rostro de su mujer, fue suficiente para alejar esos temores. Quería salvar su matrimonio a como diera lugar, aún no es tarde. Revisó uno a uno los expedientes de los candidatos y se detuvo más de la cuenta en uno de los jóvenes. 

-¿Qué te parecen, cariño?- preguntó la rubia sin darse por aludida de lo que le pasaba- ¿Ya escogiste a uno?

Volvió a mirar las fotografías de los tres prospectos para alquilar su vientre. Ningún presentaba antecedentes médicos importantes, ni algo que pudiera significar una complicación durante el embarazo. Cualquier sería igual de bueno para sus propósitos pero uno destacaba por sobre los otros, “Dean Winchester”, veintiséis años, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace nueve años, vive actualmente con su hermano menor, Sam y está pasando por una gran dificultad económica pero lo que llamó su atención por completo, fue lo delicado de sus facciones, “demasiado hermoso para un hombre” pensó para sus adentros. Nunca había tenido problemas con la orientación sexual, sus dos mejores amigos son homosexuales pero él siempre tuvo claro que es heterosexual, por eso le sorprendía de sí mismo encontrar a otro hombre atractivo. 

-¿Te gusta este, cariño?- volvió a hablar su esposa con una sonrisa de entusiasmo decorando sus labios- También es mi favorito, Dean Winchester, está en la edad perfecta para embarazarse, saludable, necesita con urgencia el dinero y es bastante atractivo.   
-Mmm, entonces será él- respondió dejándose llevar por ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.   
-Perfecto, mañana iremos a hablar con Anna, ella es la única persona en quien confío para cuidar el embarazo de nuestro futuro bebé- declaró Lilith sacando su teléfono de la cartera que estaba a un lado del sillón y se fue por el pasillo a llamar. 

Castiel mantuvo la vista fija en la fotografía del joven, corroborando por segunda vez que es bastante atractivo para ser un hombre, incluso su esposa lo creía. Dejó las carpetas a un lado y estiró la mano hacia la mesita de centro, tomando la copa de vino que descansaba ahí hace unos minutos. Charlie había conseguido dar con nueve candidatos aptos para su petición y no dudó en darle la gran noticia a su mujer durante una romántica cena hace tres días. 

-¡Ya está!- dijo la rubia emocionada y se sentó en sus piernas antes de darle un cariñoso beso que correspondió de la misma forma mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- Anna nos recibirá mañana temprano, como es tu día libre, no habrá problemas, yo también pediré el día y por la tarde iremos a negociar los términos del contrato con ese chico- canturreó lo último desabrochándole la camisa con coquetería- Estoy tan feliz, amor.   
-Y a mí me encanta verte así- confesó el moreno tomándola por los muslos para levantarse con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la cena para después y vamos a celebrar a nuestra habitación esta excelente noticia?- propuso deleitándose con esa risa que lo enamoró en un comienzo.   
-Había olvidado lo apasionado que puedes ser cuando te lo propones- respondió despeinándolo con lentitud con una mano- Mejor dejemos la cena para mañana, debemos celebrar como corresponde está feliz noticia, amor. 

Castiel ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo sexo con su esposa, las cosas se habían complicado mucho en el último tiempo pero con la gran decisión que acabaron de tomar, estaba seguro que todo mejoraría y volverían a ser el mismo feliz matrimonio que en sus inicios. 

El moreno observó la habitación con cierto recelo para luego tomar asiento frente a la pelirroja. Anna había sido la misma doctora que se encargó de su primer embarazo y sabía muy bien lo competente que es en su trabajo, por eso no le sorprendía que Lilith la hubiera escogido en esa ocasión. Lo único que lo incomodaba, es la nostalgia que lo invade estar ahí, tal como hace dos años y un par de meses. Procuró prestar toda su atención a las recomendaciones que les dio Anna para llevar a cabo el proceso, las cuales fueron muy similares a las anteriores pero ver el rostro sonriente de su mujer, es suficiente para olvidar sus aprensiones. 

-Muy bien, entonces en eso quedamos, primero les sugiero que hagan unas pruebas para descartar cualquier posible complicación en la persona que les ayudara en esto, cuando tengan la confirmación que todo esta orden, como se lo digo a todos mis pacientes, siempre he sugerido los métodos naturales para el embarazo, ahora, si es un problema para ti, Castiel, por tratarse de un hombre, podemos programar todo para realizar una inseminación artificial- dijo la pelirroja comprensivamente.   
-No, no, vamos a seguir todas tus recomendaciones, Anna y esto será lo más natural posible- se apresuró en responder Lilith con una sonrisa- Ya lo hablamos con Cas y no hay inconvenientes, tampoco los tengo yo.   
-Perfecto, lo natural siempre es lo mejor, al menos en estos casos- la apoyó la doctora antes de observar al moreno, quien solo se limitó a asentir, ya que no recordaba la supuesta conversación donde se supone que está de acuerdo con embarazar a Dean teniendo sexo- Con un examen determinaremos los días más fértiles del candidato que encontraron y luego ya serán controles mensuales, está demás decirles que pueden llamarme en cualquier momento si surge algo y estoy muy feliz por ustedes, ¡Felicitaciones futuros padres!

El moreno correspondió el efusivo abrazo de la pelirroja y después de darles las gracias, se marchó junto a su esposa, quien comenzó un animado monologo sobre todo lo que debían preparar para la llegada de su bebé. Esperó hasta llegar al auto que dejaron en el estacionamiento del recinto y después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, se giró hacia la rubia.

-Cariño, me parece muy bien todo pero primero debemos conseguir el consentimiento de ese chico y el otro punto importante es…- carraspeó un poco incómodo, manteniendo la vista hacia el frente- ¿En qué momento acordamos que yo embarazaría a ese hombre teniendo sexo con él?- volteó a su mujer cuando lo tomaron de la mano.  
-Esto tiene que ser perfecto, Cas, desde el primer momento, ya escuchaste a Anna, lo natural es lo mejor, por favor, amor- pidió dándole un beso para luego acariciar su mejilla despacio- Si es por mí, no tienes que preocuparte, yo lo entiendo, este es nuestro sueño, Cas, vamos a tener la familia que siempre soñamos, por favor, amor.   
-Dios, no puedo negarte algo cuando me lo pides así- respondió esbozando una sonrisa y recibió gustoso el beso de la rubia- Será como tú quieras, cariño, ahora vamos a comprar todo lo necesario para la habitación del bebé y luego iremos a visitar a Dean. 

Quizás se estaban adelantando demasiado con los preparativos cuando ni siquiera tenían el consentimiento del joven aún pero su esposo se encontraba tan feliz, que es imposible que pudiera oponerse a cualquiera de sus peticiones y tampoco podía mentir, él se estaba igual o más emocionado con la idea de que pronto serían padres. 

A las siete, se dirigieron hasta la dirección que se mencionaba en el expediente y aparcó cerca de la vereda antes de descender junto a su esposa para ir hacia la reja, tocando el timbre. Pasaron unos breves segundo cuando la puerta se abrió y el chico de la fotografía apareció del otro lado, acercándose con cierta cautela a ellos para abrir. 

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos algo tenso. 

Castiel permitió que Lilith explicara la razón de su visita y cuando notó la duda en esos hermosos ojos verdes, porque no podía negar que lo eran, intervino intentando suavizar su expresión, ya que varias veces le señalaban lo serio que es. Para su suerte, el menor terminó cediendo y les indicó que pasaran, llevándolos hasta la sala de estar en donde había otro joven, quien supuso era algún amigo o algo por el estilo. 

-Benny, ¿Podemos continuar nuestra conversación mañana? Yo te llamo- pidió el menor acompañándolo a la puerta y después de unos segundos regresó, quedando de pie frente a ellos- ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Cómo se enteraron sobre mis genes de Omega?   
-Eso no es relevante- respondió su esposa con una sonrisa y se sentó dejando su bolso a un lado- Deberíamos colocarnos cómodos para hablar, Dean- el moreno se ganó a su lado tomándola de la mano.   
-Por favor escúchanos- pidió Castiel observándolo fijamente- Nosotros necesitamos tu ayuda, Lilith no puede tener hijos y por eso queremos alquilar tu vientre.   
-¿Alquilar?- soltó con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.   
-Vamos a pagarte muy bien por esto- se apresuró en agregar la rubia con una sonrisa- tenemos una copia del contrato original, puedes revisarla antes de firmar.   
-Un momento, señora, no los conozco, de la nada aparecen en mi puerta porque quieren un hijo, lo siento mucho pero no me prestaré para esto, así que por favor salgan de mi casa ahora y no regresen- dijo con parsimonia e iba a dar por cerrado el asunto pero su esposa se apresuró en levantarse.   
-Por favor, Dean, tú no sabes lo importante que es esto para nosotros, lo mucho que lo hemos deseado…- susurró lo último con pesar y Castiel fue a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda.   
-Lo siento mucho pero no lo haré, no es algo que quiera, ni me interesa hacer, si tanto desea un hijo, entonces adopte uno o busque a otra persona-habló dándoles la espalda pero Lilith no se rindió y fue hacia él deteniéndolo por la mano con seriedad.   
-Voy a pagarte muy bien, podrás solucionar tus problemas con esto, es beneficioso para ambos, ¿Acaso no necesitas dinero, Dean? Esto solo es un trabajo, yo no puedo tener un hijo y quiero que tú lo lleves por mí durante nueve meses, es todo lo que pido, no puede ser otra persona… escucha… esta es la segunda vez que lo intentamos y yo… me moriré si no resulta- admitió con lágrimas en los ojos que entristecieron al moreno- Yo no puedo darle un hijo al hombre que amo… pero deseo más que nada tener un hijo suyo… por favor, Dean, te pagaré lo que quieras pero por favor acepta, por favor…- suplicó sin ocultar la desesperación en su voz y el menor dudó durante varios segundos antes de morderse el labio inferior. 

Castiel iba a acercarse a su esposa para confortarla pero se sorprendió cuando fue el rubio quien lo hizo, acariciándole la espalda despacio mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo al escuchar el llanto ajeno. Debió imaginar desde un comienzo que se negaría, ¿Quién aceptaría ese tipo de propuesta de dos completos desconocidos que aparecían de la nada? Nadie, jamás debió considerar hacerlo, por el propio bienestar de su mujer. 

-Escuche señora, de verdad lamento mucho su situación pero yo… mmm… - el menor respiró profundo antes de mirar en su dirección- Castiel ¿Verdad?- el aludido asintió despacio- Hagamos lo siguiente, dame esa copia del contrato, yo lo leeré y si me interesa su proposición, me comunicaré con ustedes, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora. 

El moreno asintió y le entregó el documento que constaba de tres páginas al rubio, quien se apartó de Lilith cuando se aseguró que ya no seguía llorando. Le agradeció al menor por su tiempo y le dejó un papel con su número antes de marcharse con su mujer al auto. El viaje de regreso al departamento fue en completo silencio, su esposa se marchó directo a la habitación que habían destinado para su futuro hijo y fue tras ella con tristeza. 

-Cariño, no hagas esto- pidió abrazándola por la cintura- Estoy seguro que va a aceptar, tenemos darle tiempo, necesita pensarlo y—  
-¿Y qué? ¿Debo darle tiempo para que me niegue a mi hijo?- soltó con aquella mirada que solía tener en el pasado después de lo ocurrido.   
-No culpes a Dean de eso, cariño, tenemos ocho posibles candidatos que- se quedó en silencio cuando lo señalaron con el dedo.   
-Claro, a ti que te importa esto, ya me quitaste un hijo, ahora quieres hacerlo con este también- espetó sin medir la dureza en sus palabras y ambos se miraron durante largos segundos- Cas… lo siento… no quise…  
-Tú también necesitas pensar bien las cosas… me quedaré con Gabriel esta noche…- se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir- No olvides algo, Lilith, también era mi hijo el que perdimos hace dos años, mi hijo… 

Se marchó de ahí ignorando los sollozos tras él y condujo hacia el departamento de su amigo, quien lo recibió con un dulce en la mano para luego reparar en lo miserable que lucía su rostro. Le contó todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos, incluyendo la discusión con su esposa y el mayor lo abrazó acariciando su cabello con una mano. 

-Lilith no está bien y no tiene ningún derecho a seguir culpándote por lo ocurrido porque no es cierto- afirmó tomando al moreno por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, Cas, la única persona responsable es esa mujer, no tú, no Lilith.   
-¿Y por qué ella sigue culpándome…Gabe?- preguntó con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas- Ella sabe lo mucho que me hieren sus palabras… ¿Por qué continua diciéndolas?  
-Está muy herida, Cas, ambos pasaron por algo muy triste y esa mujer se aprovechó de sus ilusiones- hizo una pausa acariciándole el cabello despacio- Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja, si se mantienen juntos, podrán afrontar esta dificultad y cualquier otra que aparezca.   
-Eso es lo que quiero, Gabe, de verdad es lo que deseo pero ella sigue igual que en un comienzo, ¿Cómo podemos salvar este matrimonio si no coloca de su parte…?- negó despacio para luego limpiar sus lágrimas con las manos- Esto es lo último, Gabe… ya no seguiré luchando contra lo evidente, si Dean no acepta este acuerdo, esa será la señal de que debo darme por vencido y dejarla ir, por su bienestar y por él mío…   
-Sin importar la decisión que tomes, yo siempre te apoyaré, Cas. 

Abrazó a su amigo con fuerza mientras suspiraba bajito. Ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar soportando la indiferencia, crueldad y desprecios de su esposa. Si ese último intento por arreglar su matrimonio fallaba, entonces simplemente acabaría todo, ya no quería seguir sufriendo y deseaba más que nada dejar atrás el pasado que tanto lo lastimaba. 

++++++++++

Dean no podía creer lo que esa pareja le proponía y rápidamente se negó a aceptar una barbaridad como esa pero cuando la mujer comenzó a llorar, su fibra sensible se estremeció y terminó dándoles una pequeña luz de esperanza para aceptar su acuerdo. No se imaginaba, ni por un segundo, que llegaría a estar embarazado pero tampoco podía negar que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento es dinero o lo perderían todo, lo cual incluiría que su hermano no pudiera continuar con sus estudios. 

-Mierda… bien… al menos debería darle un vistazo a esto- dijo para sí mismo tomando el contrato y lo leyó con cuidado- Oh Dios…- tuvo que comprobar el sueldo mensual que ofrecían tres veces para convencerse que no se equivocaba- ¡¿Tres mil dólares?! ¡Tres mil dólares!- si lo multiplicaba por los nueve meses que duraría el embarazo y el acuerdo, estaría ganando un total de veintisiete mil dólares, lo que sería más que suficiente para arreglar sus problemas económicos. 

Continuó revisando el resto de las clausulas sin encontrar algo negativo o que fuera riesgoso al aceptar ese propuesta pero por si acaso pediría la opinión de su hermanito, quien conocía mejor los temas legales que él y se recostó sobre el sillón suspirando. No sabía si sería buena idea aceptar, aunque el dinero les vendría muy bien en ese momento. 

-Un bebé…- susurró para sí mismo antes de cubrir sus ojos con un brazo. 

Jamás pensó en tener un hijo, ni siquiera después de descubrir que es homosexual. Su madre le enseñó que esa diferencia lo hacía alguien muy especial y el hombre que conquistara su corazón sería muy afortunado. Su mente le recordó al matrimonio que solicitaba alquilar su vientre, no podía negar que ese moreno, Castiel, es bastante atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente ruborizado y el ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó. 

-Hola, Dean- lo saludó su hermano dejando el bolso en el suelo- ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó acercándose con curiosidad.   
-Mira esto y dame tu opinión- pidió extendiéndole el contrato antes de acomodarse, quedando sentado.   
-¿Qué es?- se acomodó a su lado entrecerrando los ojos- Dean… esto…   
-Léelo primero, Sammy y te lo explicaré, iré por unas cervezas. 

Se apresuró en ir a la cocina para relajarse un poco, tomándose su tiempo y regresó con dos botellas junto a una porción de tarta que encontró en refrigerador. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el castaño lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y entonces le explicó esa extraña visita que recibió del matrimonio. 

-Sería un trabajo de nueve meses… tendría que vivir con ellos ese tiempo… cuidar de su hijo y cuando nazca entregárselos, además de firmar un consentimiento para que adopten al bebé… a cambio me pagarán tres mil dólares por mes y un bono al final de cinco mil dólares más… eso solucionaría nuestra situación, Sammy…- susurró lo último cohibido, ya que no quería que el menor se enfadara por eso.   
-Esto… ¿Quieres hacerlo, Dean? Me parece… ¿Cómo se enteraron que puedes tener hijos? ¿Cómo supieron que vives aquí?- dejó el contrato sobre la mesa y negó despacio- Esto no me gusta, Dean, tampoco quiero que lo hagas solo porque tenemos problemas de dinero.   
-Solucionaría todo, Sammy, no tendrías que dejar la universidad, no perderíamos la casa… ni tampoco estaríamos tan ajustados con el dinero- explicó el rubio intentando ver lo positivo de la situación.   
-¡Yo puedo trabajar también, Dean! No tienes que venderte al mejor postor- siseó con dureza antes de suspirar bajito- Perdón… no quise decirlo de esa manera…- se disculpó sentándose a su lado y tomó sus manos- Siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti, Dean y mi mayor aspiración es ser como tú- el aludido esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Te admiro mucho y te amo por sobre todas las cosas, por eso no quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás… tener un hijo… es algo especial, Dean, tienes la maravillosa posibilidad de embarazarte pero deberías hacerlo de la persona que amas, no alquilando tu vientre… sé que estamos muy mal en este momento… no he sido de mucha ayuda tampoco…  
-No digas eso, enano, tú eres quien me da la fuerza para continuar cada día- le revolvió el cabello al menor, quien se rio- Por eso… deberíamos considerar esta opción, Sammy, solo será por nueve meses.  
-Dean…- suspiró bajito para luego tomar el contrato de nuevo- Todo está en orden con esto, se especifica el tiempo, que serán por nueve meses desde que se compruebe que estás embarazado, se te pagará tres mil dólares mensuales y una bonificación de cinco mil después del parto, durante ese tiempo, debes vivir en la casa de los Novak y seguir todas las indicaciones de la doctora que llevará tu embarazo, hay una cláusula que los resguarda en caso de que te arrepientas de darles al bebé en adopción, para eso debes firmar un compromiso, en caso de incumplirlo, tendrás que devolverles la totalidad del dinero que te ha sido pagado, más una indemnización de… cincuenta mil dólares-dejó el papel sobre la mesita de centro- Primero debes hacerte unos exámenes para comprobar que estás en perfectas condiciones físicas antes de embarazarte, aunque no me queda del todo claro a que se refiere “por medios naturales”- se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto- Ellos te proveerán de todo lo que necesites durante el embarazo, todo está en orden, Dean, ¿Qué harás? 

El rubio le dio un largo trago a su cerveza antes de recostarse sobre el sillón, afirmando la cabeza en las piernas del castaño, quien lo observaba fijamente en espera de una respuesta. Si era honesto, quería aceptar esa proposición laboral, después de todo la paga es muy buena y sería suficiente para devolver el dinero del embargo, quitándose un gran peso de encima pero por otro, estaba asustado, ya que no lograba dimensionar como sería estar embarazado, ni como cambiaría su vida durante esos meses, ¿Y si terminaba encariñándose con el bebé? ¿O si lo perdía al cabo de unos meses? 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó su hermano con preocupación y estiró la mano para darle un golpecito en la frente.   
-Voy a pensarlo, Sammy, no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera- el castaño asintió con una sonrisa, satisfecho con su decisión.   
-Yo te apoyaré en todo, Dean- prometió acariciándole el cabello despacio. 

*******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith revisó el álbum con las fotografías de los diferentes vestuarios que utilizarían las modelos para el próximo desfile que patrocinaría la agencia donde trabaja pero después de unos minutos lo dejó de lado, siendo incapaz de concentrarse y dirigió su mirada hacia las carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio. 

-¿Por qué aún no llama?- se preguntó a si misma con molestia, ya que le parecía inadmisible que ese chico se negara a su propuesta, mucho menos con todos los problemas económicos que tenía. 

Unos golpecitos a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos pero no se levantó del sillón, sabía perfectamente que se trataba nuevamente de su esposo y no se sentía de humor para soportar otra de sus pláticas llenas de compasión. ¿Por qué nadie en esa casa era capaz de entender lo importante que es para ella ese bebé? Ya no solo trataba de cumplir un sueño, también de la última posibilidad de salvar su matrimonio después de lo ocurrido hace dos años. 

-Cariño, abre, sé que estás ahí- pidió la voz del moreno al otro lado de la puerta pero no se movió de su lugar- Escucha, amor… ya ha pasado una semana y Dean no ha contactado con nosotros… creo que ya no lo hará… por favor no lo culpes por esto, es una decisión muy complicada de tomar, más aún para alguien tan joven como él…- hubo una pausa de silencio por varios segundos- Aún hay más candidatos, por favor amor, podemos contactar a otro pero no me apartes de esta forma… Lilith… al menos sal a desayunar, por favor… me voy a trabajar, cariño… nos vemos por la noche. 

Escuchó los pasos alejarse por el pasillo y fue hacia su escritorio, tomando la carpeta del rubio antes de arrojar al suelo con molestia. No, ese hombre no iba a romper su más grande ilusión, ni mucho menos arruinaría su matrimonio con Castiel y ella se encargaría personalmente de eso. Sacó su teléfono para marcar un número, esperando dos tonos hasta que le respondieron del otro lado. 

-Travis, soy Lilith Novak, necesito una cita con el señor Smith hoy mismo- ni siquiera tomó en cuenta las protestas ajenas- No me interesa como pero lo quiero hoy y es tu deber, como mi ejecutivo, hacerlo posible, estaré por allá al medio día, adiós. 

Gracias a sus contactos por la agencia de publicidad donde trabaja, podría conseguir sin problemas que el director del banco, el mismo donde Winchester tenía un embargo de su casa, le hiciera un pequeño favor para acelerar las cosas y ese hombre terminaría aceptando su propuesta antes de que se cumpliera la semana.   
Salió del despacho que acondicionó como su oficina y fue al cuarto que compartía con su esposo, aunque últimamente dormía sola ahí, ya que le pidió que se fuera a una de las habitaciones del primer piso y se cambió de ropa antes de bajar al comedor. 

-Hellen- la llamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara y se sentó de brazos cruzados.   
-Buen día- saludó la mujer acercándose con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres desayunar, Lilith?- preguntó con esa mirada compasiva que detestaba.   
-Sí, tráeme un descafeinado y dos tostadas con mermelada- ordenó antes tensarse cuando sintió esa mano en su hombro derecho.   
-Sé que no debo entrometerme pero sabes que quiero a Cas como a un hijo y siento mucho aprecio por ti, Lilith, por eso no me gusta cuando discuten de esta forma- dijo con una nota de lastima en su voz que solo molestó más a la rubia.   
-Bien por ti, tú tienes un hijo, yo no- soltó llevándose las manos a la cabeza para masajear sus sienes.   
-Cas no tiene la culpa de esto, Lilith, nadie la tiene, sé que te sientes horrible con lo que pasó- acotó con la intención de decir algo más pero la rubia se volteó muy seria antes de levantarse.   
-¿Y tú qué sabes? Tienes una hija que te adora y está cumpliendo su sueño en el extranjero, aún cuando no está aquí tienes a Cas, ¿Y yo que tengo? Un hijo muerto y otro que me niegan su existencia, no, no tienes ni las más mínima idea de cómo me siento, ahora ve a traerme el desayuno y ahórrate tu platica compasiva para alguien que le importe- ordenó volviendo a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos. 

Ya estaba cansada que todo el mundo la trata de esa forma después de lo sucedido y detestaba aún más que fingieran estar en su lugar cuando no tenían ni idea de todo el dolor que sintió, o más bien aún sentía después de perder a su primer hijo y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer, no, todo por culpa de su esposo que no la escuchó, ni cuidó del bebé como debía hacerlo y ahora se daba por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo. 

A media día, llegó puntualmente al banco, en donde su ejecutivo de cuenta, Travis, la recibió con cierto nerviosismo antes de llevarla al segundo piso, por un largo pasillo hasta la puerta que se encontraba al final, golpeando suavemente antes de indicarle que entrada y se marchó pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ingresó observando fijamente al hombre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa para indicarle con un gesto de mano que se sentara. 

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora Novak?- preguntó con un tono de cortesía que no agradó en lo más mínimo a la rubia.   
-Vamos directo al asunto, Raphael- el aludido asintió curvando aún más sus labios- Tengo entendido que uno de tus clientes, Dean Winchester, tiene un embargo sobre su casa por el banco, quiero que lo desalojes ahora mismo.   
-Lilith, sabes que te aprecio mucho, por todo lo que hemos compartido en el pasado y por tu gran ayuda con mi querida hija pero lo que me pides es complicado- respondió tecleando algo rápido en su ordenador antes de asentir- Dean Winchester Campbell, tiene varias cuotas atrasadas para pagar el embargo de su casa, ya se le ha dado un segundo aviso y el próximo mes si no realiza un pago, se procederá a quitarle la casa, ¿Es él?- la mujer asintió a sus palabras permaneciendo de brazos cruzados- Lo siento mucho pero no puedo ayudarte, tal como lo dicta la ley, debemos darle el plazo mínimo después de la segunda notificación, así que no hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo siento- explicó observándola fijamente y la rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, afirmando las manos sobre el escritorio mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.  
-Bien, entonces yo también lo siento mucho, Raphael, parece que la carrera de tu querida hija en el mundo del modelaje, no irá más lejos que un par de campañas para salvar al animal de turno- el aludido apretó ligeramente la mandíbula- No te estoy pidiendo esto gratis, ni como un favor, tú me ayudas y a cambio yo te ayudo, ¿Sabes? En la agencia nos están pidiendo modelos para una muy reconocida marca a nivel nacional de jeans, bastaría con una pequeña intervención de mi parte y la carrera de tu hija ascenderá favorablemente.   
-Lilith, Lilith, ¿Tu esposo sabe lo manipuladora que puedes llegar a ser?- preguntó riéndose con diversión.   
-Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino para tener lo que más deseo, nadie, las personas buenas no consiguen sus sueños, todo mi vida seguí ese camino y no recibí más que mierda encima, ya se acabó la buena persona, ahora haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para conseguir lo que quiero- respondió con seriedad y el mayor carraspeó incómodo.   
-¿Esto es por tu hijo?- soltó repentinamente negando despacio- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese Dean Winchester con tu hijo muerto? Deberías superarlo de una vez, Lilith.   
-Cierra tu maldita boca- siseó levantándose de su lugar con molestia- Quiero que para mañana los Winchester estén fuera de esa casa, no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz cuando me enfado- advirtió caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras.   
-Estás muy mal Lilith, no entiendo como un hombre tan bueno como Castiel continua a tu lado después de todo lo que le has hecho.

La mujer prefirió ignorar sus palabras para marcharse de ahí con una sonrisa. Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para cumplir su gran sueño, no solo por ella, también lo hacía por Castiel, para salvar su matrimonio que pendía de un hilo y si para ello debía recurrir a cualquier método que fuera necesario, así sería. Nadie volvería a arrebatarle sus ilusiones, no de nuevo. 

++++++++++

El moreno correspondió el beso de su esposa antes de observar cómo se marchaba al segundo piso para cambiarse de ropa, ya que pronto llegaría su invitado de honor. Ayer por la noche, había recibido la tan ansiada llamada de Dean, quien estaba dispuesto a aceptar el trato, lo cual iban a discutir en la cena de esa noche. Si era honesto, le sorprendió bastante su cambio de opinión después de cómo reaccionó cuando fueron a su casa hacia casi una semana atrás y lo otro extraño que notó, fue el repentino cambio de humor en su mujer, quien desde ayer estaba inusualmente contenta, e incluso lo recibió con una romántica cena después del trabajo. 

-Ya está todo listo, Cas, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hellen acariciándole el cabello despacio y se volteó a ella.   
-Sí… más o menos… estoy muy feliz porque Dean aceptó el trabajo pero… ¿Has notado algo raro en Lilith? Está… no lo sé… hace unos días me odiaba, incluso me pidió que durmiera en otra habitación y ahora me adora, ¿Sabes que hizo esta mañana? Me pidió que fuera a dejarla al trabajo y… mmm…- carraspeó algo avergonzado al oír la risa ajena-Nos entretuvimos más de la cuenta…   
-Sabes que los quiero a ambos pero Lilith… ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde lo que sucedió hace dos años, Cas, antes era una mujer tan dulce y cariñosa, no lo sé… solo espero que con la llegada de ese bebé, logre dejar atrás el pasado- dijo comprensivamente la mayor y le dio una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo- Muy bien, guapo, ve a arreglarte o parecerás el patito feo con una mujer tan sexy al lado- esas palabras hicieron reír al moreno.   
-Muchas gracias, Hellen. 

Fue hasta la habitación matrimonial para escoger el traje que usaría esa noche pero se quedó de pie en la puerta al ver a su esposa, quien se había puesto un hermoso vestido azul bastante escotado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un prendedor de flor del mismo color que él le regaló para su primer aniversario pero lo realmente hermoso que veía en ella, es esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. 

-Lilith, estás preciosa- dijo acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos y la besó cariñosamente- ¿Quieres que Dean se enamoré de ti está noche?- bromeó recibiendo gustoso las caricias en su cabello.   
-Ya tengo a mi lado al único hombre que quiero- respondió besándolo otra vez antes de ir al armario, sacando un traje azul oscuro junto a una corbata que combinara- Esto te quedará muy bien, Cas- el aludido lo tomó con una sonrisa- Aunque te quedará mucho cuando te lo quite después de la cena- Cerró los ojos para corresponder el último beso que le dieron y se apresuró en cambiarse de ropa mientras la rubia iba a comprobar que todo estuviera listo para la cena. 

A las ocho en punto llegó el menor a reunirse con ellos, observándolos de arriba abajo antes de que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas, seguramente al sentirse fuera de lugar, ya que vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café encima que parecía haber visto tiempos mejores. Su esposa lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa para llevarlo hasta el comedor, indicándole que se sentara. 

-¿Tuviste problemas para llegar?- preguntó Lilith tomando asiento frente él y el moreno lo hizo a su lado.   
-Mmm… no, ninguno…- respondió estudiando la habitación con cierto recelo.   
-¿Sucede algo?- habló esta vez Castiel, ya que le causaba mucha curiosidad la reacción del menor.   
-No…o sea… lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera tan formal, me siento fuera de lugar- se disculpó visiblemente incómodo y juntó las manos sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué me escogieron a mí? Hay personas mejores por aquí…   
-Queremos que sea un hombre quien dé a luz a nuestro bebé- señaló la rubia mientras su esposo servía el vino en las copas de cristal- Y tú eres perfecto, joven, saludable y esto es tan beneficioso para ti, como para nosotros- esbozó una sonrisa- Intenta relajarte, Dean, vamos a cenar antes de que firmes el contrato. 

El moreno no pudo contener una risa cuando su joven invitado observó fascinado la comida que traía Hellen y soltó un pequeño gemidito al dar el primer bocado a la carne, lamiéndose los labios de un modo que lo dejó aturdido, siendo incapaz de apartar la vista cada vez que esa traviesa lengua asomaba. Durante la cena el rubio se relajó mucho más que al comienzo, respondiendo sin problemas sus preguntas y pasó varios minutos contándoles sobre su hermano menor. 

-Así que abogado, debes estar muy orgulloso de él- dijo Lilith terminando su comida y usando la servilleta para limpiar los restos de sus labios.   
-¡Mucho! Sammy es mi mayor orgullo- respondió con cierta nostalgia, al parecer estaba recordando algo.   
-Permiso- Hellen entró con una bandeja- Es hora del postre.   
-Muchas gracias, estaba exquisito, hace mucho que no probaba algo tan bueno - el rubio recogió los platos de la mesa para dejarlos sobre la bandeja.   
-No tienes que hacer eso, Dean- intervino la rubia apenada.   
-Está bien, no me molesta- respondió agregando las copas- Lo hago todo el tiempo en mi casa, ¿Te ayudo a llevarlos a la cocina?- preguntó cortésmente haciendo sonreír al moreno.   
-No te preocupes, Dean, gracias- respondió Hellen guiñándole un ojo- Disfruten el postre. 

Castiel mantuvo la vista fija en el menor, fue una grata sorpresa comprobar de primera fuente lo educado y amable que es la persona que llevaría en el vientre a su futuro hijo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, abordaron el tema que los reunía ahí, revisando en conjunto el contrato antes de responder las dudas del rubio que no fueron muchas. 

-¿Algo más que necesites saber antes de firmar?- preguntó el moreno mientras abría una carpeta negra para sacar dos copias del documento.   
-No, eso es todo, ah, casi lo olvido, hay una parte que no me quedó muy clara ¿A que se refiere cuando dice que el embarazo será por medios naturales?- la risa de Lilith hizo que el rubio se colocara algo rojo.   
-Anna, la doctora que nos acompañará en todo este proceso, siempre nos ha recomendado los medios naturales, en este caso, se refiere a que Castiel y tú tendrán sexo para que quedes embarazado, para eso debemos hacerte unos exámenes y determinar tus días más fértiles… ¿Ocurre algo, Dean?- el aludido se había puesto muy rojo mientras intercalaba la vista entre algún punto de la mesa y el moreno- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?   
-No… o sea sí… o sea… mmm… es que… tener sexo con tu esposo…- susurró lo último bajito.   
-Oh, eso, no te preocupes, no tengo problemas con eso, serás la persona que llevará nueve meses en su vientre a nuestro hijo, créeme Dean, estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo por esto, así que no preocupes por eso- el menor asintió aún ruborizado- ¿Tienes otra duda?   
-No… eso es todo… ¿En dónde debo firmar? 

El moreno no pudo contener una sonrisa de alegría cuando cerraron el trato y dejaron todos los papeles en orden que mañana entregaría a su abogado. Su esposa le dio un gran abrazo emocionada antes de hacer lo mismo con el rubio.

-Mañana a primera hora debes ir a hacerte todos los exámenes, Cas pasará a buscarte temprano y cuando el embarazo sea una realidad, te mudarás a vivir con nosotros, estoy tan contenta, muchas gracias, Dean- volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho   
-De nada, Lilith, gracias a ustedes- dijo con un amago de sonrisa- La verdad es que… bueno… me alegro mucho por ustedes… no sé cómo será todo esto del embarazo pero voy a hacerlo como tú dijiste, Lilith, es solo un trabajo y ahora más que nunca necesito el dinero…   
-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó el moreno por inercia y sin ocultar la preocupación en su rostro.   
-Mmm… sí, se supone que el banco nos daría un mes para volver a pagar pero no sé qué pasó y ayer embargaron la casa…  
-Oh Dios, ¿En dónde te estás quedando?- continuó indagando el mayor, ya que tenía entendido que aún tenían plazo para el embargo, según lo que salía en la información que recolectó Charlie.   
-En casa de un amigo pero no quiero incomodarlo… y también está la universidad de Sammy… no quiero que congele su año por ayudarme… la verdad es que… su oferta de trabajo me llegó caída del cielo, muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego colocarse su chaqueta- Ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por la cena, estaba riquísima.   
-Espera, iré a dejarte- se ofreció el moreno mirando a su esposa, quien asintió sonriendo- Ya es tarde, dame unos segundos y nos vamos. 

Fue a la habitación por las llaves del auto y regresó junto al menor, quien se despidió de Lilith y Hellen. Esa cena había sido bastante clarificadora para Castiel, realmente le agradaba la idea de que fuera el rubio quien daría a luz a su bebé pero lo que lo tenía más feliz, fue el rostro radiante de su mujer después de firmar el contrato. Durante el trayecto, el menor comenzó a contarle sobre su anterior trabajo como mecánico y lo mucho que adoraba los autos, incluso conocía el suyo mejor que él mismo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, estacionó junto a la acera frente al edificio. 

-¿Aquí vive tu amigo?- preguntó curiosidad y el rubio asintió sonriendo- Bien, te pasaré a buscar como a las ocho, mi hermano tiene una muy buena amiga que trabaja en el laboratorio del hospital, ella se encargará de apresurar los resultados de los exámenes.   
-Sí, Castiel, nos vemos mañana- iba a bajar del auto pero el moreno lo detuvo por el brazo y esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con curiosidad.   
-Muchas gracias por aceptar, Dean… esto es muy importante para nosotros… y lamento mucho lo que estás pasando, perder tu hogar de esa manera me parece muy injusto- lo pensó durante unos segundos- Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si mañana después del hospital vamos a hablar con mi abogado?   
-Está bien, Castiel… de todas formas no es mucho lo que puedo hacer… ni aún si el banco me da el mes, no tendré el dinero a tiempo… aprecio mucho tus intenciones pero es mejor dejarlo así- dijo con tristeza y el mayor negó rápidamente.   
-Estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo, el banco se está aprovechando de tu situación, debes asesorarte por un experto- el rubio lo miró pensativo durante varios segundos- De todas formas tengo que ir a entregar el contrato que firmamos a mi abogado, ¿Aceptas?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma manera.   
-Sí, muchas gracias, Castiel, buenas noches y gracias por traerme.   
-De nada, descansa, Dean, nos vemos. 

El moreno esperó hasta que entrara y condujo de regreso a su departamento. No podía negar que realmente le preocupaba la situación del menor respecto al embargo, ya que había leído que esa casa la heredó de sus padres cuando éstos murieron, así que debía estar llena de recuerdos y sentimientos especial para el rubio, por eso no dudó en ofrecerle su ayuda. Cuando llegó a casa, Lilith lo esperaba en la habitación, con un revelador conjunto de ropa interior y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. 

-Estoy tan feliz, amor, muy pronto tendremos a nuestro bebé- canturreó emocionada antes de besarlo con cariño- ¿Te sucede algo, Cas?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?   
-Claro que sí, amor, estás tan hermosa como el primer día que te conocí- la rubia se rio coquetamente con sus palabras- Es solo que… me quedé pensando en lo que pasó con Dean, ¿Por qué crees que el banco adelantó el embargo? Eso ni siquiera es legal- negó en desaprobación- Pobre chico, espero que se pueda arreglar.   
-Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, amor, ahora, ¿Quieres seguir hablando sobre algo sin importancia o celebrar conmigo toda la noche?- propuso quitándole la chaqueta antes de desabrochar su corbata.   
-Por supuesto que te escojo a ti, cariño. 

Correspondió el apasionado beso que le dieron y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Dentro de unos meses, tendrían a su tan esperado hijo o hija con ellos. No podía estar más feliz por eso. 

++++++++++

Dean le dio un largo trago a su cerveza mientras le contaba a su hermano y a su amigo como había resultado la cena de hace un rato, además de comentarles la ayuda que le ofreció el moreno para que un experto revisara su situación con el banco, quizás aún no era muy tarde y podían recuperar la casa de sus padres. 

-Eso sería fantástico- dijo esperanzado el castaño- Definitivamente algo no está bien ahí, Dean, los plazos no se respetaron.   
-Tampoco te ilusiones mucho, enano, no sé realmente que pasará y no quiero que te decepciones- le revolvió el cabello al menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Yo también espero que puedan solucionarlo, fue bastante amable de parte de Castiel, eso me deja más tranquilo de que no es un degenerado para quien trabajarás- agregó Benny provocando la risa del menor y el sonrojo en el rubio- ¿Al menos es guapo?  
-Jajajaja, está casado- respondió el Winchester mayor riéndose pero por la mirada de su amigo, sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que respondiera- Sí, es bastante atractivo.   
-Por cierto, ¿A qué se refería eso de “método natural” para que te embaraces?- preguntó su hermano con curiosidad.   
-Mmm… eso… es… significa que… bueno… Castiel y… yo y… nosotros tendremos que… ya saben… eso- terminó su cerveza de un trago mientras el parcito se reía- Idiotas… solo es trabajo… y el sexo es para tener al bebé, nada más…   
-Ve el lado positivo, ardillita, vas a tener mucho sexo con un hombre muy guapo, porque seguro que no quedarás embarazado al primer intento- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se pusiera muy rojo.   
-¡Ya basta los dos! Son detestables- soltó muy avergonzado, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tampoco le desagradaba la idea de embarazarse de esa forma del moreno. 

*********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dean se arremangó la camisa para la pelirroja pudiera extraer la sangre necesario para los análisis, tomó su presión y peso antes de dar por concluida la hora. Observó en silencio como hablaba con el moreno, prometiéndole que mañana temprano tendría listos los resultados. El moreno le dio las gracias y lo llevó a la cafetería para comer algo antes de ir con el abogado. 

-Muchas gracias, Castiel, la verdad es que no alcancé a desayunar- dijo con una sonrisa y devoró su pedazo de tarta- Delicioso.   
-De nada, Dean, después de los resultados, te llamaré e iremos con Anna, con ella determinaremos tus días fértiles- el rubio asintió algo ruborizado con esas palabras- ¿Seguro que no te incomoda esto?  
-No, Castiel… está bien, solo es algo vergonzoso hablar sobre eso- señaló con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió- ¿Cuántos años llevas con Lilith?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Fuimos pareja por cuatro años y nos casamos hace cinco- el rubio hizo una mueca de sorpresa que provocó que el moreno ladeara la cabeza con confusión.   
-Vaya, eso es muchísimo tiempo, genial, ¿Y cómo se conocieron?- terminó su postre lamiéndose los labios y por unos segundos se percató que el mayor tenía la vista fija en su boca.   
-Nos conocimos aquí, trabajo como doctor en urgencias hace diez años, ella tuvo un accidente y debió permanecer dos días aquí, desde el primer momento en que la vi, me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo- contó con una cálida sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su café- Comenzamos a salir más a menudo y después de un año me atreví a pedirle que estuviéramos juntos… soy un poco lento para estas cosas.   
-Eso es genial, Castiel y se nota que se aman mucho, la forma en que acabas de hablar sobre ella, cualquiera te envidiaría por haber encontrado al amor de tu vida tan pronto- afirmó el rubio asintiendo.  
-Sí, fui muy afortunado… ¿Te parece si vamos? Tengo que regresar a trabajar después. 

Dean tuvo la sensación de haber dicho algo indebido, ya que por unos segundos el rostro del moreno se ensombreció. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del abogado, éste se encargó de revisar cuidadosamente las cartas que le había enviado el banco como advertencia antes de quitarle la casa, incluida la de hace unos días para informarles que al día siguiente los desalojarían. 

-¿Qué opinas, Enías? No tengo tu experiencia, ni formación pero no me parece legal lo que ha hecho el banco- habló Novak con seriedad.   
-Y tienes toda la razón, este procedimiento ha sido muy irregular, el banco no tiene la facultad para hacer esto, Dean- el aludido lo miró fijamente, no entendía algo sobre esos temas pero los hombres que le dieron la última carta, fueron bastante convincentes con sus advertencias- No, esto es muy extraño y si no se actúa pronto, se quedarán con tu casa, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para conseguir más tiempo, Dean, lo importante aquí es actuar rápido.   
-¿Entonces puedo confiar en que resolverás esto a la brevedad?- preguntó el mayor sorprendiendo al rubio, ya que se suponía que solo estaba ahí para oír la opinión del experto, en ningún momento recibiría su ayuda, además, conocía perfectamente a ese hombre, un muy afamado abogado en la ciudad y contratarlo no debería ser barato, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos lo consideraría.   
-Claro, dame tres días y lo solucionaré- respondió Enías con la confianza que entrega la experiencia y una larga trayectoria de éxito.   
-Esperen…- intervino el menor con cierta timidez- Mmm… le agradezco mucho esto… a ti también, Castiel pero… yo jamás podría costear esto…   
-Y no tienes que hacerlo, yo lo haré- acotó el moreno con serenidad e intentó negarse a su oferta, ya que no estaba dentro del contrato que firmó pero fue inútil y al final Enias se haría cargo de la situación- Muchas gracias- dijo estrechando la mano del abogado- Avísame cuando esté listo.   
-Claro, Castiel, déjalo todo en mis manos- el rubio se apresuró en hacer una pequeña reverencia.   
-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Enías!- la risa del hombre atrajo su atención y estrechó su mano cuando se la tendieron.   
-De nada y no te preocupes, Dean, vas a recuperar tu hogar. 

Siguió al moreno en silencio hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del gran edificio pero antes de subir al auto, lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo como el mayor se sobresaltaba un poco por el inesperado gesto. Todavía no se convencía por completo que fue buena idea aceptar ese trabajo pero las cosas comenzaban a mejorar gracias a ese matrimonio, especialmente a ese hombre. 

-Muchas gracias, Castiel… sé que solo es una casa pero… he estado toda mi vida ahí… y que exista la posibilidad de recuperarla… me hace muy feliz…- se apartó despacio para pasarse una mano por los ojos al sentirlos acuosos pero al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con esa mirada azul sobre él.   
-No tienes que darme las gracias, si necesitas algo, puedes hablarlo conmigo- hizo una pausa antes de sonreír de un modo que le pareció demasiado encantador al rubio y se sonrojó un poco- Gracias a ti podemos cumplir nuestro sueño de ser padres…ese bebé es muy importante para nosotros, Dean… y para nuestro matrimonio… vamos, te pasaré a dejar a casa. 

El menor se limitó a asentir antes de subir al lugar del copiloto, con la sensación que escuchó algo indebido y no se atrevía a preguntar a qué se refería el moreno con esa última frase “para nuestro matrimonio”. Al llegar al departamento de Benny, se despidió del mayor dándole las gracias nuevamente. 

Tres días después, tal como lo prometió Enías, el banco le devolvió su casa y llegaron a un acuerdo, tendría dos meses para abonar a la deuda y no llegar al embargo otra vez. Además de esa feliz noticia, fue el mismo tiempo en que el matrimonio Novak consiguió la hora con Anna, la doctora que controlaría su embarazo esos nueve meses y después de su cita de mañana, ya tendría una certeza de sus días fértiles para cumplir con la primera parte del contrato. 

++++++++++

Castiel espera afuera de la habitación junto a su esposa mientras Dean hablaba con la pelirroja en privado. Su sueño de tener un bebé estaba cada vez más cerca y se sentía muy emocionado con la idea, al igual que su mujer. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando tomaron su mano, girándose hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. 

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo del banco?- preguntó Lilith con una extraña mueca en el rostro antes de acariciarle la mejilla- Lo que hiciste por ese chico fue muy noble de tu parte, eres demasiado bueno, Cas, siempre estás preocupándote por todos a tu alrededor.   
-No pensé que te interesara el asunto- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y la besó- He estado pensando sobre eso y ya no quiero seguir vinculado a ellos, ese banco no me da confianza después de lo que hicieron con Dean, se aprovecharon de su situación.   
-Seguro que fue un malentendido, amor, además, lo único que debe importarnos ahora, es nuestro bebé, espero que ya esté en sus días fértiles- comentó emocionada con la idea.   
-¿Segura que estás bien con esto, cariño? No quiero que sientas que te estoy engañando o algo así- la rubia le acarició el cabello riéndose.   
-Eres tan considerado, amor, no te preocupes, estaré muy bien y tener un hijo tuyo será maravilloso, es todo lo que deseo, Cas- el aludido sonrió abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo.   
-También es lo que yo deseo, cariño- compartieron un último beso antes de que la pelirroja se asomara a la puerta para pedirles que entraran y tomaron asiento junto al menor.   
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Lilith con un deje de preocupación en la voz.   
-Sí, todo en orden, tranquila- respondió Anna con una sonrisa conciliadora- Al igual que en las mujeres, los hombres con genes de Omega tienen un periodo de tiempo donde son mucho más fértiles que el resto del mes, son aproximadamente cuatro días pero por si acaso, lo extenderemos una semana por el margen de error, el periodo fértil de Dean comenzará la otra semana, esto no significa que no pueda quedar embarazado el resto del mes pero estos días las probabilidades aumentan muchísimo más, así que deberían aprovecharlo y estar preparados- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de observar al moreno- ¿Sabes cómo se realiza el sexo homosexual?- el aludido se colocó ligeramente rojo con la pregunta para luego negar, las pocas veces que estuvo con alguien antes de conocer a su esposa, fueron solo mujeres- Entiendo, ¿Y tú, Dean?  
-Mmm… yo… sí… o sea… conozco la mecánica…soy bisexual pero solo he tenido sexo con mujeres… lo más lejos que he llegado con un hombre… es…- carraspeó bastante nervioso- Sexo oral…  
-Entonces vamos a conversar sobre ello, es lo mínimo que deben saber, no es necesario que estés presente, Lilith- la mujer asintió levantándose y miró su teléfono.   
-De acuerdo, de todas formas tengo que regresar al trabajo, nos vemos en la casa, amor y no te avergüences tanto, eres maravilloso en la cama, Dean no se quejará- esas palabras hicieron que el rojo tiñera por completo las mejillas de Castiel y provocaron la risa de la pelirroja-Te amo, cariño, gracias por todo, Anna. 

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello para intentar disimular su incomodidad con el tema y no se atrevía a girarse al rubio, aunque de reojo lograba notar que se encontraba en similares condiciones a las suyas. La plática sobre sexo homosexual lo hizo sentir tan avergonzado como la conversación de sexo que tuvo con su madre durante su adolescencia temprana pero sabía que es necesario, especialmente por qué no tenía idea de que hacer, o sea, era evidente por donde tendría que hacerlo… o mejor dicho meterlo… sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para evitar formarse una imagen de las situaciones que describía la doctora. 

-Lo más importante, Castiel, es que te asegures de dilatar bien a tu compañero, sobretodo porque es la primera vez de Dean, así que tú también debes colaborar e intentar relajarte, será incomodo al comienzo pero cambiará después, ¿Tienen alguna duda?- preguntó sin ocultar lo divertido que le parecía la situación.   
-No... no… ninduna, o sea ninguna- respondió el rubio con nerviosismo.   
-Yo tampoco- lo apoyó el mayor, rogando a sus adentros que se acabara pronto.   
-Muy bien, cuando acabe la semana fértil de Dean, esperaremos dos semanas más para confirmar con mayor certeza el embarazo, de todas formas les sugiero que no dejen de tener sexo hasta que tengamos la seguridad que has quedado embarazado, Dean- el aludido asintió muy avergonzado- Perfecto, para suerte de los dos, es todo por hoy, nos vemos y éxito, chicos- se despidió con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Muchas gracias, Anna…- el moreno estrechó su mano ligeramente sonrojado- Nos vemos. 

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, ya que ese es el día libre de Castiel y permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos. El solo recordar la plática que acababan de tener, sus mejillas amenazaban con enrojecer otra vez. Observó disimuladamente al menor, quien jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta nervioso. 

-Mmm… eso fue muy… vergonzoso ¿Verdad?- preguntó con la intención de distender el ambiente y lo consiguió al notar que su compañero sonreía.   
-Súper embarazoso… me recordó cuando mi papá me habló de sexo por primera vez…- respondió con una risita nerviosa.   
-Entonces no te gustará ni un poquito la idea de ir a comprar juntos lo que necesitaremos… no creo que nos baste solo con un lubricante… y no quiero que sea doloroso para ti- esos orbes esmeraldas giraron en su dirección por primera vez desde que entraron a la consulta de la pelirroja-Podemos seguir el consejo de Anna y… usar algún consolador o dildo para dilatarte primero…   
-Gracias, Cas… me alegra que pienses en mi bienestar y también me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza por esto- el aludido se rio con sus palabras.   
-Está bien, Dean, te entiendo, es mi primera vez también… creo que compraré un poco de viagra por si acaso… ni siquiera sé si podré excitarme con un hombre… no te ofendas pero toda mi vida he sido heterosexual- explicó ante la mirada curiosa de esas esmeraldas.  
-Ya estamos en esto, así que vamos a algún sex-shop, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Verdad? 

El moreno hubiera deseo que nunca tentara a su suerte de esa forma, ya que la visita a ese lugar fue lo más vergonzoso que ha hecho en sus treinta y cinco años de vida, especialmente cuando la vendedora pareció entusiasmarse con la idea de dos hombres guapos que experimentan el sexo homosexual por primera vez y comenzó a sugerirles un montón de cosas que podrían utilizar. Después de que los dos acordaron los diferentes artículos que llevarían, los pagó en la caja y se apresuraron en marcharse de ahí, prometiéndose con la mirada que no contarían a alguien lo sucedido en esa tienda. Estacionó afuera de la casa Winchester y el menor lo observó. 

-Bueno… supongo que dentro de tres días comenzaremos con esto… tú escoges como será- dijo con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba la nuca- Podría ser aquí o en algún motel pero por favor que no sea en tu departamento… me sentiría horrible teniendo sexo contigo en el hogar que compartes con Lilith, no, no podría, Castiel- éste asintió totalmente de acuerdo, jamás podría hacer algo así.   
-La vez anterior fuimos a un motel pero no te preocupes, te llamaré cuando escoja un lugar y vendré a buscarte el lunes… nos vemos y cuídate, Dean…- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Sí, nos vemos, que estés bien, Castiel… 

Esperó hasta que el rubio entró a su casa y condujo de regreso a su departamento suspirando, ya que había acordado reunirse a almorzar con su hermano, Lucifer y Gabriel, quienes querrían saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido pero ni de broma les comentaría su visita al sex-shop o no dejarían de burlarse de él hasta su segunda vida. 

Tal como pensaba, sus amigos no perdieron la ocasión para avergonzarlo con todo lo ocurrido, especialmente el idiota de su hermano, quien abrazó a su pareja por el cuello con una coqueta sonrisa. 

-Si querías saber sobre sexo gay debiste preguntarnos, Cassie- le guiñó un ojo con diversión- Podría darte muy buenos consejos, además de como excitar al rubito.   
-Cierra la boca- ordenó suspirando ruborizado.   
-Considera su oferta, Cas, después de todo a Balthy le encanta que le den duro, lo que es precisamente lo que harás con ese chico y lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es asegurarte que lo disfrute un poquito ¿No crees?- el menor carraspeó incómodo con el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.   
-Es cierto- afirmó su hermano con serenidad y ningún ápice de burla en la voz- Independiente de que sea un trabajo, Cassie, será la primera vez de ambos y debes asegurarte de que no sea desagradable para tu compañero.   
-Mmm… lo sé, no quiero lastimar a Dean o hacerlo sentir mal…- se sinceró con su familia y juntó las manos- Bien, tú ganas, Balthy, entrégame tu conocimiento sobre sexo gay…   
-¡Sí!- festejó el aludido emocionado con la idea y cambió de asiento para quedar a su lado- No es simplemente desnudarlo y metérselo, Cassie- el moreno se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar su ayuda en eso- Eso es para los animales y la bestia que tengo por pareja.   
-No te he escuchado quejarte- canturreó Lucifer con travesura antes de lamerse los labios con lentitud- Además, tú siempre estás lubricado y dilatado para esta bestia.   
-Chicos, por favor… no quiero tantos detalles…- suplicó Castiel ignorando la risa del come-dulces, que ahora tenía un chocolate en la mano.   
-Eres tan puritano, mi niño- dijo su hermano fingiendo decepción- Muy bien, te transmitiré todos mis conocimientos de sexo gay y te diré lo que le gusta a un hombre en la cama, solo haz lo que te diré y tendrás a ese chico más que listo para darle duro toda la noche o el día, como prefieras. 

Castiel negó despacio, ya se arrepentía de aceptar la ayuda del rubio pero se forzó a soportarlo hasta el final, después de todo, no quería que la primera vez de Dean fuera doloroso, incomodo o desagradable, además, luego de esa semana, su bebé estaría creciendo y desarrollándose en ese vientre, su mayor anhelo iba a cumplirse y por eso quería hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. 

++++++++++

Dean no podía creer que hubiera aceptado hacer eso con su amigo. La noche anterior le había contado sobre su visita a la doctora que llevaría su embarazo y la inexperiencia de ambos en el sexo homosexual, fue por eso que Benny le propuso que experimentara por su cuenta, ya que así evitaría sorpresas indeseables cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo. 

-No, esto no funcionaría- dijo el rubio negando e iba a colocarse la ropa de nuevo pero el mayor se lo impidió.  
-Ya cálmate, Dean, ¿Desde cuándo te da vergüenza hacer este tipo de cosas frente a mí? ¿Ya olvidaste el par de gemelas con las que estuvimos en mi habitación?- el aludido negó sonriendo con el recuerdo- Además, estás haciendo esto por Castiel, él es heterosexual, ¿Crees que será fácil para él? Quizás ni siquiera logre excitarse lo suficiente para tener una erección, así que debes facilitarle las cosas, tú mismo me dijiste que ha sido muy amable contigo, haciendo mucho más de lo que dicta el contrato- el menor asintió dándole la razón- Vamos, recuéstate en la cama, al menos debes saber que te gusta, eso ayudará a Castiel a relajarte durante la penetración.   
-Tienes razón… hagámoslo de una vez- pidió quitándose el bóxer antes de obedecer las palabras contrarias- Lo único que sé hasta el momento, es que me encanta que me la chupen.   
-Olvídate que yo lo haré, no soy gay, ni siquiera por ti, preciosura- bromeó guiñándole un ojo y eso ayudó al rubio a relajarse con la situación.   
-Ya quisieras a alguien tan sexy como yo- respondió riéndose para luego separar las piernas- Muéstrame el dildo que compraste.   
-Traje tres, ¿Qué tan grande crees que la tenga Castiel?- preguntó inocentemente y le enseñó los tres juguetes sexuales, de diferentes tamaños.   
-¡Benny!- lo reprendió ruborizándose mientras su vista se paseaba por los objetos hasta que llegó al último de color morado- ¡Imposible! Es imposible que eso caiga en mi trasero.   
-¿Y si Cas la tiene más grande te negarás? Es mejor que estés preparado- canturreó su amigo sin ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba esa situación- No seas puritano, debes estar listo para lo que sea, Dean. 

El rubio respiró profundo y escogió el más delgado de los tres, sin dejar de pensar que el más grande de los juguetes no caería en su trasero pero tenía el presentimiento que la hombría del moreno sería más grande que el promedio. Observó cómo su amigo colocaba lubricante sobre el objeto antes de separarle las piernas y se estremeció al sentir esa fría viscosidad en su entrada. 

-Tienes que relajarte, Dean o te dolerá- advirtió el mayor con seriedad.   
-¿Tú podrías hacerlo con esa cosa en tu trasero?- preguntó gruñendo para luego respirar profundo.   
-Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces diles que no y te embarazarás por otro método- respondió con parsimonia alejando el juguete pero el rubio se lo impidió suspirando.   
-No, la doctora también nos sugirió que todo fuera lo más natural posible… además… es pequeño… no dolerá mucho ¿Verdad?- su mirada suplicaba porque le mintieran.   
-Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, iré lento. 

Agradeció que su amigo se tomara el tiempo de dilatarlo con un dedo primero, asegurándose de usar bastante lubricante para que no le doliera cuando comenzó a introducirle el dildo despacio. El menor se estremeció por la sensación y jadeó pesadamente cuando lo sintió dentro por completo, el mayor comenzó un vaivén suave que provocó algo extraño pero al cabo de unos segundos la incomodidad se desvaneció. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó Benny con preocupación en su mirada.   
-Sí… Mmm… es algo- su cuerpo vibró cuando el dio de lleno contra su próstata y un sollozo excitado escapó de sus labios- Aaaaaahhhhh…   
-Parece que te está gustando- canturreó con una sonrisa que el menor correspondió de la misma forma.   
-Aaaahhhhh… siiiiiii… Aaaaaahhhhh…- bajó una mano hasta su hombría para comenzar a masturbarse entre gemidos y pidiendo más hasta que llegó al orgasmo- Aaaaaahhhhhh… Dios… eso fue bueno…- dijo observando a su amigo, quien quitó el dildo de su interior- Prueba el otro ahora…  
-Bien pero va a ser tu culpa si me termino empalmando o me vuelvo gay- advirtió haciendo reír al rubio. 

El resto de la tarde estuvo probando el resto de los juguetes, consiguiendo que el más grande si entrara en él pero luego tuvo que recostarse boca abajo, ya que sentía un ardor en su entrada después de lo que habían hecho, aunque no podía negar que le había gustado bastante. Su amigo lo cubrió con las tapas antes de acariciarle el cabello con una sonrisa. 

-Imagínate como quedarás después de que Castiel te folle, espero que puedas caminar al día siguiente- bromeó haciendo reír al menor.   
-Estaremos follando como conejos por una semana, con suerte saldré de la habitación- respondió con cierta diversión ante la idea.   
-Más le vale a Castiel devolverte intacto- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad- Nos vemos mañana, preciosura, estuviste a punto de volverme gay pero mi heterosexualidad sigue intacta, ya veremos si a Castiel le ocurre lo mismo.   
-Idiota… nos vemos, ten cuidado al regresar y gracias por darme una mano, Benny- el aludido le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. 

Ya no se sentía tan asustado después de experimentar ese primer acercamiento al sexo homosexual y seguiría ocupando esos juguetes los siguientes dos días, así no estaría tan estrecho cuando llegara el momento de estar con el moreno y le facilitaría las cosas a éste, porque ya suponía lo difícil que sería para él tener sexo siendo heterosexual. 

**********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel leyó el papelito que le entregó su esposa antes de observarla fijamente, sin creer del todo lo que estaba escuchando. Mañana comenzarían los días fértiles del rubio y la propuesta de Lilith lo dejó sin palabras. 

-¿No te gustó mi sorpresa, amor?- preguntó con una sonrisa de emoción- Tengo que ausentarme cuatro días por el trabajo, haremos un viaje a Kansas para una presentación de la agencia, así que tú podrías aprovechar muy bien el tiempo con Dean, quiero que a finales de la próxima semana, lleve a nuestro bebé en su vientre- explicó dándole un corto beso que fue correspondido- Piénsalo así, amor, ambos estarán solos en esa cabaña toda una semana, no tendrás que preocuparte de algo más, por favor, amor.   
-Está bien, cariño, será como tú quieras- dijo cediendo por completo ante la petición de su mujer y volvió a besarla- ¿Cuánto regresarás de Kansas?   
-El jueves, apenas llegue te llamaré- prometió con una sonrisa tomándolo por la cintura- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, Cas? ¿Excitarte con un hombre?- preguntó provocando que el aludido se sonrojara ligeramente- Jajajajaja, ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo para que tengas en mente cuando estés con Dean? 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa con esa coqueta insinuación y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación del segundo piso. No tenía idea de si sería capaz de tener una erección con el rubio pero no iba a negar que le parecía atractivo, no solo en apariencia, también en su forma de ser. 

El lunes a las diez estuvo afuera de la casa Winchester en su auto, ayer por la noche llamó al menor para contarle que pasarían una semana en una cabaña junto a la playa para tener intimidad y cumplir con la parte más importante del contrato. Observó como el joven salía de la casa cargando un bolso y después de guardarlo en el maletero, subió al asiento del copiloto, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. 

-Hola, Castiel, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.   
-Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Desayunaste? Nos esperan dos horas en carretera- avisó conduciendo calle abajo.   
-Bien… sí, desayuné con mi enano antes de que se fuera a sus clases… no sabía que había una playa tan cerca de aquí- dijo con curiosidad, aunque tampoco es como si saliera mucho, desde la muerte de sus padres, solo se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso.   
-Sí, es bastante hermosa, antes…solíamos venir por el día con Lilith… hace mucho que no voy ahí, ahora tienen cabañas- explicó manteniendo la vista en el camino.   
-Vaya, hace mucho que no voy a la playa… la última vez fue con mis padres… cuando entré al instituto, fue muy divertido, papá tenía un impala precioso y cuando llegamos, tomé a Sammy en brazos y lo lancé al agua- el moreno se rio con sus palabras- Aunque después mi enano se vengó- replicó haciendo morritos- Y quedamos los dos empapados, ni siquiera habíamos traído otro cambio de ropa, así que al regreso nos tuvimos que quedar con los bañadores.   
-Eres muy unido a tu hermano, Dean, si no te molesta, me gustaría conocerlo- pidió aprovechando una luz roja para observarlo.   
-Claro, Sammy también quiere conocerte, especialmente para darte las gracias por ayudarnos a recuperar la casa- dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa que lo hizo sentir extraño- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el menor con curiosidad.   
-No, nada… podrían venir a cenar con nosotros la próxima semana- propuso conduciendo hacia la autopista.   
-Claro, Cas, o sea… Castiel…- se apresuró en corregirse ligeramente ruborizado.   
-Está bien, Dean, puedes decirme, Cas, no olvides que vamos a pasar varios meses viviendo juntos, vas a llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre, eso nos vuelve muy cercanos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio correspondió.   
-Sí, Cas. 

El resto del trayecto mantuvieron una amena conversación y el moreno se rio cuando su acompañante colocó música, comenzando a cantar entusiasmado el tema que sonaba en la estación. A pesar de que tardaron dos horas y media en llegar a la cabaña, ya que había tráfico en la autopista principal, el tiempo pasó muy rápido para el doctor debido a la buena compañía que tenía, ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había reído tanto. 

-Ya llegamos- anunció estacionando cerca de la entrada de la cabaña- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó descendiendo junto al rubio.   
-Vaya, es preciosa, Cas- respondió recorriendo con la mirada antes de girarse al mar- Wow, me encanta este lugar.   
-Me alegra oírlo, llevemos las cosas adentro y te enseñaré el lugar, no he estado aquí antes pero Lilith me enseñó varias fotografías cuando vino a verla- explicó abriendo el maletero para sacar los dos bolsos y se dirigieron a la entrada- Adelante- indicó después de abrir.   
-Permiso- el menor entró observando el lugar fascinado.   
-No es muy grande pero es bastante acogedora, cuenta con cuatro ambientes, dormitorio, baño, cocina y un living/comedor, ¿Quieres reco— no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que el joven comenzó a curiosear por todas partes y lo siguió en silencio, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.   
-Esto es increíble- exclamó el menor encantado con la cabaña hasta que finalmente llegaron al dormitorio principal, donde había una gran cama de dos plazas en el centro, un ropero junto a la pared y un escritorio al lado de la ventana- ¡Wow! ¡Mira esa cama, Cas!- sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó sobre ella saltando- ¡Me gusta!

El rubio continuó saltando infantilmente hasta que pareció darse cuenta de su comportamiento y se detuvo en el acto, quedando sentado en el medio mientras frotaba sus manos sonrojado. Castiel se acercó divertido con la situación y estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello con suavidad, provocando que esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas se mantuvieran fijos en él. Algo pasó en su interior, acortó la distancia entre ambos para capturar los labios ajenos en un beso que se comenzó a tornar, más y más hambriento. Se quitó la chaqueta que usaba antes de subir a la cama a gatas, quedando sobre el menor y se separaron jadeando cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente. 

-Cas…- susurró su compañero con los labios humedecidos.   
-Dean- la imagen le pareció demasiado tentadora y se apartó muy confundido con esas raras sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo- Lo siento… deberíamos guardar nuestras cosas e ir a almorzar… Lilith se encargó de dejar la despensa llena para esta semana… no soy muy buen cocinero pero Hellen me ha enseñado a preparar cosas sencillas- dijo dándole la espalda para ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿Vamos?   
-Sí… mmm… yo sé cocinar, así que no te preocupes…

Los dos guardaron sus cosas en silencio antes de bajar a la cocina. El moreno seguía sin explicarse que le había ocurrido para actuar de esa forma, especialmente cuando tenía tan claro que es heterosexual y ama a su esposa… no, eso último ya no podía afirmarlo con la misma convicción que los primeros años de matrimonio. Al terminar el almuerzo, agradeció que el menor iniciara una plática aleatoria, sin tocar lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación o la razón de por qué estaban ahí. 

-Y el idiota de mi amigo me dice ardilla- se quejó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al mayor- Yo no soy una ardilla.   
-Tu amigo suena genial- señaló tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de saborear su comida- Mmm, esto está muy bueno, Dean, cocinas exquisito.   
-Gracias…- respondió algo avergonzado mientras sonreía- Mamá me enseñó… ella cocinaba como los dioses y hacia unas tartas deliciosas, por eso me volví un adicto a ellas. 

Prestó toda su atención a esos preciados recuerdos de sus padres que le compartía el rubio y cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron ir a la playa pero él optó por no entrar al agua, así que se sentó sobre la arena mientras miraba al menor, quien se comportaba como un niño jugando y le pareció adorable la escena. Después de casi una hora, Dean fue corriendo a su lado para tumbarse sobre la arena con una gran sonrisa y lo miró fijamente. 

-Adoro la playa, hace tanto que no me divertía de esta forma- dijo acomodándose para quedar de lado y afirmó la cabeza sobre su mano derecha- ¿Sabes? Desde que murieron mis padres… ha sido muy difícil… He sido fuerte por mi enano… tengo el apoyo de Benny pero es duro… creo que esta es la primera vez desde que murieron mis padres, que me puedo divertir sin preocupaciones, muchas gracias, Cas- dijo con total honestidad y el aludido se volteó a él observándolo con intensidad, recibiendo gustoso la caricia que le dieron en la mejilla- Cas… vamos al cuarto. 

El moreno se estremeció con esa clara invitación a tener sexo, así que se levantó tomando la mano ajena para llevarlo hasta la habitación, quitándole el bañador y recorrió ese cuerpo con la vista, agradándole bastante lo que tenía frente a él. Dean lo tomó por la nuca, dándole un apasionado beso que no tardó en corresponder mientras era despojado de su ropa hasta que lo dejaron solo en ropa interior y lo empujaron a la cama, quedando sentado al borde. Jamás había tenido interés en un hombre pero ese chico es demasiado atractivo y no podía ser indiferente. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad cuando el menor se arrodilló entre sus piernas. 

-Cas… sé que esto es difícil para ti… por eso… te ayudaré a entrar en calor, me han dicho que soy muy bueno con mis labios y mi lengua- comentó con una arrogante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al doctor- Aunque claro, debes comprobarlo tú mismo. 

Sin más preámbulos, esa lengua recorrió su hombría desde la base hasta la punta, provocándole varios estremecimientos por sus sensuales acciones. Nunca hubiera imaginado, en el pasado, que se llegaría a excitar con un hombre, mucho menos al tener uno haciéndole felación pero cuando esos labios se cerraron sobre su virilidad y lo tragaron por completo, solo pudo arquear un poco la espalda mientras varios gemidos escapaban de su boca. 

-Deeeaaannn… Aaaaahhhh… Aaaaaahhh Siiiiii… Aaaaahhhh Deeaannnn…- no, definitivamente algo tenía que ir mal con su cuerpo porque rápidamente una espléndida erección se alzó entre sus piernas y por unos segundos pensó que llegaría al orgasmo pero entonces el rubio se detuvo, apartándose con una sonrisa.   
-No, Cas… debes correrte dentro de mí…-señaló ruborizado antes de incorporarse, dejando al descubierto su propia erección que rogaba por atención.   
-Tienes razón, Dean… Mmm… pero primero debo prepararte, recuéstate- indicó levantándose para ir hasta su bolso, de donde sacó el lubricante junto a lo demás que compraron en el sex-shop. 

El rubio obedeció sus palabras, observándolo con esas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo y se dio la vuelta, dejando su trasero totalmente expuesto al mayor, quien se lamió los labios con tan erótica imagen. Subió a la cama con algo de ansiedad, no tenía experiencia en el sexo homosexual y por eso vio algunos videos para estar mejor preparado, asegurándose que no fuera desagradable. El primer dedo lubricado entró sin dificultades en ese apretado interior, cuando no encontró dificultades al moverlo, agregó un segundo, percatándose que el rubio se tensaba por unos segundos antes de respirar profundo. Se acomodó con cuidado para quedar sobre el joven, procurando no aplastarlo y repartió besitos por sus hombros mientras movía sus dígitos con lentitud. 

-Tienes que relajarte, Dean, no voy a herirte, no quiero hacerlo- susurró al oído ajeno, esbozando una sonrisa cuando lo escuchó gemir al tocar un punto placentero en su interior y repitió el movimiento- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó con la voz enronquecida.   
-Siiiiii Aaaahhh Caaaassss… Siiii Maaaassss Aaaaaahhhhh…- comenzó a mover las caderas para penetrarse contra sus dedos- Siiiiii Maaaassss. 

El moreno observó con fascinación ese rostro asediado por el placer y agregó un tercer digito. Al final no necesitaría tomar viagra para excitarse, ni tampoco tendrían que usar las otras cosas que compraron para facilitar el acto sexual, sus cuerpos parecían muy dispuestos a lo que iba a suceder. Cuando se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente dilatado, le dio la vuelta, apoderándose de esos carnosos labios mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, comenzando a penetrarlo con lentitud. El rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que se lamía los labios jadeando y Castiel se quedó quieto cuando logró colarse por completo en ese estrecho interior. 

-¿Estás… bien…Mmm…?- preguntó jadeando por el esfuerzo y le acariciaron el cabello con suavidad.   
-Sí… aunque la tienes bastante grande, Cas… Aaaahhhh… mucho más que los dildos que Benny me— se calló abruptamente antes de sonrojarse desviando la vista, haciendo que el mayor se riera por sus palabras.  
-Gracias por el halago… Mmm… tú estás muy apretado… y me gusta- admitió con una traviesa sonrisa formándose en sus labios y continuó- ¿A qué te refieres con que la tengo más grande que los dildos?  
-Mmm… es que…- el rubio se atrevió a girar a él, completamente rojo mientras jadeaba, parte vergüenza y parte excitación- Sé que es difícil para ti… por eso… no quería que te sintieras incómodo y… Benny compró unos dildos… para que practicara como se sentiría y… así me dilataría… para ti…  
-Oh… agradezco tu preocupación con esto, porque yo también estuve averiguando sobre el asunto… tuve que soportar una vergonzosa platica sexual con mi hermano… su pareja es un hombre y me enteré de detalles guarros que hubiera preferido no saber…- el rubio se rio con sus palabras- Y me recomendó varios videos… también me dio un montón de consejos y el más importante de todos es hacerte sentir cómodo.   
-Cas…- el menor esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Lo estás haciendo, muchas gracias… ahora… ¿Me follas o me bajo el calentón solo?- preguntó con diversión que contagió al mayor también. 

El moreno lo tomó por los muslos y comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, buscando aquel punto placentero que tocó con sus dedos en el cuerpo ajeno, consiguiendo dar con él al cabo de unos minutos y un coro de sollozos excitados escapó de los labios contrarios. Definitivamente algo iba mal con él, nunca había sido tan apasionado en el sexo pero ese rubio despertaba una parte primitiva en su interior y comenzó a arremeterlo con fuerza mientras mordisqueaba su cuello con gula. 

-¡Siiiii Caaaasss! Aaaahhhhh Maaaasss ¡Caaasss Maaaassss!- suplicó completamente extasiado por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.   
-Deeeaaannn Aaaaahhhh estás tan estrechoooo Aaaaahhhhh te sientes increiiibleeee, Aaaaahhh Deeaaannn- se inclinó a morder su cuerpo, dejando varias sugilaciones mientras sentía un cosquilleo formarse en su estómago.   
-¡Caaaasss yaaaa! Caaaassss- el rubio le enterró los dedos en la espalda mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Caaaasss!- gritó llegando al orgasmo entre ambos abdómenes y el moreno gruñó cuando su hombría fue apretada por ese caliente interior.   
-¡Deeeaannn!- se corrió con fuerza dentro del menor, quien gimió al sentirlo y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada jadeando antes de sonreír. 

El doctor se sentía increíblemente satisfecho en ese momento, afirmó la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del rubio, bajando una mano hasta su abdomen para acariciarlo despacio, al término de esa semana, una pequeña vida comenzaría a crecer ahí, su hijo se desarrollaría en ese vientre y cada vez se convencía más que el rubio es el mejor candidato con quien tener un bebé. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- volvió a preguntar observándolo fijamente, lo que menos deseaba es lastimarlo en su primera vez.   
-Sí, Cas, estoy muy bien, increíble- dijo con total honestidad y estiró una mano para juguetear con su cabello- Lilith es muy afortunada, eres un hombre fantástico, Cas, amable, gentil, te preocupas mucho por los demás, aún cuando ni siquiera los conoces, eres considerado y muy bueno en la cama- esa última afirmación lo hizo reír- Nos espera una larga semana de sexo.  
-Es cierto, entonces no perdamos el tiempo, debo asegurarme que cuando regresemos a la ciudad, mi bebé esté creciendo en tu interior. 

El moreno volvió a capturar los labios ajenos en un apasionado beso, dejándose llevar por ese deseo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. La primera vez de ambos se aseguró de ser cuidadoso pero ahora, solo quería dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones raras en su pecho. 

++++++++++

El rubio se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón para hacerle frente a las desenfrenadas embestidas de su compañero. Después de su primera vez juntos hace cuatro días, habían estado teniendo sexo varias veces al día y no podía negar que le fascinaba lo apasionado que se volvía el moreno, quien en ese poco tiempo, parecía conocer a la perfección su cuerpo, presionando los lugares justos para llevarlo a un éxtasis que nunca antes experimentó. Podía sentir su orgasmo muy cerca y bastaron unas certeras embestidas contra su próstata para que lo alcanzara gritando el nombre ajeno, siendo seguido por el doctor a los pocos segundos y gimió cuando se corrieron en su interior, perdiendo la cuenta del total de veces que ya lo habían hecho desde que llegaron a la cabaña. 

-Dean… Mmm… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó manteniendo sus orbes azules fijos en él mientras sonreía.   
-Sí, Cas, estoy muy bien- respondió con cierta diversión, le gustaba mucho que el mayor fuera tan considerado, preocupándose en todo momento de su bienestar y placer- Deberíamos comer algo, hemos estado follando toda la noche y la mañana- canturreó jugueteando con el cabello ajeno.   
-Tienes razón, necesitamos reponer energías- dijo estirando una mano para acariciarle el vientre despacio, lo cual solía hacer casi como un mantra después de sus encuentros sexuales.   
-Todo saldrá bien, Cas, al término de la semana ya tendré a tu bebé en mi vientre, aunque si seguimos follando así, serán octillizos- bromeó haciendo reír al mayor, quien depositó un suave beso en su frente.   
-Podrían ser diez y seguiría siendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra- comentó afirmando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho- Ser padre es uno de mis más grandes anhelos, al igual que el de Lilith… cuando nos dieron la noticia que ella no podía tener hijos… fue horrible… ella se deprimió mucho y yo tuve que dejar a un lado mi dolor para ser fuerte por ella, tal como tú lo hiciste por tu hermano cuando murieron tus padres… este bebé es muy importante para nosotros, Dean.  
-Lo sé, Cas y por eso lo cuidaré muy bien, hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para nacer y conocer a los maravillosos padres que tendrá- el doctor se incorporó con una sonrisa, observándolo fijamente.  
-Gracias, Dean, eso me hace sentir mucho más tranquilo, cuida muy bien a nuestro bebé hasta que nazca- se inclinó con cuidado para darle un beso en el abdomen antes de incorporarse, tendiéndole la mano- Vamos a ducharnos y almorzaremos algo. 

El rubio lo siguió hasta el baño para entrar juntos a asearse. Esos días a solas con Castiel, habían servido para que se conocieran mucho mejor mutuamente, no solamente en la cama y le gustaba mucho cada cosa que descubría sobre él. Realmente Lilith es muy afortunada al tener como esposo a ese magnífico hombre. Cuando salieron de la ducha desnudos, bastó con que sus miradas se encontraran para que la chispa volviera a encenderse entre ellos y se besaron apasionadamente. Castiel lo empujó contra la pared, procurando no lastimarlo antes de trazar círculos con sus dedos en la entrada del menor, quien se contrajo entre sus brazos al sentirlo. 

-Mmm… Cas…- susurró jadeando mientras era escudriñado por esos orbes azules.  
-Dean- el moreno iba a besarlo cuando su teléfono sonó con insistencia y fue hasta el velador junto a la cama para tomarlo, respondiendo con una sonrisa- Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

El menor se sintió fuera de lugar escuchando esa melosa conversación matrimonial, así que se apresuró en tomar algo de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina, vistiéndose primero antes de preparar el almuerzo pero se detuvo sosteniendo la olla en sus manos cabizbajo. Algo estaba mal con él, las cosas que provocaba el moreno en su interior, no eran correctas y se sentían peligrosas, ya que amenazaban con convertirse en algo mucho más profundo de lo que debería ser, después de todo, solo estaban ahí por trabajo, nada más. 

-Solo es un trabajo- repitió para sí mismo con un deje de dolor en su voz y respiró profundo- Dean Winchester, basta, esto solo es trabajo, en un par de meses ellos tendrán el bebé que tanto desean y yo saldré de mis apuros económicos, todo lo demás es irrelevante- dijo consiguiendo convencerse a sí mismo e ignorando aquello extraño que sentía al estar junto al mayor- Bien, tengo que preparar el almuerzo- revisó lo que había en el refrigerador y esbozó una amplia sonrisa- ¡Salmón!- festejó como si hubiera sacado el premio mayor de la lotería.   
-Que entusiasta estás- señaló el doctor acercándose a él- ¿Comeremos salmón?- el rubio asintió a su pregunta- Muy bien, oh, por cierto, Lilith te envío saludos, tuvo que ir a Kansas unos días por una reunión de la agencia y aprovechó de comprar un montón de cosas para el cuarto del bebé- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando sus labios- Ni siquiera sabemos si estás embarazado aún y ya tenemos las cosas suficientes como para quintillizos- el rubio se rio con sus palabras.   
-Jajajaja, dudo mucho que pueda caminar con tamaño estómago, más te vale que sea solo uno, Cas o tú pagarás la cirugía para borrar las cicatrices de mi vientre- el mayor le revolvió el cabello despacio.   
-Lo haría con gusto, Dean, siempre he soñado con una familia grande, terminemos el almuerzo, estoy hambriento. 

No le cabía duda que el moreno sería un grandioso padre y ese bebé que vendría en camino, quedaría en muy buenas manos después del parto. Nueve meses, ese sería el tiempo en que compartiría con el matrimonio Novak, al comienzo le pareció bastante pero ahora, parecía que todo se acabaría pronto y si era honesto, no le agradaba la idea de no volver a ver a Castiel cuando se cumpliera el plazo acordado. 

*************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

El rubio observó con una sonrisa como el matrimonio se abrazaba muy emocionado cuando Anna confirmó que se encontraba embarazado, dos semanas exactamente, así que su escapada a follar a la playa como conejos, dio resultado. Lilith se giró a él antes de abrazarlo llorando, dándole las gracias una y otra vez por esa hermosa bendición que venía en camino. La pelirroja le dio un par de indicaciones para que se cuidara, ya que los primeros tres meses serían cruciales en su nueva condición, especialmente al tratarse de un hombre, eso lo hacía más riesgoso. 

-No te preocupes, seremos muy cuidadosos-dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad- Muchas gracias, Anna, esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo- los tres se despidieron de la doctora para luego dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento- Mañana mismo te mudarás con nosotros- indicó la mujer cuando subieron al auto- Deberíamos hacer una cena para celebrar esta noticia, amor- el moreno se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de besarla con una sonrisa.   
-Me parece una excelente idea, cariño, invitaré a los chicos para darles la buena noticia y tú puedes invitar a tu hermano y a tu amigo, Dean- el aludido se limitó a asentir, alegrándose con el entusiasmo del matrimonio.   
-Estoy tan contenta con esto, tienes que cuidarte mucho, Dean, los primeros meses serán delicados, estaré mucho más tranquila cuando estés en nuestra casa y con Hellen cuidándote- indicó volteándose de su asiento mientras el moreno conducía hacia la casa Winchester.   
-No te preocupes, Lilith, estaré bien y te prometo que me cuidaré mucho, el bebé nacerá sin problemas- afirmó con una sonrisa. 

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se despidió del matrimonio, asegurándoles que tendría sus cosas listas para mudarse al departamento al medio día. Apenas llegó a casa, fue a prepararse algo de comer, sus antojos habían comenzado la semana pasada, al igual que los malestares matutitos que lo tenían varios minutos vomitando frente al excusado. 

-Mmm, ¡Riquísimo!- canturreó saboreando su emparedado de jamón- Esto es genial- después del tercero quedó completamente satisfecho y bajó una mano a su vientre con una sonrisa- Eres todo un glotón, bebé. 

Reposó un poco antes de subir a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas. Le entristecía la idea de dejar su hogar, aunque fuera temporalmente pero al menos se consolaba con que su familia podría ir a verlo cuando quisiera y viceversa. Dejó todo listo para mañana y decidió ver una película para hacer algo de tiempo hasta que llegara su hermano de clases.

Durante la cena, a la cual también invitó a Benny, les dio la noticia que estaba embarazado y que mañana se mudaría a la casa Novak, tal como se estipulaba en el acuerdo. Por unos segundos se percató de la mueca en el rostro del castaño. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sammy? ¿No estás feliz por mí?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con confusión.   
-Sí… o sea… lo siento… es que tengo miedo de encariñarme con ese bebé… siempre ha sido mi ilusión ser tío, especialmente desde que nos enteramos que puedes procrear- explicó cabizbajo y el rubio le acarició el cabello con suavidad.   
-Y algún día te haré tío, enano, sabes que prefiero a los hombres por sobre las mujeres, así que cambia la carita- el aludido esbozó una sonrisa- Eso está mucho mejor, Sammy.   
-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Cas?- interrogó su amigo con una mirada provocadora- Y no lo niegues, llegaste muy misterioso de su escapada a la playa y no nos has dado los detalles guarros.   
-Idiota- soltó el rubio con diversión- ¿Qué quieres saber? Estuvimos follando como conejos, lo hicimos en cada rincón de la cabaña, fue fantástico y la tiene más grande que los dildos que me compraste- el castaño se rio con sus palabras- Cas es un buen hombre, él y Lilith le darán un buen hogar a este bebé.   
-Parece que Cas hizo mucho más que tan solo follarte, por algo tienes esa sonrisita de idiota cuando hablas de él- canturreó el mayor guiñándole un ojo.   
-Ya te dije que está felizmente casado y yo jamás me entrometería en eso, ahora, terminemos de comer, apenas tengo dos semanas y estoy tragando por cuatro, voy estar como una pelota cuando cumpla un mes- se quejó haciendo morritos mientras el parcito se reía de sus ocurrencias. 

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno vino a buscarlo puntualmente al medio día, aunque se encontraba solo, ya que su esposa había tenido que ir a la agencia para arreglar un imprevisto y no pudo tomarse el día libre como planeaba. Cuando llegaron al lujoso departamento, porque desde un comienzo le pareció un lugar increíble, especialmente por contar con dos niveles interiores, el doctor le enseñó los diferentes espacios. 

-Ya conoces el comedor, esta es la cocina- señaló hacia el interior y el menor observó asombrado el lugar, era mucho más grande que su dormitorio- Al lado está el baño- dijo llevándolo por el pasillo e indicando una puerta abierta- El de enfrente es la habitación de Hellen y la de al lado, un cuarto extra, por lo general, lo utilizan las visitas.   
-¿Yo dormiré ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-No, tú estarás arriba con nosotros, ven- lo llevó por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso- El primer cuarto es el nuestro, el que está al lado lo estamos remodelando para que sea el cuarto del bebé- señaló con una sonrisa de emoción- el que está al frente Lilith lo utiliza como un despacho para trabajar y yo tengo varios libros ahí, el cuarto de al lado es el baño y esté- indicó el que se encontraba al final del pasillo a la derecha- Es el tuyo- abrió la puerta con una sonrisa- Adelante, Dean.   
-Permiso. 

Entró a la habitación observando todo asombrado, ya que junto a la ventana, había una gran cama de dos plazas con sabanas azul oscuro de lo que parecía ser seda, al lado había un velador con una lampa blanca, al frente, un gran armario robusto de madera hermosamente tallado que le recordó a esas películas antiguas de mansiones encantadas que mostraban por televisión y a su lado había gran cómoda. 

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el moreno expectante.   
-Me encanta, esta habitación es fantástica y tan grande, no creo necesitar tanto espacio, Cas- dijo dejando su bolso en el suelo antes de ir hacia la cama para sentarse al borde mientras daba pequeños saltitos- ¡Me gusta!   
-Me alegra oírlo- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo, puedes hacer los cambios que quieras, es importante para nosotros que estés cómodo aquí.   
-Muchas gracias, tienen un departamento precioso y muy grande, mucho más que mi casa- comentó recorriendo el cuarto con la vista antes de asomarse a la ventana, ya que quedaba un espacio de un metro entre la cama y la pared- Vaya, que vista.   
-Es una de las razones por las cuales lo compramos, ¿Te ayudo a guardar tus cosas?- preguntó observándolo fijamente y el menor negó sonriendo.   
-No te preocupes, Cas, de todas formas no es mucho lo que traje- respondió haciendo notar que solo era un bolso y no muy grande.   
-De acuerdo, entonces te dejaré para que te acomodes y le pediré a Hellen que prepare el almuerzo ¿Quieres algo en especial? Anna dijo que tendrías bastantes antojos, así que no seas tímido, puedes pedir lo que quieras- recalcó el moreno acercándose con una sonrisa y le acarició el abdomen con suavidad.  
-Voy a terminar como una ballena si me consienten tanto…- bromeó el rubio frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.   
-Aún si subes de peso, seguirás igual de atractivo- esas palabras lo tomaron de improviso y se sonrojó un poco- Quizás sea por lo emocionado que estoy con la noticia pero Dean, te encuentro mucho más atractivo que la primera vez que te vi.   
-Jajaja… no lo digas con tanta seriedad, Cas o terminaré creyéndomelo…- carraspeó algo incómodo con la situación, ya que su corazón latió más rápido de lo debido después de oír eso- Quiero comer pescado… es mi favorito…   
-Entonces eso almorzaremos- respondió revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad- Te espero abajo. 

El rubio guardó su ropa en los cajones de la cómoda, ya que todas formas no es mucha como para ocupar el gran armario. Sacó una fotografía en donde salía junto a sus padres y hermano menor, colocándola en el velador junto a la cama. Nueve meses iba a estar viviendo en esa casa, en compañía del matrimonio Novak hasta que su bebé naciera y se diera por el terminado el contrato. Bajó una mano hasta su vientre, acariciándolo despacio antes de sonreír un poco. 

-Es raro tener una vida creciendo dentro de mí…vas a tener unos buenos padres… que te amarán mucho y serás feliz con ellos…

Por uno segundos las palabras de su hermano pasaron por su cabeza “tengo miedo de encariñarme con ese bebé”, ¿A él le ocurriría lo mismo con el tiempo? ¿Terminaría amando a ese bebé? No, no podía hacerlo, después de todo, alquiló su vientre a los Novak. Solo sería un trabajo de nueve meses, nada más. 

++++++++++

Lilith esbozó una sonrisa cuando al llegar del trabajo, encontró al rubio dormitando sobre el sillón con la televisión encendida. Por los ruidos que escuchaba de la cocina, Hellen debía estar preparando la cena, así que dejó su bolso sobre otro sillón y se arrodilló frente al menor, por fin anhelado sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Dean iba en su primer mes de embarazo y todo se mantenía en calma, lo cual lo tenía muy tranquila, ya que después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que aceptarán su propuesta de trabajo, nadie le arrebataría esa pequeña vida que se formaba día a día. Estiró una mano hasta el vientre del joven, acariciándolo lentamente hasta que escuchó un ruidito similar a un ronroneo y el rubio abrió los ojos adormilado. 

-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sin apartarse, realmente disfrutaba estar así de cerca de su futuro bebé y sabía que a su esposo le ocurría algo similar.   
-Lilith, hola, muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa y sin moverse de su lugar, aunque tampoco lucía incómodo con lo que hacía- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
-Estamos encargándonos de un gran proyecto para una reconocida marca a nivel nacional, así que todo es un caos pero fuera de eso bien- dijo inclinándose un poco para afirmar el rostro contra el vientre del menor- ¿Sabes? Leí en un artículo que los bebés pueden oír todo lo ocurre a su alrededor, aún cuando están dentro del útero- esbozó una sonrisa- “Te amo, bebé, mamá y papá te esperan muy contentos”.  
-Sammy me contó lo mismo, desde que le di la noticia del embarazo, parece una guía andante sobre el tema y me obliga a comer sano cuando nos juntamos- se quejó de lo último haciendo un puchero- Incluso dijo que debo hacer ejercicio, nada extenuante, solo algo ligero como caminar para mantenerme bien, aunque estoy seguro que lo dijo porque estoy subiendo de peso y eso es exclusivamente porque ustedes me consciente demasiado, especialmente tú, Lilith- la aludida se rio con sus palabras y se levantó para tomar su bolso.   
-Por supuesto que te voy a consentir, Dean, llevas a mi bebé en tu vientre y debes aprovechar los beneficios del embarazo, como comer lo que quieras sin que te regañen- el rubio asintió con una amplia sonrisa de diversión- Eso me recuerda que te traje algo, una de mis amigas en la agencia, fue al extranjero a visitar un pariente y me trajo este obsequio pero sé que tú lo disfrutarás mucho más- le entregó una barra de chocolate que el menor recibió gustoso- Pruébalos, son deliciosos, te fascinarán- el menor sacó un pedazo y lo comió.   
-Mmm, está muy bueno, nunca lo había probado- dijo antes de tragar una hilera de cuatro completa- ¿Quieres, Lilith?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa que contagió a la rubia.   
-No, gracias, es para ti. 

Dejó al joven comiendo mientras veía una película que parecía haber comenzado hace mucho y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Hellen la recibió con su habitual entusiasmo para luego colocarla al día de lo que había pasado en la casa, alegrándose que todo estuviera en orden con el embarazo. Aprovechó que la cena aún no estaría lista hasta dentro de unos minutos, para subir a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación pero antes de bajar, entró a su despacho personal, yendo directo hacia el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones sacando un sobre blanco. 

-Tranquila- susurró para sí misma al notar el temblor en su mano derecha- Todo estará bien… Dean no es como esa mujerzuela… todo saldrá bien…- iba a sacar el contenido pero una sensación de angustia comenzó a invadirla y volvió a guardarlo en su lugar mientras negaba despacio- Dios…

Hace dos años que había perdido lo más importante en su vida, su pequeño hijo que ni siquiera alcanzó a nacer por culpa de esa maldita mujer, no, no, no, fue culpa de su esposo, ella se lo advirtió, le dijo muchas veces que esa mujerzuela estaba en algo extraño pero el moreno nunca le creyó, atribuyéndolo todo a su nerviosismo por el pronto nacimiento del bebé. Jamás le perdonó cuando sus temores se hicieron realidad y si era honesta, hasta el día de hoy seguía culpándolo de todo lo ocurrido. Unos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y fue abrir. 

-La cena está lista- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lilith? Estás algo pálida.  
-Solo estoy cansada, bajo en seguida.

Se tomó unos minutos más antes de bajar a comer, saludando a su esposo con un beso y se sentó frente al rubio, quien comenzó a engullir su cena mientras alababa a Hellen por lo bueno que estaba. No podía negar que ese chico le agrada, especialmente porque es muy diferente a esa mujerzuela que arruinó su vida hace dos años y por eso estaba convencido que las cosas serían diferentes en esta oportunidad. 

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- preguntó el moreno acariciando su cabello despacio.  
-Sí, Cas, no te preocupes- respondió forzándose a sonreír. 

El resto de la cena permaneció en silencio. Estaba feliz, muy feliz por como resultaban las cosas pero eso también aumentó su miedo a que todo se arruinara como la última vez. No sería capaz de aguantar otra dolorosa decepción, ni mucho menos una tristeza tan grande como perder a su amado bebé, es por eso que debía cuidar del rubio en todo sentido para asegurarse que todo estaría bien. 

Había ocasiones en que por las noches era víctima de horribles pesadillas relacionada a lo sucedido hace dos años, despertando empapada en sudor mientras esa agobiante angustia se expandía por su pecho. Realmente deseaba confiar en que todo saldría bien, como se lo decía su esposo, el rubio y Hellen pero algo muy similar ocurrió la primera vez, ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?   
Cuando se cumplió el segundo mes de embarazo, se alegró un montón al escuchar de Anna que todo se encontraba en orden y les dio nuevamente a indicación de que Dean debía cuidarse, ya que los primeros tres meses son delicados, especialmente en un embarazo tan particular como el suyo al tener genes de Omega, es por eso que prefirió cometer el error de ser sobreprotectora a afrontar las consecuencias después. Tal como lo que ocurrió esa noche. Había conseguido salir un poco antes luego de que se cancelara una reunión con los representantes de la marca que solicitaban sus servicios, así que pasó por una pastelería cercana para comprar una tarta y llevársela al menor, solía hacerlo bastante a menudo desde que descubrió que le encantaban esos postres. Condujo de regreso a casa y tomó el ascensor hasta el octavo piso, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tendrían que mudarse antes de que naciera el bebé a una gran casa, con un amplio jardín para que su pequeña bendición jugara ahí. 

-Ya llegué- avisó al entrar al departamento pero no había señales de alguien ahí- ¿Dean? ¿Hellen?- recorrió los cuartos del primer piso sin encontrar a alguien- Mmm, ¿A dónde habrán ido? 

Fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo pero cuando planeaba bajar a esperar al rubio para darle su amada tarta, se detuvo frente a la habitación que usaba como despacho y entró en silencio, sacando el sobre del escritorio mientras un temblor comenzaba en su mano. Dentro estaba lo más valioso para ella y también lo más doloroso, el sobre contenía la última ecografía que se había hecho esa mujerzuela antes de perder a su amado bebé pero desde lo ocurrido, no fue capaz de observarlo otra vez sin sentirse horrible. No, no quería que lo mismo sucediera con el embarazado del rubio, no quería volver a pasar por eso nunca más. 

-¡Ya llegamos!- canturreó esa voz entusiasta que reconoció en el acto y volvió a guardar el sobre, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación para bajar- ¿Lilith?- escuchó que la llamaba y apuró el paso, necesitaba verlo para convencerse que todo iba bien.   
-Dean, Ho—su saludó murió en la boca y se quedó inmóvil en el primer escalón cuando se percató que el joven sostenía dos cajas medianas, de lo que suponía que eran las compras del mes.   
-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Llegaste hace mucho? Hellen preparó una cena deliciosa, como lo hicimos temprano, aprovechamos de hacer las compras.   
-Tenemos pescado para un mes- señaló la mayor con diversión- Deberías controlarte, gato.   
-No me molestes- pidió haciendo un puchero antes de suspirar- ¿Dónde dejo esto? Se me están acalambrando los brazos- La rubia reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras y fue rápidamente hacia el menor, tomándolo con brusquedad por el brazo derecho y provocando que tirara las dos cajas al suelo.   
-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?! ¡Prometiste que cuidarías esa pequeña vida en tu interior! ¡Lo prometiste!- gritó sacudiéndolo sin medir su fuerza. 

Anna había dejado muy claro que el rubio no podía hacer fuerza, ya que eso podría dañar al bebé y verlo sostener esas pesadas cajas, la hizo enfadar, además de traer dolorosos recuerdos a flote, ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como esa mujerzuela? ¿Por qué no pensaba un poquito en el bienestar del bebé? No iba a perder a su hijo de nuevo, no, no, no, definitivamente no y tampoco permitiría que el Winchester se convirtiera en lo mismo que esa arpía que no tuvo problemas en engañarlos, mentirles, manipularlos y arrebatarles su más grande ilusión. 

-Lilith, cálmate-dijo Hellen intentando apartarla del menor pero su agarre es firme.   
-¡Prometiste cuidar al bebé! La doctora dejó muy claro que no puedes hacer fuerza, ¡¿Por qué no eres capaz de cuidarlo?! ¡¿Por qué?!-lo increpó muy enfadada cuando vio esa silueta entrar corriendo por la puerta antes de que lo alejara del rubio.   
-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó el moreno muy enfadado, como pocas veces lo había visto- ¡¿Por qué lastimas a Dean?!

Quería gritarle a su esposo que era un idiota, que ella solo estaba pensando en el bienestar de su futuro hijo y por eso protegía tanto al menor pero su presente comenzó a mezclarse con su pasado, la angustia, tristeza y rabia de hace dos años volvió con fuerza a su cabeza, nublando su juicio como antes. 

-¡Estoy cuidando a mi hijo!- respondió sin medir sus palabras- ¡Estoy haciendo lo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer! ¡No voy a perder este bebé por tu incompetencia como padre!- acusó ignorando por completo el dolor en el rostro del moreno, porque en su cabeza, el tiempo había vuelto a retroceder- ¡No lo voy a perder!   
-¡Basta!- gritó su esposo con seriedad- No culpes a Dean de algo que no ha hecho, él no es como Ruby, no lo es y deberías tenerlo claro. 

Esas palabras hicieron que sus dolorosos recuerdos se esfumaran, dando paso al presente y con él, un sentimiento de culpa al comprender lo que había hecho. Castiel tenía razón, el rubio no es esa mujerzuela, no lo es. Negó despacio ante su racional comportamiento ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ya no lo sabía… Iba a macharse corriendo hacia su habitación pero fue detenida por el brazo y se sorprendió al notar que se trataba del rubio. 

-Está bien- dijo con una conciliadora sonrisa para luego tomar una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su vientre- Tu hijo se encuentra bien, siento haberte preocupado tanto y muchas gracias por cuidarnos de esta forma, Lilith. 

La rubia abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, no esperaba oír esas cosas, mucho menos por parte del joven, ya que se suponía que eso era un trabajo y no se involucraría más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero el menor las limpió con suavidad. 

-Estamos bien, Lilith, nos estás cuidando muy bien- aseguró sonriendo- Ven, vamos a comer, tengo muchísima hambre.   
-Dean…- no pudo seguir conteniendo ese nudo en su garganta y lo abrazó con fuerza- Perdóname…- pidió antes de romper en un llanto desconsolado- No quise lastimarte…

No, definitivamente el rubio no es igual a esa mujerzuela que le hizo tanto daño y le arrebató tantas cosas importantes en su vida que ya no podía recuperar, sus sueños, su confianza en los demás, su feliz matrimonio y su fe pero esta vez todo sería diferente, porque ahora, su ilusión se volvería realidad y nada, ni nadie se interpondría en su camino o se lo arrebataría. La antigua Lilith ya no estaba, la estúpida confiada e ingenua había partido el mismo día que lo hizo su primer hijo. 

*******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

El moreno esperó que su esposa se tomara una de las pastillas que solía usar para dormir cuando estaba muy nerviosa y la abrigó bien con las tapas, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad mientras intentaban alejar esos viejos recuerdos de su cabeza, ya que en el pasado, tuvo que hacer eso muchas veces cuando la rubia no podía dormir por las pesadillas después de perder a su primer hijo. 

-Cas… siento lo que dije- se disculpó observándolo fijamente- Yo no… no debí…   
-Está bien, esto no va a ser sencillo, cariño pero podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos- afirmó inclinándose para darle un casto beso en la frente- Descansa, vendré a la cama pronto. 

Se aseguró que su esposa estuviera dormida antes de salir en silencio de la habitación para ir hacia la que ocupaba el joven que llevaba en el vientre a su hijo. Después de lo ocurrido antes de la cena, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y el rubio se encargó de restarle importancia al asunto mientras comían. Golpeó suavemente la puerta hasta que le indicaron que entrara y así lo hizo. 

-Hola, Cas- lo saludó el menor que se encontraba solo en bóxer sentado al borde de la cama.  
-Hola, quería hablar contigo antes de que te acostaras, seré breve- prometió acercándose después de cerrar la puerta y se sentó a su lado- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió… Lilith es una buena mujer, la perdida de nuestro primer hijo la afectó mucho pero no es mala, solo está muy dolida- explicó juntando las manos sin atreverse a mirarlo- La primera persona a quien contactamos… Ruby… fue hace casi tres años… ella parecía una buena persona… al menos eso nos hizo creer los primeros meses hasta que…- sintió el nudo formándose en su garganta con el doloroso recuerdo de lo ocurrido y se sobresaltó al sentir una caricia en su cabeza- Dean…   
-No tienes que contarme algo tan triste para ti, tampoco debes disculparte porque yo lo sé, Cas, sé que Lilith es una buena persona, al igual que tú y ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo mucho que han sufrido todo este tiempo por lo ocurrido con su primer hijo- el moreno asintió despacio-Y de verdad siento mucho todo lo que han pasado, no entiendo esa clase de dolor pero si sé lo que siente perder a una persona que amas mucho, lo sé por mis padres y por eso puedo imaginar lo triste que es para ustedes pero Cas- se giró hacia el menor cuando lo tomaron por las mejillas, encontrándose con esas esmeraldas fijas en él mientras le sonreían con dulzura- Te prometo, por lo más preciado que tengo, que nada le sucederá a este bebé, va a nacer fuerte, muy sano y seguramente con tus lindos ojitos azules- esas palabras hicieron reír al doctor- Todo va a salir bien y realmente espero que esto pueda ayudarles a sanar sus heridas.   
-Dean… muchas gracias- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido de la misma manera- ¿Te molesta si me quedo unos minutos? Me gustaría estar cerca del bebé.   
-Para nada, Cas, estoy seguro que al bebé también le gusta sentirlos cerca. 

El rubio se colocó el pantalón de pijama que usaba para luego recostarse sobre la cama. El moreno se acomodó a su lado con una sonrisa y afirmó con cuidado la cabeza sobre el vientre ajeno. Necesitaba estar así de cerca con su futuro hijo o hija, acarició suavemente el abdomen del menor con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba en silencio esa varonil voz cantando “Hey Jude”. En un momento cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor ese tiempo hasta que la canción se acabó y depositó un beso en el vientre del rubio antes de incorporarse. 

-Tienes una linda voz, Dean- el aludido esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Gracias, mamá solía cantarme esa canción para dormir cuando era pequeño… pensé que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo con el bebé… mi hermano me contó que pueden escuchar todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, es increíble ¿Verdad?- el moreno asintió a sus palabras y se levantó para abrigarlo bien con las tapas.   
-Muchas gracias por esto, Dean, descansa y si necesitas algo me avisas- se despidió acariciándole el cabello despacio- Buenas noches.   
-Buenas noches, Cas. 

El doctor salió en silencio sin poder quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Realmente estaba feliz de haber encontrado al rubio y que fuera él quien daría a luz a su preciado bebé. Confiaba plenamente en que todo saldría bien, lo cual ayudaría a su matrimonio y podrían recuperar esos felices momentos juntos. 

Cuando se cumplió el segundo mes de embarazo del rubio, lo acompañó a su control mensual con Anna, ya que su esposa tenía una importante reunión en la agencia a la cual no podía faltar. Observó fijamente la imagen en la pantalla, su bebé era muy pequeño para distinguirlo entre esas manchas oscuras y blancas de la ecografía pero se sintió muy emocionado, más que nada porque se encontraba saludable y creciendo en el vientre del joven. Le dio las gracias a la pelirroja antes de llevar al rubio hasta la cafetería del hospital para comer algo. 

-Ten- dijo dejando el pedazo de tarta frente a él junto a un jugo de naranja.   
-¡Gracias! Es mi favorito- dijo lamiéndose los labios para luego engullir su aperitivo.   
-¡Cassie! ¡Dean!- su hermano se acercó a ellos en compañía de Gabriel, quien le dio varios chocolates al menor- ¿Estaban con Anna?- preguntó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta y continuó hablando- ¿Y cómo está mi sobrinito o sobrinita? ¿Está grande? ¿Se parece a ti, Cassie? ¿O se parece a Dean? ¿Cómo está? Respóndeme, Cassie- pidió haciendo morritos y el aludido le dio un golpecito en la frente.   
-Lo haré si te callas un momento, Balthy, sí, estuvimos con Anna, el bebé se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, es muy pequeñito, no sé si parece a Dean o a mí porque aún es muy pequeño- dijo respondiendo a todas las interrogantes del mayor.   
-¿Y cómo ha estado tu embarazo, Dean?- Gabriel se sentó a su lado sacando varias pastillas para dejarlas sobre la mesa y abrió una.  
-Muy bien, me están consintiendo demasiado…- comentó bastante apenado.   
-Debes aprovechar, el embarazo es un pase libre para que te mimen mucho y comas todo lo que quieres sin que te molesten- canturreó Balthazar haciéndolo reír. 

Castiel prestó toda su atención a la animada conversación que comenzó en la mesa. El día en que presentó a Dean a sus amigos y hermano, congeniaron muy bien, al igual que con Sam, lo cual lo alegraba bastante, ya que la vez anterior las cosas fueron radicalmente diferentes a ahora. Después de media hora, llevó al rubio de regreso al departamento y encontró una nota de Hellen que le avisaba que fue a hacer unos trámites, así que regresaría pasado el mediodía. 

-No tienes que quedarte por mí, Cas, regresa a trabajar, yo estaré bien- dijo sentándose en uno de ellos mientras suspiraba.  
-Llevo años trabajando ahí y el director ha sido muy comprensivo con mi situación- explicó yendo a su lado con cierta preocupación- ¿Estás bien, Dean?   
-Sí, solo estoy cansado, apenas caminamos y siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón- se quejó haciendo un puchero que el mayor encontró adorable- Anna me advirtió sobre esto, la fatiga, los cambios de humor, las náuseas, los vómitos, los antojos, lo sensible que estaré en ocasiones.   
-Deberías recostarte un momento, Dean, recuerda que tus síntomas serán más acentuados casi todo el embarazo- lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación y esperó que el joven se quitara parte de la ropa, quedando solo en bóxer para luego recostarse- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje en los pies?- esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él sin ocultar su sorpresa.   
-No, Cas, no es necesario- dijo notablemente nervioso, lo cual hizo reír al moreno.   
-No me molesta hacerlo, Dean, quiero que estés lo más cómodo posible, además, antes hacía lo mismo con Lilith… a ella le encantaba…- recordó con nostalgia los buenos tiempos de sus primeros años de matrimonio.   
-Cas… está bien… muchas gracias. 

El rubio se destapó para acomodarse y el moreno tomó uno de sus pies para masajearlo con cuidado. Le parecía divertido que su compañero estuviera tan nervioso, además de sonrojado, cuando tan solo hace dos meses estuvieron tres semanas teniendo sexo todos los días y muchas veces al día. El recuerdo hizo que tragara saliva con más fuerza del necesario, porque le había costado mucho aceptar que le gustó estar con un hombre, específicamente con ese atractivo chico.

-Eres muy bueno- comentó el menor relajándose por completo con los ojos cerrados- Lilith es muy afortunada de estar contigo. 

¿Por qué su matrimonio tuvo que arruinarse de esa forma? Antes solía hacer tantas cosas divertidas y emocionantes con su mujer, incluso una que otra locura dejándose llevar por la pasión que su esposa encendía en él pero después de lo ocurrido hace dos años, nada volvió a ser igual, su matrimonio se desgastó muy rápido, la pasión se extinguió por completo, muchas veces sentía como si compartiera su cama con una extraña y eso lo hacía sentir mal porque realmente ama Lilith… o al menos así era los primeros tres años desde que se casaron, ¿Realmente ese bebé sería lo que necesitaban para mejorar todo? ¿Ese embarazo sería suficiente para que volvieran a ser felices como antes?

-¿Cas?- la voz contraria lo sacó de sus pensamientos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la traicionera lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha.   
-Yo— se quedó quieto cuando el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza, quedando casi sentado sobre sus piernas y el moreno le rodeó la cintura para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de contener más su llanto.

Ya no podía más. Llevaba dos años tragándose todo ese dolor, tristeza, rabia e impotencia por el bienestar de su mujer pero ya no podía más, no quería que en otra rabieta de su esposa, le dijeran crueles palabras como la última vez. No fue su culpa que perdieran a su primer hijo y le tomó casi un año de terapia poder comprender eso pero cuando te lo recalcan por días, semanas, meses y años, terminas creyéndolo. Después de varios minutos fue capaz de controlarse, agradeciendo silenciosamente que el menor no dejara de abrazarlo en ningún momento. Permitió que limpiaran sus lágrimas con suavidad y el rubio llevó los dedos índices a los lados de sus labios, curvándolos en una sonrisa. 

-Cas se ve muy bien cuando sonríe pero para eso- quitó sus dedos observándolo fijamente- Debes enfrentar esos viejos demonios que te persiguen, sé que puedes hacerlo, Cas, eres un hombre muy fuerte y si puedo hacer algo por ti, solo dilo.   
-Dean… gracias, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí- dijo observándolo fijamente mientras un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas contrarias- Dean…- La distancia comenzó a acortarse entre ambos hasta que sus labios se rozaron pero la puerta se abrió de improviso.   
-Ya lle… gué…- susurró lo último intercalando la vista entre ambos y el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio, quien se levantó rápidamente de sus piernas.  
-¡Hellen! Hola… mmm… yo… nosotros… yo…- a diferencia del joven, el moreno se levantó con parsimonia y le revolvió el cabello despacio.  
-Descansa un poco antes del almuerzo. 

Castiel cerró la puerta y bajó en silencio las escaleras seguido de la mayor y los dos se quedaron en la sala de estar, donde permaneció varios segundos sin decir palabras alguna mientras frotaba sus manos, en un intento por ordenar las ideas en su cabeza pero ni él entendía que es lo que le estaba sucediendo con el rubio. 

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir y se levantó- Tengo que regresar a trabajar…  
-Ya eres un adulto y no necesitas darme explicaciones de lo que haces pero necesito decir esto, estar con alguien que no amas solo para no lastimarla, a la larga, le harás mucho más daño que el que intentas evitar- el moreno la observó sin entender muy bien a que se refería y la mayor esbozó una sonrisa- Eres un muy buen hombre, Cas pero a veces debes ser egoísta, nos vemos después, que te vaya bien.   
-Hellen- la detuvo por el brazo con suavidad- ¿Crees que debo divorciarme de Lilith?- hizo la interrogante que tantas veces ha rondado su cabeza en el último tiempo.   
-No puedo decirte que hacer, Cas, eres tú quien debe tomar esa decisión y creo que la pregunta más importante que debes contestarte es ¿Sigues amándola? 

El moreno estuvo el resto del día pensativo, porque más veces que le diera vuelta a la conversación que tuvo con Hellen al medio día, no lograba tener una respuesta clara, porque si era una honesto, una parte de él seguía queriendo a su esposa pero la otra parte, la mayoría de él, ya no quería seguir atrapado con alguien que lo lastimaba con sus acciones y palabras. 

++++++++++

El rubio agradeció silenciosamente que la mujer no mencionara algo sobre la íntima posición en que lo encontró con Castiel al mediodía, porque estaba seguro que si ella no hubiera entrado, los dos se habrían besado pero eso no tenía sentido, ya se encontraba esperando un hijo del moreno, así que cualquier acercamiento físico intimo entre ambos es innecesario. Al menos de eso quería convencerse porque su corazón latió muy rápido al estar de esa forma con el mayor. 

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?- preguntó Hellen con su habitual sonrisa- Y ya basta de pescado, gato, debes variar la dieta- canturreó con diversión mientras el menor hacia un puchero.   
-Mmm, tallarines, esa salsa que preparas es deliciosa- dijo lamiéndose los labios con el pensamiento.   
-Entonces eso será- le guiñó un ojo- Ahora descansa.   
-Pero puedo ayudarte- ofreció con la intención de levantarse del sillón pero la mujer se lo impidió.   
-No te preocupes, además, luces cansado ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- preguntó revolviéndole el cabello despacio.   
-Sí, solo son los malestares propios del embarazo, supongo que me está pasando la cuenta estar casi una hora arrodillado frente al excusado cada mañana- bromeó suspirando.   
-Debe ser extraño para ti ¿Verdad? sentir como esa vida se crea en tu interior- aclaró con una sonrisa nostálgica- Jamás voy a olvidar el nacimiento de mi hija, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, todas las molestias del embarazo valieron la pena- el menor sonrió con sus palabras- Ahora no seas terco y descansa.   
-Bueno pero será tu culpa si termino como una pelota por estar todo el día descansando.   
-Si eso ocurre serás la pelota más sexy que he visto. 

El rubio se rio con sus palabras y se quedó dormitando en el sillón por cerca de una hora cuando la mayor vino a buscarlo para almorzar. Durante la comida, se enteró que dentro de dos semanas sería el aniversario del matrimonio y decidió que les daría un obsequio, ya que ambos habían sido muy buenos con él, haciendo mucho más de lo que dictaba el contrato. 

-¿Qué crees que puedo darles?- preguntó terminando de devorar los tallarines- Esto estaba riquísimo, Hellen- la alabó sonriendo- Muchas gracias.   
-De nada- respondió con una sonrisa de diversión- Mmm, veamos, a Lilith le encantan los perfumes, también la joyería, Cas le regaló un collar precioso en su primera cita y ni te cuento lo nervioso que estaba cuando la llevó a cenar para pedirle matrimonio- se rio con el recuerdo de la situación- Estuvo casi tres semanas preparando todo, no quería algo saliera mal, como ya vez, no se anima mucho a ser espontaneo pero eso es parte de su encanto.   
-Mmm, se me ocurrió una idea- dijo pensativo y asintió despacio- ¿Y si los llevo a cenar al mismo restaurant donde le pidió matrimonio?- Hellen lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír.   
-Esa es una idea estupenda, Dean, hace mucho que no tienen una velada romántica y este es el mejor momento para hacerlo, me parece genial, aunque solo hay un detalle- el rubio ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- El lugar es algo caro, ¿Está bien para ti?   
-Sí, el dinero que estoy ganando es más que suficiente para pagar la hipoteca y las cosas en la casa y desde que llegué aquí, no he gastado algo porque todo me lo han dado ustedes, así que no habrá problemas, además… ellos han hecho mucho por mí… especialmente Cas, gracias a él no perdí mi casa y… es muy considerado conmigo.   
-¿Eso último lo dices por su semana romántica en la playa?- preguntó haciendo sonrojar al menor.   
-Sí… él… no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien… si me sentía bien… yo sé que esto solo es un trabajo pero… Cas es una buena persona…- dijo lo último con una sonrisa, realmente le gustaba estar cerca del moreno, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.   
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Dean? No tienes que responder si no quieres, ¿A ti te gusta Cas?- esas palabras tomaron al rubio de improviso antes de que Hellen se riera- Está bien, ¿Sabes? Cuando entré al cuarto, la forma en que te miraba Cas, hace mucho que no lo hace con Lilith.   
-Ellos están casados… y este bebé los unirá más… yo solo soy la persona que les alquiló su vientre, nada más…- explicó con tristeza en la voz antes de levantarse- Permiso… estoy algo cansado… gracias por la comida…   
-Después te anotaré la dirección de restaurant para que prepares tu sorpresa- habló la mayor levantándose de su lugar- Por cierto, solo quiero que tengas claro que yo amo a Cas, lo considero un hijo y por eso quiero que sea feliz, independiente de quien sea esa persona. 

Era muy claro que es lo que Hellen insinuaba pero prefirió no pensar en eso, después de todo, aún si el matrimonio estaba pasando por días difíciles, ese bebé sería la bendición que arreglaría todo entre ellos y volverían a ser muy feliz mientras que él desaparecería de sus vidas una vez que terminaran esos nueve meses. El pensamiento lo hizo sentir muy triste y cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, se llevó las manos a las mejillas, percatándose que lloraba. 

-Yo… yo…-se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado antes de marcar un número en su teléfono y luego de dos tonos le respondieron.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su amigo entusiasta al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Cómo te has sentido?   
-Benny…- susurró limpiando sus lágrimas con una mano.   
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?- el rubio sonrió con esas palabras, el mayor siempre lo apoyaba, lo confortaba y animaba, por eso le alegraba saber que contaba con él en todo momento.   
-Estoy bien, Benny… estos malditos cambios hormonales me tienen muy sensible…- dijo riéndose y sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo- Lo siento… no debí llamar… estás trabajando…   
-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no importa el momento o lugar- aseguró haciendo que el menor sonriera- Ahora cuéntame que está ocurriendo, te conozco muy bien y esto es más que tu embarazo.   
-Es que… yo… me coloqué muy triste al pensar que… ya no estaré junto a Cas en un par de meses…- se sinceró con su mejor amigo- Yo… Benny… creo que…   
-Estás enamorado de Castiel- completó el mayor con seguridad- Lo sé, Dean.   
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Porque te conozco muy bien, somos casi como hermanos y hemos estado juntos por muchos años, cada vez que estás junto a Cas o hablas de él, tienes esa linda sonrisita en tus labios y tus ojitos se iluminan- indicó con cierta diversión en su voz- Sabes que te quiero mucho y por eso seré honesto contigo.   
-Lo sé… no tengo ninguna oportunidad… está casado y no debo entrometerme…- dijo suspirando bajito pero la risa de su amigo llamó su atención.   
-De hecho, es todo lo contrario, no conozco mucho a Cas, solo las pocas veces que hemos coincidido pero si he notado la forma en que te mira y lo mucho que se divierte contigo, además de que te presta toda su atención cuando dices algo, por eso yo no descartaría todo tan rápido.   
-Benny… aún así está mal… y no quiero entrometerme en su matrimonio… mejor me concentraré en mi trabajo, cuidar a este bebé y luego regresaré a mi vida…- murmuró lo último sin convicción antes de bostezar- Voy a acostarme un momento, tengo mucho sueño, estos cambios hormonales son tan raros… doy un par de pasos y pareciera que he corrido un maratón- la risa de su amigo lo hizo sonreír-Gracias por escucharme y apoyarme, Benny, te adoro, no sé qué haría sin ti.   
-Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, bonito, ahora descansa y por la tarde iré a verte- el rubio asintió entusiasmado con la idea- Nos vemos, Dean, te quiero mucho.   
-Nos vemos, Benny. 

Dejó su teléfono sobre el velador junto a la cama y se recostó sintiéndose mucho mejor que hace unos minutos. Había tomado la decisión de no entrometerse en el matrimonio, por más enamorado que estuviera del moreno y estaba seguro que colocando distancias entre ambos, bastaría para que esos sentimientos se esfumaran, volviendo a ser todo como antes. Ahora se enfocaría en preparar el regalo para el aniversario de la pareja, porque se encontraba seguro que yendo al lugar donde Castiel le pidió matrimonio a su esposa, bastaría para que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar entre ellos. 

-Sí… esto es lo mejor- se convenció a sí mismo cerrando los ojos. 

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esas cosas raras en su interior desaparecieran y todo estaría muy bien. Al menos eso quería creer. 

*************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith mantenía la vista fija en el rubio, quien comía saboreando cada bocado de su pasta mientras hablaba animadamente con el moreno. Ya se encontraba casi en su tercer mes de embarazo pero había notado un comportamiento extraño en el menor y le preocupaba de sobre manera que se repitiera lo mismo que con Ruby. 

-Ten, puedes comer el mío, estoy satisfecho- dijo el doctor dándole su parte de salmón al rubio.   
-¡Gracias, Cas! Esto está sabrosísimo, te juro que podría comer diez más- afirmó lamiéndose los labios antes de dar otro bocado.   
-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, Dean- respondió su esposo con una sonrisa, la misma que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca del hombre que llevaba a su futuro hijo o hija en el vientre- Ya se te está notando el embarazo.   
-Jajajaja, lo dudo, debe ser por todo lo que trago a diario- replicó haciendo morritos- Tengo demasiada hambre, espero que no sean quintillizos.   
-Oye, Dean- intervino Lilith disimulando su malestar- Hellen me contó que saliste al medio día, ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó inspeccionándolo con la mirada y no pasó por alto lo nervioso que se colocó.   
-Mmm, yo… fui a visitar a… a Benny- indicó antes de tragar otro bocado de su cena- Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, hace mucho que no lo veo…   
-Estuvo aquí hace dos días- lo corrigió la rubia con cierta seriedad en su rostro- ¿Seguro que estuviste con él?   
-Cariño- la llamó el moreno con curiosidad- Dean no tiene que darnos un informe diario de lo que hace en el día, puede ir a donde quiera o visitar a quien quiera.   
-Prefiero que ellos vengan a verte, no me gustaría que algo te ocurriera en la calle y no hubiera alguien para ayudarte- mintió observando fijamente al rubio, quien sonrió.   
-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, estaré bien, Lilith, además Sammy me dijo que es bueno que camine a diario, eso me ayudará a sobrellevar el embarazo y mantenerme saludable, al igual que al bebé. 

La rubia asintió con un amago de sonrisa y continuó comiendo, sin dejar de vigilar al menor que comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido el día anterior que fue a visitar a su hermano por la tarde. No sabía con exactitud que era pero tenía la certeza casi absoluta que algo ocultaba ese hombre y no iba a permitir que su bebé estuviera en riesgo de nuevo, no ahora que ya no era la misma ingenua de hace dos años. Después de cenar, fue a trabajar a su despacho, escogiendo a las cinco modelos que participarían de un exclusivo desfile que se realizaría en la agencia, dentro de las cuales ya había incluido a la hija de Raphael. Unos golpecitos a la puerta, la hicieron voltear. 

-Adelante- dijo observando a su esposo, quien se acercó con una taza de café en las manos.   
-Ten, cariño- lo dejó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa- ¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.   
-Más o menos, tengo que revisar varias cosas para mañana- respondió acariciándole el cabello al moreno- Amor, ¿Has notado algo extraño en Dean?  
-Mmm, no, ¿Por qué?- la rubia dudó unos segundos sobre compartir sus sospechas o no pero decidió hacerlo, después de todo se trata del bienestar de su bebé.   
-Creo que nos está ocultando algo, amor, ha estado muy raro estos últimos días- el moreno arqueó una ceja sin entender- Hace unos días lo escuché hablando por teléfono algo alterado y gritó muy fuerte “¡Esto es algo de vida o muerte, necesito una respuesta lo antes posible!” y cuando Benny vino a verlo, de casualidad los escuché hablando cuando fui a cambiarme de ropa antes de cenar, él le dijo “Nadie puede enterarse de esto, mucho menor Cas o Lilith, no quiero arruinarlo antes de tiempo”.   
-No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto- señaló el doctor negando despacio.   
-Espera, eso no es todo, ha estado saliendo a los últimos cuatro días con excusas incoherentes, como que va a ver a su hermano a la universidad, o a Benny al trabajo- dijo con seriedad y se percató de la mirada en el rostro de su esposo- Ambos sabemos que Sam está haciendo su práctica en el buffet de Enias y tres veces a la semana por las tardes, va a la universidad, ya lo llamé y me dijo que Dean no ha ido allá, ¿No te parece extraño que nos mienta así?- preguntó negando despacio- Algo oculta, Cas y tengo miedo que… que sea…- ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar esas palabras pero el moreno lo entendió perfectamente.   
-No te atrevas a pensar eso de Dean- pidió ensombreciendo su rostro, seguramente por los viejos recuerdos- Dean no es Ruby y pensé que ya lo tenías claro.   
-¡¿Entonces por qué nos miente?! ¡¿Quieres que nuevamente seamos los últimos en enterarnos que nuestro hijo está muerto?! ¡¿Quieres que lo perdamos otra vez?! ¡¿Vas a volver a dudar de mí?!- acusó con lágrimas en los ojos y el mayor la abrazó con cariño pero lo apartó de un empujón- No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo, Castiel y si tú no haces algo, lo haré yo porque nadie va a arrebatarme a mi bebé, no de nuevo, a diferencia de ti, yo sí lo amo lo suficiente para protegerlo.   
-Basta- pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza antes de indicarla con el dedo- No vuelvas a decirme eso, sabes muy bien que yo amo a ese bebé tanto como tú, no coloques en dudas mis sentimientos, no de nuevo.   
-¡Entonces haz algo!- ordenó levantándose de su lugar muy enfadada- Por una vez, cree en mí, ya te fiaste de la palabras de esa maldita zorra en el pasado y nuestro hijo está muerto- pronunció lo último con un sollozo.   
-Dean no es igual- respondió con firmeza para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta- Dean es un buen hombre, así que deja de compararlo con Ruby, deja el pasado atrás o no vamos a tener un futuro.   
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó observándolo fijamente pero el mayor solo negó despacio antes de marcharse. 

La rubio tomó el álbum del escritorio que hace unos minutos revisaba para arrojarlo contra la pared muy enfadad. Ya estaba harta de la desconfianza de su esposo y si él no iba a hacer algo al respecto, entonces lo haría ella porque no iba a perder a su bebé por su segunda vez. 

Los siguientes tres días estuvo muy pendiente de las actividades diarias del rubio, llegando a contratar a una persona que lo siguiera cuando salía del departamento, gracias a lo cual se dio cuenta de sus mentiras pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso e hizo estallar todas sus sospechas, fue lo ocurrido aquella tarde, cuando regresó del trabajo. Hellen la había llamado hace unos minutos para decirle que debía ocuparse de unos trámites, así que llegaría en una hora más pero había dejado la cena lista. 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó cuando entró al departamento encontrando la sala de estar a oscuras- ¿Dean?- encendió la luz entrecerrando los ojos y decidió subir, con la esperanza de que estuviera en la habitación, lo cual comprobó al oír un grito.   
-¡Por favor!- se acercó con cautela hasta la puerta entreabierta y se asomó con cuidado, viendo al rubio que iba de un lado a otro junto a la ventana- Por favor, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer…- dio un par de asentimientos antes de bajar la vista- Por favor… esto es muy importante para ellos… lo entiendo pero por favor, quizás pueda hacer algo… ¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! Lilith y Cas no pueden enterarse, esto es muy especial para ellos, tiene que haber alguna manera de solucionarlo… por favor… 

La rubia negó despacio con lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso estaba hablando de su bebé? ¿Algo le sucedió? No, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo pero entonces el pasado volvió a confundirse con el presente, trayendo los dolorosos recuerdos de cuando esa mujerzuela intentó engañarlos y durante dos meses jugó con sus ilusiones, haciéndoles creer que el bebé continuaba desarrollándose en su vientre pero no era así. 

-¡Por favor!- el grito del menor la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo observó fijamente- No quiero decepcionarlos, esto es algo muy importante para ellos, por favor… sí, mañana estaré allá. 

Lo único realmente importante para su matrimonio en ese momento, es el nacimiento del bebé, lo cual confirmó sus dolorosas sospechas y dejó de razonar, entrando a la habitación muy enfadada para quitarle el teléfono antes de arrojarlo al suelo, ignorando la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Iba a decir algo pero entonces reparó en el sobre que había junto al velador y lo abrió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño al notar que dentro había cerca de mil dólares. 

-¿Qué demonios estás planeando?- preguntó molesta y lo tomó con fuerza por la muñeca derecha- ¿A dónde ibas a ir con este dinero? ¡¿A quién estabas llamando?!  
-Lilith… por favor cálmate… yo… hablaba con mi hermano- respondió sorprendido con su reacción.   
-¡No me mientas! No era Sam al teléfono, así como tampoco haz estado yendo con él los días anteriores- apretó el agarre sin medir su fuerza- Por última vez, ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Y te sugiero por tu bien que me digas la verdad.   
-Lilith, basta, me estás lastimando- pidió el menor forcejeando por liberarse.   
-¡Es sobre mi hijo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebé?!- le dio un fuerte empujón al rubio, tirándolo sobre la cama- No, ¡No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo! ¡No vas a quitarme a mi bebé y aprovecharte de nosotros como esa zorra lo hizo!  
-No, te equivocas…-dijo el menor incorporándose algo asustado antes de levantarse con cautela- El bebé está bien, yo… solo estoy preparando—  
-¡No me mientas!- gritó alzando la mano con la intención de abofetearlo pero se contuvo- Eres un mentiroso, fingiste todo este tiempo ser bueno para robarnos y destruir nuestras ilusiones.   
-¡Te equivocas! Yo jamás haría eso, Lilith- aseguró el rubio- Puedo explicarte todo pero por favor cálmate, tienes que calmarte. 

La mujer entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras, las mismas que le decía su esposo después de la gran tragedia que sufrieron y sin controlarse más tiempo, le dio una fuerte bofetada al menor, quien perdió el equilibrio, cayendo contra el velador y golpeándose en el abdomen antes de terminar de rodillas gruñendo. 

-Lilith… basta… por favor…- pidió el joven con una mano en el vientre mientras hacia un gesto de dolor- No estoy mintiendo… el bebé está… grrrrrr…   
-¡Cállate! ¡Eres igual a esa zorra! ¡Eres igual que ella pero no voy a ser estúpida dos veces!- iba a golpear de nuevo al rubio cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos y alguien la sostuvo por la muñeca con fuerza.   
-No te atrevas a colocarle una mano encima- dijo la voz muy enfadada de su esposo antes de pasar de ella para arrodillarse junto al rubio- Dios, ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Lilith?! ¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó muy preocupado.   
-Cas… Grrrrr… me duele… Cas… me duele mucho…- respondió sosteniéndose el vientre con las dos manos.   
-Dios, respira profundo y trata de calmarte- pidió mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono. 

La rubia observaba sorprendida todo lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué Castiel estaba ayudando a ese traidor? ¿Por qué estaba a su lado después de que los engañó todo ese tiempo? No había bebé, solo era una manipulación para poder huir de la situación, tal como lo hizo esa zorra en el pasado. Intentó acercarse de nuevo a ese traidor pero el moreno le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y después de pedir una ambulancia, tomó en brazos al menor para recostarlo sobre la cama, aunque éste se negó para alcanzar su teléfono, marcando un número antes de entregárselo. 

-Por favor… escucha… Grrrrr… no te he mentido… Lilith… yo… es cierto que he estado raro… y que les mentí sobre a donde iba…- admitió aferrándose al doctor cuando éste lo dejó sobre la cama sin entender que pasaba- Escucha… por favor…- la mujer se llevó el celular al oído y abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa al oír esa voz.   
-“Restaurant Marple, buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo servirle?”- preguntó una voz muy cortes del otro lado y colgó- Esto…   
-Yo… solo quería darles una sorpresa…- continuo explicando el rubio mientras gruñía de vez en cuando sosteniéndose el vientre- Yo… me enteré por Hellen que su aniversario será la otra semana… por eso… le pedí el nombre del restaurant donde Castiel te pidió matrimonio… el dinero del sobre… es para costear la cena que quería darles… mis salidas misteriosas… y las llamadas… solo estaba arreglando la reservación… el recepcionista dice que está lleno ese día pero que puede conseguir una reservación si alguien cancela… por eso he estado llamando todos los días… Grrrrr… no quería decírselos… porque era una sorpresa… solo quería… darles un gran obsequio de aniversario… ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo… solo quería agradecérselos…- terminó de hablar jadeando antes de quejarse de nuevo.   
-No… tú… tú perdiste al bebé… y querías engañarnos para sacar más dinero… tú…- Lilith negó despacio mientras lloraba.   
-¡Ya basta!- pidió el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos mientras estrechaba al rubio contra su cuerpo- Ya basta de esta mierda… ¿No te das cuenta que la única que ha lastimado a nuestro bebé eres tú?- la increpó el doctor muy afligido y tomó en brazos al menor- Ya basta, Lilith… deja el maldito pasado atrás de una vez… mira lo que has hecho… te dije que Dean es muy diferente a Ruby pero no confiaste en mí… no confías en él y mira lo que conseguiste… ya basta… por favor ya basta… 

El mayor le dirigió una mirada de decepción que la hizo sentir horrible y se marchó por las escaleras con Dean, segundos después escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal, seguramente lo llevaría a la recepción para esperar la ambulancia ahí. Se llevó las manos al rostro para caer de rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Si algo le sucedía al bebé, si el rubio llegaba a perderlo, seria exclusivamente culpa suya, solo suya. 

++++++++++

Castiel daba vueltas afuera de la sala de urgencias mientras esperaba que Anna saliera a darle alguna noticia del estado del menor y su bebé. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando llegó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, escuchando varios gritos del segundo piso y al ir a ver, su mujer estaba a punto de golpear a Dean. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, en un intento por calmarlo pero se liberó de ellos frunciendo el ceño. 

-Por favor siéntate un momento, Cassie- pidió su hermano afligido- Todo va a salir bien.   
-Debí suponer que esto ocurriría- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras sus amigos lo observaban fijamente- Ella me comentó las sospechas que tenía de Dean pero no le di importancia, pensé que dejaría el tema al darse cuenta que él es muy distinto a esa mujer.   
-No es tu culpa- replicó Gabriel con seriedad- Lilith no está bien y tú lo sabes, ella no debió dejar la terapia tan pronto.   
-No tiene caso buscar culpables ahora- intervino Lucifer cruzándose de brazos, a quien su hermano llamó apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido- Lo único realmente importante ahora, es ser pacientes hasta que Anna salga de ahí y nos diga cómo se encuentran.   
-¡Cas!- Sam llegó corriendo en compañía de Benny- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué mi hermano está en urgencias?- preguntó muy asustado de la respuesta. 

El moreno les relató toda la historia de lo sucedido, desde que llegó del trabajo, los gritos y cómo encontró al menor en el suelo después de que Lilith intentó golpearlo de nuevo. La expresión del castaño le dejó muy claro lo que pensaba al respecto, así que apresuró en hacer una pequeña reverencia. 

-Por favor, discúlpala, ella no está bien y te aseguro que su intención no era lastimarlo, lo siento mucho, Sam- el menor se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de afirmarse contra la pared.   
-¿Ya les dijeron algo sobre su estado?- preguntó Benny con seriedad.   
-No mucho…- respondió el doctor cabizbajo y apretó las manos contra sus piernas- Pero Dean… tiene síntomas de pérdida…- susurró lo último bajito antes de que su hermano lo abrazara con fuerza. 

Castiel no podía creer todo lo que sucedía, ni mucho menos que su esposa fuera capaz de lastimar al bebé que esperaban y estaba tan enfadado con sus acciones, que por primera vez le dijo algo hiriente, culpándola a ella si el rubio sufría un aborto pero la posibilidad de que eso realmente ocurriera, lo aterrorizaba en exceso. La espera fue eterna y luego de veinte minutos la pelirroja salió a hablar con ellos. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra Dean?- preguntó el moreno muy preocupado, al igual que los demás.   
-Bien, está descansando ahora y lo dejaremos en observación esta noche, el bebé se encuentra bien, solo fue un gran susto- el moreno respiró aliviado después de oír esas palabras- Mañana le daré el alta pero tendrá que guardar reposo por una semana, no debe agitarse, ni hacer fuerza o pasar malos ratos, ¿De acuerdo, Cas?- el aludido asintió rápidamente- Ahora, ¿Me puedes decir que sucedió?   
-Yo lo haré- dijo Balthazar revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano con suavidad- Cassie necesita ver a sus chicos, al igual que Sammy y Benny.   
-Está bien pero solo unos minutos, Dean está durmiendo y debe descansar- respondió la doctora- Lo van a trasladar a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, le pediré a una de las enfermeras que los lleve ahí, vamos, Balthy. 

El moreno subió junto a los demás y pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que una de las enfermeras los llevó a la habitación donde descansaba el menor. Castiel se acercó lentamente a la cama, tomando la mano del rubio antes de acariciar su cabello con suavidad. Se alegraba inmensamente que estuviera bien, al igual que el bebé pero ahora tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a lo sucedido porque no podía permitir que volviera a repetirse. 

-Siento mucho esto- volvió a disculparse con ambos jóvenes observándolos fijamente- Les prometo que no pasará de nuevo.   
-No es tu culpa- dijo Sam acariciando la mejilla de su hermano mayor- Sé que eres un buen hombre, Cas y has cuidado muy bien a Dean estos meses.   
-Lo que a mí sí me preocupa es la reacción de tu esposa- intervino Benny con seriedad- Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo mucho que sufrieron con su primer hijo- el doctor desvió la mirada al oír eso- Y sé que Dean no te culpa por esto, tampoco a Lilith, por eso quiero cuidar a mi amigo y sería bueno para él, que mientras ustedes arreglan esta situación, volviera a quedarse con Sam, al menos la semana que debe descansar, ahí estará tranquilo y nosotros lo cuidaremos.   
-Yo… entiendo… tienes razón… Dean regresará a casa mientras yo aclaro esto con mi esposa pero quiero pedirles algo- el parcito asintió con curiosidad- Estoy muy preocupado con esto y voy a pedir una semana libre en mi trabajo, sé que tú estás ocupado con la universidad hasta tarde, Sam y Benny con el trabajo, por eso quiero cuidar de Dean durante el día, por favor, no quiero que algo suceda y… no pueda ayudarlo, por favor… sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado después de lo que ocurrió pero—  
-Claro que puedes- se apresuró en responder Sam con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir mejor- Mi hermano te aprecia mucho y yo estaré más tranquilo si eres tú quien estará cuidándolo cuando nosotros no estemos.   
-Gracias- acarició el cabello del rubio mucho más calmado que en un comienzo- Debo regresar a hablar con mi esposa… Balthy se quedará acá si necesitan algo, regresaré lo antes posible. 

Les informó a los demás que el rubio se encontraba mejor y le pidió a su hermano si podía quedarse hasta que regresara antes de tomar un taxi en la entrada para ir al departamento. Ya se sentía más calmado que al comienzo, lo cual le permitía pensar con claridad y tomar una decisión respecto a lo ocurrido porque no quería que volviera a pasar, ni mucho menos perder a su bebé o que el rubio resultara herido. Al llegar a casa, todo se encontraba en silencio, así que se dirigió hacia el despacho que su esposo utilizaba para trabajar, en donde la encontró sentada frente al escritorio mientras observaba algo fijamente. 

-Lilith- la llamó permaneciendo de pie junto a la puerta- Dean se encuentra bien, al igual que el bebé- hizo una pausa para acercarse despacio- Anna le dará el alta mañana y debe descansar durante una semana, por eso se quedará con Sam.   
-¿Qué?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y reparó en lo que sostenía, la última ecografía de su primer hijo- El contrato especifica que debe estar aquí los nueve meses.   
-Así como también dice que se le entregará un ambiente tranquilo para llevar el embarazo- señaló con seriedad antes de negar despacio y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos- No estás bien, amor y no es sano para ti continuar con esto- guardó la ecografía en el sobre blanco y la dejó dentro del cajón- No sigas con esto amor, por favor.   
-Cometí un error, Cas… no quería lastimarlo- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos para luego arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo con fuerza- No quería…  
-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé… quiero que retomes la terapia- pidió dándole un tierno beso en la frente antes de mirarla fijamente- Por favor, cariño, quiero que estés bien y puedas disfrutar el embarazo.   
-Cas…- la rubia asintió despacio- Sí… lo haré… ¿Dean está bien?- preguntó visiblemente preocupada.   
-Sí, amor, se encuentra bien y nuestro bebé también, los dos están descansando.   
-Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Cas… yo pensé que… que nos lastimaría de nuevo…que jugaría con nuestras ilusiones…- susurró entre sollozos.   
-No, cariño, esta vez no, Dean es diferente y cuando puedas verlo, vas a disfrutar este embarazo tanto como yo y cuando sostengas ese pequeño bultito en tus brazos, todo esto quedará en el olvido- prometió dándole suaves caricias en la espalda- Pero para eso debes sanarte primero, lo necesitas, amor. 

Los dos permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos, la rubia llorando y el moreno pensativo, ya no sabía cómo salvar esa relación porque si esa situación volvía a repetirse en el futuro, no iba a exponer a un peligro a su bebé, ni mucho menos a Dean. De ser necesario, tendría que tomar una dolorosa decisión y esperaba que las cosas mejoraran ahora, realmente lo deseaba. 

********************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 

El rubio aceptó la ayuda de su hermano para acostarse antes de suspirar bajito. Le habían dado el alta del hospital hace una hora y el castaño le comunicó que esa semana que debía hacer reposo, la pasaría con él. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó Benny yendo por el otro lado de la cama para acomodarle las almohadas tras la espalda y que permaneciera sentando sin estar incómodo.   
-Sí, gracias, me duele todavía pero Anna dijo que pasaría pronto- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Te traeré algo de comer- dijo Sam revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Y ya que no has hecho berrinches por esto, te haré un rico pescado.   
-¡Sí! Quiero doble porción- canturreó muy contento, ya que tenía bastante hambre- ¿Y podemos comer helado de postre? Se me antoja uno de chocolate con crema o quizás manjar encima.   
-Jajajajaja, parece que este pequeño- hablo su amigo colocando una mano sobre su abdomen- Será un glotón igual que tú.   
-No me molestes, idiota- se quejó haciendo morritos mientras el castaño se reía- Quiero unas galletas también, Sammy o mejor un pie, sí, un pie de manzana.   
-¿En dónde metes todo eso?- preguntó Benny pellizcándole sin usar mucha fuerza la mejilla derecha y el aludido sonrió- Me alegra que estés bien, ardilla.   
-Iré a comprar algunas cosas- habló el menor entusiasta- Descansa, ardilla- canturreó antes de marcharse con una sonrisa.   
-Dean- lo llamó su amigo con seriedad y supuso que lo que iba a decir- ¿Qué sucedió con Lilith ayer? 

El menor le contó todo desde que la mujer lo increpó en su habitación de esa forma tan violenta. Sabía que había actuado de esa forma por el gran dolor ocasionado por la pérdida de su primer hijo y por eso no le daba mucha importancia al asunto pero lo que si lo tenía preocupado, fue la reacción de Castiel con todo lo ocurrido y la forma en que lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con los ojos llorosos mientras increpaba a Lilith por lo sucedido. No es la primera vez que notaba el tenso ambiente entre matrimonio y había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar por experiencia propia que la rubia era capaz de tratar muy mal a su marido, diciéndole cosas muy hirientes sobre la muerte de su primer hijo, culpándolo de aquello. 

-Dean, no quiero que vuelvas a esa casa- las palabras del mayor lo tomaron de improviso y lo miró fijamente- No estoy diciendo que rompas el contrato pero no te quiero ahí, no quiero que vuelvas a terminar en el hospital y antes de que repliques algo, va a ser así porque esa mujer no está bien, quizás Castiel ha logrado llevarlo de mejor forma pero ella no.   
-Lilith es una buena persona… solo está muy dolida…- susurró el rubio jugueteando con las sabanas.   
-Lo sé pero no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse por sus temores pasados, además, puedo apostar lo que sea a que esta no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así, ¿Verdad?- el rubio planeaba mentir pero terminó asintiendo, el mayor lo conocía muy bien y sería imposible ocultarle algo.   
-Ella… se alteró un poco porque yo ayudé a Hellen con las compras del mes…solo me estaba cuidando… no debo hacer fuerza y creyó que al cargar esas cajas estaba lastimando al bebé…- se cruzó de brazos cuando acariciaron su cabello despacio- Ella le dijo cosas muy crueles a Cas…   
-Porque no está bien y por eso no quiero que termine lastimándote, Dean- afirmó su amigo con preocupación- Debes cuidar a ese bebé.   
-Lo sé pero…- se mordió el labio inferior pero eso fue suficiente para que el mayor entendiera lo que pasaba.   
-No quieres dejar a Castiel- completó el mayor la frase antes de tomar una de sus manos con suavidad- Dean, ya hablamos sobre esto y dijiste que jamás te entrometerías en ese matrimonio.   
-Claro que no- se apresuró en confirmar con cierto titubeo en la voz- Yo… nunca haría eso… y lo que me pasa con él… deben ser las hormonas… solo eso… 

O al menos eso quería creer, ya que la mayor parte de él tenía la certeza absoluta que no se trataba de eso, sino de algo más profundo que no podía aceptar, ya que no tenía futuro. Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta y el moreno entró a la habitación, observándolo fijamente durante unos segundos antes de sonreír un poco. 

-Me alegra que estés mejor- dijo acercándose hasta quedar de pie junto a la cama.   
-Mmm… ¿Llegaste recién?- preguntó el rubio disimulando su temor de que hubiera escuchado algo de lo que hablaban.   
-Sí, me encontré con Sam en la reja, estuvimos hablando un poco y me dejó pasar, fue a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo- respondió al mismo tiempo que esos orbes azules seguían sobre él.  
-Comenzaré a hacer la comida- intervino Benny levantándose de su lugar para ir hacia la puerta- Les avisaré cuando esté listo. 

El rubio palmeó la cama a su lado y el mayor se sentó. Durante varios segundos permanecieron en silencio pero le bastaba con ver la preocupación en el rostro del moreno para saber lo que pensaba, así que tomó una de sus manos con suavidad. 

-No fue tu culpa lo que pasó, Cas, solo fue un accidente, nada más- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.   
-Eso no es cierto, Lilith te lastimó y colocó en peligro al bebé... lo siento mucho, Dean- se disculpó bajando la vista con arrepentimiento.   
-No, Cas, por favor no hagas esto- pidió tomándolo por las mejillas para que esos orbes azules se fijaran en él- No es tu culpa, ya no sigas cargando con responsabilidades que no te corresponden- el moreno abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa- No soy idiota y me he callado muchas cosas porque no quiero que te coloques triste… el bebé se encuentra bien, Cas y tú eres un buen hombre… Lilith no tiene razón al culparte de lo que pasó con su primer hijo.   
-Dean…- por unos segundos tuvo la impresión que el doctor se marcharía de ahí, así que se incorporó para abrazarlo por la cintura, afirmando la cabeza sobre su hombro.   
-No tienes que decir algo, solo escúchame, por favor…- no recibió una respuesta verbal pero los brazos ajenos rodearon su espalda- No sé qué sucedió y sé que apenas nos conocemos hace dos meses, casi tres pero si tengo la certeza absoluta que eres un buen hombre, Cas, por eso no quiero que te convenzan de lo contrario… Lilith debe estar sufriendo mucho, por eso se desquita contigo… pero ninguna cosa de lo que ha dicho es cierto, tú serás un fabuloso padre, Cas, mírate, estás cuidando a este bebé, de hecho, sobreprotegiéndolo un poco y de paso me estás sobre-mimando- canturreó lo último sintiéndose mejor al oír la risa contraria- Debe ser muy duro para ti, Cas… me gustaría ayudarte pero no sé cómo… lo único que puedo hacer, es prometerte que cuidaré muy bien de tu bebé… así que por favor… ya no sigas culpándote… me hace sentir triste cuando estás mal- admitió estrechando el abrazo y fue correspondido de la misma manera. 

Por unos segundos se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su cabeza, que lo mantenía quieto en su lugar sin usar mucha fuerza, solo lo necesario pero antes de poder decir algo, sintió los estremecimientos del cuerpo contrario, entendiendo que estaba llorando y por eso no quería que lo viera de esa forma. Quizás fue por esos malditos cambios hormonales que en ocasiones lo colocaban extremadamente sensible o algo más pero la tristeza del moreno lo afectó demasiado y comenzó a llorar también sin poder evitarlo. 

-Dean…- susurró el mayor después de notar los movimientos irregulares de sus hombros- No… no tienes que llorar…   
-Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa… yo… Cas… tú tampoco tienes que llorar…- se atrevió a decir pasándose una mano por las mejillas para intentar detener sus lágrimas.   
-Ambos necesitamos dejar de hacerlo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la voz del moreno más tranquilo y lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara- Gracias por apoyarme, Dean. 

El rubio se quedó embobado contemplando esa cálida sonrisa que pocas veces pudo apreciar en el rostro del mayor y comenzó a sollozar. Sí, definitivamente es culpa de esos malditos cambios hormonales. Pensó que no podría detenerse cuando el moreno lo besó de improviso, provocando que se quedara inmóvil por varios segundos, incluso sin respirar hasta que se apartó. 

-Eso está mejor- dijo el doctor limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas- Dean se ve mucho mejor sonriendo.   
-Cas…- el rubor tiñó sus mejillas abruptamente y giró un poco la cabeza, con la esperanza de disimularlo pero no lo consiguió al oír la risa ajena.   
-Gracias por animarme, Dean… yo… me gustaría mucho hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió con mi primer hijo- el menor le prestó toda su atención, ya que sabía lo difícil que es eso para el mayor-Tú… no lo sé, me inspiras mucha confianza y… mírame ahora, hace unos momento me sentía horriblemente triste y me has hecho sonreír de nuevo… sé que esto no está en el contrato pero—  
-Claro que quiero escucharlo- se apresuró en responder mientras se aferraba a sus hombros- A mí me gustaría que siempre sonrieras y si escucharte puede ayudar a que te sientas mejor, entonces lo haré encantado… o sea… ya sabes… todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… has sido muy bueno conmigo… y… lo de la playa… o sea…- comenzó a liarse con sus propias palabras y decidió callarse.   
-Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, Dean. 

Ambas miradas se encontraron mientras la distancia entre los dos se acortaba poco a poco. Dean podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas pero cuando sus labios se rozaron y estuvieron a punto de juntarse por completo, la puerta se abrió de improviso. 

-La cena ya está… lista…- susurró lo último el castaño, intercalando la vista entre ambos antes de carraspear visiblemente incomodo-Mmm… Te traeré la cena, Dean… ¿O prefieres comer con nosotros abajo?  
-Bajaré…- respondió el menor muy avergonzado y nervioso- Sammy…   
-No tarden o la comida se enfriará… 

El menor se marchó del cuarto mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera debido y el rubio suspiró bajito, estaba seguro que después se vendría una seria plática sobre lo ocurrido. Una caricia en su cabello lo hizo sonreír un poco, dirigiendo toda su atención al moreno y éste le ayudó a incorporarse para bajar a la cocina con los demás. Agradeció silenciosamente que su hermano no mencionara lo que acababa de pasar y mantuvieron una plática bastante animada durante la cena. 

-Esto está riquísimo- dijo lamiéndose los labios después de devorar su tercer trozo de pescado, jamás podría hartarse de esas delicias.   
-Pareces un barril sin fondo, gato- canturreó su amigo haciendo reír a los demás- Y es un apodo bien puesto, verás, Castiel, este rubito ronronea cuando duerme.   
-¡Benny!- lo regañó por contar esas cosas.   
-Es verdad- lo apoyó Sam con diversión-Siempre ronroneas cuando duermes, gatito.   
-Par de idiotas, si siguen avergonzándome con Cas me comeré toda la tarta solito- amenazó haciendo puchero.   
-Ten- el moreno le dio la mitad de su pescado sin dejar de sonreír- Es para ti, dicen que un buen apetito durante el embarazo es un signo de buena salud, también puedes comerte mi trozo de tarta.   
-¿De verdad, Cas?- preguntó emocionado con la idea y cuando recibió un asentimiento, lo abrazó por el cuello, aprovechando que se encontraba sentado a su lado- ¡Eres el mejor, Cas! 

Devoró su pescado en tiempo record antes de pedir el postre y su hermano le entregó el pedazo de tarta junto a un vaso con helado. Comió, o mejor dicho tragó todo lo que pudo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho e iba a tomarse la leche tibia que le preparó su hermano pero una punzada en el abdomen lo hizo gruñir bajito. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno acariciando su vientre despacio.   
-Sí, Cas… no te preocupes… Anna dijo que me dolería un poco pero mientras guarde reposo, se pasará- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Lo siento tanto, Dean- volvió a disculparse el doctor antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que lo tomaron por sorpresa- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí hoy? Quiero estar junto a mi bebé… no quiero estar solo en casa…   
-¿Y Lilith?- intervino el castaño con curiosidad.   
-Ella… se ausentará una temporada de la ciudad- los tres lo observaron fijamente y el mayor continuó- Después de lo pasó… estuvimos hablando ayer por la noche y lo mejor para ella en este momento es que vuelva a retomar la terapia… por eso se quedará en casa de sus padres un tiempo… hasta que se siente mejor para regresar- explicó con un deje de tristeza en la voz y el rubio lo abrazó casi por inercia.  
-Lo siento, Cas… no quería ocasionar esto…- se disculpó sintiéndose responsable de que el matrimonio se separara pero el mayor acarició su cabello despacio.  
-No es tu culpa, Dean, ella no está bien y realmente necesita esto… lo que pasó ayer, fue lo último que necesitaba para entenderlo, además…si soy honesto, esto le hará bien, necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas… y yo también- terminó de aclarar en un susurro. 

El rubio intercambió una mirada con su familia, quienes asintieron y bastó para que entendiera que estaban de acuerdo con que el moreno se quedara esa noche con ellos, o las que necesitara. Después de la cena, fue directo a su habitación para acostarse, ya que debía hacer reposo durante esos días y observó al castaño que entró con una expresión seria en su rostro, así que se acomodó para quedar sentado. 

-Dilo- pidió cruzándose de brazos con cierta decepción- Di que soy un idiota por enamorarme de un hombre casado, di que esto es un gran error y que el único que terminará mal seré yo…   
-No te diré algo que sabes- respondió sentándose al borde de la cama para luego abrazarlo con cariño- Sabes que te adoro, Dean, eres lo más importante en mi vida y por eso no quiero que sufras… no sé si realmente algo pueda pasar entre ustedes, lo único que sí sé es que hace un rato, si yo no hubiera entrado, ustedes se habrían besado- el rubio le dio la razón en sus suposiciones y correspondió su gesto suspirando.   
-¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir esto, Sammy? Sé que esto no es correcto…- dijo bajando la vista con tristeza. 

Sus sentimientos por el moreno no podían continuar de esa forma, tenía que buscar la manera de detenerlos antes de que fuera muy tarde o el único que saldría herido sería él, ya que el mayor jamás dejaría a su esposa, sin importar lo que sucediera y tenía la plena certeza que con el nacimiento del bebé, ese matrimonio se arreglaría. Unos golpes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron y observó con cierto temor al doctor, ¿habría escuchado algo de lo que dijo? No, definitivamente no ¿O sí?

-¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó el recién llegado con curiosidad y el par de hermanos negó- ¿Sucede algo, Dean?  
-No… nada… solo estaba charlando con Sammy, me gusta la idea de pasar un tiempo aquí, esta casa es muy especial para mí- mintió esbozando una sonrisa para ser convincente.   
-Ayudaré a Benny con la loza- dijo el castaño levantándose de su lugar- Descansa, Dean, si necesitan algo me avisan, buenas noches.   
-Espera- lo detuvo el moreno por el brazo con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿No te molesta que duerma en el mismo cuarto que tu hermano?  
-Mmm, no, entiendo que quieres estar cerca de tu bebé, especialmente después de lo que pasó, así que no te preocupes-respondió con una comprensiva sonrisa- Buenas noches, chicos. 

El rubio tragó saliva cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ambos quedaron solos en la habitación. Observó en silencio como el moreno se acomodaba a su lado, recostándose mientras afirmaba la cabeza con suavidad en su vientre con una sonrisa para luego dejar la mano en su lugar. El menor sintió ese tacto muy cálido antes de acurrucarse bajo las tapas, sintiendo esos orbes azules fijos en él. 

-¿Está bien, Dean? Que me quede contigo esta noche- explicó el doctor con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.   
-Sí, Cas… está bien… deberías… acostarte, está haciendo algo de frio…

Tan solo unos segundos después se arrepintió de decir aquello, ya que el moreno se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer antes de acostarse a su lado, sin siquiera darle tiempo de ofrecerle un pijama, aunque él tampoco lo usaba y se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones. Dio gracias al cielo cuando el mayor apagó la luz, ya que eso le permitió ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas y cerró los ojos, en un intento por conciliar el sueño pronto mientras sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza y esa cálida mano sobre su vientre.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Castiel abrió los ojos somnoliento, sintiendo una calidez contra su cuerpo que le gustaba mucho. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar la vista, encontrándose con ese hermoso rostro durmiente mientras el rubio permanecía acurrucado contra él, roncando ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa cuando soltó un ruidito similar a un ronroneo. No había querido pensar en eso ayer pero escuchó claramente las palabras del menor cuando hablaba con su hermano, “¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir esto, Sammy? Sé que no esto no es correcto…”, quizás no hubiera entendido del todo esas palabras o simplemente no pensaría en ellas pero fue muy clarificador para él después de que accidentalmente oyera su plática con Benny “Y lo que me pasa con él… deben ser las hormonas… solo eso…”. No le cabía ninguna duda que en ambas ocasiones se refería a él, especialmente después de que estuvieron a punto de besarse el día anterior. 

-Yo tampoco entiendo que me pasa contigo- susurró acariciándole el cabello al rubio con suavidad- Yo… no sé qué me está sucediendo…me haces sentir extraño… como hace mucho no experimentaba esto…- suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza despacio. 

Las cosas en su matrimonio no iban bien pero no por la llegada de Dean a su vida, sino de mucho antes que estaba todo mal y si continuaba alargando esa situación, es porque tenía la remota esperanza que en algún momento todo volvería a ser como antes pero ahora lo veía con más claridad y eso no ocurriría. Jamás recuperaría a su esposa, ni su feliz vida de casados y debía comenzar a aceptarlo de una buena vez, por más que doliera. Volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio, depositando un suave beso en su frente antes de observar esos labios, los mismos que hace casi tres meses habían estado alrededor de su erección y lo hicieron disfrutar como nunca. 

-Dean- lo llamó mientras bajaba la mano que tenía en la espalda del menor lentamente- Dean despierta, Dean- el cuerpo contrario se estremeció cuando llegó a su trasero y se pegó más a su cuerpo- Dean… 

Algo debía estar mal con él porque esa pequeña reacción lo hizo jadear un poco cuando sintió el calor ajeno sobre su piel. Su parte racional le gritaba que saliera rápidamente antes de que fuera muy tarde pero una gran parte en él, por no decir casi toda, le suplicaba porque recorriera ese cuerpo y lo hiciera suyo nuevamente. Se encontraba en una fuerte batalla mental cuando esos orbes azules comenzaron a abrirse lentamente mientras hacia otro de esos ruiditos similares a un ronroneo. 

-Mmm… Cas… hola- dijo con una sonrisa para moverse un poco pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de sonrojarse un poco-Cas...  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con confusión antes de reparar en que aún tenía la mano en el trasero del joven- Oh… lo siento- se disculpó sin cambiar la posición- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-Sí… muy bien… estoy mejor, Cas, no te preocupes… Mmm…- podía sentir lo tenso que estaba el menor y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.   
-¿Qué sucede, Dean?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, no sabía por qué pero disfrutaba verlo así de nervioso.   
-Cas… tu mano… en mi… allá atrás…- dijo aún más rojo.   
-Lo siento, debí colocarla ahí mientras dormía- mintió sin hacer un ademan de sacarla o tener la intención de hacerlo. 

Esos orbes esmeraldas se mantuvieron fijos en él durante varios segundos y el moreno correspondió su gesto mientras la distancia entre los dos se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Por unos segundos pensó que alguien volvería a interrumpirlos, tal como las últimas veces pero no fue así y sus bocas se juntaron en un beso que se hizo más demandante a cada segundo. Apretó un poco el trasero del menor para pegarlo más a su cuerpo mientras sentía esas manos recorriendo su torso y el rubio se subió a gatas sobre él, jadeando cuando se separaron. 

-Cas… esto…- por unos segundos la culpa se apoderó de su rostro.   
-Dean… yo… creo que yo estoy— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando escuchó unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta y el menor se apresuró en acomodarse sobre la cama sonrojado- Tranquilo- dijo el moreno acariciándole el cabello despacio para luego colocarse los pantalones y la camisa e ir a abrir- Buenos días, Sam- saludó haciéndose a un lado.   
-Hola, Cas, hola Dean- entró acercándose a él con una sonrisa- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama.   
-Sí, Sammy… dormí muy bien… y ya me siento mejor… al menos no duele tanto como ayer… tengo hambre- agregó acomodándose para quedar sentado.  
-Te traeré el desayuno antes de irme, regresaré como a eso de las ocho hoy, ¿Te quedarás con él, Cas? Estaré mucho más tranquilo si hay alguien cuidando a mi hermano- explicó observando al mayor.   
-Claro, Sam, no te preocupes. 

El menor salió de la habitación y se giró hacia el rubio, quien evitó su mirada con nerviosismo. Se acercó a él esbozando una sonrisa para luego inclinarse antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente. No tenía idea de que le pasaba con ese chico pero le agradaba demasiado todo lo que provocaba en él. 

************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

El rubio aceptó encantado la rebanada de tarta que le entregó el moreno antes de sentarse a su lado para ver una película. El mayor ya llevaba cuatro días cuidando de él desde que regresó a su casa, aunque debía admitir que no le gustaba mucho cuando se iba al anochecer, especialmente después de lo que sucedió la última vez que compartieron la misma cama. 

-Me encanta- exclamó saboreando cada bocado de su postre- Gracias, Cas.   
-De nada, Dean, luego haré la cena- respondió acariciándole el vientre con una sonrisa- Pronto cumplirás los tres meses y cada vez es más notorio tu embarazo.   
-No, Cas, es tu culpa por mimarme tanto- acusó haciendo un infantil puchero- Benny y tú me consienten mucho, Sammy es el único que insiste en que debo comer saludable.   
-Quiero que ambos estén muy bien, Dean y por eso cumpliré cada uno de tus antojos, sin importar la hora- respondió con tal seriedad que el rubio inevitablemente se sonrojó.   
-Cas… ya va a comenzar- señaló con la intención de romper ese incomodo momento. 

Durante la película, al rubio comenzó a darle sueño, así que se acomodó contra el cuerpo del moreno, ya que éste se encontraba sentado muy junto y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi al instante. Algo suave deslizándose por su mejilla, hizo que abriera los ojos y se encontró con esos orbes azules fijos en él mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano. 

-Cas…- susurró sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando esa mano bajó hasta su vientre con suavidad- No te preocupes, está bien- dijo al notar la mirada afligida del mayor.   
-¿Sabes? Desde que comenzamos esto… he intentado ser fuerte para apoyar a mi esposa pero… no puedo negar que cuando te vi en el suelo… tenía tanto miedo de que algo le ocurriera a mi bebé… jamás le había dicho algo así a Lilith y nunca lo haría, odio verla triste pero me sentí tan enfadado cuando te golpeó… que no medí mis palabras… cuando ella aceptó retomar la terapia y decidió pasar un tiempo en casa de sus padres… estuve hablando con Hellen, ella es como una madre para mí… y dijo algo que hizo que muchas cosas en mi cabeza tuvieran sentido- relató manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura mientras el rubio le acariciaba el antebrazo derecho, ya que sabía lo difícil que es hablar sobre eso para el mayor- Ella dijo “Estar con alguien por costumbre, no es amor y estar con alguien por culpa, es lo peor que puedes hacer. El pasado ya no volverá, no sabemos que traerá el futuro, así que todo lo que tienes es el aquí y ahora, ¿Entonces por qué no disfrutarlo junto a alguien que con su sola presencia te hace feliz?”  
-¿Y qué entendiste?- preguntó con curiosidad- Sé que estás pasando momentos difíciles en tu matrimonio pero—  
-No, Dean, ese fue mi error… desde que perdimos a nuestro primer hijo… todo se acabó y yo no quise verlo, preferí continuar a su lado, con la ilusión que las cosas mágicamente se arreglarían pero no fue así y con el tiempo… yo solo estoy con Lilith por culpa… por eso dejo que se desquite conmigo cuando se siente mal… que me trate como lo peor cuando recuerda el pasado y que me culpe de todo… yo estoy a su lado por culpa y costumbre… porque ella… ya no me hace feliz, Dean… de hecho…- esbozó una sonrisa antes de revolverle el cabello al rubio con cariño- Me he reído y lo pasó mucho mejor contigo en estos tres meses y medio que nos conocemos… que junto a Lilith en los últimos dos años y medio- el menor sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al oír esa afirmación- Hellen se dio cuenta antes que yo, lo especial que te has vuelto para mí, Dean. 

El rubio se atrevió a incorporarse, percatándose que esos orbes azules se encontraban acuosos y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Realmente no le gustaba que el doctor estuviera así de triste, por eso siempre intentaba subirle el ánimo con sus ocurrencias. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos hasta que el moreno continuó hablando. 

-Ya sabes que con Lilith, llevamos cinco años de matrimonio- el menor asintió a sus palabras sin moverse de su lugar- En nuestro primer año, nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos tener hijos, así que yo me sometí a varios exámenes pero no había problemas, así que Lilith se los hizo y el doctor nos dio la triste noticia de que ella no puede tener hijos… su mayor sueño, al igual que el mío, es ser padres, planificamos mucho eso durante nuestros años de noviazgo… Lilith se deprimió mucho… pero yo no me rendí y comencé a hablar con varios profesionales que nos recomendaron diversos tratamientos… así pasamos casi dos años pero no funcionó… incluso le propuse que adoptemos un hijo pero ella quería que llevara nuestra misma sangre, que fuera una parte de nosotros, o al menos de mí- explicó estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo y el menor le acarició la espalda con suavidad para que se relajara un poco- Un día… un colega del hospital me recomendó una opción poco convencional “alquilar un vientre”, investigué sobre el tema y me pareció una buena opción, que se ajustaba a lo que mi esposa deseaba, así que se lo propuse y aceptó… fue entonces que después de mucho buscar… ser cautelosos… tomar todas las precauciones posibles, dimos con Ruby… 

El rubio sintió lo tenso que se colocó el moreno, así que lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de darle suaves caricias en la espalda. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos y por un momento pensó en cambiar el tema, ya que el mayor no parecía listo para hablar sobre eso pero continuó su relato antes de que pudiera hacerlo. 

-Ruby era una buena mujer… al menos eso nos hizo creer los primeros meses… si soy honesto… me dieron un advertencia temprana sobre ella… la primera vez que la presenté con mis amigos y mi hermano… a ellos no les agradó mucho, especialmente a Balthy, él me dijo que tuviera cuidado pero no le hice caso…- dijo con un leve temblor en la voz que alertó al menor- Estaba tan feliz con el embarazo… que dejé a un lado todo lo demás… Lilith y yo estábamos muy emocionados, Dean… los meses pasaron y cuando se cumplió el quinto… ella habló con nosotros, nos pidió dinero para ayudar a su madre y se lo dimos, íbamos a hacer cualquier cosa para asegurarnos que su embarazo fuera tranquilo… eso fue el primero de nuestros errores…

El rubio ya se imaginaba lo que vendría, esa mujer debió obtener mucho dinero del matrimonio haciendo uso del bebé que esperaba. Se sintió muy enfadado con lo que oía y si tuviera la oportunidad, le diría un par de cosas a esa arpía que lastimó tanto al moreno. Se alzó un poco para darle un suave beso en el cuello al doctor, quien se aferró más a él. 

-Ya supones lo que pasó… obtuvo varios miles de dólares de nosotros con diferentes excusas y usando su embarazo… como yo a veces trabajo los fines de semana, fue Lilith quien notó algo extraño en Ruby, comenzó a salir a escondidas, mentía descaradamente sobre donde había estado y un día, Lilith escuchó una conversación rara… ella me lo dijo, me advirtió que Ruby estaba en algo malo pero pensé… que eran celos…- el menor se apartó un poco para observarlo y esos orbes azules se mantuvieron fijos en él- Yo… mi sueño siempre ha sido ser padre, por eso solía pasar mucho tiempo con ella, bueno, lo que podía, me gustaba estar cerca de ella pero no porque sintiera algo romántico, como solía acusarme Lilith… sino por el bebé.   
-Mmm… lo sé… haces lo mismo conmigo… o sea este bebé- dijo sin poder controlar la decepción en su rostro.   
-Te equivocas, Dean, tú eres distinto… Ruby, yo solo estaba cerca de ella por mi hijo, nada más… en cambio tú… creo que solo uso al bebé como una excusa para estar más tiempo contigo- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se sonrojara de inmediato- No tomé en serio las advertencias de Lilith por eso… creí que solo eran celos… hasta que… hasta que…- las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del mayor con rapidez y un sollozo escapó de sus labios- Hasta…Dios… me cuesta tanto hablar de esto…  
-No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que estás sintiendo, Cas pero también sé… que esto podría ser bueno para ti… cuando mis padres murieron… me sentía horrible pero cuando comencé a hablar más sobre el tema… dolía menos… me ayudó bastante a aceptarlo…- el mayor asintió manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.   
-Al… al séptimo mes de embarazo… ella… se colocó extraña… Ruby ya no me dejaba acercarme a mi hijo… y decía que Anna no le daba confianza para ir con ella… necesitábamos a un profesional que controlara el embarazo, así que aceptamos cuando ella nos dijo que quería ir con otra persona, un conocido… las semanas pasaron… Lilith insistía en que había algo extraño… yo seguía sin hacerle caso y atribuyendo todo a sus celos… hasta que… dos semanas antes de que Ruby cumpliera los nueve meses… tuvo un accidente…- el cuerpo del moreno se estremeció, seguramente por el recuerdo antes de ocultar el rostro contra su cuello y Dean acarició su cabello despacio- Dios… jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo… por suerte la llevaron al hospital donde yo trabajo y Anna pudo hacerse cargo para asegurar el bienestar del bebé… ese día lo tenía libre… estaba cenando con mi esposa cuando… Anna llamó…- su voz se quebró por el llanto pero se forzó a continuar con la historia- El bebé… ya no existía…   
-Dios… lo siento tanto- dijo el rubio conteniendo sus propias lágrimas al pensar lo doloroso que debió ser para el matrimonio recibir esa noticia- ¿Fue… un accidente de auto?- preguntó sin soltarlo.   
-No, Dean… el bebé… ya no estaba en su vientre… Anna le hizo exámenes y después de hablar con ella… descubrió que hace dos meses… había sufrido un aborto… porque no se estaba cuidando como debía…- pronunció esas últimas palabras rompiendo en un llanto que le dolió en el alma al rubio cuando lo escuchó. 

Ahora entendía los arrebatos de rabia de Lilith y por qué se comportó de esa manera tan violenta en su habitación hace unos días. No podía creer que hubieran personas tan detestables que fueran capaces de jugar de esa forma con las ilusiones de otros. Abrazó con fuerza al moreno, sin ser capaz de controlar sus propias lágrimas y ambos estuvieron llorando por varios minutos hasta que sintió esas cálidas manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con suavidad. 

-No, Dean… por favor no te coloques así…- pidió el moreno con tristeza.   
-Lo siento… es que… es muy cruel… ustedes… son fantásticos, Cas… ambos son muy buenos… y que esa mujer se atreviera a lastimarlos… con algo tan importante para ustedes… no es justo…- dijo lo último con un sollozo en la voz pero se quedó inmóvil cuando lo besaron, lo cual detuvo sus lágrimas casi al instante por lo inesperado del gesto- Cas…- susurró cuando se separaron.   
-Parece que esta es lo mejor manera para que dejes de llorar… y yo también- habló el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias, Dean… tienes razón, fue muy cruel lo que hizo… mantuvo esa mentira casi dos meses… para seguir sacándonos dinero…- bajó la vista con pesar- Me dolió mucho… ya no tendría a mi hijo en mis brazos… no podría jugar con él… verlo dormir… reír… crecer… ¿Sabes que es lo que más dolió? Que Lilith me culpó de todo… ella… cuando nos dieron la noticia… estábamos en nuestro cuarto… ella… me aventó lo que tenía a mano… y después me pegó… mientras gritaba que fue mi culpa… que ella me advirtió y ahora nuestro hijo estaba muerto por mi culpa…- el rubio lo observó con preocupación, no podía creer que el doctor debió lidiar con todo eso, siendo acusado injustamente por su propia esposa- los meses posteriores fueron horribles… ella se deprimió mucho y solía desquitar su rabia conmigo… y ahora entiendo por qué lo soporté… realmente me sentía culpable… y sé que ella hasta el día de hoy continua pensando eso… yo asesiné a nuestro hijo… 

Dean negó despacio después de oír esa afirmación. No, era imposible que alguna forma fuera culpa del moreno lo ocurrido, todo fue un plan de esa mujer para conseguir más dinero, ella fue la única culpable de que ese bebé no pudiera nacer. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó al mayor por los hombros. 

-¡No es tu culpa! ¡De ninguna forma!- se apresuró en negar enfáticamente- No te hagas esto, Cas, tú hiciste todo bien, le entregaste todo el cariño y preocupación a ese bebé aún cuando no nació… esa mujer no debió jugar con sus ilusiones y Lilith… ella solo está muy dolida con la situación… yo creo que ella se siente responsable de esto… tenía sus sospechas y no las siguió por alguna razón… seguramente… el dolor que sintió en ese momento sumado a su culpa… fue tan grande que lo único que pudo hacer para aminorar esa gran pena… fue culparte a ti…- dijo lo último con los ojos llorosos y el moreno lo observó fijamente- Lilith… ella desea mucho darte un hijo… no puede hacerlo por razones médicas… imagínate el dolor que debió provocarle eso… y ahora súmalo al hecho de que la persona en quien depositó todas sus esperanzas… los engañó cruelmente… debió ser insoportable, Cas… y seguramente por eso te culpa a ti… para no continuar odiándose a sí misma más de lo que ya lo hace…

No podía ni imaginar el dolor que debía sentir la rubia y comprendía todos sus comportamientos tan violentos que ha tenido con él pero aún cuando sentía aprecio por ella, le molestaba mucho que fuera capaz de tratar de esa forma al moreno, porque para él, ese hombre es la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido, cualquiera soñaría con tener a alguien así en su vida. 

++++++++++

Para Castiel fue muy difícil tomar la decisión de contarle ese suceso tan doloroso que fue la pérdida de su hijo a Dean pero ese joven inspiraba una gran confianza en él, además de despertar otra serie de sentimientos confusos que se aclaraban lentamente en su interior esos últimos días. Quizás fue eso lo que le dio el empujón final para tomar una decisión respecto a su matrimonio y lo que haría. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando el menor empatizó rápidamente con su dolor, especialmente cuando se apresuró en contradecir las crueles acciones de su esposa e intentó buscarles un sentido, lo cual solo le corroboró lo noble que es, ya que fácilmente podría haber tomado parte por Lilith o él. 

-Lo sé, Dean… después de muchas sesiones en terapia pude entenderlo… o al menos una parte pero ahora lo veo más claramente… sé que no es mi culpa lo que ocurrió… me duele mucho aún…- respiró profundo para intentar contener sus lágrimas.   
-Está bien si lloras…- dijo el rubio abrazándolo por la cintura mientras afirmaba el mentón en su hombro derecho- Mamá decía… que está bien llorar, eso ayuda a aminorar la pena que sentimos… pero es triste hacerlo solo ¿Verdad?- el moreno asintió dándole la razón en eso- Yo puedo hacerlo contigo, Cas… no puedo borrar el dolor que sientes pero te prometo- el menor se incorporó para observarlo fijamente-Te prometo por mi vida que este bebé va a nacer sano y fuerte, va a ser el momento perfecto para que puedas arreglar las cosas con Lilith, debes tener fe, yo cuidaré del bebé hasta que esté listo para conocerlos, confía en mí, Cas, no te decepcionaré, yo creo que eres un muy buen hombre, maravilloso en muchos sentidos, por eso, toda la tristeza que has pasado, será recompensada con felicidad en tu futuro- el doctor esbozó una sonrisa antes de reírse, ignorando la expresión de confusión en el rostro contrario- ¿Cas?   
-Realmente no lo entiendo- habló estirando la mano hacia las mejillas del rubio, acariciándolas despacio- ¿Cómo un par de palabras tuyas me hace sentir bien? ¿Cómo basta un par de palabras tuyas para convencerme de que soy mejor persona de lo que creo?- el rubor se apoderó del Winchester- Por supuesto que confío en ti, Dean, ciegamente, sé que mi bebé estará bien contigo- afirmó acariciándole el vientre con una mano- Tú… eres especial para mí, Dean, en muchos sentidos- aseguró usando las mismas palabras que ese chico- Yo… tomé una decisión, cuando Lilith se encuentre mejor, voy a pedirle el divorcio. 

Lo había estado pensando mucho en el último tiempo, e incluso lo había considerado hace unos años pero la culpa y el remordimiento siempre le impidieron dar fin a esa relación que se encontraba irremediablemente rota, sin ninguna posibilidad de arreglo. Nunca había tenido el valor, ni las cosas tan claras para decir basta y ser egoísta, pensar en su bienestar primero. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que el rubio llegó a su vida y ahora entendía las palabras de Hellen por completo, él merecía estar con alguien que lo hiciera sentir muy feliz con su sola presencia y esa persona ya no es Lilith, esa persona… la tenía justo frente a él. 

-Aún pueden arreglar las cosas, Cas- dijo el rubio con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz que comprendió perfectamente.   
-No, Dean, no hay vuelta atrás… nunca vamos a recuperar lo que teníamos y ya estoy cansado para continuar manteniendo esto más tiempo… es doloroso terminar una matrimonio así… Lilith es importante para mí, la amé mucho ¿Sabes? Mucho… pero ya no siento eso, yo… ya no siento esa pasión con ella hace dos años… bueno… volví a sentirme así pero- estiró la mano tomando al menor por la barbilla y se armó de valor- Fue contigo, durante la semana que estuvimos juntos en la playa- el aludido se colocó muy rojo al oírlo y eso lo hizo sonreír- Yo… me estoy enamorando de ti, Dean.

No pudo evitar que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas con su confesión. En toda su vida, jamás le había llamado la atención un hombre, nunca, por eso se sentía algo extraño con todo lo que le sucedía ahora pero tampoco le desagradaban sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por el rubio, por eso se sorprendió cuando fue apartado bruscamente y el menor se levantó nervioso. 

-No, Cas… debes estar confundido… ¡Estás casado!- replicó pasándose una mano por el cabello- Tu esposa… a ella la amas… no a mí… solo es curiosidad, Cas, solo eso.   
-No, Dean, no lo es- respondió con parsimonia y fue a su lado, tomándolo de la mano con suavidad- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Dean.   
-Cas… no… no puedes… tu matrimonio… tendrás un hijo con Lilith…- mencionó lo último con pesar- No es correcto… lo siento…   
-No puedes decidir eso por mí, Dean, conozco mis sentimientos y lo que tú provocas en mí, es muy real- dijo llevando la mano del menor hasta su pecho, sobre el corazón- No te obligaré a corresponder mis sentimientos pero quiero que lo sepas… aún si me rechazas, eso no cambia mi decisión de divorciarme de Lilith, es algo que debí hacer mucho pero no tenía el valor...- admitió con cierta tristeza y el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.   
-Cas… yo… estoy enamorado de ti…- el aludido esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Cómo podría resistirme a un hombre tan maravilloso como tú?- el doctor se rio con esa afirmación y lo miró fijamente- No quiero herir a Lilith…  
-Y no lo harás, soy yo quien debe dejar las cosas claras y sé lo que quiero, por una vez en mi vida, voy a ser egoísta y pensar en mi propia felicidad, es algo que me merezco ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa.   
-Claro que te lo mereces, Cas, te mereces lo mejor. 

Ambos intercambiaron una intimida mirada antes de que la distancia se acortara lentamente y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso, el cual marcaba el inicio de un cambio en su relación. Ninguno sabía que ocurriría mañana o como tomarían los demás lo que pasaba entre ellos pero Castiel tenía muy claro que es lo que quería para su vida y eso incluye a Dean Winchester. 

*****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

El rubio correspondió el beso que le dio el moreno como despedida, antes de que subiera a su auto para conducir calle abajo. Esos últimos cinco días, Castiel había estado quedándose con él, e incluso dormían en el mismo cuarto pero de vez en cuando regresaba a su departamento para saber cómo estaba todo, además de cambiarse de ropa. Cerró la reja con una pequeña sonrisa y entró a la casa, después de esa inesperada confesión, las cosas cambiaron mucho entre ellos. 

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó su hermano con una gesto extraño en el rostro, al igual que el que tenía su amigo.   
-Sí… regresará por la noche- respondió sin poder ocultar su felicidad.   
-¿Qué pretende?- soltó Benny sin poder contenerse más tiempo y dejó entrever la rabia que sentía- ¿Ahora vas a ser su amante?  
-Claro que no- replicó el rubio sentándose en el sillón de al lado mirándolos con molestia- Yo no seré su amante, Cas dijo que me quería… y yo a él…  
-¿Y su esposa? ¿O ahora me dirás que cree en el poliamor?- continuó increpándolo su hermano.   
-No, Cas dijo que se va a divorciar de ella, su matrimonio se rompió hace mucho tiempo y ahora por fin es capaz de aceptarlo-explicó ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias del parcito- Cas está enamorado de mí… y yo de él… ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- repitió su amigo levantándose para ir frente a él- Podría darte mil razones de que está mal, comenzando por la más obvia, ESTA CASADO- mencionó lo último lentamente para darle énfasis a sus palabras- Y lo más importante, tú les vas a dar un hijo, ¿Crees que Castiel va a romper todo tan fácilmente? ¿O que Lilith lo aceptará como si nada? No seas ingenuo, Dean. 

Dolía pero su amigo tenía razón, a él solo lo contrataron para alquilar su vientre y darle un bebé a ese joven matrimonio, nada más. Aún si el moreno lo quería, eso no podría compararse al amor que sentía por su esposa y seguramente, hablando lo ocurrido, bastaría para que solucionarían sus problemas, ¿Así de rápido se acabaría todo? Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus parpados hasta que recorrieron sus mejillas sin piedad y se aferró al mayor cuando lo abrazaron. 

-Perdón, Dean… no quería decirlo de esta forma pero es la verdad, no quiero que te lastimen, eres como un hermano para mí y por eso quiero cuidarte- aseguró acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.   
-Lo sé, Benny… pero yo estoy enamorado de Cas… y él de mí…- susurró entre sollozos.   
-Eso no es suficiente, Dean, ellos tienen un matrimonio de cinco años y una historia que comenzó hace nueve, no es simplemente romper todo ante una dificultad- explicó su amigo dándole un besito en la frente- No quiero que sufras, no voy a permitirlo y haré lo necesario para cuidarte. 

El rubio solo se limitó a asentir despacio pero en el fondo, no estaba de acuerdo con las aprensiones de sus amigos y confiaba por completo en los sentimientos del moreno. Al anochecer, no pasó por alto que durante la cena, su familia observaba con molestia al doctor, quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrar la incomodidad que sentía pero esa actitud irritó mucho al Winchester mayor. 

-¿Pueden dejar esto por favor?- pidió observando al parcito y frunciendo el ceño- Voy a dejarles una cosa bien clara, lo que ocurra entre Cas y yo no es asunto suyo, así que no se metan más- ambos entrecerraron los ojos con sorpresa por sus palabras- Los quiero mucho, chicos pero no quiero que traten a Cas de esta forma, independiente de todo esto, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, más allá de cumplir el contrato.   
-Ya que estamos siendo honestos, yo también dejaré una cosa clara- dijo Benny cruzándose de brazos y centró toda su atención en el moreno- Nadie va a jugar con los sentimientos de Dean, no lo voy a permitir.   
-¿Crees que voy a lastimarlo?- preguntó el aludido con seriedad.   
-Solo sé dos cosas, estás casado y alquilaste el vientre de Dean para tener un bebé con tu esposa, ¿O ya lo olvidaste?- replicó enterrando el tenedor en su carne sin apartar la vista del contrario.   
-Perfecto, vamos a ser honestos y aclarar todo ahora- afirmó Sam uniéndose a esa acalorada conversación en la mesa- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano? Porque una cosa es que le digas que lo quieres, que te divorciarás pero otra muy distinta es lo que harás, así que acláramelo, Castiel, ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?- se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta. 

El rubio comenzó a colocarse nervioso con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Sabía que su familia solo quería protegerlo, como siempre lo habían hecho pero en esta ocasión, realmente creía que exageraban con su reacción, no es como si el moreno fuera alguien peligroso o que lastimara a otros, sino que todo lo contrario, por eso le molestaba un poco que lo trataran de esa forma.

-Ya basta- pidió levantándose al mismo tiempo que sentía un pequeño malestar en el abdomen- Comprendo sus dudas y sus aprensiones pero ustedes también han tenido la oportunidad de conocer más a Cas esta última semana, pensé que ya tendrían claro el tipo de persona que es, así que ya basta, no voy a escuchar ni un segundo más esto.   
-Estamos cuidándote- replicó su hermano con molestia y se levantó también, afirmando las manos sobre la mesa- No queremos que sufras o que algo te suceda, además, el embarazo está cambiándote, te guste o no, las hormonas hacen estragos en tu cuerpo para adaptarlo al bebé, ¿Y si este enamoramiento no es más que eso? ¿Y si Castiel se fijó en ti solo porque esperas a su bebé? ¿O por el simple hecho que a diferencia de Lilith, no discute contigo?- esas palabras lo afectaron más de lo que el rubio hubiera deseado, especialmente ante la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera cierto, al menos por su parte tenía claro que está enamorado del doctor pero éste, quizás está confundido, quizás encontró una agradable compañía en él y sumado al embarazo, se creó esa ilusión.   
-Te equivocas- se apresuró en corregir el moreno para levantarse también, tomando la mano del hombre que le alquiló su vientre- Es cierto que he encontrado un apoyo invaluable en Dean pero mis sentimientos por él vienen de antes, hay algo que me atrae mucho y no es solo porque está embarazado de mí, lo que yo siento por él es muy real, por eso quiero tomar esta oportunidad y ser feliz a su lado.   
-¿Y tu esposa? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?- preguntó Sam con seriedad.   
-Hablaré con ella en cuanto regrese y le pediré el divorcio, además, anularé el contrato que hicimos, ya no habrá un matrimonio que reciba a ese bebé pero yo lo estaré esperando muy feliz y si Dean corresponde mis sentimientos para que los tres estemos juntos, eso completaría mi felicidad- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa que hizo suspirar a los dos hombres que lo increpaban.   
-Bien, voy a confiar en ti, Castiel- dijo Benny intercambiando una mirada con Sam y éste asintió- Vamos a confiar en ti pero tendrás que corresponder del mismo modo, porque si te atreves a hacer llorar a mi amigo, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que te daré la peor paliza de tu vida.   
-Tienes todo mi permiso para hacerlo si llego a lastimarlo- respondió el moreno haciendo sonreír al parcito.   
-¿Ya terminamos esto?- preguntó el rubio con cautela.   
-Sí, Dean, ya nos quedó claro las intenciones de Cas- señaló el castaño volviendo a tomar asiento mientras sonreía- Siento esto, Cas, solo queremos protegerlo.   
-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo con mi hermano.   
-Menos mal, pensé que comenzarían a pelear… Grrrr…- se llevó una mano al vientre al sentir una punzada de dolor.   
-¿Qué sucede?-el moreno se apresuró en sentarlo mientras lo mantenía tomado de la mano- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí… ya estoy bien… no te preocupes… debió ser por lo tenso que me coloqué…- explicó respirando profundo y mucho más tranquilo que hace un momento.   
-Es mejor que descanses - pidió Benny acercándose a él antes de tomarlo en brazos- Perdóname, no quería ocasionar esto, Dean, te llevaré a tu cuarto y podrás descansar.   
-No te preocupes- dijo revolviéndole el cabello a su amigo cuando notó su expresión de arrepentimiento- Estoy bien, Benny, gracias por cuidarme tanto, te adoro mi vampirito- canturreó lo último llamándolo por el apodo que le colocó cuando eran niños y no usaba en mucho tiempo.   
-Claro que me adoras, ardilla, ¿Por qué no lo harías?- respondió haciéndolo reír.

El mayor lo llevó hasta su habitación, en donde lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama para luego quitarle los zapatos junto a los calcetines y lo cubrió bien con las tapas. Le gustaba mucho que su familia lo cuidara tanto, disfrutando de esos momentos cuando su amigo se comportaba de esa forma, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y se alegraba un montón de que fuera una parte actual importante en su vida. 

-Duerme un poco, tienes que cuidar al bebé- pidió Benny revolviéndole el cabello con seriedad antes de fijar la vista en el moreno, quien entró al cuarto con preocupación- Bien, todo tuyo- agregó acercándose al recién llegado para palmearle el hombro despacio- Asegúrate que descanse.   
-Así lo haré, gracias. 

Después de que su amigo salió de su cuarto, el moreno se quitó los zapatos para recostarse a su lado, acariciándole despacio el vientre con una mano mientras lo observaba con cariño. El rubio se acurrucó contra el cuerpo contrario, disfrutando de esa calidez antes de rodearla la cintura con un brazo, esbozando una sonrisa cuando besaron su frente. 

-Descansa, Dean, yo te cuidaré- aseguró en un susurro para luego comenzar a tararear “Hey Jude”.   
-Gracias, Cas… 

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de ese maravilloso hombre, no tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas más adelante o si tenían algún futuro juntos pero no quería pensar en eso, solo se aseguraría de disfrutar el aquí y ahora. 

++++++++++

Castiel terminó de acomodar todo en una bandeja y se dirigió al segundo piso del departamento hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio. Al final había pasado la última semana y media en casa de Sam pero luego decidieron regresar, especialmente porque él volvió al trabajo, así que no quería dejarlo solo durante el día y Hellen podría cuidarlo ahí. Entró con una sonrisa, la misma que mantenía desde que ambos confesaron sus sentimientos hace varios días. Esperó que el menor se acomodara para luego dejar la bandeja sobre sus piernas. 

-¿Cómo estás, Dean?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello despacio.   
-Bien, gracias, no tenías que molestarte trayendo la cena, Cas, ya no debo guardar reposo…- dijo algo apenado al ser consentido de esa forma- ¿Te fue bien en el hospital?   
-Sí, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas- respondió con cierta diversión- No es ninguna molestia mimarte, Dean, recuerda que llevas a mi bebé en tu vientre y lo más importante, ¿Cómo podría no mimar a la persona de quien me enamoré?- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se colocara muy rojo mientras el doctor se reía.   
-Cas… basta…- pidió apretando las sabanas con nerviosismo.   
-¿Por qué? Solo digo la verdad, ¿O tú no me quieres?- el aludido lo observó con ese adorable rubor cubriendo su rostro- Dean.   
-Idiota… sabes que te quiero…- dijo desviando la vista por la vergüenza. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa con esa adorable escena y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos, encontrando sus bocas en un suave beso que comenzó a hacerse más y más apasionado pero se apartó al cabo de unos segundos, sin evitar reírse con la mueca de decepción que hizo el menor. 

-Tienes que cenar- señaló llevando un dedo a la comisura de los labios ajenos- De lo contrario, te haría mío en este preciso instante.   
-¡Cas!- gritó muy avergonzado- Idiota… ¿Y Hellen?- preguntó cambiando el tema.   
-Tuvo que salir, va a regresar más tarde pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré- aseguró guiñándole un ojo- Ahora vamos a cenar. 

Los dos comieron manteniendo una amena conversación y cuando el rubio se movió para dejar la bandeja sobre el velador, la camiseta que usaba se subió un poco, dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen que ya se notaba algo abultado. Estiró la mano con una sonrisa para acariciarlo despacio, provocando que el contrario se estremeciera por el inesperado gesto. 

-Tres meses, no puedo creer que sea real, dentro de unos meses va a nacer- dijo notablemente emocionado con la idea- Mi primer hijo o hija.   
-Aún falta mucho, Cas y estoy seguro que esto- indicó su vientre con una sonrisa- Es culpa de todos los mimos que me dan… Benny, Hellen y tú terminarán dejándome como una ballena si me consciente tanto.   
-Ballenita o no, seguirás igual de sexy, gatito- canturreó lo último mirándolo fijamente antes de reparar en esa traviesa lengua que se asomó entre esos carnosos labios para lamerlos despacio-Dean… no me provoques así.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un apasionado beso al menor, quien correspondió su gesto gustoso. Rápidamente subió a gatas sobre el rubio, procurando no pasar a llevar su vientre y mientras lo besaba, coló una mano bajo la camiseta ajena al mismo tiempo que la otra la llevaba al pantalón de pijama, jugueteando con la cinturilla. 

-Cas…- jadeó el joven su nombre- Esto…  
-Dean, quiero hacerte el amor- afirmó con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al contrario- Pero esta vez no porque lo especifique un contrato, esta vez será, porque estoy enamorado de ti y quiero amarte lentamente toda la noche, ¿Puedo hacerlo?- preguntó con el deseo reflejado en sus orbes azules.   
-Cas… sí… yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo… con la persona de quien me enamoré- admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Observó fijamente esos orbes esmeraldas teñidos con anhelo y lo desnudó con cierta ansiedad para luego capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Como pudo, consiguió quitarse la ropa, ya que no quería despegarse de esos pecadores labios ni por un segundo pero entonces se vio en la obligación de hacerlo. 

-Necesitaremos lubricante y condones- susurró sobre la boca ajena con una sonrisa felina- Espera aquí, gatito.

Salió de la habitación completamente desnudo, de todas formas se encontraban solos en el departamento así que no habría problemas. Fue hasta su habitación para sacar del armario lo que necesitaba pero se detuvo al mirar la fotografía sobre el velador, en donde salía junto a su esposo el día de su boda y luego bajó la vista a su mano izquierda, donde llevaba el anillo. Antes se hubiera sentido horrible por eso, tan siquiera por engañar a su mujer con el pensamiento pero luego de todo lo que había pasado, tenía muy claro lo que quería y eso no incluía a Lilith, sino a Dean. Se quitó el anillo para dejarlo junto a la fotografía y luego regresó con el rubio, quien se masturbaba sobre la cama y estaba seguro que no podría pensar en algo más erótico que eso. 

-Estas comenzando sin mí- dijo trepando sobre el cuerpo ajeno y dejó el preservativo en el velador antes de esparcir el lubricante en sus dedos- Déjame ayudarte- ofreció sensualmente y repartió besito por el cuello contrario, descendiendo lentamente- La vez anterior no pude hacerlo… estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo muy atraído que me siento por ti pero ahora quiero hacerlo. 

Ante la sorpresa del menor, lamió su erección a toda su longitud antes de introducírselo en la boca por completo, al mismo tiempo que colaba dos dedos en ese estrecho interior que lo recibió gustoso. Los gemidos del rubio no hicieron más que calentarlo y con la mano libre, comenzó a masturbarse despacio, ya que no quería acabar antes de la mejor parte. Cuando sintió al joven más dilatado, agregó un tercer digito, moviéndolos con fuerza hasta rozar la próstata de su compañero, quien se retorció sobre la cama sin contener sus sollozos excitados. Esos eróticos ruidos serían suficientes para que acabara pero prefería hacerlo sintiendo su hombría aprisionada por ese estrecho interior, así que se incorporó jadeando y lo embistió de una sola vez. 

-¡Caaassss aaaahhhhh!- el menor le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras el sudor perlaba su frente- Follame fuerteeee… Caaaassss… follameeee- suplicó con la voz teñida por el placer.   
-Dios, Dean… eres tan sexyyyy… grrrrr- gruñó cuando ese caliente interior lo apretó más fuerte- Aaaaahhh Deeeaaannn Aaaahhh Deeaaannn… 

No podía seguir conteniendo sus ansias por poseer el cuerpo ajeno y comenzó a arremeterlo con dureza, enterrándose profundo en esa caliente cavidad. El rubio apretó los dedos en la espalda, soltando esos grititos de placer cada vez que daba contra su próstata. Desde un primer momento le había encantado lo expresivo del rostro de su compañero, sin ocultar por ningún segundo lo mucho que disfrutaba tener sexo con él y el moreno se dejó llevar por ese fuerte instinto de posesividad mezclada con lujuria desenfrenada. 

-¡Caaaasss ssiiiiiii! ¡maaassss Caaassss maassss! Aaaaahhh Aaaaaaahhhh ssiiiiiii- gritó gimiendo sin control y totalmente perdido en esa sensación de éxtasis que le entregaba el mayor.   
-Deeeaaannn aaaaaahhhh Deaaaannnn- se inclinó lamiéndose los labios antes de morder el cuello ajeno, dejando varias sugilaciones y descendió a sus hombros, marcando cada centímetro de piel expuesta para reclamarlo como suyo.   
-¡Caaaaassss yaaaaa! ¡Caaaaasss!- el rubio apretó las piernas contra su cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Caaaaasss!- lo llamó en un sollozo excitado al mismo tiempo que acababa entre ambos abdómenes.   
-Deeeaannnn grrrrr- ese estrecho interior apretó aún más fuerte su caliente erección y fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar al orgasmo también- ¡Deeeeaaannn!- gritó corriéndose caliente dentro del menor, quien gimió al sentirlo. 

El moreno repartió besitos por el rostro ajeno antes de salir con cuidado de su interior y se recostó junto al joven, quien se acurrucó mimosamente contra su cuerpo mientras mantenía una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios, producto del satisfactorio orgasmo que acababa de tener. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando de la calidez contraria. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el doctor incorporándose y lo observó mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano.   
-Sí, Cas- respondió alzándose un poco para besarlo- Me encanta que seas tan considerado, Cas, desde el primer momento te preocupaste que fuera placentero para mí.   
-Nunca te heriré- afirmó con una amorosa sonrisa antes de trepar sobre su cuerpo- Ahora que sé que estás bien, creo que debemos comenzar la segunda ronda ¿verdad? Voy a amarte lentamente toda la noche y aún tenemos varias horas por delante- esas palabras hicieron reír al rubio.   
-Oh sí pero olvida lo de “lentamente”, me encanta el Cas apasionado que me folla con fuerza y lo mete duro- el aludido se inclinó a lamer su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.   
-Sigue provocándome y te follaré como un animal toda la noche- aseguró con diversión en sus palabras.   
-Tenemos un trato entonces, salvajito. 

El moreno dio rienda suelta a la pasión que encendía ese hombre en su interior y estuvieron teniendo sexo hasta bien entrada la madruga. En medio de la penumbra, siendo iluminado tenuemente por la luz que se filtraba por la cortina entreabierta, se mantuvo despierto, acariciando el cabello de Dean mientras éste dormía profundamente abrazándolo. Jamás se había sentido así por otra persona, ni siquiera en los años que estuvo “relativamente bien” con su esposa. No sabía con exactitud que es pero el rubio provocaba cosas extrañas en su interior, que nunca antes experimentó y que le gustaban demasiado, sin mencionar que cada segundo a su lado se sentí bien, correcto. 

-Gracias por estar conmigo- susurró dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y cerró los ojos. Ya lo tenía decidido, iba a darse una oportunidad con el menor y ser feliz a su lado. 

Cada día junto a Dean lo hacía sentir pleno, incluso Hellen y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su cambio de actitud, ya que estaba inusualmente contento en el trabajo. Cuando el menor cumplió el cuarto mes de embarazo, lo llevó con Anna para su revisión mensual, esbozando una sonrisa al notar el pequeño bulto de su abdomen cuando se recostó sobre la camilla. 

-¿Listo para saber el sexo de tu bebé, Cas?- preguntó la pelirroja entusiasta y el aludido asintió observando el monitor con fascinación- Ahora está mucho más claro que el mes anterior, felicitaciones, papá, una dulce princesita viene a iluminar tu vida.   
-¿Una niña? Oh Dios, eso es fantástico- dijo muy emocionado con la idea, aunque el género no es importante, de todas formas amaría incondicionalmente a esa pequeña vida, tal como ya lo hacía- Voy a ser padre de una niña.   
-Felicitaciones, Cas, esta pequeñita tendrá al mejor papá del mundo- señaló el rubio con una sonrisa que correspondió de la misma forma.   
-Gracias, Dean, gracias por darme este hermoso regalo- se inclinó sobre el menor para darle un cariñoso beso en la frente. 

Luego de la revisión, llevó al joven hasta la cafetería del lugar y le trajo algo de comer mientras conversaba con sus amigos sobre la revisión, dándoles la buena noticia que tendría una hija pero el ruido de su teléfono lo interrumpió y se levantó a responder al pasillo, contestando con mayor seriedad de la que pretendía. 

-Hola, Lilith, ¿Cómo estás?  
-Mejor, dentro de tres días regresaré a casa, Cas- anunció tomando por sorpresa al mayor- Escucha… sé que me comporté muy mal la última vez y lastimé a nuestro bebé pero… este mes fuera me ha ayudado a pensar mejor las cosas…  
-Lilith, no, yo… tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy serio- dijo ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea y continuó- Cuando regreses… vamos a hablar.   
-Cas… ¿Vas a dejarme?- preguntó directamente su esposa con clara tristeza en la voz- Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti… te he tratado muy mal pero nosotros aún—  
-No- la interrumpió reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás- Vamos a hablar de esto frente a frente… por favor… llámame cuando llegues y te iré a buscar al aeropuerto… cuídate mucho…   
-Está bien… nos vemos, Cas… te amo- esas dos últimas palabras lo tomaron de improviso y tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
-Nos vemos…- cortó la llamada antes de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. 

Iba a ser muy difícil terminar esa relación de tantos años y disolver ese matrimonio, especialmente después de que tomaron nuevamente la decisión de tener un bebé pero ya no podía seguir dilatándolo, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos que cuando comenzaron a estar juntos y no quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no encendía esa pasión en su interior, no movía su mundo con solo un par de palabras, una mirada, una caricia, tal como le sucedía con Dean. 

*****************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Lilith terminó de dejar sus cosas en el armario antes de bajar al primer piso. Se supone que iba a platicar con su esposo pero éste recibió una llamada urgente del hospital y no tuvo más opción que ir, así que su conversación tendría que esperar hasta un par de horas más. Se sentó pasándose una mano por el cabello y agradeciendo que se encontraba sola en casa, ya que Hellen fue a hacer unos trámites y Dean se encontraba visitando a su hermano. Aún no se disculpaba con el rubio por todo lo sucedido la última vez, realmente estaba arrepentida de lastimarlo, especialmente a su bebé. 

-Mi hija…- susurró para sí misma, ya que el moreno le había comentado durante el viaje en auto del aeropuerto cual es el sexo del bebé. 

Durante ese mes en casa de sus padres, había estado viendo al mismo terapeuta que la atendió posterior a la tragedia de hace dos años y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo, incluso antes de que decidieran alquilar nuevamente un vientre, estaba tratando muy mal a su esposo y de alguna manera se acostumbró a esa dinámica entre ellos, quizás por eso le sorprendía tanto que el moreno quisiera divorciarse de ella, porque solo de eso podría tratarse esa platica tan seria que tendrían. El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y observó al menor que llegaba con una bolsa. 

-Dean- dijo levantándose de su lugar.   
-Lilith, hola- la saludó con una sonrisa para acercarse a ella, recibiéndola con un abrazo- ¿Cómo estás? Cas me contó que llegarías hoy, mira, traje tu pastel favorito.  
-Dean…- ese chico era demasiado amable para su gusto, le recordaba a ella en tiempos pasados- Perdóname- pidió estrechando el abrazo- Siento mucho lo que te hice, no quería lastimarte.   
-No te preocupes Lilith, estamos bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó dejando el pastel sobre la mesita de centro y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.   
-Sí… estaré bien, gracias…   
-Me alegra oírlo, Cas ha estado preocupado por ti, él quiere que estés bien y con todo lo que sucedió… sabe que es muy difícil para ti. 

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, ¿Acaso ese chico estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió con su primer hijo? ¿Tanto confiaba su esposo en él como para compartir esos momentos tan difíciles? ¿Qué había pasado durante su ausencia entre esos dos? Prestó toda su atención a lo que le relataba el menor y cada vez se convencía más que el mes que estuvo con sus padres, había unido mucho más a su marido con ese hombre y si no conociera bien a Castiel, incluso se atrevería a decir que había algo más entre ellos pero eso no era posible, ¿O sí?

-Tengo hambre- dijo el rubio observando el reloj que ya marcaba las seis y media- Lo siento, a veces hablo demasiado, Hellen llegará como a las siete, así que prepararé la cena, ¿Quieres algo en especial?   
-Mmm, no, Dean, cualquier cosa está bien, no te preocupes… seguro que cocinas bien- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.   
-No tanto como Hellen pero Cas no se ha quejado- respondió distraídamente antes de levantarse.   
-Iré a… terminar de desempacar, luego te ayudo- mintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al segundo piso. 

Ya había notado que algo extraño ocurría entre su esposo y ese chico pero no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, era imposible que Castiel se fijara en ese hombre románticamente hablando. Cuando se aseguró que el menor se encontraba en la cocina, ya que se escuchaban varios ruidos provenientes de allá, se dirigió hacia la habitación del rubio, entrando con sigilo y observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. Tenía que comprobar sus sospechas, así que comenzó a registrar el armario, los cajones del velador y el escritorio junto a la ventana pero no encontró algo que confirmara sus pensamientos, iba a marcharse de ahí cuando reparó en algo que se encontraba bajo la cama y se arrodilló recogiendo la corbata azul marina, la misma que le regaló a su esposo en su segundo aniversario de matrimonio. 

-Cas… ¿Por qué está esto aquí?- preguntó para sí misma y frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

Quizás se trataba de un error, quizás solo era una coincidencia o todo tenía una explicación pero después de oír la forma en que Dean hablaba del moreno hace un rato, como si lo conociera y entendiera a la perfección, no le cabía la menor duda de que es lo que ocurría ahí. Dejó la corbata donde la encontró y fue al primer piso, en donde el rubio estaba preparando una pasta. 

-¿En qué te ayudo?- preguntó acercándose al hombre que quería quitarle a su marido.   
-Revuelve esto, por favor- pidió indicando la salsa que se calentaba al fuego- Comenzaré a hacer el pescado.   
-Huele bastante bien, eres bueno cocinando, Dean- el aludido esbozó una sonrisa antes de sacar el salmón del refrigerador y lo coloco al microondas para descongelarlo- ¿Sabes? Este tiempo me ha ayudado a pensar muchas cosas y me alegra que seas tú quien lleve a nuestro hijo en su vientre- el menor se volteó a observarla fijamente- Esa mujer… Ruby… no solo nos arrebató a nuestro bebé… también intentó romper nuestro matrimonio.   
-¿Eh?  
-A Cas no le gusta hablar sobre el tema… a mí tampoco pero mi terapeuta dice que es necesario hacerlo… ayuda a sanar las heridas… esa mujer… intentó acostarse con mi marido- dijo girándose hacia el rubio, quien se colocó algo pálido con sus palabras- Le coqueteaba a mis espaldas y lo entiendo, Cas es un hombre maravilloso, ¿Quién no querría alguien así a su lado? Además… esa mujer usaba a nuestro hijo para acercarse a él y Cas le hacía caso, por supuesto que debido al bebé que esperaba, ¿Por qué iba a querer a otra persona cuando está conmigo? Llevamos cinco años de un feliz matrimonio, hemos tenido momentos difíciles pero podemos solucionarlos- guardó silencio durante varios segundos, había tenido que inventar todo lo que dijo pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a su esposo también, confiaba en que todo se arreglaría entre ellos y ese bebé les ayudaría mucho- Me alegra que estés aquí, Dean- agregó con una dulce sonrisa- Confío mucho en ti y sé que tú jamás harías algo para lastimarnos, has sido muy gentil con nosotros, gracias, Dean. 

Durante unos breves segundos, el rostro ajeno se llenó de culpa y remordimiento antes de que le diera la espalda para reunir los demás ingredientes que necesitaba, aunque Lilith tenía muy claro que lo hizo como una forma de ocultar su reacción y eso bastaría para mantenerlo lejos de su esposo. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó fingiendo preocupación.   
-Sí… claro… mmm… soy yo quien está muy agradecido con ustedes… han sido muy amables conmigo… y me han ayudado mucho…- dijo notablemente nervioso.   
-Eres un buen chico, Dean, por cierto, no me has contado si tienes pareja o alguien que te guste, me cuesta mucho creer que un hombre tan guapo como tú esté soltero- no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando el rubio pasó a tirar el sartén al suelo.   
-Lo siento… soy un poco torpe en la cocina- mintió recogiendo el objeto- Mmm… no, no tengo pareja… yo… solo me he dedicado a cuidar de mi hermano… y de ocuparme de la casa, así él puede estudiar tranquilo…- explicó respirando profundo antes colocar algunas especias en el sartén y encendió uno de los quemadores de la cocina.   
-Oh, ya veo pero has tenido pareja antes ¿Verdad?- continuó insistiendo con el tema mientras revolvía la salsa.   
-Sí… hubo una persona que… nos proyectábamos juntos pero no funcionó… él se mudó de la ciudad por trabajo y yo no iba a dejar a mi hermano solo… así que terminamos…  
-Oh, es una pena, ¿Lo querías mucho?- el rubio solo se limitó a asentir cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta.  
-¡Es Hellen! Ya regresó- señaló el menor saliendo de la cocina para marcharse por el pasillo. 

Ahora no le cabía la menos duda de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y quizás su anterior yo lo hubiera entendido, después de todo tampoco ha tratado bien a su esposo en esos años pero su actual yo no está dispuesto a seguir perdiendo lo que ama, así que haría lo necesario para salvar su matrimonio.

++++++++++

Castiel regresó al departamento pasadas las siete y después de cenar junto a los demás, fue con su mujer hasta la habitación que compartían para hablar en privado. Sabía que sería muy difícil poner fin a su larga relación pero ya no daba para más, no tenía arreglo y ya no seguiría luchando solo. Observó fijamente a la rubia y tomó sus manos con cariño, porque a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo mucho afecto por ella. 

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Lilith y que hayas tomado la decisión de retomar tu terapia, quiero que estés bien- dijo con total honestidad antes de estrecharla contra su cuerpo- Te quiero mucho… estos últimos años han sido muy difíciles para nosotros… yo… no lo he pasado bien… ¿Sabes? He sufrido mucho por la pérdida de nuestro hijo… he sufrido mucho por la forma en que me tratas… pensé… pensé que el tiempo nos ayudaría a sanar y a recuperar nuestra relación pero no es así- afirmó lo último sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, realmente le dolía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no había marcha atrás.   
-Podemos arreglarlo, Cas… podemos hacerlo- replicó la rubia aferrándose a sus brazos- Sé que he cometido muchos errores… te he herido mucho… me desquité contigo todo este tiempo pero yo te amo, Cas, te sigo amando como el primer día… vamos a superar esto juntos, sé que lo haremos.   
-No… ya es tarde-el moreno se apartó para observarlo fijamente antes de limpiar sus lágrimas con suavidad- Ya es tarde… quiero el divorcio, Lilith… de verdad lo intenté, de verdad intenté que esto funcionara… siento mucho todo lo que pasó pero no puedo seguir contigo… no puedo estar contigo cuando solo me lastimas… no es sano para mí, ni para ti… por eso tomé la decisión… vamos a divorciarnos…  
-No, Cas, no, aún no es tarde, no lo es si ambos lo deseamos, yo te amo, Cas, te amo mucho, ¿Acaso ya no me amas?- preguntó con un sollozo en la voz y el mayor besó su frente con cariño.   
-Por favor… no lo hagas más difícil…   
-No, no quiero esto- insistió la rubia aferrándose a él con fuerza- Te amo, Cas… y sé que tú también… siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho… por favor, vamos a intentarlo, al menos hazlo por nuestra hija- el doctor entreabrió la boca al oír esas palabras- ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? ¿Tendrá padres separados apenas nazca? ¿Acaso no estamos tomando esto como una oportunidad para ser felices, Cas?  
-Yo… yo…- se mordió el labio inferior despacio, lo último que deseaba es que esa pequeña vida que venía en camino resultara herida.   
-Somos sus padres, Cas, ¿Vas a quitarle eso porque ya no me quieres? ¿O acaso es porque hay alguien más?- el moreno se colocó muy serio con esa pregunta, independiente de sus sentimientos por Dean, la decisión de divorciarse es algo que consideraba desde hace varios meses- Cas, por favor piénsalo bien, tenemos cinco años de matrimonio y llevamos nueve años juntos… ¿Tirarás todo a la basura por otra persona? ¿Dejarás a esa pequeña sola? ¿Quieres que ella esté de casa en casa porque te estás dando por vencido para salvar lo nuestro? Por favor piénsalo- pidió la rubia apartándose con seriedad- Esto ya no se trata solo de nosotros, Cas, sino que también de nuestra hija… yo quiero que salvemos nuestro matrimonio, ¿Y tú?- el mayor se cruzó de brazos muy confundido- Creo que hoy… deberíamos dormir en cuartos separados, buenas noches.   
-Espera…- el moreno la detuvo por el brazo- Yo dormiré en el cuarto de invitados… buenas noches. 

El moreno tomó su ropa para dormir y salió suspirando bajito. Es cierto que ahora que vendría su hija en camino, no podía simplemente marcharse pero tampoco sería saludable continuar con una relación que no tenía futuro, no lo era. Intentó conciliar el sueño en vano, así que se levantó para bajar a la cocina, con la esperanza que una copa de vino le ayudaría a descansar y se dirigió a la sala de estar, abriendo el ventanal para asomarse al pequeño balcón suspirando. Su cabeza se había vuelto un caos, ya no sabía que es lo correcto en esa situación para su futuro bebé. 

-Cas- una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y se giró hacia el menor- ¿Estás bien?   
-Dean… Dean- estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos. Sus sentimientos por él seguían igual de intactos y sabía que deseaba estar a su lado pero…  
-Dime que te sucede- pidió acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.   
-Yo… no es nada, no te preocupes… ya pasará- dijo más para sí mismo y ambos permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos en completo silencio- Gracias, Dean, necesitaba esto- se apartó un poco observando ese bello rostro y se inclinó a besarlo pero fue detenido por el pecho- ¿Dean?   
-Cas… yo… estuve pensando sobre esto… nosotros… creo que lo mejor… lo mejor es que olvidemos todo esto y arregles las cosas con Lilith-afirmó sorprendiendo al moreno.   
-¿Que…? ¿De qué hablas? Te quiero, Dean, es la verdad, mi matrimonio con Lilith ya no puede continuar… solo nos estamos lastimando- dijo lo último con tristeza.   
-¿Y tú hija? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?- preguntó el menor con un gesto de remordimiento, como si fuera su culpa que las cosas estuvieran mal con su esposa.   
-Espera, no sé qué estás pensando o por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora pero mi matrimonio y mi hija, son dos temas diferentes- soltó con una seriedad que el mismo se sorprendió, ya que hasta hace unos minutos estaba dudando sobre eso- Voy a estar con mi hija, es lo que más deseo y por eso no la usaré como una excusa para dilatar mi matrimonio, yo… duele pero debo aceptar la realidad, hace mucho tiempo que el amor entre Lilith y yo se esfumó… ya no tiene solución, Dean- intentó abrazar al Winchester, siendo apartado por el pecho.   
-No… no puedo, Cas… este bebé… los necesita a los dos y… si ustedes lo conversan… pueden arreglar las cosas- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia- Lilith te ama… sigue amándote… por eso sé que si hablan ustedes podrán solucionarlo…-terminó de decir dándose la vuelta y el moreno aprovechó de abrazarlo por la cintura con fuerza.   
-No, Dean, ya no, ya no hay arreglo, yo ya no la amo, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- el rubio forcejeó entre sus brazos por liberarse- ¿Lilith habló contigo?- la respuesta a su pregunta fue contestada con un silencioso “sí” cuando el cuerpo entre sus brazos dejó de moverse- Dean no, nosotros—  
-Lo siento, Cas… es lo mejor… yo… no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí… a menos que sea por el bebé… yo… no arruinaré tu matrimonio… tú solo serás el hombre que alquiló mi vientre… nada más. 

El mayor se quedó estático en su lugar sin reacción después de oír esas palabras mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los pasos subir las escaleras con rapidez. No podía ser cierto, tenía que tratarse de una cruel broma, solo eso, seguramente su chico estaba jugando y todo se arreglaría en unos breves segundos, al menos eso pensaba pero por más que esperó de pie ahí, los minutos se hicieron horas y el rubio nunca regresó. 

Los siguientes días fueron complicados para Castiel, las cosas seguían tensas con su mujer y dormían en cuartos separados pero lo que realmente le dolía es la indiferencia del rubio, quien solo le dirigía la palabra por algún asunto relacionado con el bebé y evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Esa mañana no fue diferente, pasó por el cuarto de Dean pero se encontraba cerrada con seguro y suspiró bajito para ir al primer piso a desayunar.

-¿Y Lilith?- preguntó sentándose a la mesa mientras se preparaba el café.   
-Salió muy temprano hoy- respondió Hellen sirviéndole el agua hirviendo antes de ganarse a su lado- Dime que sucede, Cas, luces muy triste.   
-No sé qué hacer… Dean ni siquiera me habla y estoy seguro que Lilith le dijo algo, por eso se comporta tan raro conmigo- explicó desganado.   
-Mmm, ¿Y qué harás con tu matrimonio? Tenías muy clara la idea de divorciarte, ¿Ya no lo harás?- preguntó la mayor acariciándole el cabello despacio.   
-Sí lo haré, independiente de que Dean quiera o no estar conmigo, voy a dejar a Lilith… es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… ella me pidió otra oportunidad y dijo que pensara en nuestra hija… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, Hellen… preferí acostumbrarme a su odio silencioso en vez de hacer algo… ya no quiero eso- se bebió la mitad del café de un sorbo antes de levantarse- Tengo que arreglar esto ahora, hablaré con Enias para que inicie los trámites del divorcio.   
-¿Y Dean?- el moreno mantuvo la vista durante varios segundos en la mesa y suspiró.   
-Eso dependerá de él, yo tengo mis sentimientos claros y tomé una decisión, ahora es su turno de hacerlo- la mujer esbozó una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo.   
-Y cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Cas, solo quiero que seas feliz, ya has sufrido demasiado. 

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse al estacionamiento y condujo hasta la oficina de su abogado, a quien colocó al tanto de la situación, sabía que el divorcio tardaría como mínimo un año, si es que se realiza por común acuerdo pero el tema que realmente le preocupa ahora es el contrato que tiene con Dean. 

-¿Qué pasará con mi hija?- preguntó observando fijamente a Enias.   
-En el contrato que firmó Dean hay una clausula sobre eso, en caso de que el matrimonio no pueda recibir al bebé, por cualquier motivo, se acabará el contrato y se indemnizará a Dean, costeando el parto además de darle una manutención mensual de mil dólares hasta que el bebé cumpla los dieciocho años, dentro de esa misma clausula se especifica que una de las causales de ruptura del acuerdo puede ser el divorcio- especifico dando vuelta la página en donde se menciona y el moreno lo leyó asombrado.   
-Vaya, realmente eres el mejor, Enias, consideraste todo lo posible- lo alagó con genuina admiración que fue correspondida por una risa.   
-Gracias, ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Lilith?  
-Sí pero no lo tomó muy bien… lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro y fue un grave error pensar que un bebé lo arreglaría, no debimos hacerlo…- suspiró dejando el contrato sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos- Quiero a Lilith pero ya no es amor, ya no siento la misma pasión de antes…  
-Ahora sientes eso por Dean- esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al doctor y esbozó una sonrisa, jamás iba a negar sus sentimientos por el rubio.  
-Sí, así es, Dean provoca cosas en mí que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y me gusta mucho, él realmente me entiende, se preocupa por mí, siempre que estoy triste me sube el ánimo con sus ocurrencias… jamás he conocido a alguien como Dean, es muy especial- el ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y leyó el mensaje de su hermano menor, así que se levantó colocándose su chaqueta- Tengo que ir a trabajar, te encargo esto, Enias, hablaré con Lilith y Dean por la noche.   
-Suerte, Cas y no dejes ir a tu chico especial, te conozco hace muchos años y tu cara cuando mencionas a Dean, es suficiente para saber que realmente lo amas- el aludido se sonrojó un poco con esa afirmación- Iré a verlos mañana por la noche para iniciar los trámites del divorcio.   
-Gracias, Enias, nos vemos. 

Tenía claro que su esposa no aceptaría tan fácilmente su decisión, especialmente por la hija que esperan pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no va a exponer a ese bebé a tener padres que no se aman y que continúan inmersos en una rutina destructiva, merecía algo mucho mejor. Además tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo, ya no ama a Lilith, lo único que siente por ella es afecto y cariño, en cambio por Dean, él enciende una desbordante pasión en su interior y lo hace sentir muy bien, no tiene que guardar las apariencias, ni fingir que todo está bien a su lado, puede sentirse triste o llorar porque sabe que el menor estará a su lado, acompañándolo y confortándolo, algo que hace mucho tiempo perdió con su esposa.

-Dean…-susurró bajito y sacó su teléfono para llamarlo pero no recibió respuesta hasta que pasó a buzón de voz- Dean, soy Cas, no tienes que hablar, solo escúchame… acabo de hablar con mi abogado para tramitar el divorcio, es un hecho Dean y no es tu culpa, mi relación con Lilith murió hace mucho tiempo, no tiene solución, ya es tarde… sé que piensas lo contrario pero no es así, ¿Acaso no importa lo que yo siento? Lo que yo siento por ti es real, Dean, por favor, no sigas ignorándome y hablemos… al menos escúchame, por favor…- cortó la llamada y condujo en dirección al hospital. 

El divorcio ya es un hecho, nadie puede arreglar lo que está roto, lo intentó y falló, ahora es momento de avanzar, de dejar el pasado atrás y buscar su propia felicidad, la cual se complementaría enormemente si el rubio acepta sus sentimientos. 

****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Dean reprodujo el mensaje en su buzón de voz mientras observaba fijamente a su amigo. Ayer por la mañana había recibido ese mensaje de Castiel pero no se sentía capaz de responder algo, ni tampoco darle la instancia de acercarse, así que continuaba evitándolo y dirigiéndole la palabra solo cuando se reúnen a cenar con Lilith. 

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el mayor tomando un bocado de la pasta, ya que se habían reunido para almorzara juntos en su hora de descanso.   
-Mmm… no lo sé… no quiero seguir interfiriendo en su relación… ustedes tienen razón… no debí entrometerme en su matrimonio- susurró lo último desganado.   
-No, Dean, no teníamos razón- replicó Benny revolviéndole el cabello despacio y alzó la vista para mirarlo fijamente- Estas semanas que he podido conocer mejor a Castiel, especialmente cuando te cuidó en tu casa… lo que él siente por ti es real, Dean y en cuanto a su matrimonio, no puedes romper lo que ya está roto, eso es un tema de ellos y por lo que acabo de escuchar, independiente de lo que lo que hay entre ustedes, Castiel tiene muy claro que se divorciará.   
-Sí… ayer en la cena… dijo que hoy por la noche iría Enias a la casa… Lilith se colocó muy seria cuando lo supo…- juntó sus manos con nerviosismo- Yo… creo que ella sabe que me gusta, Cas… hace unos días ella me contó como Ruby... la mujer que les alquiló su vientre primero… coqueteaba con Cas… y él estaba cerca de ella por el bebé… nada más…   
-Dudo mucho que ese sea tu caso, Dean, Castiel se acerca a ti porque quiere estar contigo, no solo por estar cerca del bebé- el menor asintió despacio, él lo sabía, lo tenía claro pero la idea de arruinar ese matrimonio lo asusta- Claramente Lilith sabe que te gusta Castiel y viceversa, no deberías escucharla, Dean, ¿Acaso no importa lo que tenga que decir, Castiel? Mi amigo no es cobarde, así que deja de pensar cosas raras y al menos escúchalo.  
-Benny… gracias, quien diría que tú estarías de parte de Cas- bromeó haciendo reír al mayor y devoró su comida con ánimos renovados.   
-Escúchalo, Dean, yo creo que Castiel se enamoró de ti hace mucho tiempo, por eso ha tenido tantas consideraciones contigo que van mucho más allá que ser amable. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese matrimonio no tiene futuro, ni siquiera con un bebé en camino, Lilith está muy enfadada con lo ocurrido y culpa a Castiel, no puedo imaginar las barbaridades que le habrá dicho en todos estos años, debieron separarse hace mucho tiempo, por su propio bienestar, no puedes estar junto a alguien que te hiere para sentirse mejor consigo misma, eso no es amor, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el mayor observándolo fijamente y el rubio asintió, esbozando una sonrisa cuando su amigo tomó una servilleta para limpiar los restos de salsa que quedaron en sus labios- ¿Listo para el postre, glotón?   
-¡Sí! Quiero una tarta- pidió infantilmente.   
-Entonces eso comeremos, tenemos que aprovechar que no está Sam por aquí para controlar tus comidas por ese pasto que tanto le gusta- el rubio se rio con su comentario.   
-Me conscientes demasiado, Benny.  
-No puedo evitarlo, nunca pensé que me emocionaría tanto con verte embarazado… ¿Sabes qué pasará con el bebé si ellos se separan?- el menor ladeó un poco la cabeza, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.   
-No estoy seguro pero debe estar en el contrato- bajó una mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició despacio, apenas se le nota el embarazo de casi cuatro meses- ¿Sabes? Me estoy encariñando con esta pequeña… 

Después de almorzar con su amigo, lo acompañó hasta su trabajo mientras planificaban una salida para el fin de semana. Las conversaciones con Benny siempre le ayudan a aclarar su cabeza, especialmente cuando actúa de forma tan impulsiva y por eso decidió que le daría una oportunidad al moreno, escuchando lo que tenía que decirle. Se despidió de su amigo con la mano y emprendió el regreso de a casa, ya que su hermano tenía clases hasta tarde ese día, así que no lo vería hasta mañana. Cuando llegó a casa, encontró a Hellen preparando una tarta en la cocina que sería su postre en la cena y le ayudó entusiasmado con la idea. 

-Cocinas delicioso, ¿Comeremos pescado hoy?- pidió casi salivando con el pensamiento.   
-Claro, gatito, te cocinaré un rico pescado- respondió la mayor guiñándole un ojo- Dean… ¿Puedo decirte algo? Sé que no debo entrometerme pero Cas es como un hijo para mí- el rubio desvió la vista al oír esas palabras- Él te quiere mucho, Dean y no, no estoy molesta, sé mejor que nadie que su matrimonio se rompió hace mucho tiempo, si siguen juntos, es casi por costumbre pero ya no hay amor ahí y no es sano para ellos continuar juntos cuando solo se lastiman ¿No lo crees?- el menor se sentó suspirando- Sé que tú también lo quieres, Dean, se te nota en el rostro.   
-Yo… no quiero herir a Lilith… ella ha sido muy buena conmigo… tienes muchas esperanzas en que esto funcione- dijo colocando una mano en su vientre con suavidad.   
-Eso es darle demasiada responsabilidad a alguien que ni siquiera está aquí todavía, Lilith ha cambiado mucho desde que perdió a su primer hijo hace dos años, lastimó mucho a Castiel con sus palabras y yo en muchas ocasiones le dije que no podía continuar así, entiendo que siente mucho afecto por ella, han estado diez años juntos pero ya es hora de que deje de lado esa amabilidad y comience a pensar en él, ¿Qué es lo que quiere para su futuro? A veces está bien ser egoísta- el rubio la escuchaba atentamente- Cas ya escogió lo que quiere, Dean, quiere seguir adelante, por eso se divorciará e intentará rehacer su vida, eso ya es un hecho y es algo que ha estado pensando hacer mucho antes de conocerte- el menor asintió quitándose un gran peso de encima, por alguna razón no lo creía cuando lo escuchó del moreno, ya que pensó que solo lo dijo para calmarlo pero ahora que lo oía de Hellen, quien prácticamente crió a ese hombre, sonaba mucho más convincente- Que tú llegaras a la vida de Cas, fue algo fortuito, Dean y lo haces muy feliz, él te contó lo que ocurrió con su primer hijo y se sacó un gran peso de encima cuando lo hizo, te has vuelto alguien muy importante para Cas, por eso él respetará tu decisión, sea cual sea.   
-Yo… Cas también me hace feliz… desde un comienzo… ha sido muy diferentes a todas las personas que conozco… Cas es un hombre maravilloso… y yo quiero que sea feliz- una caricia en su cabello lo hizo sonreír un poco.   
-Entonces sabes perfectamente que es aquello que lo haría inmensamente feliz- el menor asintió con timidez- Pase lo que pase, tienes todo mi apoyo, Dean, eres un buen chico y me alegra mucho haberte conocido.   
-Gracias, Hellen, a mí también me alegra haberte conocido… te sientes como una segunda mamá- admitió sonrojándose un poco y la mayor se rio.  
-Entonces ya no te quejarás porque te consiento mucho, gatito, déjate mimar- canturreó dándole un casto beso en la frente- ¿Quieres helado?  
-¡Sí! Gracias, Hellen. 

Al comienzo no lo tenía muy claro pero ahora realmente se alegra de haber aceptado ese trabajo. Cerca de las siete, el moreno regresó a casa un poco más temprano de lo habitual, seguramente para tener todo listo cuando llegara el abogado a cenar con ellos y luego discutir aquello importante que es la verdadera razón de su visita, aunque es muy claro de que se trata a esas alturas. El rubio fue a la sala de estar a recibir al doctor, quien lo observó fijamente, reflejando todo el anhelo en su rostro de lo mucho que extraña estar a su lado. 

-Cas… ¿Podemos hablar antes de la cena?- pidió juntando sus manos con nerviosismo.   
-Dean… claro, vamos arriba. 

Ambos fueron en completo silencio hasta el cuarto de visitados, que es donde se estaba quedando el moreno desde que Lilith regresó al departamento. El menor se dirigió hacia la ventana y comenzó a hablar sin darse la vuelta, con la esperanza de poder encontrar las palabras indicadas de esa forma. 

-Yo… voy a escuchar… lo que quieres decir…  
-Gracias, Dean- el mayor mantuvo la distancia, permaneciendo cerca de la puerta y respetando su espacio- El divorcio es un hecho, hoy Enias iniciará los trámites, dudo mucho que Lilith acepte por mutuo acuerdo, así que será un poco más largo el tramite pero ya es un hecho y quiero que entiendas que no lo hago por ti, no me estoy divorciando por ti, Dean, jamás te responsabilizaría por una decisión que he estado pensando hace mucho tiempo, tú sabes muy bien mi historia con Lilith y… lo intenté pero no resultó, ya no quiero seguir en un matrimonio donde mi esposa me detesta en silencio, culpándome por algo que escapa de mí, Dean… haciéndome sentir que soy una persona horrible… ya no quiero eso, yo ya no la amo, nuestro matrimonio terminó cuando nuestro primer hijo murió y fui un idiota por no reconocerlo… preferí soportar sus insultos, sus malos tratos, sus golpes con tal de que ella estuviera bien… ese fue mi error pero ya no, voy a divorciarme por eso, Dean, es lo más sano para los dos y sé que con el tiempo ella lo entenderá y quizás… quizás podamos ser amigos… o al menos hablar sin lastimarnos- el menor se giró hacia el doctor, quien mantenía la vista fija en el suelo con tristeza, así que se acercó a él para tomar sus manos con suavidad- Dean…   
-Me sentí muy mal cuando pensé que dejarías a Lilith por las razones equivocadas… me sentí horrible al pensar… que estaba rompiendo su matrimonio… y cuando Lilith me contó lo de Ruby fue peor… por eso me aparté de ti- dijo muy afligido antes de notar la expresión de curiosidad del mayor.   
-¿Lo de Ruby? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.   
-Lilith me contó que… ella te coqueteaba y que tú… tú le hacías caso por el bebé… tenía miedo que estuviera ocurriendo lo mismo ahora… que solo actuabas así conmigo por el bebé…- confesó cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza.   
-Eso es imposible, Dean, de hecho… creo que uso al bebé como excusa para estar contigo y eso ya te lo he dicho- el menor esbozó una tímida sonrisa abriendo los ojos- Y en cuanto a lo de Ruby, eso no es cierto, Dean, ella jamás coqueteó conmigo, ni yo con ella, no sé por qué te dijo eso pero no es cierto, así que por favor no pienses eso. Eres muy especial para mí, Dean, despiertas cosas muy agradables en mi interior y me haces sentir muy feliz, por eso estoy enamorado de ti pero no te obligaré a estar conmigo, yo no—

El rubio no le permitió terminar la oración antes de besarlo con posesividad, siendo correspondido de la misma manera. Había extrañado demasiado los labios ajenos y soltó un pequeño gemidito cuando esas fuertes manos lo tomaron por la cintura, pegándolo contra ese atractivo cuerpo. No podía seguir negando sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora que las cosas están claras entre ellos, no quería seguir estando lejos de él. Varios minutos después saciaron sus ansias del otro y se apartaron un poco, mirándose fijamente. 

-¿Cómo debo interpretar esto?- preguntó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa adornando sus labios.   
-Te quiero, Cas y quiero estar contigo…- respondió sonrojándose por su confesión y fue tomado por la barbilla con una mano- Cas…   
-Yo también te quiero, Dean y deseo más que nada estar contigo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz- volvieron a besarse cuando unos toques a la puerta los interrumpieron y el mayor fue a abrir- ¿Qué sucede, Hellen?   
-Enias acaba de llegar, así que quita las manos del gatito y bajen- canturreó sonriendo cuando el menor se sonrojó por sus palabras- Me alegra mucho que arreglaran las cosas, chicos- se marchó cerrando la puerta.   
-Tenemos que bajar- señaló el doctor con cierta diversión por lo ocurrido y el rubio asintió yendo a su lado- Pero luego continuaremos esta conversación- agregó robándole un corto beso- Te quiero, Dean.   
-Sí, yo también, Cas.

Ambos fueron hasta la sala de estar, en donde los esperaba Enias, los tres estuvieron platicando hasta que la cena estuvo lista pero Lilith aún no regresaba del trabajo y ya eran más de las ocho. El moreno probó llamarla a su teléfono, en las cinco ocasiones fue enviado al buzón de voz y observó a su abogado negando despacio. 

-Lo siento, Enias, creo que esta es su respuesta…- suspiró colocándose de pie- Como sea, la cena ya está lista, por favor vamos a comer y luego podemos discutir lo del contrato con Dean, al menos eso podemos hacer.   
-¿Contrato?- preguntó el rubio siguiéndolos con curiosidad hasta el comedor.   
-Sí, Dean, ahora que me divorciaré, nuestro acuerdo se romperá- explicó tranquilamente el doctor mientras se sentaba en su lugar- Enias te lo dirá con mayores detalles pero ahora que me divorciaré, ya no hay matrimonio que reciba a ese bebé, por eso el contrato que firmamos se anulará pero tranquilo, serás indemnizado por ello, además de recibir una manutención mensual para el bebé, así se especifica, ya que es culpa nuestra que se acabe el contrato antes de tiempo- el menor asintió algo confundido- Vamos a cenar y luego veremos eso. 

Durante la comida, el Winchester se enteró como iba su hermano en su práctica en el buffet del abogado, quien alabó su trabajo realizado y se sorprendió un montón al saber que pensaba ofrecerle un puesto ahí cuando terminará sus estudios. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios con eso, sabía que el castaño es brillante en los estudios y se sentía sumamente orgulloso de él, por se alegró mucho al conocer la excelente opinión que tiene Enias de él. 

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Dean, Sam se ha ganado ese puesto con esfuerzo y trabajo, yo no estoy regalándole algo o haciendo un favor, Cas sabe mejor que nadie lo estricto que soy en el trabajo- el aludido asintió con diversión.  
-Muchas gracias, mi enano estará tan feliz cuando lo sepa, no tienes idea de cuánto te admira- el mayor se rio con sus palabras- Él siempre ha deseado ser abogado y me alegra mucho que pueda cumplir su sueño.   
-¿Y el tuyo? Sam me ha contado todo lo que haces por él- dijo Enias observándolo fijamente- Desde que murieron sus padres, te has encargado de cuidarlo y apoyarlo, él está muy orgulloso de ti, ahora que Sam está cerca de cumplir su sueño, deberías pensar en uno para ti, no es bueno que te descuides y te lo digo yo, un adicto al trabajo.   
-Mmm… no hay algo que quiera ser en particular y ya tengo todo lo que quiero para ser feliz, a mi enano, a mi mejor amigo…- se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar- A… alguien que quiero- el moreno lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice- Soy bastante simple, con eso ya soy muy feliz, además de poder comer una tarta o pescado, eso me hace aún más feliz.   
-Jajajajaja, realmente eres muy especial, Dean- respondió Enias bebiendo un poco de su vino- Sam te describió muy bien.   
-Gracias, mientras pueda estar con las personas que quiero, eso es suficiente para mí.   
-Y hablando de tartas- señaló el moreno cuando Hellen entró con el postre. El rubio le ayudó a recoger los platos para dejarlos sobre la bandeja.   
-Estaba exquisito- canturreó el menor lamiéndose los labios.   
-Y aún queda para tus antojos nocturnos, gatito.   
-¡Sí! Tu comida es la mejor Hellen- la alabó haciendo reír a los demás y comenzó a devorar el postre.   
-¿Cuántos meses tienes, Dean?- preguntó Enias con curiosidad.   
-La próxima semana cumpliré cuatro- respondió soltando un gemidito de satisfacción ante lo bueno que estaba su amado dulce- Y sí, estoy comiendo como por cinco pero Anna ya nos aseguró que solo es una, ¿Se imaginan si fueran quintillizos? Estaría como una pelota por todo lo que tragaría.   
-Seguirías igual de atractivo, Dean- lo corrigió el moreno guiñándole un ojo- Y siempre he querido una gran familia. 

Después de la cena, el abogado le explicó en términos muy sencillos lo que pasaría con el contrato, leyéndole la cláusula donde se menciona el posible incumplimiento por parte del matrimonio en caso de que su vínculo se disuelva, como por ejemplo un divorcio. El rubio recibirá una indemnización por el término anticipado del acuerdo, además de una manutención de mil dólares para el bebé hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años. Luego de aclarar todas sus preguntas y dudas, Enias pasó directamente a explicarle al moreno como se llevaría a cabo el divorcio unilateral, ya que Lilith ha dejado claro su opinión al respecto. 

-Debes realizar el cese de convivencia a la brevedad, Castiel, el proceso en sí es largo, así que es mejor comenzarlo cuanto antes, como ambos se casaron con separación de bienes, el departamento está a tu nombre, así que—  
-No, sé lo que dirás, Enias pero quiero que Lilith se quede aquí, es más sencillo para mí buscar otro lugar y puedo quedarme con Balthy unos días- dijo el moreno bajando la vista- No quiero que quede en la calle… y tampoco podemos seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo en estas condiciones, así que le cederé la casa, ¿Puedes encargarte de eso, por favor?- el mayor asintió con una sonrisa.   
-Siempre eres muy considerado, Castiel, bien, notificaré a Lilith al respecto y necesito que mañana vayas a mi oficina para firmar el documento en donde le cedes tus derechos sobre el departamento, también—

Los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal. Castiel se levantó de su lugar con seriedad para marcharse por el pasillo y al cabo de uno segundos escucharon unos gritos, reconociendo la voz de Lilith que parecía haber estado bebiendo. El rubio se sintió muy mal en ese momento, no quería lastimarla con todo eso pero ya tenía clara la determinación del moreno y lo entendía, no podía seguir con alguien que no ama, que solo lo lastima con sus palabras y acciones. Una tercera voz se unió a la discusión que comenzó a subir de tono en la sala de estar, y el Winchester iba a ir hacia allá pero el abogado lo detuvo por el brazo. 

-No vayas, Lilith no está bien y puede lastimarte otra vez- dijo levantándose de su lugar- Por favor espera aquí, Dean, tienes que cuidar tu embarazo.   
-Sí…- respondió bajando la vista con resignación.   
-No te sientas responsable por esto, Dean, no es tu culpa que ellos se separen, si soy honesto, esto es algo que Cas debió hacer hace mucho tiempo, su matrimonio ya no tiene arreglo- comentó con una conciliadora sonrisa que el menor correspondió- Quédate aquí.

El rubio aguardó unos segundos inquietos, los gritos seguir aumentando afuera y un fuerte ruido hizo que cerrara los ojos, al mismo tiempo que unos pasos rápidos fueron hacia el comedor. Apenas alcanzó a mirar cuando fue jalado por el brazo con fuerza desmedida y le dieron una sonora bofetada. El moreno fue el primero en llegar a la habitación y apartó a Lilith de él. 

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito, Winchester! Ahora estás feliz ¿Verdad? ¡Desde un comienzo querías quitarme a mi marido, hijo de puta!- el menor apretó los puños con culpa.   
-Yo no—  
-¡Cállate maldito! Pero no creas que vas a quitarme lo que es mío, ¡Ni Cas ni ese bebé te pertenecen! ¡No te pertenecen, maldito!- comenzó a forcejear hasta que consiguió liberarse del agarre de su marido y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, cayendo ambos al piso- ¡Maldito traidor! 

Dean solo atinó a cubrir su vientre con las manos mientras esa mujer le rasguñaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra lo tomó por el cabello para azotar su cabeza contra el suelo. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Castiel junto a Enias consiguieron quitársela de encima y Hellen se apresuró en arrodillarse a su lado, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo en señal de protección. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupada.   
-Sí…- susurró aún aturdido con lo que sucedía.   
-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- gritó Lilith fuera de sí- ¡Te juro por Dios que te arrepentirás toda tu vida de quitarme a mi esposo y mi hija! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro esto, maldito puto!  
-¡Ya basta!- gritó el moreno muy enfadado como pocas veces había demostrado y de la sola impresión su esposa guardó silencio- No vuelvas a tratar a Dean así, si me estoy divorciando de ti es porque tú mataste esta relación hace mucho tiempo, vete al cuarto ahora, mañana vamos a hablar- la mujer entrecerró los ojos muy enfadada- Ve ahora, Lilith, o te juro que voy a llamar a la policía y sabes muy bien que la única que quedará mal serás tú, no hagas que pierda el afecto que aún siento por ti.   
-Esto no se quedará así- sentenció furiosa y se marchó escaleras arriba, cerrando de un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.   
-Ven, Dean, tengo que curar tu mejilla- dijo el doctor ayudándole a levantarse y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Lo siento mucho… por mi culpa quedaste atrapado en esto… lo siento…   
-Cas, no, no tienes que disculparte, ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó correspondido su abrazo.   
-Sí, no te preocupes- se volteó hacia el abogado- Siento mucho esto, Enias… de verdad lo siento.   
-Está bien, puedo entender su actuar pero ten cuidado, una mujer despechada es peligrosa, no creo que sea buena idea que Dean siga viviendo aquí, es un peligro tanto para él como para el bebé.  
-Lo sé, Dean- éste lo observó fijamente-Desde mañana volverás a vivir en tu casa, no quiero exponerte a esto de nuevo, mucho menos ahora con el embarazo, tienes que cuidarte, si algo te ocurre… o a mi hija, jamás me lo perdonaría- admitió con tal sinceridad que el menor le dio un suave beso antes de sonreír un poco.   
-Tranquilo, los dos estaremos bien. 

El moreno lo llevó hasta el baño del primer piso para curar el rasguño en su mejilla derecha y colocó una venda sobre la herida. Las amenazas de Lilith continuaron rondando por su cabeza, aún cuando esa noche durmió en compañía de Castiel, ¿Realmente sería capaz de vengarse de él? Unos días antes jamás hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a actuar así pero ahora, podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, así que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del embarazo en su casa, lo más lejos posible de esa mujer. 

*******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	14. Chapter 14

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa cuando le abrieron la puerta y apenas se cerró tras él, se abalanzó sobre los labios ajenos, devorándolos con lujuria. Hace un mes había iniciado los trámites del divorcio unilateral y su esposa (futura ex) se indignó al enterarse que el contrato que firmaron con el rubio se anularía por la ruptura de su matrimonio, así que debían indemnizarlo además de darle una manutención mensual cuando naciera el bebé. Después de ese día, le había pedido al menor que regresara a su casa por un tiempo, ya que él tenía que arreglar varias cosas antes, entre ellas, encontrar un nuevo hogar donde mudarse definitivamente, así que mientras lo hacía, le dio a Hellen vacaciones pagadas y ella aprovechó de viajar para estar ese tiempo con su hija. 

-Hola, Cas, ¿Terminaste antes de trabajar?- preguntó ese bello hombre con una radiante sonrisa.   
-Sí, te traje esto- le entregó la bolsa que cargaba con dos tartas- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- estiró una mano para acariciarle el vientre con suavidad, ya se encontraba en su quinto mes y su abultado abdomen es cada vez más notorio.  
-Muy bien, tenemos una visita- canturreó tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la cocina.   
-Gabe, no sabía que estarías aquí hoy- dijo saludando a su amigo antes de sentarse frente a él.   
-Sammy me invitó a cenar, así que no pude negarme, es imposible cuando coloca esa miradita de cachorrito. 

Después de que Dean regresó a su casa, sus amigos habían estado frecuentemente yendo a visitarlo, tanto a él como al bebé y llevándole muchos obsequios, porque aún cuando se había roto el contrato, sabían perfectamente que ellos terminarían juntos, así que su ilusión de ser tíos seguía más presente que nunca. Fue en esas visitas en donde notó la cercanía entre Gabriel y Sam. 

-Mi enano debe estar por llegar- avisó el rubio tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de preparar la salsa.   
-Huele muy bien- comentó el moreno quitándose la gabardina que usaba para quedar con un suéter azul oscuro.  
-Y espera a probarlo, te fascinará- prometió su chico guiñándole un ojo y apagó el gas- ¡Está listo!- se volteó a observar el reloj que había en la pared- Mmm, espero que Sammy llegue pronto, tengo hambre.   
-Acabas de devorar dos grandes tazones de helado hace unos minutos- señaló Gabriel con diversión en su rostro- Tengo la impresión que solo usas a la pequeña como excusas por ser un glotón- canturreó haciendo reír al menor.   
-Anna dijo que debía aprovechar mi embarazo y deben mimarme- se defendió haciendo morritos- ¿Y si comemos la tarta? Tengo hambre.   
-Me parece bien- dijo Castiel levantándose de su lugar para abrazar al rubio por la cintura al mismo tiempo que le da un beso- Siéntate, gatito, yo serviré.   
-Pero estás cansado del trabajo, Cas-respondió dejándose llevar hasta uno de los asientos.   
-Ya oíste a Anna, tienes que descansar, antes de ir a la cama te daré un masaje en los pies- afirmó besando su mejilla con cariño- Siéntate.   
-Gracias, Cas.   
-Parece que estoy sobrando aquí- se quejó el come dulces sacando un chocolate de su bolsillo que tragó de tres mordiscos- Esperen que llegue Sammy y podemos jugar los cuatro.   
-En tus sueños, le colocas una mano encima a mi enano y te castro- amenazó el rubio observándolo fijamente antes de que los tres se rieran.   
-Tienes un serio completo de hermano, Dean- canturreó Gabriel con diversión. 

Los tres comieron el postre manteniendo una animada conversación hasta que quince minutos después llegó el castaño y Castiel sirvió la cena. El rubio tragó su comida con gula y se repitió tres veces hasta quedar satisfecho. A medida que avanzan los meses, su apetito también lo hacía pero la pelirroja le había explicado que eso es normal, ya que los síntomas de su embarazo son más acentuados que en una mujer. Lo único que lo alegra es que las náuseas mañaneras eran cada vez menos frecuentes. 

-¿Queda tarta?- preguntó observando al moreno, quien asintió revolviéndole el cabello despacio.   
-Ahora te sirvo, gatito- el aludido esbozó una amplia sonrisa.   
-Estás comiendo demasiados dulces, Dean- protestó el castaño pensativo- Debes cuidar tu alimentación, he leído que también es bueno que hagas ejercicio, nada extenuante, podríamos salir a caminar.   
-No me quitarás mis tartas- se defendió sacándole infantilmente la lengua- Siempre como tus ensaladas de pasto y tus sándwiches de pasto, una tarta diaria no me hará mal.   
-Es cierto, no te hará mal- lo apoyó el doctor entregándole un plato con una rebanada de su amado postre- Pero Sam también tiene razón en que sería bueno que hicieras algo de ejercicio, para mantenerte saludable.   
-Mmm… está bien- suspiró con resignación y su hermano se rio.   
-Cas te domina tan fácil, gruñoncito- canturreó haciendo reír a Gabriel.   
-No me molestes, enano. 

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sam acompañó a Gabriel hasta la entrada, en donde llevaban varios minutos hablando animadamente. El rubio se dejó guiar hasta su habitación y se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer para luego recostar, percatándose que el mayor lo observaba con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y se acercó hasta colocar la mano en su vientre. 

-Cinco meses- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama- No puedo creer que falta tan poco para que nazca mi hija.   
-Aún quedan cuatro meses, Cas- señaló el menor con diversión- Y esta pequeñita estará lista para conocerte.   
-Dean-esos orbes azules se fijaron en él con intensidad- Quiero invitarte a cenar el viernes, ¿Aceptas?-preguntó expectante.   
-Claro que quiero, Cas, gracias- el mayor se inclinó dándole un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera- ¿Te quedarás conmigo hoy, Cas?   
-Sí, Dean, por cierto, Hellen me llamó en la mañana, te envía muchos saludos y que te cuides, que en cuanto llegue te va a seguir mimando- el rubio se rio con esas palabras.   
-Gracias, ¿Cuándo regresará? La extraño bastante pero también me gusta la idea que pueda estar con su hija, quiere mucho a Jo.   
-Le dije que se tomara su tiempo, yo también quiero que disfrute este tiempo junto a Jo, así que volverá en tres semanas más, hasta entonces, yo te cuidaré muy bien y seguiré mimándote, gatito- se acomodó para quedar a los pies del menor y comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad.   
-Gracias, Cas, eres genial con tus manos, no solo en los masajes- lo alabó con una risita cuando el mayor se sonrojó un poco por ese inesperado comentario- No seas tímido, eres fantástico en la cama- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y recibió una mirada fija como respuesta- Cas… 

El doctor trepó sobre su cuerpo, apoderándose de sus labios en un apasionado beso que se volvía cada vez más y más hambriento mientras las manos contrarias recorrían su cuerpo con una precisión abrumadora, tocándolo en los puntos exactos para excitarlo. Se apresuró en quitarle la ropa al mayor hasta que ambos quedaron solo en bóxer, restregándose contra el cuerpo ajeno y devorándose la boca. 

-Cas… te deseo tanto- susurró cuando se apartaron un poco.   
-Yo también, Dean, te deseo demasiado- iban a besarse de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente.   
-Dean, yo voy a… salir…- intercaló la mirada entre ambos para luego darse la vuelta sonrojado- ¡Perdón! Yo… iré a beber algo con Gabe… regresaré pasada la media noche… supongo que Cas se quedará, por favor cuida de mi hermano- pidió saliendo con cierta rapidez- ¡Siento haber interrumpido, nos vemos!   
-Jajajajaja, mi enano mató el momento ¿Verdad?- soltó el rubio riéndose pero recibió una mirada lujuriosa como respuesta y gimió cuando la abultada entrepierna del mayor se restregó contra la suya- Cas…   
-Vamos a aprovechar muy bien estás dos horas a solas, gatito. 

Dean arqueó la espalda gimiendo cuando el doctor comenzó a restregarse contra su trasero al mismo tiempo que mordisquea sus hombros, dejando notorias marcas que no se borrarían en días. Rápidamente ambos terminaron completamente desnudos y el menor se estremeció cuando sintió esos dos dedos fríos por el lubricante haciendo círculos en su entrada. 

-Te quiero mucho, Dean- susurró esa atractiva voz a su oído para luego repartir besitos por su rostro mientras lo preparaba con cuidado.   
-Caaaassss… Aaaahhhhh yo también te quieroooo aaaaahhhhh- comenzó a mover sus caderas, pidiendo silenciosamente por más. 

El moreno contempló ese hermoso rostro asediado por el placer y se apresuró en dilatarlo, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más tiempo sin hundirse en ese estrecho interior. Se acomodó entre las piernas del menor para comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente, deleitándose con esos excitados gemidos que obtenía. El rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apoderándose de sus labios en un lascivo beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando y lo embistió con fuerza, haciendo lloriquear de placer a ese atractivo hombre, que le pedí más entre gemidos. Tenían solo dos horas para estar a solas, así que las aprovecharían muy bien y se perdieron en una espiral de placer hasta quedar satisfechos.

++++++++++

El rubio se observó en el espejo, arreglándose la camisa y asintió en aprobación para luego bajar a la sala de estar. Castiel lo había invitado a cenar esa noche pero no le dijo a donde irían, ya que se trata de una sorpresa. 

-Mmm, que guapo, ¿Quieres enamorar aún más a tu chico?- canturreó Benny con una sonrisa.   
-Dudo que eso sea posible, ya lo tiene loquito de amor- agregó Sam riéndose y fue a sentarse a su lado.   
-Gracias, chicos, aunque debo reconocer que estoy algo nervioso, Cas no quiso contarme donde iremos… ¿Y si no estoy vestido para la ocasión? No quiero hacer el ridículo o avergonzarlo…   
-Eso es imposible- negó su amigo revolviéndole el cabello con diversión- Incluso con un saco de papa encima te verías jodidamente atractivo, es Cas quien debe arreglarse para estar a la altura de semejante belleza como tú.   
-Benny- esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse un poco y sonrió con timidez- Gracias…   
-Solo asegúrate de disfrutarlo- dijo su hermano mirando su abultado abdomen y lo acarició despacio- No puedo creer que ya estés en tu quinto mes, estoy tan emocionado por ser tío, ¡Será genial!  
-Yo también estoy emocionado porque nazca pronto- confesó el rubio colocando las manos en su vientre- Ya quiero tenerla entre mis brazos… aunque también… es complicado como resultó todo… quiero mucho a Cas pero Lilith está sufriendo con esto… la última vez que la vi estaba tan enfadada… y la entiendo, el divorcio es complicado…   
-Tú no has hecho algo, Dean, ella está mal y en cuanto antes lo acepte, será más fácil que pueda recuperarse pero su matrimonio ya no tiene arreglo y aunque duela al comienzo, debe seguir avanzando- habló el castaño abrazándolo por la cintura- Estoy tan feliz, mi sobrinita nacerá pronto y ya no me regañas por abrazarte.   
-Eso es gracias a las hormonas- canturreó Benny sonriendo- Amansaron a nuestra ardillita huraña o tal vez fue gracias a Cas, él sabe cómo domar a la bestia.   
-No me molesten- se quejó haciendo morritos cuando escuchó el ruido de una bocina y se levantó a mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa- ¡Ya llegó!- regresó sobre sus pasos- ¿Seguros que estoy bien así?   
-Perfecto, ardillita- dijo su amigo dándole su aprobación con un gesto de mano y junto con Sam lo acompañaron hasta la reja, en donde el moreno los saludó sonriendo- Cuida muy bien a nuestro chico, Cas y diviértanse. 

Dean se despidió de su familia para subir al asiento del copiloto y el moreno cerró la puerta antes de subir el también, despidiéndose de los demás con la mano para luego conducir calle abajo. El rubio intentó averiguar a donde irían pero el mayor estaba empecinado en que sería una gran sorpresa, así que cuando estuvieron a tres cuadras de llegar, sacó una venda de la guantera. 

-Colócatela- pidió sonriendo con travesura.   
-Cas, no sabía que tienes estos gustos, pillín, ¿Acaso me llevarás a una mazmorra?- bromeó colocando la venda negra cubriendo sus ojos- Listo, amo, ¿Qué hará conmigo?   
-Te haría de todo pero primero disfrutaremos de la cena- respondió dándole un castaño beso en la mejilla- Ya casi llegamos. 

El rubio prestó atención a los sonidos a su alrededor pero no consiguió descubrir hacia donde se dirigían, lo único que sabía es que su destino se encuentra a casi veinte minutos de su casa, en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando el auto se detuvo, esperó unos segundos a que abrieran la puerta de su lado y el mayor le ayudó a descender con cuidado para luego cerrar la puerta. 

-Espero que te guste este lugar, Dean- lo guiaron en línea recta hasta que el escuchó el ruido de algo metálico abriéndose.  
-¿Dónde estamos, Cas?- preguntó caminando hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo y volvió a oír algo abriéndose- ¿Cas?   
-Ya casi, sé paciente- pidió abrazándolo por la espalda para seguir su camino hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo- Bien, aquí estamos, sorpresa, gatito. 

La venda que cubría sus ojos fue retirada y frente a él contempló una gran habitación, en la cual en el centro había una mesa rectangular con doce puestos, en un costado se alza un gran mueble con varios tipos de cubiertos y al lado una repisa con algunos adornos de porcelana. Lo segundo que llamó su atención, fue que había dos puestos servidos, uno frente a otro y varios pétalos de rosas azules desparramados uniformemente por el comedor. 

-¿Qué es esto, Cas?- se volteó hacia el moreno sonriendo- ¿En dónde estamos?   
-Eso depende- respondió tomando sus manos con diversión- Si me dices que sí, estamos en nuestra nueva casa, si dices que no, solo es mi triste y solitario hogar… ¿Qué respondes?  
-¿Nuestra casa? ¿Compraste este lugar para nosotros?- preguntó asombrado antes de asomarse por el largo pasillo- ¡Esto es enorme, Cas!   
-Por supuesto, siempre he querido una gran casa para mi gran familia- besó cariñosamente la frente del menor- Quería hacer esto durante la cena pero está bien si lo adelanto, Dean Winchester, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? Desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo cambió, el dolor que me acompañó los últimos dos años ha desaparecido y por eso me siento capaz de rehacer mi vida, por eso quiero que estés a mi lado, que continúes haciéndome reír, apoyándome, amándome, confortándome, haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz y afortunado de la tierra cada segundo que estoy a tu lado, no sé cómo serán la cosas en el futuro, Dean, lo que sí sé es que en este momento, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito para ser feliz, tu sencillez, tu alegría, tu amor, lo quiero todo- afirmó con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor.   
-Yo también quiero todo de ti, Cas y claro que acepto ser tu pareja, tú cambiaste mi vida en muchos sentidos y… a mí me gusta mucho cada cosa de ti- dijo con cierta timidez para luego abrazar al moreno- Gracias, Cas.   
-No tienes que dármelas, soy yo quien está agradecido de tener a una persona tan especial como tú a mi lado y muy sexy- esas palabras hicieron reír al rubio- Primero cenaremos y luego te enseñaré nuestra casa. 

Dean esbozó una sonrisa cuando su pareja le corrió la silla para que se sentara y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, regresando al cabo de unos segundos con dos platos que serían su cena: puré con pescado. Después de dejarlos en su lugar, sirvió dos copas con jugo, ya que por su embarazo no podía beber como lo hacía antes. 

-Adelante, come- pidió el moreno observándolo con cariño- Quizás no tenga muy buen sabor porque lo preparé yo, Hellen me dio la receta hace unos días-se frotó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo- No cocino muy seguido, así que lo siento si está muy malo- hizo un gesto de pensar en algo durante varios segundos- Quizás debimos ir a un restaurant.   
-No, está bien así- se apresuró en corregirlo el menor antes de sonreír- Además, estoy seguro que sabe muy bien, gracias por hacer esto para mí, Cas, muchas gracias- tomó un bocado de la cena lamiéndose los labios- ¡Wow! Está riquísimo, ¡Me repetiré más!- comentó con entusiasmo que hizo reír a su pareja.   
-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, me alegra que te gustara tanto, Dean.

Los dos mantuvieron una amena conversación durante la comida, desde lo que hicieron en su día hasta proyectarse como pareja en el futuro, junto a su pequeña hija. Cuando el rubio quedó satisfecho con el plato principal, Castiel fue por el postre, dos tartas de manzana que terminó devorando casi por completo él solo y se avergonzó un poco de su abrupto apetito pero el mayor solo tomó su mano con cariño para luego besarla. 

-Gracias por disfrutar tanto de lo que preparé para nosotros- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al menor, nadie lo había tratado de esa forma antes, ni había sido tan considerado con él, sin duda ese hombre es muy especial y por eso está feliz de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.   
-Eres un buen cocinero, Cas, uno muy sexy- le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.   
-Hoy es un día especial, por eso quiero que sea perfecto- respondió dándole otro beso en el dorso.   
-Gracias, Cas, me encanta que seas tan atento- terminó de beber su jugo totalmente satisfecho- ¿Me enseñarás la casa ahora? Aunque primero tengo que ir al baño, esta incontinencia es de lo peor, Cas- se quejó haciendo unos adorables morritos.   
-Claro, vamos. 

El moreno lo llevó hasta el baño del primer piso, junto a la puerta que da al jardín trasero. Dean admiró el gran lugar, las baldosas del suelo eran de color azul claro, contaba con un retrete blanco junto al cual había un lavamanos, sobre éste un pequeño estante con espejo que en cuanto abrió, descubrió tres compartimiento horizontales para guardar los útiles de aseos o remedios. La ducha abarcaba el fondo de la habitación, contando con una gran tina rectangular donde perfectamente caerían tres personas y un largo pasamanos junto a la pared, con el fin de evitar accidentes. El suelo junto a la tina, contaba con un alfombrado peludo de color rojo vino y contra la pared, opuesto al retrete y junto a la ducha, había un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. 

-Wow, esto es genial- después de orinar, se lavó las manos antes de ir hacia la puerta, en donde afuera lo esperaba el mayor- Esto es genial, Cas, es tan grande, ¿Acaso piensas tener octillizos?- bromeó haciendo reír a su pareja.   
-Sabes muy bien que siempre he querido una familia grande- respondió guiñándole un ojo- Te enseñaré el jardín, es precioso e instalé algo extra para nuestra pequeña. 

El rubio lo siguió con curiosidad y cuando la puerta se abrió, salió observando a su alrededor boquiabierto, a pensar de que estaba oscuro, gracias a la iluminación de la calle podía apreciar perfectamente el gran espacio con que contaban, en la esquina derecha había un gran árbol que reconoció como un manzano pero lo que rápidamente llamó su atención, fue el columpio con tres asientos que estaba instalado a un lado. 

-¡Increíble!- fue corriendo hasta él para sentarse en el de al medio y se balanceó suavemente.   
-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el moreno quedando frente a él mientras tomaba las cadenas del juego, manteniéndolo quieto- Nosotros también podemos divertirnos aquí.   
-Cas- se rio ante el pensamiento pervertido que cruzó su cabeza en ese momento- Oh sí, se me ocurre algo muy divertido que podríamos hacer aquí- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería- No puedo creer que compraras esta fantástica casa, Cas… es increíble.   
-Me alegra que te guste, Dean, quiero darle todo a mi hija y a ti- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al menor- Has dedicado los últimos años de tu vida a cuidar a tu hermano después de la muerte de tus padres, has sacrificado todo por él y realmente te admiro, Dean, el amor que sientes por tu hermano, por tu familia es maravilloso, por eso ahora deja que te consienta un poco.   
-Cas… muchas gracias- respondió sonriendo con timidez.   
-Ven, aún falta que conozcas la cocina y la sala de estar, después iremos al segundo piso. 

Cada cuarto que le enseñó su pareja le pareció igual de increíble que el anterior. No podía ni imaginar cuando había gastado en comprar esa casa, no, en comprar su hogar, en donde comenzarían su vida juntos y esperando la pronta llegada de su hija. Arriba había un total de siete cuartos, seis dormitorios, un baño y una habitación donde el moreno tenía tres libreros repletos y cinco cajas sin desempacar en el suelo junto a la ventana. La habitación del bebé es la única que no se encontraba del todo amoblada y decorada, solo con lo básico. 

-Quiero que juntos terminemos de arreglar este cuarto para nuestra hija, Dean- afirmó abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la mano contraria acaricia su vientre despacio- Estoy seguro que seremos muy felices aquí, ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?  
-No, no me gustó- respondió observándolo con seriedad pero al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo aguantar la sonrisa en sus labios y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Me encantó, Cas! ¡Es fantástico! Realmente no puedo creer que compraras este lugar tan precioso para nosotros.   
-Debo admitir que tuve algo de ayuda, Balthy, Lucy y Gabe, también dijeron que debían ser seis dormitorios, uno para nosotros, uno para el bebé, otro para Hellen cuando regrese de su viaje y los otros tres para cuando ellos vengan a visitarlos, también Sam y Benny, además el lugar está cerca de tu casa, así que no estarás lejos de tu hermano.   
-Pensaste en todo, Cas, muchas gracias- le dio un cariño beso manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura- ¿Sabes algo, Cas? Tenemos que festejar esto como corresponde, no solo la casa, también que somos pareja, así que me parece una excelente idea inaugurar cada habitación, a excepción de la del bebé pero los otros sí, incluido el jardín y para hacerlo más divertido, podemos usar esto- sacó la venda negra del bolsillo de su pantalón, enseñándosela con una coqueta sonrisa- ¿Qué opinas, cariño?  
-Me parece una magnífica idea y tendrás que hacerte cargo de tus palabras, porque te follaré en cada rincón de nuestra casa- prometió con travesura y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación contigua- Comenzando por nuestra cama.   
-¿Aguantarás tanto, Cas?- bromeó mientras se quita la ropa con lentitud, disfrutando de esa mirada lujuriosa que recorre su cuerpo.   
-La duda ofende, Dean. 

Sus bocas se juntaron en un apasionado beso hasta que lograron llegar totalmente desnudos hasta la cama. El rubio se sentía muy feliz por como resultó esa noche, no solo tenían una preciosa casa en donde comenzarían su propia familia, sino que también tiene la plena convicción de lo que mucho que lo ama ese atractivo hombre. 

*************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Lilith estacionó su vehículo discretamente entre otros dos de un color similar y observó hacia la entrada del hospital, en donde dentro de pocos minutos debería estar por salir su esposo (próximamente ex). Lo había llamado un montón de veces después de su última conversación, en donde le informó que iniciaría los trámites del divorcio y que se marcharía del departamento pero lo peor de todo, fue enterarse que el contrato de alquiler de vientre que hicieron con Dean, quedaba anulado por su separación. Ni una sola vez recibió respuesta a sus llamadas y las primeras semanas fueron muy difíciles, se desentendió de su trabajo, de sus amigas, del mundo entero pero entonces, una noche, todo fue muy claro para ella y la única persona culpable de todo eso es Dean Winchester, ese hombrecito había engatusado a su esposo y los separó pero no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, así que después de meses de planeación, se le ocurrió algo perfecto.

-Ese hijo de puta va a pagar muy caro lo que hizo- siseó apretando las manos contra el volante- Castiel es mi esposo, ese maldito puto no me lo quitará. 

Estuvo haciendo guardia afuera del hospital hasta que vio salir al moreno en compañía de su hermano mayor, ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras y se despidieron con la mano. Aguardó pacientemente a que el doctor tomara un taxi y lo siguió sigilosamente. Hace un mes había conseguido hablar con Hellen, de casualidad se encontró con ella en el centro comercial, cuando hacía los preparativos previos a su plan de recuperar su matrimonio y a su hija pero la mujer no quiso decirle donde vivían ahora e incluso se atrevió a pedirle que no se acercara a ellos de nuevo, que lo mejor es que estuvieran separados y cada uno siguiera su camino. Después de casi veinte minutos, el taxi se detuvo junto a la acera, frente a una gran casa, como la mayoría en esa cuadra. Su esposo bajó al cabo de unos segundos y se dirigió a abrir la reja pero antes de llegar a la puerta principal, esta se abrió de improviso y el rubio salió a recibirlo con un beso para luego entrar juntos. 

-Maldito puto- siseó bajito para sí mismo y buscó una pequeña libreta que guarda en la guantera del auto junto a un lápiz, anotando la dirección donde se encuentra ahora- No me quitarás a mi marido, maldito y no te quedarás con mi hija, no me robarás mi vida, nadie volverá a hacerlo de nuevo. 

Condujo de regreso a casa y fue hasta su habitación, en donde reparó en el bolso negro de viaje que se encuentra junto a la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa. Ya todo estaba listo para ejecutar su plan, muy pronto recuperaría su matrimonio.   
Los siguientes días se dedicó a estudiar la rutina de la “parejita feliz”, aún cuando el moreno seguía trabajando, el rubio solía quedarse en compañía de Hellen, aunque de vez en cuando salía por su cuenta o iba su familia a visitarlo, así que tendría que tener cuidado de que un inesperado visitante interfiriera.   
Aquella tarde recibió a su abogado en el departamento, a quien había encomendado la misión de detener los tramites del divorcio que inicio el inconsciente de su esposo por culpa de ese desagradable sujeto pero no escuchó lo que esperaba. 

-Lo siento, Lilith, no tengo buenas noticias- advirtió el hombre con seriedad- Hablé con Enias al medio día y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Castiel cambie de idea- carraspeó un poco antes de observarla con duda.   
-Dímelo todo, Ion, por favor- pidió juntando sus manos con nerviosismo.   
-Me dijo que no hay posibilidades de detener el divorcio, especialmente ahora que Castiel está rehaciendo su vida con otra persona- esas palabras fueron como puñales para la rubia, aumentando aún más el odio que siente por el Winchester mayor- Lo siento mucho.   
-No, tiene que ser un error, ¡Un error!  
-Si quieres mi opinión mi personal, deberías darle la firma de una buena vez, será lo mejor para ambos y el tramite será mucho más rápido, quedarías libre en—  
-¡¿Qué mierda dices?!- gritó levantándose muy enfadada y lo indicó con el dedo- ¡Te estoy pagando para que hagas tu maldito trabajo, no para que juegues a los amigos con Castiel! Me importa una mierda lo que sea conveniente, quiero a mi esposo de regreso.   
-Lilith yo— volvió a interrumpirlo.   
-¡Si no vas a hacer tu puto trabajo, lárgate de aquí! ¡Lárgate! 

Al recibir esa mirada de compasión, sacó al abogado de su casa casi a empujones y comenzó a arrojar al suelo todo lo que encontró a mano hasta que cayó de rodillas llorando. No quería que las cosas acabaran de esa manera. Diez años de relación no podían esfumarse de un día para otro. 

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- gritó levantándose muy molesta y fue hasta la habitación que usa como despacho, en donde vio las fotografías que tomó esos días de vigilancia, en donde salía ese maldito hombre con su marido y se apresuró en romperlas- ¡No vas a quitarme lo que me pertenece! ¡No lo harás, maldito puto callejero! ¡Gracias a mí dinero no estás en la puta calle! ¡Maldito mal viviente!- gritó golpeando el escritorio con fuerza antes de respirar profundo y esbozó una sonrisa que terminó convirtiéndose en una risa- Cometiste un grave error, Dean, yo te enseñaré que nadie se mete en mi camino, ya no soy la misma idiota de hace dos años, ahora soy diferente y nadie me quitará lo que me pertenece, nadie. 

Fue hasta el cuarto contiguo y se arrodilló frente al bolso negro, revisando que dentro hubiera todo lo necesario para mañana. Por la tarde iría a buscar a ese desgraciado, aprovechando que Castiel tenía el turno diurno y sabía perfectamente cómo se encargaría de Hellen si se atrevía a oponerse a sus órdenes. Dentro de un par de horas, iba a recuperar todo lo que Dean Winchester le robó, su esposo y a su hija. Los tres formarían una gran familia feliz, como desde un principio debió ser.

+++++++++

El rubio estaba terminando de hacer el aseo del dormitorio que compartía con su pareja cuando se percató nuevamente de ese extraño suceso que venía ocurriendo hace varios días. Se asomó con cautela a la ventana y miró fijamente el auto que ya llevaba varias horas estacionado frente a la casa contigua. Por lo que tenía entendido, sus vecinos guardan el auto en el garaje pero como solían estar en el trabajo a esa hora, le parecía extraño que hubiera un auto ahí o recibieran una visita tan seguida. Unos después de que se mudaron, sus vecinos le dieron la bienvenida y terminaron llevándose muy bien con los de la casa de junto, un matrimonio de casi doce años con una hija, Bobby, Joddy y Alex, así que los fines de semana, solían cenar con ellos. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le hizo una fotografía al auto, nunca estaba demás ser precavidos. 

-¿Eh?- reconoció a la persona que se acercaba por la derecha y esbozó una sonrisa para bajar las escaleras con algo de dificultad, ya se encontraba en su séptimo mes y su embarazo es muy notorio, aunque sospecha que parte de ese peso es por los mimos de su familia. El ruido del timbre llamó su atención y abrió la puerta- ¡Sammy! Pensé que llegarías más tarde- fue hasta la reja para abrirla.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó acariciándole el vientre con cariño.   
-Muy bien, pasa, Sammy- cuando el menor lo hizo, dirigió su vista hacia el auto, desde esa distancia, no lograba distinguir si había alguien en el interior o no.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?  
-No lo sé, mira ese auto- lo indicó con un gesto de cabeza y el menor se volteó con curiosidad- Lleva muchos días rondando por aquí.   
-Deben estar de visita, Dean- respondió distraídamente.   
-No hay alguien en la casa de al lado, Sammy, Bobby y Karen trabajan, Alex está en clases- replicó entrecerrando los ojos- No me gusta esto.   
-Tranquilo, seguro que son ideas tuyas, quizás alguien dejó su auto ahí y fue a visitar a otra persona en esta cuadra- intentó calmarlo su hermano mientras coloca una mano en su espalda para caminar hacia la casa- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Y Hellen?   
-Salió a hacer unos trámites al centro, así que aproveché de hacer aseo en las piezas de arriba.  
-No tienes que hacer fuerza, Dean, ya escuchaste a la doctora- lo regañó el más alto cerrando la puerta después de que entraron- Tienes que cuidarte, quiero que mi sobrinita nazca sanita.   
-Solo barrí un poco e hice las camas, estoy aburrido, Sammy- se quejó haciendo morritos. 

Debido a que su embarazo es más delicado que uno femenino, no podía hacer fuerza, ni actividad física extenuante, tampoco poco podía caminar mucho porque le dolían los pies, así que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa pero no solía aburrirse porque tenía la compañía de Hellen y sus amigos lo visitan cada vez que pueden, por eso cuando se quedaba solo, resultaba mortalmente aburrido. 

-Sé que no es divertido estar sin hacer algo, especialmente para ti que estás acostumbrado a trabajar o ir de un lado a otro pero toma esto como unas mini vacaciones porque tendrás mucho trabajo cuando nazca esa pequeñita, ni siquiera podrás dormir- canturreó con cierta diversión que hizo gruñir al rubio.   
-Me divertiré mucho con mi princesita- afirmó acariciando su abdomen con cariño- Ya quiero que nazca, solo dos meses más y la tendré en mis brazos, jamás pensé que me emocionaría tanto con un bebé, Sammy.   
-Esa es la magia del embarazo y te vez tan lindo así- dijo el menor abrazándolo, como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo tenía cerca- Lo siento, me gusta mucho estar cerca de mi sobrinita.   
-Jajajajaja, vas a consentirla mucho, enano, creo que Cas tendrá que encargarse de poner orden con nosotros- el castaño se rio por sus acertadas palabras- Vamos a comer algo y me cuentas como te ha ido, no puedo creer que dentro de un mes te titulas.   
-Yo no puedo creer que el señor Enias me ofreciera trabajar para él, es increíble, Dean- festejó alzando los brazos muy animado- Su buffet es el mejor de la ciudad y los alrededores.   
-A mí no me sorprende, eres un nerd, Sammy- el aludido le sacó infantilmente la lengua. 

El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido ahora que tenía compañía y Hellen se unió a ellos cerca de las siete, acompañándolos unos minutos antes de comenzar a preparar la cena con la ayuda de ambos. El rubio estaba tan concentrado en devolverle el ataque de salsa que inició su hermano, que se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su cabello y se volteó bajando la mano derecha, donde tenía su proyectil cremoso. 

-¡Cas!- recibió gustoso el beso que le dieron para luego reparar en las tres personas que se sumaron a ellos- Hola, Balthy, Lucy, Gabe.   
-¿Qué hacían?- preguntó el Novak mayor con curiosidad.  
-¡Sammy comenzó! Me arrojó la salsa de los tallarines en el rostro- se quejó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a los demás- Ahora me vengaré.   
-Me encanta lo infantil que eres- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse y luego tomó su mano, lamiendo lentamente la salsa de sus dedos- Mmm, exquisito.   
-Cas…- tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse o acabarían teniendo sexo en la cocina otra vez, no es que le molestara pero no iba a hacerlo con todos ahí presente.   
-Ya basta, calenturientos- los separó Gabriel con diversión y fue hacia el Winchester menor, lamiendo su mejilla con sensualidad- Mmm, Cas tiene razón, exquisito, aunque no solo me refiero a la salsa.   
-¡Gabe!- lo regañó el castaño muy avergonzado.   
-Vamos a terminar montándola todos juntos- canturreó Lucifer con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y tomó a su pareja por la cintura- ¿Lista para presenciar una orgia gay, Hellen?- la aludida se rio con sus palabras para luego entregarles dos recipientes con la ensalada.  
-No en mi guardia, pervertido, primero tengo que ir por mi cámara- los demás se rieron. 

Dean adoraba cuando se reunían todos a comer, aunque Benny no había podido venir porque tenía otro compromiso impostergable pero prometió que mañana cenaría con ellos sin falta. Durante la plática, les comentó lo mismo que le dijo a su hermano cuando llegó, sobre el misterioso auto que seguía rondando el vecindario e incluso les enseñó la fotografía. 

-¿Verdad que es extraño?- preguntó buscando la aprobación de los demás.   
-Mmm, si es bastante curioso- respondió Balthazar pensativo- ¿Seguro que no es alguien que visita la casa de al lado?   
-Imposible, no hay alguien ahí por el día y ese auto ha estado rondando por aquí hace casi dos semanas- replicó observando a todos en la mesa.   
-Mientras no suceda algo, no hay mucho que hacer, Dean- explicó su pareja tomándolo de la mano- De todas formas no quiero que salgas solo, podría pasarte algo.   
-Estaré bien, Cas- dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla- No te preocupes.   
-Ya solo quedan dos meses- el moreno le acarició el abultado vientre con suavidad- Me tomaré el próximo mes libre, así podré estar contigo.   
-Cas… ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? No quiero que te fuerces o tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa…- admitió bajando un poco la voz.   
-Hace mucho que no tomo vacaciones, Dean y como ya te había dicho, el director del hospital, entiende mi situación, así que me está dando varias facilidades, no te preocupes- explicó dándole un cariño beso que el menor correspondió de la misma forma.   
-Ya quiero que mi sobrinita nazca- afirmó Balthazar muy emocionado con la idea- Eso me recuerda que le compré unas cositas que encontré en el centro, mañana se las traeré.   
-Esa princesita será una consentida, así que los papás tendrán que encargarse de la disciplina- agregó Hellen con diversión.   
-Corrección, Cas tendrá que hacerlo, yo la consentiré en todo- dijo el Winchester mayor con una sonrisa y se arrimó al cuerpo de su pareja- Será tu responsabilidad colocar orden aquí, papá.   
-Imposible, Dean, he deseado demasiado tiempo ser padre, creo que la consentiré mucho más que todos.   
-Entonces me tocará a mí el papel de la bruja malvada- suspiró Hellen con resignación- Algo me dice que envejeceré muy pronto regañándolos a ustedes- los demás se rieron con sus palabras. 

El resto de la velada fue bastante tranquilo, después de comer, fueron a la sala de estar para ver una película y sus invitados terminaron quedándose esa noche a dormir con ellos. El rubio terminó de quitarse la ropa antes de abrazar a su pareja por la cintura, quien correspondió su gesto estrechándolo contra su cuerpo con suavidad. 

-¿Te has sentido bien, amor?- preguntó repartiendo besitos por su rostro.   
-Sí, Cas, estamos bien, no te preocupes- acarició su espalda, le encantaba sentir esa calidez a su lado- Gracias por cuidarnos tanto y me gusta mucho la idea de que estés con nosotros el último mes, la verdad es que… estoy algo nervioso con lo del parto, o sea, la cesaría, me van a hacer un gran corte en el estómago- se estremeció con el pensamiento.   
-Tranquilo, gatito, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento y te prometo que sostendré tu mano con fuerza, jamás te dejaré, Dean, muchas gracias por llegar a mi vida, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz- dijo observándolo fijamente para luego darle un beso que se hizo cada vez más y más demandante.   
-Cas…- susurró en un jadeo.   
-¿Estás cansado, amor?- se lamió los labios lentamente, de eso modo que encendía a su querido rubito.   
-No, Cas- respondió subiendo a gatas sobre el cuerpo contrario- ¿Me quieres matar a calentones? Anna dijo que mi apetito sexual disminuiría con el embarazo, imagínate como seré después de que nazca nuestra hija, no quitaré mis manos de ti en todo el día.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, porque seré yo quien esté sobre ti cada minuto libre- prometió con voz grave y sensual, haciendo jadear a su pareja cuando se restregó contra su trasero- Esto es tu culpa, Dean, mira como me coloco con solo estar a tu lado, creo que me volveré un adicto al sexo, no, corrección, un adicto a ti. 

Rápidamente las caricias inocentes se transformaron en lascivas y ambos terminaron desnudos sobre la cama, con Dean montando al moreno mientras se deshacía en gemidos de placer, procurando no subir la voz o todos en la casa sabrían lo que hacían y se perdieron en una espiral de placer hasta que ambos quedaron abrazándose satisfechos. 

Por la mañana siguiente, el rubio desayunó en compañía de su hermano y Hellen, ya que los demás debían ir temprano a desayunar y el castaño debía estar en el buffet al medio día. A las diez acompañó a su hermano hasta la reja, percatándose que el mismo auto que ha visto esos días rondando el vecindario, se encontraba ahí.

-No sigas dando vueltas al asunto- lo llamó el menor al darse cuenta de su incomodidad- Todo está bien y Hellen está contigo, si ocurre algo, me llamas de inmediato.   
-Sí, Sammy, gracias, ten cuidado en el camino, enano, nos vemos por la tarde-se despidió con la mano.   
-Nos vemos, Dean- respondió marchándose calle abajo. 

El rubio procuró dejar bien cerrada la reja, le dirigió un último vistazo al auto misterioso para luego entrar de nuevo a la casa. No sabía por qué pero comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento con esa situación y esperaba que solo fueran los nervios producto de las hormonas o algo así. 

-¿Qué sucede, Dean?- preguntó la mayor cuando regresó a la sala de estar.   
-Nada, todo en orden- respondió tomando unas galletas que había sobre la mesita y las engulló lamiéndose los labios- Que delicia.   
-Tengo una proposición para ti- dijo Hellen guiñándole un ojo y el rubio se rio.   
-Oh, que Cas no se entere o se colocará celosito- canturreó con coquetería.   
-No, cariño, con veinte años más te habría hecho de todo- afirmó acariciándole el cabello como a un niño pequeño- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar afuera? Así cumples con tu ejercicio diario y nos divertimos un poco.   
-¡Sí! También se me antojan unos helados y una tarta- comenzó a salivar más de lo necesario- ¡Me cambiaré de ropa y vamos! 

Fue a su cuarto para cambiarse el buzo que solía usar en casa y se colocó algo más apropiado para salir. No podía negar que cuando su embarazo comenzó a ser más notorio, le daba un poco de pudor salir, ya que lo miraban extraño en la calle pero de hablarlo una noche con su pareja, éste le dejó muy claro lo atractivo que es, sobre todo en la cama, así que dejó de preocuparse por su apariencia, lo único importante es que la persona que ama lo sigue encontrando hermoso. 

-¡Estoy listo!- anunció al llegar a la entrada.   
-¡Ya voy, guapo! Dame unos segundos- respondió la voz al final del pasillo, proveniente del baño. 

El rubio abrió la puerta, con la intención de esperar afuera y tomar algo de aire fresco pero se quedó con la vista fija en la reja cuando reconoció a la persona del otro lado. Desde aquella noche en que la rubia llegó borracha al departamento y lo golpeó, no había vuelto a saber de ella, aunque ya decidió que lo quería cerca de él. 

-¿Podemos hablar, Dean?- pidió la mujer sosteniendo su bolso- Ha pasado mucho estos meses y ya sé que es lo correcto…   
-Lilith…- susurró acercándose despacio, de todas formas Hellen vendría pronto, así que estaría bien- Mmm, te escucho- respondió sin atreverse a abrir, prefería no arriesgarse.   
-Los últimos meses han sido difíciles… especialmente con el divorcio… me cuesta creer que las cosas acabaran de esta forma, mi matrimonio es importante y Cas es la persona que amo, por eso, he estado pensando en todo esto… todos los errores que cometí… fui tan estúpida…- dijo lo último cerrando los ojos unos segundos y el menor abrió la reja.   
-No, Lilith, no digas eso, hiciste las cosas mal… pero pueden arreglarse, puedes hacer las cosas correctas si es lo que realmente quieres- afirmó observándola fijamente.   
-Es lo que más deseo, Dean, por eso he tomado una decisión- metió una mano dentro del bolso- Voy a corregir mis errores, nunca debiste llegar a nuestras vidas- afirmó sacando una pistola y el rubio retrocedió casi por inercia- Quieto o será lo último que hagas.   
-Lilith… no… por favor…   
-Tienes razón, Dean, cometí muchos errores que puedo arreglar y el primero de ellos será encargarme de ti, voy a recuperar a mi esposo y a mi hija, vamos- lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza- Si te atreves a gritar dispararé. 

El Winchester no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar hasta el auto de esa mujer, el mismo que había estado rondando el vecindario las últimas dos semanas y entonces comprendió todo, Lilith los había estado vigilando para buscar el mejor momento hasta llegar a él. La rubia abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo empujó dentro. 

-¡Dean!- gritó la voz de Hellen y se resistió a entrar al auto- ¡Dean!  
-¡No te entrometas!- gritó la ex del moreno totalmente fuera de sí y disparó contra la mayor.   
-¡Hellen!- la llamó el menor muy preocupado pero un empujón lo hizo quedar dentro del auto y cerraron la puerta con fuerza- Mierda…   
-No te muevas- ordenó la rubia subiendo al asiento del conductor y apretó el acelerador para alejarse calle abajo- ¿Creíste que ibas a quitarme a mi esposo, maldito puto? Estás muy equivocado, no tienes idea de con quién te has metido, hijo de puta- siseó lo último golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza con la culata del arma. 

El primer impacto lo aturdió durante varios segundos pero fue el cuarto propinado con fuerza desmedida, el cual lo terminó dejando inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza afirmada contra el cristal del vidrio mientras un hilo de sangre se desliza por un costado de su frente. 

****************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sam se pasea de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras escucha la declaración de Hellen a la policía. Hace unos minutos había recibido una llamada del moreno, quien vagamente le explicó la situación y le pidió que fuera a su casa cuanto antes, allí encontró a Gabriel, Balthazar y Lucifer en la sala de estar, en donde Castiel lo colocó al tanto de lo que ocurrió mientras los oficiales interrogan a la mayor. 

-Vi la reja abierta y pensé que Dean me esperaba afuera, así que salí, Lilith lo estaba subiendo a un auto, grité y ella me disparó, por suerte solo fue un rasguño- dijo indicando su hombro derecho, en donde tenía un pequeño corte que sangraba un poco- Ella se lo llevó, tienen que encontrarlo pronto, Lilith no está bien.   
-¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué se lo llevó?- preguntó uno de los policías tomando notas.   
-Es mi esposa, señor, ex esposa- comenzó a explicar el moreno con cierto pesar- Hace cuatro meses le pedí el divorcio, Dean, la persona que secuestró, es mi actual pareja… también es a quien recurrimos para tener un hijo, Lilith no puede quedar embarazada, nuestra relación estaba muy mal hasta que nos separamos- hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos- Ella no quería el divorcio… Lilith no ha estado bien desde que perdimos a nuestro primer hijo no nato hace dos años… estaba yendo con un psiquiatra pero lo dejó… por favor, tiene que encontrarla, ella va a lastimar a Dean, si fue capaz de secuestrarlo… es capaz de cualquier cosa, sin importarle que esté embarazado. 

El castaño tragó saliva con fuerza al oír esas palabras y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, afirmando sus manos sobre el mueble mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Si algo le ocurría a su hermano, no, no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Por qué no tomó en serio sus palabras sobre el auto sospechoso? Ahora entendía todo, esa mujer estuvo vigilándolos el último tiempo, buscando la oportunidad adecuada para llevarse a Dean. Unas manos rodearon su cintura y se giró a abrazar al mayor, sin contener sus sollozos. 

-Tranquilo, Sammy, vamos a encontrarlo, tienes que tener fe, va a estar bien- prometió Gabriel acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.   
-Sí algo le ocurre… esa mujer está loca… va a herir a mi hermano… va a herirlo…

Se permitió llorar durante varios minutos hasta que fue capaz de calmarse, ese no era el momento para estar triste, tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca y encontrar a su hermano, porque si la situación fuera a la inversa, el rubio no descansaría hasta traerlo de regreso a casa. Se apartó del mayor un poco, quien limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad y le dio un suave beso en los labios. 

-Vamos a encontrarlo, Sammy, sé que lo haremos y esto quedará en un mal recuerdo.   
-Sí, Gabe, gracias- dijo observándolo fijamente.  
-Chicos, vengan- pidió Balthazar entrando a la habitación con una expresión seria- Cas va a llamar a Lilith. 

El castaño se apresuró en regresar a la sala de estar, en donde vio al moreno con el teléfono contra el oído mientras se pasea nervioso de un lado a otro. Ya habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que esa mujer se llevó al rubio y no quería ni pensar en que podría haberle hecho en ese tiempo. Los segundos se hicieron eternos cuando el grito del Novak menor llamó su atención. 

-¡Lilith! ¡¿En dónde tienes a Dean?! ¡¿Que has hecho?!- se pasó una mano por el cabello- ¡¿Qué no me altere?! ¡Acabas de secuestrar a mi pareja! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté tranquilo?! ¡Si te atreves a hacerlo algo, te juro por Dios que yo— se quedó en silencio abruptamente y apretó el puño de su mano libre antes de darse vuelta a los demás, momento en donde uno de los oficiales le hizo un gesto con la mano para que colocara el altavoz- Lilith, por favor, ¿En dónde está Dean? Está no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, lo nuestro ya se terminó.   
-Yo decido cuando se acaba- siseó la voz de la mujer con frialdad- Este maldito puto no va a quitarme las dos cosas más importantes en mi vida, nosotros éramos muy felices hasta que él llegó, ¡Él tiene la culpa!   
-No es así, nuestro matrimonio estaba muy mal hace mucho tiempo, Lilith y si se acabó, fue porque tú no fuiste capaz de dejar el pasado atrás para continuar avanzando, yo intenté hacerlo pero no pude solo, por favor, deja ir a Dean, él no es responsable de esto, yo soy—  
-No pierdas el tiempo con palabrería barata, voy a recuperar mi vida, Castiel, primero a mi hija y luego a ti, vamos a ser una familia muy pronto- prometió con una pequeña risita.   
-¿Qué…? No, ¡No te atreves a lastimarlo! ¡No te— la llamada se cortó y el moreno arrojó el teléfono contra el sillón-¡Mierda!- gritó llevándose las manos al cabello. 

Sam no prestó atención a las palabras de los policías, su mente solo rememora los últimos dichos de esa mujer y sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados de nuevo. No le cabía duda que Lilith está muy dispuesta a lastimar al rubio de ser necesario pero lo que mayor temor le producía, es la certeza de que esa loca quiere a su hija, quien aún sigue en el vientre de su hermano y para tenerla debería… ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente con esa nefasta idea que cruzó su mente. El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó y alzó la vista, percatándose que la policía ya no está ahí. 

-No van a encontrarlo a tiempo- soltó Balthazar lo que todos creían en ese momento- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, ¿A dónde pudo llevarlo, Cassie? ¿Lilith tenía alguna otra casa? ¿Algo así?   
-No, nada de eso.   
-¡Tu casa!- señaló Lucifer observándolo fijamente- Si estuvo planeando esto durante tanto tiempo, tiene que haber algo ahí que nos indique a donde se llevó a Dean.   
-Sí, tienes razón- dijo el moreno apresurándose en revisar sus bolsillos- Aún tengo una copia de la llave, iré a buscar al dormitorio. 

El moreno se marchó corriendo de ahí hacia el segundo piso y Sam se sentó llevándose las manos al rostro. En ese momento solo podía confiar en que su hermano sería lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir hasta que lo encontraran y rezar porque estuviera a salvo, tanto él como su sobrinita. 

++++++++++

Dean abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando sintió algo muy frío que caía en su cabeza y se expandía al resto de su cuerpo, encontrándose con la silueta de esa mujer que sostenía un balde en sus manos mientras sonreía. 

-Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente- dijo arrojando el objeto de sus manos- ¿Tuviste buenos sueños? Claro que sí, últimamente has estado viviendo un hermoso sueño pero adivina, eso se acabó. 

En ese momento recordó lo sucedido antes de llegar ahí, como la ex esposa del moreno lo llevó hasta su auto con una pistola y le disparó a Hellen cuando intentó ayudarlo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, rezando porque ella no se encontrara herida o peor aún, muerta. Intentó moverse pero la cabeza le dolía un poco, así que se tomó unos segundos permaneciendo quieto y lo intentó de nuevo sin conseguirlo. No reconoció el lugar donde estaba, aunque parecía una especie de depósito o almacén viejo, que nadie ha usado en algún tiempo. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo, reparando en la soga que se ata alrededor de su pecho y cintura, manteniéndolo inmovilizado contra un gran pilar de cemento. 

-No, Lilith… no tienes que hacer esto- pidió observándola con pesar- Por favor… estás cometiendo un error.   
-Shhhh- dijo inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura y esbozó una sonrisa- Tú tienes dos cosas que me pertenecen, Dean, una de ellas la recuperaré hoy- afirmó colocando una mano en su abultado vientre.  
-No… Lilith no— dos dedos cubrieron su boca.   
-Shhhh, la última vez no terminamos nuestra charla por la interrupción de Cas y también olvidé darte algo- la mujer apretó la mano en un puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, no era mucho lo que podía hacer en esa posición, así que soportó los puñetazos en silencio hasta que la mujer se levantó sonriendo y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta para limpiar la sangre de los nudillos- Ahora sí podemos continuar nuestra platica. 

El rubio mantuvo la cabeza abajo mientras sentía la sangre que se desliza por su labio roto bajando lentamente a su cuello. No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir pero debía encontrar una forma de escapar o esa mujer sería muy capaz de hacer la cesaría ella misma con tal de quitarle a su bebé y después lo mataría. Un intenso pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él hasta el punto que sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus parpados. 

-No me engañarás de nuevo, Dean, no caeré otra vez en tus supuestas buenas intenciones, ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me traicionaste? ¿Cuándo me quitaste a mi esposo?- siseó dándose la vuelta hacia él y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo hizo gruñir- Nunca voy a perdonártelo, maldito puto, ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! 

La ex de su pareja hizo un ademan de golpear su vientre pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros y bajó su pie gruñendo. En ese momento el menor comprendió que la única razón por la cual su situación no empeora, es por el bebé, por eso decidió intentar salir de esa complicada situación apelando a ella. 

-Lilith… por favor déjame ir… siento mucho que las cosas terminaran así… no te merecías algo de esto…- la mirada hostil de la mujer se fijó en él- Nadie merece ser dejado de esa forma… Tuviste una relación muy larga y hermosa con Cas…él te amó mucho, Lilith y sufrió tanto como tú con la pérdida de su hijo… le dolió mucho, Lilith… y sé que fue igual de doloroso para ti… por eso tenías tantas esperanzas en esto pero eso no hubiera sido justo para este bebé, Lilith… no puede estar en un matrimonio sin amor.   
-Cállate…- susurró apretando los puños.   
-Sé que es muy doloroso pero no fue tu culpa, tú solo estás muy herida por lo que ocurrió con tu hijo… no puedes darle una responsabilidad tan grande a este bebé, no puedes pedirle que arregle tu matrimonio… no sería justo- se percató que la rubia comenzaba a llorar con sus palabras- Sé que duele mucho, Lilith, yo… perdí a mis padres hace unos años, mi familia es lo que más amo, por eso entiendo tu dolor, se siente como si fueras a morir ¿Verdad? Como si todo perdiera su belleza… como si nada valiera la pena después de eso…   
-No es justo- dijo la mujer arrodillándose frente a él mientras lloraba- ¡No es justo que por culpa de esa arpía perdiera a mi hijo! ¡No es justo que Castiel lo dejara morir!   
-No, Lilith, Cas no lo hizo, Cas amaba tanto a ese bebé como tú, él deseaba mucho ser padre al igual que tú, Cas es un buen hombre y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿Realmente crees que él permitiría que algo le ocurriera a las personas que ama?- preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas- ¿Sabes por qué Cas nunca se quejó cuando lo tratabas mal después de que perdieron a su hijo?  
-Mentira… Cas me odia… me odia por no poder darle un hijo…   
-No, eso no es así, Cas jamás se quejó o demostró su tristeza porque él deseaba más que nada apoyarte y confortarte, así que soportó en silencio tus gritos, tus crueles palabras porque pensó que de esa forma, te sentirías mejor… Cas me lo contó ¿Sabes? Él se enamoró de tu sonrisa y todo este tiempo, Cas solo ha deseado que vuelvas a sonreír como la primera vez que se conocieron- dijo observándola esperanzado de haber conseguido algo pero recibió una fuerte bofetada.   
-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡Tú no sabes algo sobre nosotros! ¡Solo eres un maldito puto que se coló en nuestras vidas! ¡Destruiste mi matrimonio, bastardo! 

La mujer se levantó muy enfadada hasta una mesa que había a unos metros sobre la cual había un gran bolso negro. Vio como sacaba algo de ahí y fue hacia él. El rubio intentó disuadirla de que no debía hacer eso pero recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo aturdió unos segundos, los mismos en donde fue tomado por el cabello con fuerza.

-¿Sabes? Me costó mucho dar con alguien que pudiera hacer esto pero lo hice, llegará pronto y tendré a mi hija a mi lado, eso será suficiente para que Cas recapacite- afirmó volviendo hacia la mesa para luego traer el bolso negro a un metro frente a él y el rubio comenzó a negar llorando- Shhhh, mantente tranquilo, no querrás que algo le suceda a mi hija ¿Verdad? Porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, Dean, esa maldita perra de Ruby va a recibir su merecido, después de que arregle esto- sacó algo del bolso y se lo enseñó sonriendo- Vas a tomar una siesta hasta que llegue el doctor a realizar la cesaría, sé un buen chico, Dean- clavó la jeringa en su cuello e inyectó su contenido- ¿Sabes? Deberías darme las gracias por tu feliz tiempo con Cas, si no hubiera sido por mí no estarías aquí, verás, tengo un conocido en el banco, el jefe de todo el lugar y fue sencillo convencerlo para que adelantara el embargo de tu casa, así no tendrías más opción que aceptar nuestra oferta- el menor negó despacio y parpadeó con cansancio- Deberías darme las gracias, sigues conservando tu casa, tu hermano va tranquilamente a la universidad, no tienes deudas pero no, eso no fue suficiente para ti y me quitaste a mi esposo, eso lo pagarás muy caro, Dean, buenas noches. 

El rubio parpadeó con cansancio, una repentina somnolencia se apoderó de él mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. No quería que las cosas acabaran así, no quería perder a su bebé, tampoco a su pareja. Los demás iban a encontrarlo, confiaba en que Hellen estaría bien y les diría a todos lo ocurrido. Era cosa de tiempo para que Castiel y los demás vinieran por él, pronto lo rescatarían, así que tenía que ser fuerte hasta que eso sucediera. Fuerte. Esa pequeña vida en su vientre dependía completamente de él, no iba a fallarle. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormido. 

++++++++++

Castiel revolvió todas las cosas en la habitación antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza. Apenas consiguió la llave de su antigua casa fueron de inmediato a revisarla, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les indicara el paradero del rubio pero aún no daban con algo y la sola idea de que su pareja estuviera herida, lo aterraba en exceso. Arrojó la almohada de la cama contra la pared y fue al cuarto contiguo, el despacho que solía usar su ex mujer. 

-¡Mierda!- siseó golpeando la pared al borde de las lágrimas por la frustración de no poder cuidar a la persona que ama y a su hija.   
-Cas, tranquilo- sintió al castaño que lo abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza- Vamos a encontrar a mi hermano… sé que lo haremos, él confía plenamente en nosotros, no podemos decepcionarlo… vamos a traerlos de regreso ¿Verdad? Dean y el bebé estarán bien…   
-Sam…- respiró profundo intentando calmarse- Tienes razón… no es momento para llorar, Dean y mi hija cuentan con nosotros, vamos a encontrarlos, Sam, estoy seguro que algo por aquí nos dará una pista de su paradero.   
-Sí, Cas. 

Ambos dieron vuelta la habitación completa sin conseguir encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Lilith. El moreno bajó las escaleras corriendo, con la esperanza que sus amigos hubieran tenido mejor suerte pero no fue así. Lo siguiente que se ocurrió, fue llamar a las amigas de su ex esposa, quizás le había comentado a alguna de ellas en donde estaría esos días. Estaba anocheciendo cuando descartó todas sus opciones posibles de encontrar a su pareja, no quería ni pensar las cosas horribles que podría hacerle Lilith. 

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Sam dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Habían regresado a la casa hace media hora.   
-Ya lo intentamos todo- respondió Gabriel yendo a su lado para abrazarlo- Solo la policía puede hacer algo ahora…   
-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!- gritó el castaño liberándose de su agarre con molestia- ¡¿Cómo puedo esperar cuando esa loca es capaz de herir a mi hermano?! ¡Esa mujer es capaz de todo!  
-Lo sabemos muy bien pero tampoco conseguiremos algo colocándonos histéricos- replicó Benny yendo a su lado y tomándolo por las mejillas- Yo estoy igual de preocupado que tú, lo entiendo, Sam, tampoco soy capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados pero alterarnos ahora no nos ayudará a encontrar a Dean, tenemos que calmarnos y pensar, esa mujer no puede estar lejos, no se arriesgaría a que la encontraran, así que aún debe estar en la ciudad, ¿Tienen otra propiedad aquí, Castiel?- éste lo observó fijamente.   
-No, ya fuimos a mi anterior casa, a su trabajo, yo también creo que sigue en la ciudad- se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Espera… hay un lugar más donde no hemos buscado, no es nuestro, sino de sus padres, es una—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje y se apresuró en revisarlo, tragando saliva con fuerza al comprobar que se trata de su ex esposa. El contenido es una imagen, en donde sale el rostro del rubio enfocado de cerca, tenía un poco de sangre en el costado de la frente y parecía estar dormido. Casi inconscientemente apretó su puño libre al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño al leer el mensaje que acompaña la fotografía, “Te enviaré una dirección, ven solo o de lo contrario tu maldito puto sufrirá las consecuencias”. 

-Mierda- siseó muy enfadado, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos, acercándose a ver el mensaje.   
-Oh Dios… esa loca lo ha golpeado- dijo Sam llevándose una mano a la boca.   
-No puedes ir solo, es una trampa- replicó Balthazar con preocupación.   
-Lo sé pero esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tendremos de salvar a Dean y no voy a arruinarlo- su teléfono volvió a sonar y leyó la dirección antes de borrarlo.   
-Cas…- lo llamó Hellen tomando su mano.   
-Lo siento, tengo que ir solo, la vida de Dean y de mi hija están en peligro… necesito que confíen en mí, voy a traerlos de regreso.   
-Por favor cuídate mucho-pidió su hermano abrazándolo con fuerza- Por favor…   
-Estaré bien, yo solucionaré esto, Balthy, los tres regresaremos a salvo, lo prometo. 

Tomó su gabardina que se encontraba en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y después de dirigirles una última mirada a todos, se marchó en su auto hasta la dirección que recibió de Lilith. Sabía que debía estar preparado para todo y sin importar lo que sucediera, iba a traer sano y salvo al rubio junto a su bebé. 

********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Dean parpadeó cansado y le tomó varios segundos recordar lo sucedido, que había sido secuestrado por Lilith hace unas horas. Rápidamente bajó la vista hacia su abdomen, respirando aliviado cuando comprobó que su abultado vientre seguía en el mismo lugar que última vez y esa loca no había practicado la cesaría. Giró todo lo que pudo la cabeza hacia ambos lados hasta que se cercioró que se encuentra solo y comenzaba a atardecer, ya que la luz se hizo escasa. 

-Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo forcejeando inútilmente contra la soga- Mierda- gruñó frustrado antes de respirar profundo- cálmate, Dean, tu hija depende de ti, no puedes entrar en pánico ahora, tienes que calmarte y usar tu linda cabecita rubia como diría Benny- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír por el recuerdo, dándole la tranquilidad que necesita- Bien, no te preocupes, cariño- bajó la vista hacia su abdomen- Papá te cuidará. 

Apoyó las palmas en suelo de concreto y tanteó toda la superficie posible en busca de algo que le ayudara a liberarse de esas ataduras pero cuando no lo encontró, revisó a su alrededor con la mirada, descubriendo a uno centímetros a su derecha un clavo oxidado, la punta sería suficiente para intentar romper esa soga. Estiró todo lo que pudo la pierna hasta que logró alcanzarlo, empujándolo con cuidado a su lado ya que no quería lastimar al bebé al hacer un movimiento brusco. Tardó varios minutos pero consiguió hacerlo, alcanzando el clavo con la punta de los dedos hasta que lo tomó. 

-¡Sí!- festejó con genuina felicidad y asintió para sí mismo- Bien, hora de liberarme, muy pronto estaremos en casa, cariño, muy pronto.

Comenzó a cortar lentamente la cuerda que inmoviliza su cintura, luego sería más sencillo quitar la que pasa por su pecho. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo moviendo la muñeca con el clavo, le estaba doliendo un poco pero no podía rendirse ahora, así que aplicó más fuerza en su mano y aún cuando se lastimaba por la falta de visibilidad, le dio igual, su determinación es mucho más grande que cualquier obstáculo en ese momento. 

-Vamos, Dean, puedes hacerlo, los demás te están esperando, mi enano debe estar histérico ahora, Benny debe estar por golpear a alguien de la incertidumbre y mi Cas… no, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, tengo que salir de aquí, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo- repitió sintiéndose con energías renovadas- Regresaremos a casa pronto, cariño y tragaré un montón de tartas, estoy seguro que serás una fanática de ellas igual que yo, Hellen prepara unas exquisitas, papá tendrá que controlarnos o devoraremos todo- afirmó riéndose por su propia broma, aunque sabía de antemano que el moreno los consentiría a ambos en cada capricho, por pequeño que fuera. 

Podía sentir como falta muy poco para romper la primera cuerda que aprisiona su cintura pero entonces un ruido exterior llamó su atención y se detuvo abruptamente, prestando toda su atención al reconocer que se trata de un auto. No quería ni pensar que fuera esa persona que Lilith contrató para practicar la cesaría. Un intenso miedo se apoderó de él con esa cada vez más probable posibilidad, por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que su captora regresó en compañía del moreno, a quien le apunta con un arma. 

-¡Cas!- gritó apenas lo reconoció y el aludido fue corriendo hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado mientras lo abraza con fuerza- Cas.   
-Oh, Dios, Dean, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acariciando con suavidad su cabeza- Estás herido… ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Lilith?!- giró increpando a la rubia, quien solo sonrió- ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! Estás cometiendo un delito, ¡Puedes ir a la cárcel por esto! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?!  
-Dejó de importarme cuando me traicionaste ¿O ya lo olvidaste?- respondió acercándose lentamente hacia ellos- Ese bebé iba a arreglar nuestro matrimonio, ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ser felices! Pero no, ese maldito puto te sedujo.  
-Te equivocas, Dean no me sedujo, él siempre mantuvo las distancias entre nosotros, fui yo quien insistió en acercarse cuando comprendí que estaba enamorado de él- la rubia gruñó al oír esas palabras- Jamás quise hacerte daño, Lilith pero nuestro matrimonio se rompió hace mucho tiempo... se terminó cuando murió nuestro primer hijo.   
-¡Cállate!- gritó apuntándoles con el arma- ¡Nuestro matrimonio se arruinó cuando ese maldito puto entró a nuestras vidas! ¡Es su culpa! 

El rubio observó aterrado como la mujer dispara en su dirección pero el moreno lo cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto en la parte posterior del hombro derecho. La sangre no tardó en brotar, manchando la gabardina del mayor. 

-¡Cas! ¡Cas!- gritó llorando desconsoladamente y las manos de su pareja lo tomaron por las mejillas.   
-Tranquilo… estoy bien…- dijo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro- Gracias a Dios no te disparó- depositó un suave beso en sus labios- Voy a sacarte de aquí, amor- prometió bajando una mano hasta su vientre mientras seguía susurrando- Vamos a regresar a casa, lo prometo.   
-Cas…- el moreno se levantó dándole la espalda- Cas… 

Una pequeña punzada de dolor en el abdomen lo hizo apretar los puños por breves segundos y cerró los ojos para respirar profundo. Debía mantenerse tranquilo o terminaría lastimando al bebé. Vigiló con la mirada a Lilith, quien seguía apuntando el arma a su ex esposo, y continuó cortando la cuerda que rodea su cintura, debe librarse cuanto antes para poder ayudar a su pareja. 

-Lo siento tanto, Cas… no quería herirte- dijo la mujer notablemente afligida- Voy a arreglar todo, con el bebé, nosotros podemos volver a estar juntos y seremos una familia, Cas.   
-No Lilith, lo nuestro se terminó- aclaró el mayor con seriedad- No tienes que hacer esto, por favor deja ir a Dean y yo me quedaré en su lugar, es conmigo con quien debes desquitar esa rabia, Lilith… no con Dean.   
-¡No, no es así!- intervino el rubio casi por inercia, ya no quería que el moreno continuara cargando con culpas que no le correspondían. Ya no- Esto no es responsabilidad de Cas, ni tampoco tuya, Lilith, a veces las cosas simplemente no funcionan, a veces las personas ya no pueden seguir juntas pero eso no significa que no sigan queriéndose.  
-Cierra la boca- ordenó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.   
-Cas te amó mucho, los casi diez que estuvieron juntos, tu fuiste la persona más importante en su vida y aún ahora, siente un gran afecto por ti, sigue queriéndote mucho, Lilith.   
-¡Cállate!-ordenó apuntándole con el arma.   
-No puedes seguir culpándolo de lo que pasó con tu hijo, Lilith… no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que sentiste pero Cas sí, fue su hijo también el que no llegó a nacer… Cas hizo todo por salvar su matrimonio, ¡Por eso permitió que desquitarás tu enojo con él! ¡Por eso aguantó que lo insultaras, que lo golpearas! ¡Cas luchó por salvar su matrimonio!- la mujer dio un par de pasos hacia él pero el moreno se interpuso, muy dispuesto a recibir otro disparo por él de ser necesario.   
-¡Hasta cuando vas a proteger a ese hijo de puta!- gritó Lilith golpeando a su ex pareja con la culata del arma en la cabeza y luego lo empujó al suelo- ¡¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme por eso?!- gritó dándole una patada en el abdomen.   
-¡Cas!- gritó el Winchester comenzando a llorar de nuevo y se apresuró en cortar más rápido las cuerdas- ¡Cas! 

El miedo que sintió en ese momento al notar que Castiel estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar que lo lastimaran o en el peor de los casos mataran, con tal de aliviar el sufrimiento de Lilith, le dio el empujón final para conseguir romper las cuerdas que rodean su cintura, importándole bien poco la sangre que corría por sus muñecas por las heridas que se hizo y se apresuró en moverse para quitar las sogas de su pecho hasta que consiguió liberarse. 

-¡Cas!- gritó yendo hacia ellos e intentó quitarle el arma a su captora, iniciando un forcejeo que lo dejó en suelo y se arrastró hasta llegar junto a su pareja, abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Ya basta, Lilith!- pidió sollozando- ¡Mira cómo has herido a Cas!- el aludido lo observó llorando también- Cas es un buen hombre… Cas ni una sola vez te ha fallado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos… Cas siempre ha hecho todo lo que puede y más por hacerte feliz… ¡¿Qué has hecho tú por él?! ¡¿Qué le has dado tú, Lilith?!- una nueva punzada en su vientre lo hizo gruñir pero no se permitió flaquear, no ahora.   
-Yo no… Cas…- la rubia cayó de rodillas llorando- Yo…   
-No tienes que hacer esto- pidió el Winchester estrechando el cuerpo de su pareja, quien seguía llorando en sus brazos- Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, Lilith, esa mujer te hizo mucho daño e incluso yo me siento muy enfadado con ella porque ustedes son personas increíbles… sé que al comienzo solo fue el contrato pero Cas y tú… fueron muy amables conmigo, por eso quería darles algo muy grande en su aniversario… las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí, Lilith, dejé el instituto después de la muerte de mis padres para cuidar de mi hermano… tengo el apoyo de mi mejor amigo y he dedicado los últimos años de mi vida a trabajar, trabajar y trabajar… estar con ustedes fue algo raro al inicio… ni siquiera me conocían pero me cuidaban mucho… por eso yo quería retribuir su afecto y cuidar muy bien a este bebé… siento mucho que las cosas terminaran así… lo siento, Lilith… jamás quise herirte, eres una buena persona, por eso Cas se enamoró de ti desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

Una nueva punzada hizo que la expresión del menor cambiara a una de dolor. Debía calmarse o su hija podría lastimarse. La rubia frente a él se encontraba llorando y el moreno fue el primer actuar, yendo hacia ella a gatas para luego abrazarla con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Dean hizo unas largas respiraciones que parecían calmar esas raras punzadas en su vientre, seguramente por el gran estrés de la situación. 

-No sigas con esto, Lilith- pidió el mayor con la voz rota- Fue muy doloroso todo lo que vivimos y yo realmente quería salvar nuestro matrimonio, tienes que creerme… me sentí horrible cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo…- afirmó con un sollozo y aferrándose más fuerte al cuerpo ajeno- Me dolió mucho… tanto que pensé que iba a morir pero no podía decaer, debía mantenerme fuerte para apoyarte… lo primero que me enamoró de ti fue tu sonrisa, por eso quería que volvieras a sonreír por todos los medios posibles… permití que te desquitarás conmigo… y estuvo mal… yo no soy el culpable de lo que pasó, Lilith, no lo soy y por mucho tiempo me sentí horrible creyendo que sí…   
-Cas… yo…   
-Perdóname, Lilith… no pude apoyarte en esto… no fui capaz de hacerte sentir mejor… no fui capaz de cuidar a nuestro hijo… no fui capaz de cuidarte a ti- la rubia se apartó un poco de él, observándolo fijamente- Por favor… no lastimes a Dean, él no tiene responsabilidad en esto, desde un comienzo siempre nos apoyó a los dos… por favor déjalo ir… puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalo ir… Dean no es responsable de lo que hizo Ruby, tampoco de que yo me enamorara de él…   
-Cas… nuestro bebé… es mi culpa- dijo rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado- No fui capaz de darte hijos… y no pude cuidarlos cuando los tuvimos…   
-No, no, no, te equivocas, Lilith- se apresuró en decir el moreno acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad- Tú me hiciste inmensamente feliz estos años, con o sin un bebé a nuestro lado… yo fui muy feliz contigo, cariño pero no podemos continuar juntos… no cuando nos estamos lastimando de esta forma…   
-Te he herido mucho…-susurró la rubia llevando una mano a la herida de su hombro- Estos últimos años… te he hecho sufrir demasiado, Cas… tú me amaste tanto… que nunca te quejaste de mí egoísmo… Dean tiene razón… eres un hombre maravilloso.   
-Y tú eres una mujer fantástica, Lilith, solo estás dolida ahora pero cuando seas capaz de sanar tus heridas, todo volverá a estar bien- prometió afirmando la frente contra la de su ex esposa- Te quiero mucho, cariño, aún cuando no estamos juntos, siento mucho afecto por ti y por eso quiero que estés bien. 

El Winchester soltó el aire que en algún momento contuvo de lo tenso que se sentía en ese momento. Estaba seguro que por primera vez en esos dos años, el matrimonio hablaba abiertamente sobre lo ocurrido con su primer hijo y sabía lo necesario que es para ambos hacerlo. Una nueva punzada hizo que llevara una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo despacio y volvió a dar profundas respiraciones. 

-Tranquila, cariño, está todo bien- susurró sintiendo muy firme su abultado abdomen- Todo bien…- susurró cerrando los ojos sin ser consciente que apretaba su mano libre contra el suelo, presionando tan fuerte los dedos que sus yemas se colocaron blancas. 

++++++++++

El moreno estrechó a su ex mujer contra su cuerpo. Jamás había podido decir todo lo que sentía por la pérdida de su primer hijo pero sincerarse de esa forma, le ayudó a quitarse un gran peso de encima junto a la culpa que sentía debido a las acusaciones de su esposa. Ambos se mantuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos mientras lloraban. Dean tenía razón, a pesar de todo seguía queriéndola y por eso estaba dispuesto a aceptar sufrir él con tal de ayudarla.

-Necesitas ayuda para superar esto, cariño, quiero que estés bien y seas capaz de sonreír de nuevo- pidió dándole un casto beso en la frente- No quiero que sigas sufriendo, me duele verte así.   
-Cas… lo siento… lo siento mucho… he sido muy injusta contigo… me dolió tanto perder a nuestro bebé… no te apoyé cuando más me necesitabas… Dean si lo hizo…- afirmó lo último bajito- Él… te dio lo que yo no quería darte… él volvió a hacerte sonreír…   
-Sí, Lilith, él lo hizo, me ayudó a superar el dolor y la tristeza que sentía, por eso quiero que te sanes también, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te hará sonreír también- afirmó acariciándole el cabello con suavidad y por primera vez en dos años, se sintió tranquilo junto a la rubia, en paz, como si por fin fuera capaz de cerrar ese doloroso ciclo para continuar adelante.   
-Cas… perdóname…   
-Está bien, cariño, sé que puedes salir adelante, solo necesitas la ayuda adecuada y puedes contar conmigo- prometió limpiando las lágrimas de la mujer con suavidad- Todo va a estar bien. 

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por varios segundos o minutos, no podría decirlo con exactitud hasta que una punzada de dolor le recordó la herida del hombro que tenía. Se levantó tendiéndole una mano a su ex para que también lo hiciera y ambos intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa, por unos breves segundos le pareció que el tiempo retrocedió hasta sus primeros meses como recién casados. 

-Regresemos a casa- afirmó el moreno y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Dean, vamos a—

En cuanto se volteó hacia el menor, reparó que aún seguía de rodillas, con una mueca rígida en el rostro, sosteniéndose el vientre con una mano y la otra la apretaba contra el suelo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, dando profundas respiraciones. Se apresuró en arrodillarse a su lado. 

-¿Qué sucede, Dean? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo- ¡Dean!   
-Cas…- susurró sin moverse de su lugar y extremadamente tenso- Creo que… creo que tendré al bebé…   
-¿Qué? Pero aún falta un mes- replicó levantándolo con cuidado.   
-Me duele mucho…- agregó bajito antes de inclinarse contra su cuerpo gruñendo- Cas… el bebé… el bebé…  
-Oh Dios- escuchó exclamar a Lilith, quien fue hasta ellos indicando el suelo en donde estuvo sentado el rubio y ahora había una mancha de sangre.   
-No… Dean… ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!- cargó en brazos al menor, quien seguía muy tenso y gruñendo de vez en cuando- Resiste, amor, por favor. 

Llevó a su pareja hasta el auto de su ex mujer, quien abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros para que ambos subieran y se apresuró en entrar al lado del conductor, pisando el acelerador a fondo. El moreno mantuvo abrazado al rubio susurrándole una y otra vez que respirara. Había hecho un cálculo mental cuando fue llevado a ese lugar y tardarían cerca de media hora en llegar hasta el hospital. Se apresuró en sacar su teléfono, llamando a la pelirroja. 

-¡Anna vamos hacia allá! Creo que Dean ya tendrá al bebé- avisó muy alterado con toda la situación, especialmente al oír los gruñidos del menor.  
-¿Ahora? ¿Estás seguro? Solo está en el octavo mes y la cesaría la programamos para—  
-¡Lo tendrá ahora! Está sangrando Anna…- afirmó lo último con la voz temblorosa e intentando contener sus lágrimas- Le duele mucho…   
-Dios, deben ser síntomas de pérdida, tráelo de inmediato al hospital, prepararé todo aquí, vamos a adelantar la cesaría.   
-Gracias, Anna, gracias. 

Cortó la llamada y bajó la vista hacia su pareja, a quien mantenía abrazado por la cintura contra su cuerpo. Si algo le sucedía a su hija o al rubio… Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No. No tenía que pensar en positivo. Todo iba a salir bien. Todo iba a salir bien. Volvió a centrar en el teléfono y marcó otro número, debía avisarle sobre lo ocurrido cuanto antes a su familia.   
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Balthazar daba vueltas por la sala de estar muy preocupado, hace casi una hora y media que su hermano se había marchado a encontrarse con Lilith y aún no tenían noticias de ellos. El solo pensar que algo le ocurrió al moreno o a Dean. No, no quería ni imaginarlo. Un par de manos lo detuvo por los brazos y se dejó rodear por su pareja, quien le dio un casto beso en la frente. 

-Por favor, cálmate, nos estás colocando muy nerviosos- pidió el mayor atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo- Cas y Dean estarán bien, Cas nos pidió que confiemos en él.   
-Lo sé, Lucy… es que… no quiero que algo les ocurra… estoy muy asustado- admitió observando por sobre su hombro, percatándose que los demás se encontraban igual que él, especialmente Sam, que permanecía junto a la ventana muy tenso mientras Gabriel acaricia sus brazos despacio- Tienes razón, Cassie prometió que traería de regreso a Dean, ambos van a estar bien, lo estarán. 

El rubio fue a sentarse donde estaba Benny, quien apretaba sus puños insistentemente mientras mantenía la vista en algún punto del suelo y fruncía el ceño. Los minutos continuaron pasando, aumentando cada vez más la preocupación que sentía. ¿Y si algo sucedió? No, no, tenía que ser positivo, todo estaría bien, su hermanito jamás había roto una promesa. Nunca. El ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y se apresuró en responder, conteniendo la respiración cuando escuchó esa familiar voz. 

-¡Cassie!- gritó colocándose de pie, atrayendo automáticamente la atención de los demás- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Y Dean?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- comenzó a interrogarlo muy alterado pero el moreno lo hizo callar con un grito, lo cual le dio a entender que algo grave sucedía porque el menor jamás lo trata de esa forma- Cassie…- se llevó una mano a la boca cuando escuchó lo que decía la voz al otro lado de la línea y observó a los demás muy preocupado- Oh Dios… sí, Cassie, iremos hacia allá de inmediato, mantén la calma, por favor, nos vemos allá- cortó la llamada.   
-¡¿Le sucedió algo a mi hermano?!-preguntó Sam yendo a su lado rápidamente- ¡Balthy!   
-Tenemos… tenemos que ir al hospital, Dean va a tener al bebé… Cassie dijo que tiene síntomas de pérdida y Anna adelantará la cesaría… 

Los demás intercambiaron miradas entre ellos para luego salir rápidamente a los autos de Lucifer y Gabriel, quienes condujeron a toda prisa hacia el hospital. El trayecto de solo cinco minutos, se les hizo eterno, especialmente porque ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Todos sabían muy bien que si la pelirroja decidió adelantar la cesaría, es porque la situación de Dean es grave y ninguno quería pensar que había hecho Lilith para provocar todo eso. 

***************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Sam se precipitó corriendo cuando divisó al moreno sentando en la sala de espera junto a Lilith, quien tomaba una de sus manos llorando silenciosamente. El castaño frunció el ceño con la escena y se detuvo frente a ellos, apuntando a esa detestable mujer con enfado. 

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano, loca?! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Si algo le ocurre a mi hermano te juro que lo pagarás muy caro! ¡Muy caro!- gritó sintiendo las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas.   
-Cálmate, por favor- pidió Gabriel abrazándolo por la cintura y les dirigió una mirada al parcito- Yo estoy tan molesto como tú pero esto no nos ayudará ahora.   
-Lo sé…- respondió el menor aferrándose a esos cálidos brazos que han estado confortándolo todo el día- ¿Cómo está Dean?- el Novak menor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, manteniendo la atención en algún punto del suelo, en ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta de lo afectado que se encuentra la pareja del rubio.   
-No lo sé…- respondió casi en un murmullo y la voz rota- Lleva casi media hora ahí… Dean comenzó con síntomas de pérdida… estaba sangrando- agregó colocando una mano en su boca mientras lloraba y le tomó varios segundos calmarse para continuar hablando- Si algo les ocurre… si algo les ocurre… nunca podré perdonármelo… nunca… 

El castaño se sintió muy mal al verlo en ese estado, además de que comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, por eso acortó la distancia entre ambos y se sentó a su lado, dándole un fuerte abrazo que el moreno no tardó en estrechar sollozando pero entonces reparó en algo que no notó debido a su preocupación por el rubio. 

-Cas… tu hombro- dijo observando la gran mancha de sangre que sobresalía en el suéter que usa- Cas…  
-Está bien… ya me revisaron y no es serio- explicó con la voz apagada debido a la angustia que siente.   
-Pero Cassie- intervino su hermano con la intención de objetar algo, sin embargo, Lucifer lo tomó de la mano, negando despacio- Cassie… 

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de una hora hasta que la pelirroja apareció por el pasillo yendo hacia ellos muy seria. Castiel fue el primero en asediarla a preguntas hasta que Balthazar lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le cubrió la boca. 

-No podrá responder si no la dejas hablar, Cassie- pidió quitando su mano sin dejar de abrazarlo- ¿Cómo se encuentra Dean, Anna?  
-No está bien- respondió cruzándose de brazos- Surgieron varias complicaciones durante la cesaría, Dean tuvo una hemorragia interna, perdió mucha sangre y se encuentra muy débil en este momento.   
-Oh Dios…- susurró Hellen.   
-No, no…- el moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de llorar- Dean… ¿Y nuestra hija…? Ella…- un sollozo escapó de sus labios ante los nefatos pensamientos que lo invadieron.   
-Tu hija está bien- afirmó la pelirroja- A pesar de que tuvimos que adelantar la cesaría, nació con el peso y la estatura adecuada, tu hija se encuentra sana, Cas.   
-Gracias a Dios- dijo Sam llevándose una mano al pecho, al menos no todo son malas noticias.   
-¿Dean se colocará bien?- preguntó Benny dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Lilith.   
-Tuvimos que hacer una transfusión de sangre y lo mantendremos en observación esta noche, lo siento, debo ser honesta con ustedes, la condición de Dean es delicada, las siguientes horas serán decidoras para su evolución.   
-¿Puedo verlos? Necesito verlos, Anna, necesito…- no pudo terminar la oración pero la doctora comprendió perfectamente lo que iba a decir y lo entendía, Castiel necesita comprobar con sus propios ojos que las dos personas más importantes en su vida siguen aquí.   
-Sí, Dean va a ser llevado a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, la pequeña ya fue evaluada y está en maternidad, le pediré a una de las enfermeras que los lleve ahí- hizo una pausa y abrazó al moreno, quien correspondió su gesto- Tu hija se encuentra bien, Cas y estoy segura que Dean también se recuperará, es un chico fuerte, ambos te necesitan mucho en este momento, tienes que ser fuerte por ellos.   
-Sí… gracias, Anna- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con las manos. 

Estuvieron esperando ahí cerca de diez minutos hasta que llegó la enfermera que lo llevaría al ala de maternidad pero antes de seguirla, Benny comenzó una discusión en pleno pasillo, increpando a Lilith por todo lo ocurrido y prohibiéndole terminantemente que se acercara de nuevo al rubio o al bebé. Sam intentó calmar a su amigo, estaba tan o más molesto que él con esa mujer pero ahora debían priorizar otras cosas. 

-Por favor, basta… ella no quería provocar esto, no—  
-¡¿Hasta cuándo continuarás protegiéndola?!- intervino el mayor frunciendo el ceño y lo tomó por la camisa- Me importa una mierda si tú justificas que te traten como basura pero nadie, nadie va a lastimar a Dean, esa maldita provocó todo esto, ¡Por su culpa Dean está grave! No la quiero cerca de mi amigo, ni mucho menos de la pequeña y si no se larga en este preciso instante, voy a llamar a la policía para que la arresten- soltó al moreno sin ninguna delicadeza- Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, Castiel, te acabas de convertir en padre y tu pareja está grave, en vez de estar justificando las acciones de esa mujer, preocúpate por tu familia.   
-Ya basta- pidió Balthazar interviniendo y colocándose entre ambos- No es momento para discutir, por favor.   
-No… Benny tiene razón- dijo el Novak menor limpiando sus lágrimas antes de girarse hacia su ex esposa- Por favor, vete, no voy a denunciarte por esto pero no estás bien, Lilith y necesitas ayuda… te lo pido por los buenos momentos que tuvimos y el afecto que aún siento por ti… por favor, no puedes continuar así, me dolería saber que no te permites ser feliz por aferrarte al pasado… es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a nuestra casa, a mi pareja o a mi hija… si lo haces, no tendré consideración contigo. 

La rubia comenzó a llorar pero el moreno se marchó siguiendo a la enfermera sin voltear atrás. Sam se apresuró en ir con ellos al igual que los demás. El castaño no podía negar que ver al moreno comportándose de esa forma con su ex, lo había dejado satisfecho, ya que Benny estaba en lo cierto en sus palabras y es hora de que Castiel rompa con esa insana relación de una buena vez. 

Cuando llegaron al ala de maternidad, esperaron unos segundos en una habitación que tenía un gran cristal, el cual permite observar al cuarto contiguo donde se encontraban los recién nacidos. Sam afirmó las manos en el vidrio con fascinación en el rostro mientras vigila los movimientos de la enfermera que va a una de las cunas, tomando con sumo cuidado al bebé y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

-Ahí vienen- anunció muy emocionado pero se percató del gesto del moreno- Cas, tranquilo, sé que mi hermano va a estar bien- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro- Dean es muy fuerte, no va a rendirse, mucho menos ahora que tiene una preciosa hija que cuidar.   
-Y su complejo de hermano tampoco le permitirá rendirse- afirmó Gabriel con una sonrisa- El rubito se pondrá bien.   
-Gracias, chicos- la puerta se abrió de improviso y la enfermera entró con una sonrisa.   
-¿En dónde está el padre de esta preciosura?- el moreno se apresuró en ir a su lado, cargando con cuidado a su pequeña- Felicitaciones, su hija está sana y fuerte, le daremos el alta mañana.   
-¿Por qué mañana?- preguntó Lucifer acercándose con curiosidad.   
-Es solo precaución y parte del protocolo cuando hay un nacimiento por cesaría, así descartamos cualquier inconveniente, permiso, vendré a buscarla en una hora para que coma.   
-Gracias, señorita- agradeció el Novak menor y fijó toda su atención en su hija, quien hizo unos sonidos con la boca mientras movía un poco las manos antes de que ese par de ojitos azules se centrara en él-Oh Dios… es preciosa- se inclinó un poco a darle un besito en la frente para luego estrecharla contra su cuerpo- Bienvenida, cariño, papá te ha esperado por mucho tiempo.   
-Aaaawwww, es toda una princesita ¡Tiene tus ojitos, Cassie!- canturreó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y acarició con un dedo la mejilla de su sobrina, quien lo observó- Aaaaawww, me encanta, es tan bonita.   
-¡Soy tío! ¡Soy tío!- celebró Sam yendo junto a ellos muy emocionado- Dios, es hermosa, tiene tus ojos, Cas y se parece a Dean, ¿Puede cargarla?  
-Claro- respondió el moreno con una cálida sonrisa- Sé cuidadoso. 

El castaño miró con fascinación a su sobrinita mientras los demás le hacían gestos a la nueva integrante de la familia. No podía creer que esa preciosura hubiera crecido en el vientre de su hermano. Siempre le resultó increíble cómo se crea vida dentro de una persona. Después de darle un besito en la frente, se la entregó de nuevo al moreno y junto con Benny fue a ver a su hermano, ya que a esa hora debería estar en la habitación donde lo mantendrían en observación. 

-No te preocupes, Cas, te avisaré de inmediato si ocurre algo- dijo el menor observándolo unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con cuidado de no pasar a llevar a su sobrinita- Felicitaciones, Cas, tienes una hija preciosa.   
-Gracias, Sam- esbozó una sonrisa- Iré en un momento con ustedes.   
-No, tranquilo, disfruta el tiempo con tu hija, es lo que mi hermano te habría pedido si estuviera despierto- afirmó dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Nosotros estaremos con Dean, tomate tu tiempo con tu hija, has esperado mucho por tenerla en tus brazos, ¿La dejarás tan rápido?   
-Jamás, estaría todo el día con ella- respondió con ternura- Gracias, Sam.   
-De nada. 

Se marchó seguido de su amigo hasta la recepción, en donde preguntaron por la habitación del rubio y se dirigieron al tercer piso. El castaño observó de reojo al mayor, sabía muy bien lo preocupado que estaba, al igual que él y por sobre todo, lo molesto que está con el moreno por no entregar a la policía a Lilith después de lo que hizo. Ambos entraron al cuarto y se acercó a la despacio, observando a su hermano que dormía profundamente sobre la cama mientras unas manguerillas delgadas salen de la parte interior de su codo derecho y otra se pierde en su nariz. 

-Dean…- susurró tomando su mano con suavidad al mismo tiempo que le acaricia el cabello despacio- Tienes que despertar pronto, acabamos de conocer a nuestra sobrinita y es una preciosura, se parece mucho a ti y tiene los mismos ojitos de Cas, es hermosa, Dean- se inclinó a abrazarlo con cuidado- Recupérate pronto, tienes una hija preciosa que está ansiosa por conocerte y yo te extraño, Dean, quiero escucharte quejar porque te obligo a comer mis emparedados de pasto, que te rías con las ocurrencias de Benny, que regañes a Gabe porque está corriéndome mano…   
-Va a estar bien, Sam- dijo el mayor acariciándole la espalda despacio- El Dean que yo conozco es un cabezota, no se va a rendir fácilmente, mucho menos ahora que tiene una hija tan bonita que cuidar, tendremos que alejar a los pervertidos a palos de ella- el menor se rio incorporándose para quedar sentado.   
-Si conmigo ya es sobreprotector, con nuestra princesita será peor, pobre Cas, tendrá que mantenerlo controlado- los dos se rieron y se giró hacia su amigo- Benny, sé que estás muy enojado con Cas por lo que pasó.   
-No quiero hablar de eso- pidió rodeando la cama para sentarse del otro lado y tomó la mano del rubio- Lo único importante ahora es que Dean despierte pronto.   
-Sé que no quieres hablar pero al menos escúchame- no recibió algún tipo de negativa, así que continuó- Yo estoy igual de enfadado que tú con esa mujer pero también puedo comprender a Cas, estuvo muchos años junto a Lilith y todo esto no debe ser fácil para él.   
-Su familia es primero- replicó el mayor frunciendo el ceño.   
-Por supuesto pero hasta tan solo unos meses, Lilith era una parte importante de su familia, eso no es algo fácil de olvidar, Benny y estoy seguro que mi hermano lo entiende también… ella hizo algo muy malo pero creo que ya lo está pagando y así como Cas, yo también espero que ella busque ayuda o podría terminar muy mal- observó durante unos segundos a su amigo, quien parecía estar pensando en algo con seriedad- Tú sabes las cosas que hemos pasado desde la muerte de nuestros padres, gracias por estar con nosotros, Benny y por siempre estar apoyando a mi hermano.   
-Sam…- se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de suspirar bajito- Dios, ¿Cómo discutir algo contra un súper listillo como tú? No tengo oportunidad- esas palabras hicieron reír al castaño- Siempre voy a estar con ustedes, los quiero mucho a ambos- estiró la mano para acariciar el cabello del Winchester mayor con suavidad- Despierta pronto, ardillita, te estamos esperando. 

++++++++++

Castiel disfrutó de todo el tiempo que pudo estar con su pequeña hija antes de que la enfermera viniera a buscarla para llevarla a dormir al mismo cuarto donde estaban los otros recién nacidos. Apoyó las manos en el cristal, observando como acostaban a su bebé en una de las cunas y esbozó una sonrisa. Muy pronto la tendría en sus brazos todo el día, estaba ansioso porque su pareja despertara pronto y los tres regresarían a casa

-Mi sobrinita es preciosa- dijo su hermano abrazándolo por la espalda- Quien diría que un puritano tan serio como mi Cassie, tendría una muñequita tan linda.   
-La pequeña sacó lo mejor de sus dos papás- canturreó Lucifer asintiendo en aprobación- Jamás pensé que me emocionaría tanto por ser tío.   
-Es lo más increíble del mundo- festejó Gabriel sacando unos chocolates de sus bolsillos para repartirlos entre su familia.   
-Tu hija es preciosa, Cas- Hellen le revolvió el cabello con cariño y el aludido sonrió- Será mucho más guapa que sus papás, con lo sobreprotector que es el rubito, se volverá loco cuando llegue a la adolescencia, tendrá un montón de novios y admiradores.   
-¿Novios? Mmm, no, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad- replicó el moreno disgustado con la idea mientras los demás se reían- Creo que yo también la sobreprotegeré- sacó el teléfono de sus bolsillos y después de comprobar que no tenía algún mensaje o llamada, volvió a guardarlo.   
-¿Cassie?- lo llamó Balthazar con preocupación.   
-Quiero que Dean despierte pronto… y podamos disfrutar juntos de nuestra hija- dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza.   
-Dean va a estar bien- le aseguró Hellen abrazándolo por la cintura y le acarició la espalda despacio- Es un chico muy fuerte, Cas, va a despertar muy pronto y vamos a consentirlo mucho hasta que se recupere de la cesaría.   
-Se volverá un gatito mimado- bromeó Gabriel dándole una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo.   
-Gracias, chicos, no sé que haría sin ustedes- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Ya es tarde, es mejor que vayan a casa, yo me quedaré esta noche.   
-Me quedaré contigo- se apresuró en decir su hermano pero negó despacio.   
-Tienes que trabajar mañana, Balthy, ve a descansar, ha sido un día largo, cualquier cosa que ocurra les avisaré, muchas gracias por apoyarme.   
-No quiero que estés solo- se quejó el Novak mayor haciendo morritos.   
-Estaré bien, Balthy, además, estoy seguro que Sam y Benny se quedarán también, así que no estaré solo.   
-Al menos vamos a comer juntos- intervino Lucifer tomándolo de la mano- Alguien tiene que cuidarte, Cas, necesitarás muchas energías mañana, debes cuidar de tu preciosa hija y de tu gatito mimado. 

El moreno se dejó por su familia hasta la cafetería. El horario de visitas ya había terminado, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ver a su pareja. Mientras comían, se les unieron Sam y Benny, quienes los colocaron al tanto del estado del rubio, durante la tarde había mostrado señales de mejoría y la pelirroja les aseguró que despertaría muy pronto. 

-Menos mal-dijo Castiel muy aliviado.   
-Tranquilo, mi hermano estará bien- aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa- Se pondrá tan feliz cuando sostenga a la pequeñita en sus brazos, ¿Ya escogieron un nombre para mi sobrinita?  
-Hablamos sobre eso con Dean, queremos que se llame Mary por su madre- el Winchester menor sonrió emocionado con la idea- Y el segundo nombre será Cassie… a Dean le pareció divertido que se llame con el sobrenombre que me colocó Balthy, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, es nombre de chica- afirmó ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras los demás se reían.   
-¡Sí!-festejó el rubio alzando los brazos en señal de victoria- Mary Cassie Novak Winchester, ¡Me encanta!   
-Oh no, será Winchester Novak- corrigió el moreno con una sonrisa al recordar la conversación que tuvieron sobre tema- Dean dijo que como es él quien la lleva nueve meses en su vientre, soportando los antojos, los cambios de humor y las horas que pasa frente al excusado cada mañana, es justo que lleve su apellido primero- su familia se rio con la explicación. 

Estuvieron compartiendo hasta las once cuando los demás se marcharon a sus respectivas casas a descansar, dejándolos a los tres solos en el hospital. El moreno tomó lugar en los asientos afuera de la habitación del rubio, deseaba demasiado verlo, aunque fuera unos minutos. Sam y Benny habían ido al primer piso por unos café, así que cuando se aseguró que no había alguien por los pasillos, se coló al cuarto de su pareja, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama. 

-Dean- se sentó al borde de la cama tomando una de las manos del menor al mismo tiempo que se inclina a darle un suave beso en los labios- Somos padres, cariño, gracias por darme un hija sana, fuerte y muy hermosa, me has hecho inmensamente feliz- le acarició el cabello al rubio con suavidad- Despierta pronto, Dean, te estamos esperando, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte.   
-Supuse que estarías aquí- dijo una voz tras él y se giró hacia la puerta, observando con curiosidad al recién llegado- Sammy está haciendo guardia afuera, así que nadie nos molestará.   
-Benny…- volvió a centrarse en el menor cabizbajo- Lo siento mucho… sé que me detestas por esto, coloqué en peligro a Dean y a nuestra hija… por mi culpa… ocurrió esto… Lilith no está bien y yo preferí negarlo todo este tiempo en vez de afrontar la situación, fui un completo cobarde y—se quedó en silencio cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza.   
-Discúlpame, no debí ser tan rudo contigo, no suelo pensar mucho antes de hablar, especialmente cuando se trata de personas importantes para mí- dijo dándole una pequeña caricia para luego rodear la cama, sentándose del otro lado- Conozco a los chicos desde que tengo memoria, cuando yo estaba en el instituto, en mi último año, mis padres se divorciaron, aunque las cosas en mi casa habían estado muy mal desde antes… cuando Dean se enteró, fue a regañar a mis padres- el moreno lo observó sin ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro- ¿Te lo imaginas? Un chico de diecisiete años regañando a dos adultos de cuarenta y algo… ese es el tipo de persona que es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, después de eso me mudé a su casa y me sentí de inmediato como en familia- hizo una pausa acariciando la mejilla del menor que permanecía profundamente dormido- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, tanto Dean como Sam se han vuelto una parte importante de mi vida, por eso si algo les llega a ocurrir…- respiró profundo antes de girar en su dirección y el moreno correspondió su gesto escuchándolo con atención- No mentí con lo que te dije hace unas horas, Castiel, te estabas comportando como un idiota y seguías protegiendo a esa mujer, aún después de todo el daño que te hizo pero Sam tiene razón… durante mucho tiempo ella fue tu familia y no es fácil romper eso pero lo hiciste, por fin la dejaste para ocuparte de lo realmente importante que tienes ahora, el hombre que te ama y tu hija. 

El doctor escudriñó con la mirada a Benny, quien mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios mientras acaricia el cabello del rubio. Su antiguo yo, no hubiera sido capaz de apartarse de Lilith, sin importar lo que hiciera continuaría justificándola y comprendiéndola pero ya no, ahora se siente más fuerte porque tiene una familia que proteger, tiene a dos personas invaluables en su vida que lo han hecho sonreír de nuevo y no dejará ir esa felicidad. 

-Dean estará muy hambriento cuando despierte, no tengo idea de cómo mantiene esa sexy figura con todo lo que engulle a diario- el moreno sonrió con sus palabras- Te dejaré un momento a solas con tu pareja- se inclinó a besar la frente del menor para luego levantarse de su lugar con cuidado- Cuida muy bien de él, Cas.   
-Benny…- el mayor jamás lo había llamado por ese alias y que lo hiciera ahora, significa que lo ha aceptado por completo como la persona adecuada para su amigo- Sí, lo cuidaré muy bien, gracias, Benny-el aludido le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó de la habitación. 

El moreno se quedó con su pareja el resto de la noche y en algún momento terminó quedándose dormido a su lado, con medio cuerpo sobre la cama junto al rubio mientras su brazo derecho rodea la parte superior del pecho contrario, descansando su mano sobre el hombro del menor. Fueron unos pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla los que lo sacaron de su letargo, incorporándose lentamente y parpadeando adormilado. 

-Mmm… lo siento…- se disculpó frotándose los ojos suavemente- No quería separarme de Dean… sé que no debí…- al girar la cabeza descubrió que el cuarto estaba vació- ¿Eh?   
-Sabía que eres un chico malo también, amor…- esa ronca voz atrajo toda su atención y se volteó a su pareja, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cansada- Hola, Cas.  
-¡Dean! ¡Estás bien!- lo abrazó con cuidado antes de darle un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma- Gracias a Dios que has despertado, cariño, ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó con preocupación.   
-Sí… el abdomen… se siente como si…- guardó silencio durante varios segundos y bajó las manos lentamente hasta su vientre mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados- Mi bebé…   
-No, amor, no, tranquilo- pidió tomando una de sus manos y le dio un beso en el dorso- Nuestra hija se encuentra muy bien, aún cuando se adelantó el parto, nació muy sana y fuerte, muchas gracias por este maravilloso regalo, Dean, te amo- el rostro ajeno se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa- Hoy le darán el alta a nuestra pequeña, es preciosa, Dean, tiene mis ojos y en todo lo demás se parece a ti- le contó emocionado.   
-Quiero verla, Cas- pidió algo inquieto, aún no lograba reponerse del todo del gran susto que sufrió con Lilith- ¿Tu hombro está bien, Cas?   
-Sí, no te preocupes, la bala salió limpiamente y por suerte no causó gran daño, solo debo procurar no hacer movimientos bruscos por un tiempo y estaré bien- afirmó observando a su pareja, quien lucía mucho más tranquilo que cuando despertó.   
-Menos mal, Cas… tenía mucho miedo de que algo te ocurriera o a nuestra hija- los orbes esmeraldas se colocaron acuosos y el mayor se inclinó a besarlo con suavidad- Cas…  
-Estamos bien, amor, nuestra preciosa Mary y yo vamos a estar contigo por mucho, mucho tiempo, así que sé un buen chico y descansa un poco, porque en cuanto te recuperes, voy a hacerte el amor todo el día y la noche- el menor sonrió ruborizado con sus palabras- Te amo, Dean, gracias por llegar a mi vida y hacerme tan feliz. 

*****************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	19. Chapter 19

El rubio se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentado y tomó con sumo cuidado el bultito que le entregó su pareja. Apenas sus ojos se posaron en esa pequeña vida entre sus brazos, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Simplemente su hija es perfecta. 

-Hola, amor, eres preciosa- la levantó con cuidado para darle un cariñoso beso en la frente y se rio cuando esas manitos fueron a sus mejillas- Te amo, Mary- intercambió una larga mirada con el moreno, quien se había sentado al borde de la cama y los contemplaba con una sonrisa- ¿Puedes creer que tenemos esta linda princesita con nosotros? Y tiene tus ojitos, Cas.   
-Es igual de hermosa que tú- afirmó inclinándose para darle un beso que correspondió- Anna dijo que deberá tomar una leche especial los primeros meses pero tranquilo, es por la sencilla razón de que no es posible que puedas amamantarla - añadió con una risita de diversión y el menor hizo un puchero.   
-No te burles de mí, con o sin pechos te tengo loquito de amor- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería al doctor.  
-Eso es cierto, además- se acercó para susurrarle al oído al Winchester- Yo tengo una leche especial que solo puedes tener tú.   
-¡Cas!- gritó muy avergonzado el menor y bajó la vista a su hija, quien hacia algunos ruidos con la boca mientras lo miraba- Tienes un papá muy pervertido, Mary, espero que no heredes eso de él o tendré muchos traseros que patear en el futuro.   
-¡Hola rubito!- saludó Balthazar entrando en compañía de los demás- Aaaawwww, se ven tan lindos los tres- sacó su teléfono para tomarles una fotografía- Tienes una hermosura de hija, Dean.   
-¿Verdad que sí?- el castaño fue a su lado, rodeando la cama hasta que lo abrazó con cuidado de no pasar a llevar al bebé-Sammy.   
-Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Dean, Anna dijo que si continuas evolucionando así de bien, te darán el alta mañana- informó el menor con una gran sonrisa y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña- Hola, Mary, por fin conoces a tu papá, espero que no seas una adicta a las tartas como él.  
-Claro que Mary será una fanática como su papá, le enseñaré el fino arte de devorar tartas y hamburguesas- afirmó haciendo reír a los demás.   
-Realmente no entiendo a donde va todo lo que tragas, glotón- dijo Benny yendo a su lado para revolverle el cabello con cariño- Ya era hora que despertarás, ardillita, me alegra mucho que estés bien.   
-Ni pienses que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, tendrás que aguantar mis quejas y pucheros por mucho tiempo más- le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.   
-¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito?- preguntó la pelirroja entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa- Felicitaciones, Dean, tienes una hija preciosa y muy sana. 

El rubio aprovechó la ocasión para aclarar todas sus dudas sobre lo que vendría ahora, ya que no podía alimentar a su bebé como las mujeres y temía que eso tuviera consecuencias en la salud de la pequeña. Debió admitir que con algunas cosas se estaba asustando solo pero al ser padre por primera vez, quería asegurarse de hacerlo bien y que cuidar de la nueva miembro de su familia. Castiel lo calló con un beso antes de apartarse sonriendo. 

-Tranquilo, amor, yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo ser padre pero es algo que vamos aprender juntos, le daremos una cálida familia a Mary y la haremos muy feliz- esas palabras calmaron cualquier inseguridad que pudiera tener el rubio.   
-Gracias, Cas, sé que todo estará bien porque estás conmigo y tenemos una maravillosa familia apoyándonos- el mayor iba a besarlo de nuevo pero Balthazar lo apartó riéndose.   
-Tranquilo, tigre, tu chico debe recuperarse primero y luego podrán hacer todas las guarradas que quieran, yo feliz cuidaré de mi sobrinita cuando vayan a sus citas románticas.  
-Anna- lo llamó el Winchester mayor meciendo suavemente a su hija, quien parecía estar dormitando en sus brazos- ¿Puedo ir a casa? Quiero regresar con mi Cas y Mary, por favor, ya me siento mejor, por favor, por favor.   
-Perdiste bastante sangre durante la cesaría, Dean, tienes que descansar y—  
-Puedo descansar en casa, te prometo que no me levantaré de la cama, a menos que tenga que ir al baño- continuó insistiendo mientras los demás se reían.   
-Si ya está bien y solo debe descansar, déjalo ir a casa, este chico es muy terco, no tienes idea de las cosas que me ha convencido hacer con sus suplicas- afirmó Benny negando con resignación ante los recuerdos- Te prometo que lo cuidaremos.   
-Yo estaré vigilándolo todo el día y si se porta mal, lo dejaré sin su amado pescado y sus tartas- prometió Hellen riéndose cuando el Winchester mayor colocó una expresión de pánico por su amenaza.   
-Por favor, Anna, yo estaré con él todo el día- agregó el moreno dándole un besito en la frente a su pareja- Hablaré con director y me tomaré una licencia de un mes por el embarazo, él no tendrá ningún inconveniente con eso y te prometo que me aseguraré que no se levanté, por más berrinches que comience a hacer.   
-Está bien pero debes descansar, Dean- indicó la doctora observándolo con una sonrisa- No puedes hacer fuerza, ni pasar malos ratos, vas a ser un buen chico y permanecer en cama sin moverte, por al menos cinco días, es probable que te duelan las suturas de la cesaría pero es normal, con las semanas irá pasando y te recomendaré unas cremas para que Cas te las aplique, ¿De acuerdo?   
-¡Sí Anna! Muchas gracias, eres la mejor- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de bajar la vista a su pequeña- Vamos a ir a casa, cariño y papá nos va a consentir mucho.   
-En todo, Dean, cumpliré cada uno de tus caprichos con tal de tenerte a mi lado- esas palabras conmovieron al rubio y le dio un apasionado beso.  
-Cas… yo también te daré y haré todo lo que quieras con tal de hacerte muy feliz.   
-Permiso- Sam tomó al bebé con cuidado en sus brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- Mi sobrinita no tiene por qué ver como sus padres se colocan tan cariñositos, aún es muy pequeña para eso-Dean se rio con su comentario antes de percatarse de la mirada que le dirige Benny al moreno- Cas, amor, ¿Me puedes traer algo de comer? Sin ofender a los doctores presentes pero la comida de aquí no es muy buena…- se enfocó en su hermano, quien lo escudriñó durante unos segundos y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.   
-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? Así aprovechamos de dar una vuelta con la pequeñita, le vendrá bien algo de movimiento para descansar, vamos, vamos. 

Agradeció bastante que el castaño entendiera su silenciosa petición, aunque tampoco le sorprendía porque siempre se han compenetrado muy bien y sabían las necesidades del otro con tan solo una mirada. Cuando los demás salieron de la habitación, palmeó la cama para que su amigo se sentara al borde y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, lo abrazó por la cintura, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. 

-Te quiero mucho, Benny, gracias por estar siempre conmigo- se apartó un poco para mirarlo sin dejar de abrazarlo- Eres muy importante para mí, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- el aludido asintió sonriendo- Por eso… no me gustaría que mi pareja y mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, se lleven mal… esto no es culpa de Cas, Benny… tampoco culpo a Lilith, ella no está bien y necesita ayuda especializada… su dolor es tan grande que se comporta de esta forma… por favor no te— dos dedos cubrieron sus labios.   
-Lo sé, Dean y no tienes que preocuparte, no puedo negar que al comienzo estaba muy molesto con Cas pero por fin se comportó como debe y ahora sé que él es capaz de cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas- explicó acariciándole la mejilla despacio- ¿Por qué me miras así?   
-Es que acabas de llamarlo Cas- el mayor arqueó una ceja con su comentario, lo cual hizo reír al Winchester.  
-No te burles de mi ardilla o te dejaré sin tarta- amenazó sin seriedad y el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo- Felicitaciones, Dean, tienes una hija preciosa y un hombre que te ama, me alegra mucho que seas tan feliz, te lo mereces, amigo.   
-Gracias, Benny, te quiero mucho, serás un tío genial. 

Ambos permanecieron abrazados sobre la cama, recordando viejas historias de su infancia y adolescencia. Cerca de media hora después, el moreno regresó a la habitación con un pedazo de tarta junto a jugo, entregándoselo con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello despacio. Benny le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse de su lugar. 

-Les daré algo de privacidad pero nada de guarradas, están en el hospital- advirtió haciendo reír a la pareja y se acercó al moreno, quien se levantó con curiosidad y se sorprendió cuando lo abrazaron, tardando unos segundos en corresponder el gesto- No te he felicitado aún por tu preciosa hija.   
-Benny… muchas gracias.   
-Cuida muy bien de tu familia, Cas, tienes una hija hermosa y un hombre maravilloso a tu lado, esta es tu vida ahora, disfrútala pero si por si acaso llegas a olvidarlo, me veré en la obligación de recordártelo de nuevo- el mayor sonrió con esas palabras.   
-Gracias, nunca volveré a olvidarlo, te lo prometo, Benny- aseguró observándolo fijamente y el mayor le dio una palmadita en el hombro.   
-Chicos, ¡Me encanta que se lleven bien!- celebró el rubio con una infantil sonrisa antes de engullir un pedazo de su amado postre- Mmm, esto está delicioso, ¿Y Mary?   
-Sam y los demás la están cuidando, no te preocupes, tú debes comer ahora y descansar un poco, Anna te dará el alta al medio día- informó el moreno tomando su mano con una sonrisa.   
-Tranquilo, ardillita, nosotros cuidaremos de la pequeña, recupera un poco de energía y luego te llevaremos a casa- le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse de la habitación.   
-Come, amor- pidió el mayor revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad- Te amo, Dean, muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz y por cumplir tu promesa, me has dado el mejor regalo, una sana y hermosa hija.  
-Yo también te amo, Cas y tú me haces inmensamente feliz- compartieron un cariñoso beso- Todavía no puedo creer que somos padres, estoy tan feliz, sé que nos esperan muchas noches sin dormir, preocuparnos por su salud, frustraciones, cambiar pañales, hacer la mamadera pero estoy tan emocionado, Cas.   
-Yo me siento igual, amor, esto es todo lo que he deseado, estar junto a una persona que amo y tener una gran familia- el menor esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.  
-Mmm, más hijos, ¿Nos escaparemos a la playa otra vez?- bromeó haciendo reír al moreno.   
-A donde tú quieras, Dean, cualquier lugar será perfecto mientras estemos juntos.   
-Eres un romántico, Cas, eso me encanta. 

No fue hasta pasada las dos de la tarde, que le dieron el alta del hospital, con la promesa de que debía guardar reposo absoluto por al menos una semana. El rubio se acomodó en el asiento trasero del auto de su pareja, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y tomó con cuidado a su pequeña, quien hizo unos ruiditos con la boca mientras estira las manos hacia él, así que la acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa antes de darle un besito en la frente. 

-Te amo, preciosa- su hermano se sentó a su lado junto con Benny, adelante iba Balthazar en el asiento del copiloto y el moreno conducía, los demás regresarían a casa en el auto de Gabriel.   
-Llegarás directo a acostarte- habló el doctor deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo y lo observó a través del espejo retrovisor.   
-¿Ni siquiera puedo comer algo?- se quejó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a los demás.   
-Claro que puedes comer pero en la cama- respondió su pareja volviendo a conducir cuando la luz cambió a verde- Ya oíste a Anna, tienes que descansar por la cesaría, así que yo me ocuparé de ti y de nuestra hija.   
-Dean se volverá un verdadero gatito mimado ahora- canturreó Benny guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.   
-No me molestes tú también, vampirito- le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de centrar su atención en el bebé, quien la miraba fijamente y acarició su mejilla con un dedo- Papá nos va a consentir mucho, después no podrá quejarse cuando nos volvamos unos mimados. 

En cuanto llegaron a casa, el moreno lo llevó a la habitación, sosteniendo a su hija con cuidado mientras la mecía suavemente y Sam se encargó de ayudarle a acostarse. Se sentía un poco extraño sin el abultado abdomen que lo acompañó los últimos meses pero la cicatriz junto al dolor que lo acompaña cuando se mueve, son un recordatorio constante que estuvo ahí. Los demás bajaron para dejarlos descansar y regresarían a la once. El rubio observó con una sonrisa como su pareja se recuesta a su lado, acomodándose para dejar a la pequeña sobre él. 

-Jamás imaginé que sería tan maravilloso ser padre- habló el mayor con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro- Es algo que he anhelado por tanto tiempo, siempre imaginé como sería sostener a mi bebé en mis brazos, como sería el primer momento en que lo viera.   
-¿Y se cumplieron tus expectativas?- preguntó el rubio moviéndose un poco para tomar una de las manos contrarias.   
-No, Dean, fue mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba, apenas la vi, la amo demasiado y es lo más importante en mi vida en este momento, es increíble ser padre, Dean y a ti, te amo tanto, gracias por llegar a mi vida, no solo porque me diste este hermoso regalo de ser padre, sino porque devolviste la alegría a mi vida- el aludido esbozó una tímida sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco al percibir la honestidad y amor incondicional que profesa ese hombre por él.   
-Yo también estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida, Cas, nuestra hija y tú son lo más importante para mí, siempre me he dedicado a mi familia, adoro a mi hermano pero estos meses contigo, realmente me gusta mucho la idea de tener mi propia familia, ya no solo somos Sammy, Benny y yo, ahora tengo amigos que quiero mucho y los tengo a ustedes, Mary y tú son la mayor felicidad de mi vida, ya es tiempo de que comience a pensar en mí, Sammy me lo dijo.   
-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el mayor observándolo con intensidad.   
-Que debo ser egoísta y hacer mi vida, él estará bien, gracias a mí se ha convertido en una buena persona y tiene todo lo que desea, así que ahora yo debo continuar mi camino, especialmente ahora que tengo una persona que me ama y una hija preciosa que cuidar, ahora debo ser feliz, Sammy va a estar bien y siempre estará conmigo cuando lo necesite- el moreno asintió sonriendo- Jamás imaginé que podría ser tan feliz, ni que la persona que amo, corresponde mis sentimientos de la misma forma- Ambos acortaron la distancia para compartir un cariñoso beso- Te amo, Cas.   
-Yo también te amo, Dean. 

El rubio se pegó al cuerpo contrario buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir y estiró una mano hasta su hija, esbozando una sonrisa cuando sintió esos pequeños deditos tomando uno de los suyos y cerró los ojos al escuchar a su pareja cantando “Hey Jude”, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos, al igual que su bebé. 

++++++++++

El moreno entró al cuarto sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras él procurando no hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama, en donde su pareja permanecía acostado sobre las tapas, con el cuerpo de lado, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, una mano estaba contra su pecho mientras que la otra se mantiene rodeando a su hija, quien también se encuentra dormida, tomando uno de los dedos del rubio. Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro con la adorable escena frente a él, hace tan solo dos semanas Dean había dado a luz a su precioso bebé y el doctor se tomó una licencia de un mes para estar con su familia, le encantaría estar más tiempo con ellos pero no podía extender ese tiempo, ya que así estaba regulado la ley, por eso aprovecharía al máximo ese tiempo en casa. 

-Dean- lo llamó suavemente al mismo que se siente en la cama, estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su pequeña antes de centrarse en el rubio- Despierta, amor- se inclinó con cuidado y repartió besitos por ese bello rostro hasta que escuchó un ronroneo- Despierta, gatito.   
-Mmm… ¿Cas…?- lo llamó con la voz algo pastosa y parpadeó varios veces- Cas… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó soltando un suspiro.   
-Las siete y media, la cena ya está lista- respondió acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa. Las ojeras de su pareja son notables, al igual que las suyas, ya que su hija aún no tiene un horario de sueño fijo y tardará varias semanas más que lo desarrolle, así que suelen tener noches algo movidas, calmando a su pequeña cuando despierta llorando a mitad de la madrugada- Hola, amor, ¿Descansaste bien?  
-Sí, Cas- dijo observándolo con cariño- Tardaron bastante en ir a comprar las cosas- señaló bostezando de nuevo.   
-Llegamos hace media hora, amor, Hellen está preparando un delicioso salmón para ti- los orbes esmeraldas se iluminaron entusiasmados con la idea- Luces cansado, Dean.   
-Tú también, Cas, ¿Quién diría que Mary tendría tan buenos pulmones? Sus llantos deben despertar a los vecinos también- bromeó haciendo reír al moreno- No sé cómo Hellen puede dormir.   
-Jajajaja, recuerda que ella es madre, ya está acostumbrada a esto- se inclinó a besar al rubio, quien correspondió su acción con el mismo cariño- Vamos a despertarla, tiene que tomar su mamadera, Hellen la está enfriando abajo.   
-Sí, Cas. 

El Winchester se movió sobre la cama con cuidado antes de acariciar la mejilla de su hija, quien se movió entre sueños. El moreno tomó en brazos a la pequeña, estrechándola contra su cuerpo mientras el rubio lo abraza por la espalda, afirmando el mentón en su hombro. 

-Despierta, cariño- la llamó Castiel, observando con una sonrisa como esos lindos ojitos azules se abren somnolientos- Es hora de comer, Mary.   
-Papá y tía Hellen nos prepararon una cena exquisita- canturreó el rubio comenzando a hacerle gestos graciosos al bebé, quien sonrió.   
-Parece que ahora tengo un niño también- bromeó el moreno y se rio cuando el rubio hizo un puchero, manteniéndose pegado tras su cuerpo- Sam y Benny me contaron algunas historias tuyas y llevas mucho tiempo siendo un niño.   
-Eso no es cierto, ese par de idiotas solo quiere avergonzarme contigo- replicó infantilmente el menor, dándole un besito en la mejilla- Soy un chico grande, Cas, bueno, quizás no tanto como tú- afirmó con malicia mientras desliza una mano lentamente hasta la entrepierna del doctor, quien carraspeó al sentirlo.  
-No amor, frente a nuestra hija no- pidió girando la cabeza para mordisquear el oído del Winchester, haciéndolo sonreír- Y por supuesto que soy grande, tú mismo lo dijiste la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.   
-Jajajajaja, sí, quedé encantado con lo que vi y cuando lo sentí- se apartó con una traviesa sonrisa para levantarse de su lugar- Es mejor que bajemos a cenar, nuestra pequeña debe comer pero luego continuaremos con esta platica, Cas, los dos solitos.   
-Por supuesto, Dean. 

Ambos bajaron juntos al comedor, en donde Hellen estaba sirviendo la cena, así que el moreno le ayudó mientras el rubio mecía suavemente a su hija, paseando lentamente por el comedor. Castiel comprobó la temperatura de la mamadera pero no estaba seguro del todo que se encontraba lo suficientemente tibia sin llegar a estar fría.

-¿Está lista, Cas?- preguntó la mayor observándolo con cierta diversión.   
-Mmm… creo que sí- volvió a colocar unas gotas de la leche sobre su muñeca derecha- ¿Puedes probarla, por favor?   
-Estás siendo demasiado quisquilloso, papá- canturreó tomando la mamadera y probó la temperatura- Está perfecta, Cas.   
-No quiero que mi hija se queme porque está muy caliente- se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativo- Mañana compraré un termómetro, así no cometeré errores- la risa de Hellen llamó su atención y esbozó una sonrisa cuando acariciaron su cabello.   
-Ser padre no es ninguna ciencia, Cas, solo necesitas más experiencia y ya, yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre criar hijas pero no te preocupes tanto por esto, tienes que disfrutarlo, Cas, Dean y tú lo están haciendo muy bien, te has vuelto muy bueno en calmar a la pequeña cuando está mañosita por las noches- el aludido se rio con su comentario.   
-Tienes razón, es que… quiero ser el mejor padre para Mary y la mejor pareja para Dean.   
-Eso ya lo haces- afirmó el rubio desde el umbral de la puerta, acercándose con el bebé en brazos sin dejar de sonreír- Cas, ya eres el mejor para nosotros, tanto Mary como yo te amamos mucho, así que no te aloques tanto por una mamadera.   
-Pero tú siempre lo haces bien, al igual que cambiar los pañales y la hora del baño- señaló el moreno ladeando un poco la cabeza.   
-Eso es porque tengo un poco más de experiencia que tú, siempre ayudé a mi mamá a cuidar a Sammy y ambos tenemos la buena suerte de contar con Hellen para guiarnos, así que no te preocupes por cosas tan insignificantes, ¿Recuerdas cuando la bañaste la semana pasada? Terminaste completamente empapado- recordó entre risas, al igual que la mayor- Al final tú también necesitaste una ducha.  
-No te burles de mí- pidió el moreno avergonzado por la situación y el rubio se acercó a él, dándole un cariñoso beso que correspondió de la misma forma.   
-Cas, no importa que tu primer baño fuera un desastre, nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo ¿Verdad? Mary no dejaba de sonreír- el doctor asintió más animado al oír esas palabras y abrazó al rubio por la cintura, observando a su hija, quien correspondió su gesto.  
-Tienes razón, Dean, ¿Qué haría sin ti a mi lado?- preguntó bajando una mano lentamente hasta el trasero del menor.   
-Te morirías de pena, Cas, no podrías vivir sin mi sexy cuerpecito- canturreó riéndose.   
-Ya basta, par de pervertidos, luego podrán hacer guarradas, Mary debe comer ahora. 

El moreno le ayudó a servir la cena a Hellen mientras su pareja le daba la mamadera a su hija, haciéndole varios gestos con el rostro que lo hacían sonreír. No le cabía ninguna duda que el rubio sería un excelente padre, por eso se esfuerza en aprender sus nuevas obligaciones para apoyarlo también pero tal parece que el miedo a fallar solo existe en su cabeza, porque ambos estaban aprendiendo a ser padres y debía disfrutarlo, no agobiarse ante cada cosa que no resulta perfecta. Después de comer, llevó a su bebé al cuarto, cantando “Hey Jude” mientras la mece suavemente. Desde el primer momento que hizo dormir a su pequeña de esa forma, quedó fascinado al ver como esos ojitos tan azules como los suyos, pestañean somnolientos hasta que se queda profundamente dormida y la acuesta con cuidado en la cuna. 

-Bien hecho, papá- susurró el rubio cubriendo con unas mantas a su hija y encendió el monitor que hay en el velador de al lado.   
-Lo estamos haciendo bien, Dean- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura mientras permanecían junto a la cuna- Esto es lo que siempre quise, estoy muy feliz, te amo tanto, Dean- afirmó depositando un beso en la nuca contraria.   
-Yo también te amo mucho, Cas- respondió girándose entre sus brazos- Estamos haciéndolo muy bien- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que esboza una traviesa sonrisa y se pega al cuerpo ajeno- Nuestra pequeña está dormida, así que ahora los papás iremos a la habitación y disfrutaremos haciendo cositas de adultos.  
-Jajajajaja, ¿Cositas de adultos?- repitió bajando las manos hasta ese firme trasero para acercarlo más a su cuerpo- Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente- se inclinó a mordisquear el oído ajeno, obteniendo un gemidito como respuesta- Vamos al cuarto, amor. 

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando su pareja lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo rápidamente hasta la habitación que comparten, apoderándose de su boca apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos. La vida de Castiel no puede ser más perfecta en ese momento, una familia que adora, un hombre que ama y una preciosa hija que es su felicidad más grande, cualquier dificultad que surja en el camino, lo afrontarán juntos, ahora solo se preocupará por disfrutar su presente. 

**********************************************  
N.A: En un principio se supone que serían solo 20 capítulos pero cuando escribí el último, me quedó muy largo, así que lo dividiré en dos partes en la siguiente actualización. 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Tres años después… 

El rubio terminó de leer el libro y observó a su hija, quien dormía profundamente abrazando a su osito regalón, un gran oso de peluche café un poco más grande que ella, el cual le regaló Gabriel en su pasado cumpleaños y se acostumbró a dormir con él por las noches. Dean le acarició el cabello con suavidad antes de inclinarse a besar su frente con ternura y salió del cuarto en silencio, dejando la luz apagada pero la puerta entreabierta. Fue a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, ya que Castiel lo había invitado a una romántica velada después de su trabajo, así que debía estar por llegar a recogerlo. Tomó el monitor que tenían sobre el velador junto a la cama matrimonial y bajó las escaleras, yendo hacia el comedor, en donde su familia se había reunido a cenar, ya que esa noche se quedarían a dormir en la casa. 

-¿Ya se durmió la pequeña?- preguntó Balthazar con una sonrisa.   
-Sí, está profundamente dormida- dejó el monitor encendido sobre la mesa, junto a su hermano- Si llega a despertar, bastará con que le lean su cuento favorito, está en el velador, si no se duerme con eso, pueden cantarle—  
-“Hey Jude”, ya lo sabemos rubito, no es la primera vez que alguno de nosotros se queda a cuidar a Mary- canturreó Gabriel con una sonrisa y abrazó al castaño, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Verdad, cachorrito? Vamos a compartir la cama esta noche.   
-Nada de guarradas en esta casa- advirtió el Winchester mayor sin seriedad, se sentía muy feliz porque Sam estuviera junto a alguien que lo ama y respeta.   
-No es justo, Cassie y tú follan como conejos arriba, ¿O nos negarás que disfrutan del sexo nocturno? ¿O es en la ducha?- canturreó su amigo haciendo reír a los demás.   
-¡Cállate, Balthy!- gritó colocándose muy rojo por la veracidad de esas palabras- Eres un idiota…- carraspeó algo incómodo y su teléfono sonó, respondiendo de inmediato- Hola, amor, sí, Mary acaba de quedarse dormida- se rio ante la mirada atenta de su familia- Sí, te espero en la entrada, no tardes, Cas- cortó guardando su celular.   
-¿Ya viene por ti?- preguntó Benny yendo a su lado para arreglarle la corbata.   
-Sí… estoy nervioso, no es la primera vez que salimos juntos pero ahora me pidió que me colocara este traje y… no sé, no me gustan mucho los lugares elegantes, mi cita ideal es cerveza y pizza en la sala de estar…  
-Deja que te consientan, ardillita, todos aquí sabemos que Cas no suele tomar la iniciativa en sus citas, así que déjate mimar, seguro que te sorprenderá- aseguró guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.   
-Jajajaja, eso es cierto, mi Cassie no es creativo con las citas, no tanto como su lindo chico, quien ha improvisado citas en el jardín trasero, en la sala de estar y un pajarito me contó de su interesante momento en el estacionamiento del hospital- canturreó haciendo reír a los demás.   
-¡Eso es personal!- gritó el Winchester mayor muy avergonzado antes de sonreír- Es cierto, mi Cas es mucho más tradicional con estas cosas, aunque cuando se aloca es toda una fierecilla.   
-No nos hagas la imagen mental- pidió Gabriel estremeciéndose y abrazó al castaño por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Al único que quiero imaginarme siendo una fierecilla es a mi cachorrito.   
-Y yo no quiero ni pensar eso- soltó Dean negando con énfasis antes de mirar su teléfono de nuevo- Ya me tengo que ir, si ocurre algo nos llaman de inmediato, en el refrigerador está el número del restaurant donde iremos, por si acaso.   
-Ve a divertirte, todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de vigilar a todos los niños hoy- afirmó Hellen revolviéndole el cabello- Mary es quien menos da trabajo en esta casa.   
-Jajajajaja, muchas gracias- dijo abrazándola para luego ir al umbral de la puerta y despedirse de su familia con la mano- ¡Nos vemos después, chicos!

Salió de la casa cerrando bien la puerta y fue hasta la reja, observando a su pareja con una sonrisa, quien se encontraba afirmado contra la puerta del conductor y apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, le dio un cariñoso beso que correspondió de la misma forma. No pudo evitar reírse cuando el mayor le abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto en el auto antes de subir por el otro lado, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. 

-Eres tan caballero, Cas- canturreó dándole un besito en la mejilla.   
-Te amo, Dean, siempre lo seré contigo- respondió abrochándole el cinturón al menor, quien le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Por cierto, estás increíblemente guapo hoy- el rubio se sonrojó con esas palabras, sonriendo con timidez y su pareja estiró una mano hacia atrás para luego dejar frente a él un hermoso manojo de rosas azules- Son para ti, Dean, gracias por aceptar mi invitación.   
-Cas, son preciosas- dijo tomándolas con una amplia sonrisa y la estrechó contra su cuerpo- Yo soy quien debería estar agradecido… nadie ha tenido tantos detalles románticos conmigo… siempre me dejas una flor antes de marcharte al trabajo, me traes una rica tarta por la noche y me encantan los mensajes que me dejas pegados en el refrigerador- afirmó riéndose con el recuerdo mientras toma la mano del mayor.   
-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces cada día, Dean, solo con estar a mi lado es suficiente para mí y cada cosa que hago, es porque tú lo provocas en mí- respondió dándole un corto beso en los labios- Todos han notado que he cambiado desde que estás conmigo, incluso en el hospital, algunas enfermeras me han dicho que me he vuelto más cálido desde que estoy contigo y nuestra hija.   
-Cas- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír- Tú también me haces feliz, amor, luego no te quejes si me vuelvo un gatito mimado por tus atenciones- su pareja se rio con ese comentario y le dio un beso en la frente antes de conducir.   
-Eso solo me haría amarte aún más, Dean, después de todo, me encantan los gatitos rubios sexys y consentidos. 

Durante el trayecto, el rubio le contó al mayor sobre el paseo al parque al medio día, en donde llevó a su pequeña a jugar con otros niños junto con Joddy y Sam. Desde que nació su hija, no había vuelto a buscar un trabajo, ya que luego de conversarlo casi toda una tarde con el moreno, decidieron que lo mejor para su hija, sería que él se quedara con ella, especialmente porque el trabajo de Castiel si les permite hacerlo. Al comienzo, Dean no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería estar sin algo que hacer o que lo mantuvieran, siempre ha conseguido las cosas con su propio esfuerzo y por eso lo hacía sentir incomodo la situación actual pero el mayor le dejó muy claro que estaba equivocado, que ahora que ambos se encuentran en una relación seria, no debe sentir que lo están manteniendo o algo por el estilo, ya que la razón de que se quede en casa es cuidar de su hija. Al rubio le costó un poco, además de varias conversaciones con su familia, comprender las palabras del moreno. Definitivamente no podía estar con alguien mejor que ese maravilloso hombre. 

-Ya llegamos- dijo el doctor buscando un lugar donde aparcar y le dio un cariñoso beso- ¿Te gusta el lugar?   
-Cas… este restaurant es carísimo- respondió algo alarmado- No puedes—  
-No, Dean- pidió cubriendo sus labios con un dedo- Sam ya me contó sobre tu afán de no creerte merecedor de tantas atenciones pero estás equivocado, así que no quiero oír una sola queja al respecto y disfrútalo, eso me hará muy feliz- afirmó con una sonrisa que el menor correspondió de la misma forma.   
-Muchas gracias, Cas. 

Los dos entraron de la mano al elegante lugar. El rubio observaba a su alrededor asombrado mientras su pareja habla con la recepcionista, jamás había estado ahí antes y pensar que el moreno lo escogió para él, lo hace muy feliz. Un hombre vestido con un traje muy formal, los llevó hasta su mesa y el menor sonrió con timidez cuando le corrieron la silla. Todavía no se acostumbra del todo a que Castiel sea tan detallista con él. 

-Mi nombre es Todd y los atenderé esta noche- dijo un joven acercándose a ellos para entregarles el menú- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Dean paseó su vista por los diferentes platos, algunos incluso parecían estar escritos en otro idioma y carraspeó algo bajito, sobresaltándose cuando su pareja tomó sus manos con una sonrisa y fue un verdadero alivio para él que se encargara de pedir su cena junto con un buen vino que no tardó en llegar con dos copas. 

-Gracias- dijo el moreno cuando el joven les sirvió el vino antes de retirarse- Adelante, pruébalo, estoy seguro que te gustará, no soy alguien que bebe con frecuencia pero hoy es una ocasión especial.   
-¿Ocasión especial?- preguntó con curiosidad y le dio un sorbo a su copa- Mmm, tienes muy buen gusto, Cas, aunque no me sorprende, por eso estás conmigo- canturreó haciendo reír al mayor- ¿Y qué estamos celebrando?  
-Ya lo sabrás, curiosito, primero vamos a disfrutar de nuestra cena, aunque estar cada día a tu lado, es motivo suficiente para celebrar- el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del rubio.

Con el trascurso de la romántica cena, Dean no continuó insistiendo en averiguar a qué se debía esa cita tan especial y solo se preocupó por disfrutar ese momento junto al hombre que ama. Cuando terminaron de comer el postre, el moreno pidió otra botella de vino, intercambiando una mirada extraña con el joven que los atiende esa noche. 

-Ya sé que pretendes, Cas, quieres emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí- acusó haciendo morritos y el mayor tomó una de sus manos sonriendo.   
-No necesito que estés ebrio para aprovecharme de ti, gatito- señaló guiñándole un ojo antes de sacar un sobre blanco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se lo tendió con la mano libre-Es para ti.   
-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomándolo con curiosidad y lo abrió sacando el papel del interior, extendiéndolo frente a él- Mmm…- tragó saliva con fuerza al reparar que se trata de la resolución de la demanda de divorcio que llevaba a cabo el moreno hace tres años- Cas… esto…  
-Enias me lo entregó hace una semana, ya sabes que las cosas con Lilith han sido algo complicadas, mejor dicho con sus padres pero al fin Enias consiguió que me diera la firma para el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, eso aceleró los tramites y es oficial, nos hemos divorciado- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de que uno de los músicos que ambientaba el salón, se acercara a ellos, tocando una hermosa melodía en violín-¿Sabes por qué te lo estoy enseñando ahora?

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca muy emocionado cuando su pareja se levantó de su lugar y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar frente a él, tomando sus manos con cariño para que se pusiera de pie también. No podía creer que la ocasión especial a la que se refería el mayor, es eso. 

-Desde que llegaste a mi vida, me has devuelto la alegría y me has dado el hermoso regalo de ser padre, cada día a tu lado me hace muy feliz y quiero que continuemos de esta forma, quiero despertar cada mañana a tu lado- buscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y le enseñó una pequeña cajita azul oscura- Quiero que sigas alegrando mi vida por mucho tiempo más y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo- pidió mostrándole el precioso par de anillos de plata blanca.   
-Oh, Cas…- susurró el menor sin creer aún lo que sucedía, esos años juntos, no creyó que fuera posible que su vida fuera aún más perfecta.  
-¿Qué dices, Dean? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Solo ten en cuenta que si respondes no, se acabaron las tartas y el pescado en casa, no es una amenaza, solo tenlo en cuenta- bromeó haciendo reír al rubio, quien le dio un fuerte abrazado emocionado.   
-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Si quiero, Cas! ¡Sí!

Ambos compartieron un apasionado beso mientras varios de los presentes los aplaudían y miraban la escena con ternura. El moreno le colocó el anillo con una sonrisa y el rubio hizo lo mismo con él para luego besarlo otra vez. El resto de la velada fue bastante tranquila, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y regresaron a casa pasada la media noche, riéndose y compartiendo besos furtivos. 

-Mmm, que melosos están- canturreó Balthazar cuando entraron a la sala de estar, en donde permanecían viendo una película.   
-¿Y Mary?- preguntó Castiel manteniendo abrazado por la espalda a su pareja.   
-Está dormida, ha estado tranquila toda la noche- respondió Sam observándolos con cierta curiosidad- ¿Ocurrió algo? Están muy felices.   
-¿Se los dices tú o yo?- el rubio giró un poco la cabeza hacia el moreno, quien besó su mejilla y tomó su mano para enseñarles sus respectivos anillos a los demás.   
-¡Vamos a casarnos! Dean ha aceptado casarse conmigo.   
-¡Ese es mi Cassie!- lo felicitó su hermano mayor, yendo hacia ellos y dándoles un fuerte abrazado- ¡Felicitaciones, chicos! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, ya era hora que se lo pidieras, Cassie.   
-Lo sé pero necesitaba los papeles del divorcio primero, ahora que estoy separado, puedo estar con el hombre que me hace muy feliz. 

Dean correspondió los abrazos de su familia muy emocionado, todavía le costaba creer que todo eso ocurriera. Su vida había cambiado mucho desde que aceptó alquilar su vientre al matrimonio Novak y aunque al comienzo dudo, ahora se encontraba feliz de los resultados, ya que estaba junto al hombre que ama y tiene una familia maravillosa. 

-¡Tenemos que celebrar esto! ¡Iré por las cervezas!- canturreó Balthazar marchándose por el pasillo.   
-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes- Sam volvió a abrazar a la pareja con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Felicitaciones, chicos!   
-¿Papi…?- preguntó una voz somnolienta tras ellos y se giraron hacia el umbral de la puerta, en donde estaba Mary frotándose los ojos con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía a su gran oso de peluche.   
-Cariño- el rubio la tomó en brazos y el moreno sostuvo el peluche- Lo siento, amor, te despertamos.   
-Papi…- volvió a bostezar abrazándolo por el cuello.   
-Vamos a la cama, cariño, tienes que descansar. 

El futuro matrimonio subió hasta el cuarto de su hija y Dean la recostó con suavidad, yendo a buscar un libro de cuentos mientras su pareja acomoda el peluche junto a la pequeña, inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente. El rubio rodeó la cama, sentándose al otro lado y acarició el cabello de Mary con suavidad. 

-Cierra tus ojitos, amor.   
-Papi- lo llamó la menor tomando su mano en donde tenía el anillo- ¿Qué ed echo?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Es un anillo, cariño, papá me lo dio después de pedirme matrimonio- respondió intercambiando una sonrisa con el moreno, quien acercó su mano a la pequeña para que notara que eran iguales.  
-¿Anido? ¿Cómo dos de mis quentos?- interrogó con una sonrisa adornando sus labios- ¿Sedan como das pincesas y pincipes de mish quentos?  
-Sí, cariño, Dean será mi princesa-afirmó el doctor riéndose al notar el puchero de su prometido- Y los tres viviremos felices para siempre.   
-Chi, pada sempe- repitió Mary.   
-Ahora cierra tus ojitos, amor, es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos hablando- dijo el rubio inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente- Te queremos mucho, cariño, eres lo más importante en nuestra vida. 

El Winchester leyó la historia a su pequeña, siendo muy expresivo con su voz y cambiando el tono de acuerdo al personaje, lo cual hizo reír a su pareja. Después de diez minutos, su hija se había quedado profundamente dormida mientras mantenía abrazado a su osito de peluche, el moreno la abrigó bien con las tapas y los dos salieron en silencio de la habitación. 

-Siempre te burlas de mí cuando leo- se quejó el rubio empujando contra la pared al mayor, quien lo abrazó por la cintura.  
-Jamás me burlaría de ti, amor, me encanta que seas tan expresivo y un poquito infantil- esas palabras hicieron reír al menor- Ahora, por más que me guste tu lado infantil, en este momento quiero a mi gatito travieso, tenemos mucho que celebrar.   
-Oh, eso es cierto y como mi príncipe azul mañana tiene el día libre, vamos a festejar toda la noche- prometió con una maliciosa sonrisa que el doctor correspondió- Aún no hemos fijado una fecha para la boda.   
-¿Qué te parece en dos meses? Pediré una semana libre para estar juntos, aunque nuestra luna de miel no podrá ser muy larga, no quiero dejar sola a Mary.   
-Yo tampoco, Cas, no creo que sea buena idea ir muy lejos, quizás- tomó la corbata del mayor, quitándosela lentamente- Podríamos escaparnos un fin de semana a la cabaña en la playa, así no estaremos lejos de casa y tendremos nuestro tiempo a solas, ¿Qué opinas?   
-Es una maravillosa idea y quien sabe, si follamos todo el día, volverás a embarazarte- dijo acariciando su vientre con lentitud.   
-¿Quieres tener más hijos, Cas?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.   
-Me encantaría, Dean y estoy seguro que Mary también estaría feliz si tuviera un hermanito o hermanita, piénsalo.   
-Jajajajaja, no uses a nuestra hija para convencerme, no es justo, Cas- replicó con diversión y llevó las manos hasta el pantalón del moreno, bajándole la cremallera- Si soy honesto, a mí también me gusta la idea de una familia grande, quizás no debemos esperar más, Cas- éste lo observó con intensidad, pegándolo más a su cuerpo- Nuestro siguiente bebé, podemos hacerlo en nuestro cuarto, ahora somos pareja y muy pronto esposos, no necesitamos escaparnos a la playa.   
-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó el moreno sin contener una amplia sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.   
-Muy en serio, amor, aunque si no quieres, entonces—

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue llevado hasta el cuarto que comparten, en donde lo despojaron con prisas de su ropa. Dean disfrutó de todas las atenciones que le da el mayor, gimiendo cuando esa boca recorre su torso hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna mientras esos largos dígitos trazan círculos alrededor de su entrada. La idea de tener una gran familia juntos suena demasiado atractiva para ignorarla más tiempo y ahora que están a solo dos meses de casarse, parece el momento perfecto para que otra pequeña bendición entre en sus vidas. 

*********************************************************  
N.A: Ya solo queda la segunda parte de este epílogo y la historia se acaba.   
Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Dos meses después…

El moreno observó con una sonrisa como su pareja se recuesta sobre la camilla mientras la pelirroja coloca un gel transparente y viscoso en su abdomen. Una mañana, encontró al rubio de rodillas frente al excusado, rápidamente una emocionante idea cruzó por su cabeza y el menor lo confirmó de inmediato: Está embarazado. De eso ya había pasado un mes y ahora se encuentran en su revisión mensual mientras Hellen se encarga de cuidar a su hija y los demás se ocupan de los últimos detalles de su boda que se realizará ese fin de semana en su jardín trasero, ya que sería una celebración intima, solo para la familia y amigos cercanos. 

-¿Ya podemos saber si es hombre o mujer?- preguntó el Winchester escudriñando el monitor, sin lograr entender mucho cuando aparecieron las manchas monocromáticas.   
-Oh- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa cuando se percató de lo que pasaba- Todo está en orden y a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora es muy claro.   
-¿Y qué será?- insistió el rubio tomando la mano de su pareja, quien estaba igual de expectante.   
-Mary estará muy feliz, tendrá una linda hermanita de compañera de juegos y un hermanito que las cuidará- afirmó riéndose con el desconcierto del futuro matrimonio- ¡Tendrás gemelos, Dean!  
-Oh Dios, Oh Dios- el menor se giró hacia el moreno- ¡Son gemelos, Cas! ¡Son Dos!   
-¡Es una maravillosa noticia!- dijo el mayor cuando pudo salir de asombro y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pareja, quien se rio se con su reacción tan honesta de felicidad- No puedo creer que serán dos, ¡Son dos, Dean!  
-Felicitaciones, papás, su familia crecerá bastante ahora- canturreó la pelirroja limpiando el gel del vientre del rubio antes de abrazarlos a ambos- Te recetaré algunas vitaminas, Dean, ahora tienes dos pequeños que cuidar pero nada de comer por tres- advirtió haciéndolos reír.   
-Gracias, Anna, ¿Vendrás a nuestra boda? Nos casaremos el sábado, al medio día- dijo el moreno mientras su pareja se viste.   
-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos, especialmente por ti, Cas, me alegra que por fin estés disfrutando de tu vida y estés junto a un chico tan especial como Dean- el aludido sonrió con timidez al oír esas palabras. 

Se despidieron de la doctora y el moreno acompañó al rubio hasta la entrada, esperando a Gabriel que vendría a buscar al menor para llevarlo directo a casa. Castiel aún no podía creer que esperaran gemelos y apenas cabía en su felicidad con la maravillosa noticia. Los dos acordaron que esa noche tendrían una cena especial y les darían la gran noticia a su familia. 

-Cuídate, amor- pidió el mayor dándole un cariñoso beso cuando el auto de Gabriel estacionó frente a ellos- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Dean, te amo mucho.   
-Yo también te amo mucho, Cas- esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- Ahora tendrás que mimarme mucho, por tres.   
-¿Acaso no lo hago ya, consentido?- bromeó haciendo reír al menor y le dio otro beso- Por supuesto que te mimaré, aún más, amor.   
-Ese es mi Cas- se despidieron con un abrazo y el rubio subió al asiento del copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.   
-Hola, Gabe, cuida muy bien de mi chico- pidió asomándose por la ventana.   
-Dalo por hecho, Cas, tu gatito mimoso estará muy bien hasta que llegues, ¿Les fue bien en la revisión?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, muy bien- respondió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa- Por la noche les daremos una gran sorpresa. 

Castiel se despidió de ambos con la mano y regresó a trabajar, no podía esperar el momento de llegar a casa para darles la gran noticia a su familia, seguramente se sorprenderían mucho y su hija estaría feliz con la llegada de una hermanita y hermanito. 

El moreno esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando llegó a casa, siendo recibido por Mary en la entrada y la tomó en brazos, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Durante la cena, cortó con cuidado pequeños pedazos del salmón para que la pequeña rubia pudiera comerlos sin problemas, saboreando cada trozo al igual que lo hacia Dean. 

-¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa?- preguntó Gabriel con curiosidad- Ya estamos todos.   
-Hoy fuimos a la revisión con Anna y ya sabemos el sexo del bebé- comenzó a hablar el doctor con una amplia sonrisa.   
-¿Tendé una emanita?- preguntó su hija ladeando un poco la cabeza, en ese gesto tan característico de él.  
-Así es, cariño, tendrás una hermanita.   
-Y también un hermanito- agregó el rubio ante la sorpresa de todos en la mesa- Estoy embarazado de gemelos, ¿Te gusta la noticia, Mary?   
-¡Tende dos emanitos!- celebró bajando de su asiento para abrazar a su padre, acariciándole el vientre con una amplia sonrisa y lo miró fijamente- ¿Cando degarán? Quero fugar con edos.   
-Aún faltan varios meses, cariño- respondió sentándola en sus piernas- Te amamos mucho, cariño, ahora serás la hermanita mayor.   
-¡Gemelos! ¡¿Es verdad?!- preguntó Sam, siendo el primero en reaccionar y fue hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo- Es maravilloso, chicos, no puedo creer que ahora tendré tres sobrinitos, ¡Es genial!   
-¡Ese es mi Cassie! Todo un semental- canturreó Balthazar haciendo sonrojar al futuro matrimonio y fue a abrazarlos- ¡Felicitaciones, chicos! Es genial. 

Uno a uno su familia fue felicitándolos por la gran noticia y estuvieron celebrando el resto de la cena. A las diez, el moreno tomó en brazos a su hija, quien ya había comenzado a bostezar y la llevó a arreglarse al baño, colocándole el pijama para luego ayudarle a lavarse los dientes antes de ir a la cama. El rubio tomó uno de los libros de cuentos que había en la repisa y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole un cariñoso beso a la pequeña. 

-Cierra tus ojitos, cariño, es hora de dormir.   
-Papi- dijo tomando la mano del moreno, quien le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Tenes que cudar de papi, quro que mish emanito y emanita, eten ben.   
-Claro que sí, cariño, yo cuidaré muy bien de Dean y tus hermanitos estarán muy pronto con nosotros- afirmó dándole un beso en la frente- Y también cuidaré muy bien de mi preciosa Mary- la niña sonrió- Te amamos mucho, cariño.   
-Do tamben dos amo. 

El moreno observó a su futuro esposo con una gran sonrisa, realmente le gusta lo expresivo que es cuando le lee diferentes cuentos a su hija, quien no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida y encendió el monitor junto a la cama antes de que salieran en silencio, procurando no despertarla. Abrazó al rubio por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso. 

-Tienes trabajo mañana, Cas, no podemos acostarnos tarde- dijo su pareja acariciándole el cabello- No puedo creer que en dos días nos casaremos, estoy bastante nervioso.   
-Yo también, Dean, no todos los días te casas con la persona que amas, aunque yo conozco un método muy efectivo para eliminar nuestros nervios- dijo el moreno moviendo las cejas sugerentemente mientras baja una mano hasta el pantalón de su pareja, desabrochándolo lentamente.   
-Mmm, yo también conozco este método y es muy efectivo- susurró el rubio sobre los labios contrarios- Vamos a la cama, amor. 

Ambos llegaron como pudieron hasta la habitación y Castiel se aseguró de encender el monitor junto a su cama antes de ocuparse de su pareja, perdiéndose en una espiral de placer que duró hasta la madrugada. 

El moreno respiró profundo y se miró frente al espejo, acomodándose la corbata hasta que consideró que estaba bien. Estaba a solo unos minutos de casarse con el hombre que ama y siguiendo la tradición, Balthazar no les permitió verse después del desayuno, dándoles habitaciones separadas para que se arreglaran mientras los demás se hacían cargo de los últimos detalles. 

-¡Papi!- se sobresaltó cuando su hija entró corriendo y la tomó en brazos con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Estás preciosa, Mary, ¿Realmente esta niña tan hermosa es mía?- la menor se rio con su comentario, abrazándolo por el cuello.  
-¡Chi! Tu edes mi papi, mida- dijo indicando sus ojos antes de hacerlo con los suyos- Son iduales y papi diche que soy idual de dinda que tú.   
-Claro que eres mi chica, te amo- respondió dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.   
-¡Cassie! Mi Cassie- canturreó su hermano entrando al cuarto con una cámara y les tomó varias fotografías juntos- Ya estamos listos afuera- aseguró haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha- Y el rubito está muy guapo para ti- se acercó a darle un abrazo- Estoy muy feliz por ti, hermanito, me gusta mucho verte tan feliz y me encanta que me hayas hecho tío- canturreó acariciándole el cabello a la pequeña, quien se rio- Debo admitir que me da un poco de envidia, Lucy no es precisamente un romántico, no cree en estas cosas.   
-Mmm, estoy seguro que te llevarás una gran sorpresa por la noche- prometió el moreno con una sonrisa, ya que hace una semana, la pareja de su hermano había platicado con él y le pidió un par de consejos para formalizar su relación con Balthazar. El mayor no cree en esos trámites, argumentando que no necesita un papel para demostrar su amor pero sabe lo feliz que hará a su pareja si dan el siguiente paso, así que dejará sus aprensiones de lado.   
-¿Sabes algo, Cassie?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.   
-Secreto, secreto- respondió guiñándole un ojo- Bien, vamos afuera, ya es hora de comenzar la ceremonia. 

Los tres se marcharon hasta el patio trasero y el moreno contempló la decoración bastante asombrado. El espacio es bastante amplio, esa es una las principales razones por la cual compró esa casa, ya que su hija jugaría ahí e incluso podrían tener un perro. Mary quería adoptar un gato pero debido a la alergia de su pareja, lograron convencerla de que fuera un perro y cuando regresaran de su luna de miel en la playa, irían a un refugio a adoptar un can. Sus amigos y varios conocidos del hospital que también invitó, se acercaron a saludarlo, felicitándolo por su matrimonio. Había un total de casi veinticinco personas, las sillas se dispusieron en dos grupos, dejando un espacio en medio en donde pasarían ellos hasta el improvisado altar. Balthazar y Sam serían los testigos, quienes tomaron su lugar a los lados frente al juez. Dejó a su pequeña junto a Hellen, sacando la caja con los anillos de oro, en los cuales mandó a grabar “Dean y Cas por siempre” en el interior para luego entregárselos a su hija. 

-Papá te dirá cuando debes traerlos, amor- la niña asintió entusiasta- Bien, vamos a comenzar. 

Tomó su lugar frente al altar, escuchando la música que comenzaba a sonar y se giró hacia el pasillo entre las sillas, observando como su pareja se acerca sosteniendo un ramo de rosas azules que lo hizo sonreír. En cuanto lo tuvo a su lado, le acarició la mejilla con diversión y el menor tomó su mano.

-Ni preguntes por esto- susurró agitando un poco el ramo- Benny dijo que no sería una boda si no lo llevo, aunque sospecho que solo se está burlando de mí.   
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él y te ves increíblemente atractivo con ese traje, te haría de todo- afirmó con lujuria reflejada en sus orbes azules.   
-Cas… compórtate, no estamos solos- pidió carraspeando un poco mientras el juez se reía de su comentario. 

El moreno no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro durante toda la ceremonia. Quizás un poco de sus nervios se deben al fracaso de su anterior matrimonio pero sabía que eso no ocurriría ahora, ya que está junto a un hombre que lo ama y se encarga de que cada día sonría. Después de un breve discurso del juez, le hizo una seña para que su hija se acercara a entregarle a los anillos y varios de los presentes se rieron o hacían exclamaciones de ternura cuando fue Mary quien les colocó los anillos. 

-¡Aoda so como mish quentos, un pincipe y una pincesa!- afirmó haciendo sonrojar al rubio mientras el moreno se reía.   
-Gracias, cariño- dijo Castiel dándole un beso en la frente a su hija antes de que Balthazar la llevara de la mano de regreso a su asiento. 

El doctor firmó en donde se lo indicaron para luego entregarle el lápiz a su esposo, quien lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios. Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados mientras sus respectivos hermanos cumplir con su labor de testigos, firmando en la parte donde les indicó el juez. 

-Muy bien, felicitaciones, los declaro casados, pueden bes— el rubio ni siquiera le permitió terminar la oración cuando le dio un apasionado beso al moreno, quien correspondió de la misma forma.   
-¡Felicitaciones!- Balthazar les dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que Sam hiciera lo mismo y uno a uno los presentes se acercaron también.   
-Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este día tan importante para nosotros- dijo Castiel manteniendo a su hija en brazos- Pero aún falta algo, según la tradición, debes lanzar el ramo, Dean.   
-¡Chi! Como das pincesas- canturreó Mary alzando los brazos y el rubio se sonrojó un poco.   
-Cariño… papá no es una princesa- dijo algo avergonzado por las risas de los demás.   
-Lanza el ramo, amor, ¿Quieres que papá lo haga, cariño?- preguntó el moreno observando a su hija, quien asintió entusiasta.   
-Eres un tramposo, Cas, sabes perfectamente que no puedo negarle algo a mi hermosa niña o a ti- afirmó Dean dándole un cariñoso beso- Bien, voy a lanzar el ramo. 

El doctor no pudo evitar reírse cuando quien atrapó el ramo de rosas azules fue su hermano mayor, éste intercambió una mirada con Lucifer antes de negar despacio, seguramente pensando que ni en mil años le propondrían matrimonio pero estaba muy equivocado y esa noche se llevaría una gran sorpresa. La música comenzó a sonar y el rubio se acercó a él, tendiéndole la mano. 

-Es parte de la tradición que los esposos bailen el primer tema juntos, vamos amor.   
-Sabes que no sé, bailar- replicó el moreno con una sonrisa.   
-Solo debes seguirme, amor, yo te enseñaré. 

Sam sostuvo a su sobrinita para que él pudiera seguir al Winchester mayor hasta la improvisada pista de baile, siendo rodeados por los invitados. Con un brazo rodeo la cintura de Dean mientras que con la otra tomó su mano y el rubio se pegó a su cuerpo, dándole un travieso mordisco en el oído derecho. 

-Muévete lentamente, Cas, sígueme y déjate llevar por la música- susurró con un sonrisa- Estoy tan feliz, amor, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me casaría, ni mucho menos que sería con un hombre tan maravilloso como tú.   
-Dean, te amo tanto, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces- dijo bajando una mano hasta el vientre menor, acariciándolo despacio e iban a besarse cuando unos pasitos rápidos se acercaron a ellos.   
-¡Do tamben quero!- dijo Mary llegando junto a ellos y alzando los brazos con una sonrisa.  
-¿Quieres bailar con papá?- preguntó el rubio tomándola en brazos y el moreno lo mantuvo sujeto por la cintura.   
-Dos quero muso- afirmó la pequeña sosteniéndose del cuello del Winchester y con la otra mano del hombro del doctor.   
-Y nosotros te amamos aún más, cariño. 

Castiel dirigió su vista hacia los presentes cuando se percató de la inesperada invitada que permanecía de pie a unos metros de ellos, tras las sillas y que estaba hablando con Hellen. Le hizo un gesto a su esposo para que se girara y ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de ir ellas pero no fueron los únicos, ya que su familia también lo notó. 

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Benny sin ocultar la molestia en su rostro.   
-Nosotros nos encargaremos- respondió Dean dedicándole una sonrisa para luego dejar a la pequeña en sus brazos- Cuida de Mary, mi linda chica quiere continuar bailando ¿Verdad?   
-¡Chi! Baidemos dio Enny.   
-Claro, bonita…- dijo sin moverse de su lugar y el moreno le palmeó el hombro despacio.   
-No te preocupes, voy a cuidar de mi esposo, confía en mí.   
-Lo sé, Cas… está bien, vamos bonita- los dos se alejaron de regreso hacia donde estaban los demás invitados.   
-¿Qué haces aquí, Lilith?- preguntó Castiel sin soltar la mano de su esposo.   
-Cas… hola… no sabía que hoy… se casaron… necesito hablar contigo, con ustedes, por favor. 

Dean dio un asentimiento y los tres se dirigieron al interior de la casa, yendo a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso para platicar en privado, ya que abajo iban y venían personas a la cocina o al baño. El moreno se mantuvo un paso al frente de su pareja, en un gesto protector casi inconsciente, ya que recuerda perfectamente lo ocurrido con su hija y no quiere que se vuelva a repetir, especialmente ahora que serán padres por segunda vez. 

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Lilith… pareces mejor- comentó el rubio con la intensión de distender un poco el ambiente.   
-Sí, gracias… he estado mejor…yo… he venido a disculparme con ustedes, especialmente contigo, Castiel… lamento mucho las complicaciones que colocaron mis padres para el divorcio… yo no estaba bien y…ellos tuvieron mi custodia durante unos meses, lo siento- se disculpó observando fijamente al matrimonio- Yo… he estado un tiempo en… en un psiquiátrico… después de lo que pasó… me sentí muy mal, llegué a casa y me tomé un frasco de calmantes…- el mayor entrecerró los ojos con esas palabras pero a diferencia de su yo pasado, no siento lastima, ni tampoco aliviaría la culpa que siente porque ahora tiene un familia y ellos son su mayor prioridad, ya no seguiría haciéndose responsable de cosas que no le corresponden- Después de eso me ingresaron… estuve viendo a un psiquiatra… y hace unos meses volví a retomar el tratamiento con mi terapeuta… estos años… me han ayudado a darme de lo equivocada que he estado… siento tanto todo el daño que te causé, Cas… tienes razón, jamás pude superar la perdida de nuestro hijo y por mucho tiempo te culpé a ti, hubo un tiempo en que realmente te odie por eso…- el moreno bajó la vista con los recuerdos y se sobresaltó cuando el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole todo su apoyo con ese simple gesto- Pero yo estaba muy equivocada, Cas… tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó, ninguno de nosotros lo fue, por eso siento mucho todo el daño que te causé- dijo con lágrimas asomando en sus parpados- Lo siento mucho…   
-Lilith…- susurró observándola fijamente, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tenía la plena certeza que su ex esposa estaba siendo honesta con él, respecto a cómo se sentía.   
-Aún me duele lo que pasó ¿Sabes? Creo que es de esas penas que nos acompañan toda la vida pero ya no te odio, Cas, ni estoy enfadada contigo y lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes, no quiero regresar contigo, ni intentaré lastimarte otra vez, realmente me alegra que rehicieras tu vida, quiero que seas feliz y Dean es la persona indicada. 

La honestidad que el doctor percibió en esas palabras, fue el impulso final que necesitó para acortar la distancia entre ellos, abrazando con fuerza a la rubia, quien correspondió su gesto del mismo modo y permanecieron de esa forma por varios segundos. En ese momento, el moreno sintió que por fin podía dejar todo eso atrás, que esa gran pena ya no continuaría en su corazón. 

-Gracias, Cas- dijo la rubia apartándose y limpió sus lágrimas con la mano- Dean, siento mucho lo que te hice, siento haberte golpeado, siento haberte culpado de algo que no has hecho, que solo provoqué yo, siento mucho haber colocado tu embarazo en riesgo y realmente me alegra que todo saliera bien, me duele pero… sé que Cas estará bien contigo, eres un buen hombre, Dean… por favor, perdóname…   
-Está bien, yo no guardo rencor por ti- dijo el menor acercándose- Sé que has pasado por algo muy doloroso, Lilith y me alegra mucho que estés mejor ahora, que realmente estés sanándote y puedas volver a disfrutar de la vida.   
-Gracias, Dean.   
-Mmm… ¿Quieres quedarte?- ofreció el moreno tomando la mano de su esposo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.   
-No, yo…solo quería hablar con ustedes antes de marcharme… me iré del país, tengo una buena oferta de trabajo y tomaré esto como un nuevo comienzo, gracias por escucharme y felicitaciones, espero que sean muy felices juntos… cuida muy bien de Cas, Dean, por favor…- pidió carraspeando un poco antes de dirigirse a la puerta.   
-Te prometo que lo haré, Lilith… quizás… quizás más adelante podrías venir a visitarnos…  
-Eso me gustaría, Dean, nos vemos y cuídense. 

Escucharon los pasos alejarse y el moreno se asomó a la ventana, en donde al cabo de unos segundos, vio a su ex esposa saliendo por la reja de la entrada para subir a su auto y conducir calle abajo. No había esperado que eso ocurriera, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de Lilith, debido a que su abogado no fue renuente a hablar al respecto. 

-¿Estás bien, amor?- preguntó el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda y dándole un beso en la nuca.   
-Sí, Dean, ahora estoy bien- respondió girándose entre sus brazos y le acarició el vientre despacio- Gracias por estar a mi lado y llegar a mi vida, contigo a mi lado, siempre estaré bien.   
-Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme, porque siempre estaré contigo, Cas- ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.   
-¡Papis!- su hija entró corriendo al cuarto y el moreno la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa- Da festa.   
-Sí, cariño, regresemos a la fiesta- dijo el rubio sonriendo cuando esas pequeñas manitos fueron a su vientre- ¿Ansiosa porque llegue tu hermanita y hermanito?  
-¡Chi! Quero fugar con edos ponto, papi.   
-En un par de meses estarán con nosotros, amor, muy pronto estos lindos bebés conocerán a su hermosa e inteligente hermanita mayor y a su sexy papá- el aludido se rio con su comentario.

Los tres fueron a la puerta y el moreno le dio una palmada en el trasero a su esposo, quien le lanzó un coqueto beso al aire antes de subir a Mary a su espalda, ya que quería jugar al caballito en el jardín. Castiel se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando con una sonrisa como las dos personas más importantes en su vida se reían dando vueltas por el gran jardín. Realmente se sentía muy afortunado de que el rubio llegara a su vida, ya no cargaba esa gran pena de la pérdida de su primer hijo, esa tristeza continuaría acompañándolo, tal como había dicho Lilith pero la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, regalándole una alegría que supera con creces todas las lágrimas del pasado y la disfrutaría como nunca junto a su familia. 

-¡Cas!- lo llamó Dean dando un par de vueltas mientras su hija le cubre los ojos con una mano riéndose- Necesito ayuda con esta pequeña traviesa, eso lo heredó de ti.   
-¡Adeee cabadito!- grita la niña con diversión antes de girar en su dirección sonriendo y alzó la mano derecha- ¡Papi ven! ¡Atape al cabadito!- Castiel esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de ir corriendo hacia ellos, uniéndose a sus juegos mientras escucha algunas risas a su alrededor. 

****************************************************************  
Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia y a quienes dejaron sus comentarios.   
Saludos y hasta el siguiente fic! :D


End file.
